Une dernière année
by Cottigny
Summary: C'est la 7éme année de Scarlett, Lou, Lily, Rose et Charlie et de leurs amis. Ils devaient être tous séparé comme à leurs habitudes mais cette année relève des surprises. Comment vont-il réussir leur année dans un monde en paix ? Première Fanfiction, Soyez indulgent s'il vous plaît, j'essaye de faire de mon mieux pour les fautes. HP
1. Chapter 1

Je suis assez nulle pour les résumés, les premiers chapitres sont vraiment pour décrire la situation des personnages, mais après tout devient (il me semble) beaucoup plus intéressant.

Merci à ceux qui suivent ! ;)

Disclaimer : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, ils sont tous à JKR. Tout est grâce à elle et son imagination.

Point de vue de Scarlett Malfoy.

C'était toujours la même chose. La veille de la rentrée était toujours une soirée d'adieu malsaine, mon père et ma mère faisait le tour de nos valises pour voir qu'il ne manquait rien, et surtout pour que mon père en profite pour donner des conseils avisés sur comment commander, prendre le dessus, rusé et je ne sais quelle discutions avec mon frère. Il appelait ça des conversations « père-fils ». J'avais plus ou moins compris que c'était des conseils pour me surveiller, enfin c'est qu'il croyait. Ma mère était toujours discrète, limite dans l'ombre de mon père, à partir de mes 8ans il n'y a plus vraiment eu de relation intime avec ma mère, et encore moins avec mon père. Ils ont décidés à partir de nos 8ans de nous faire une éducation à la dur, enfin ça l'avait été pour moi, et aussi de porter gracieusement la pureté de notre sang. Bref je m'égare ! On était la veille de notre dernière année, et avant que mes parents ne me foutent la paix, une fois pour toute, il fallait PARLER.

- Scarlett, tu as eu de très bonne note depuis le début de tes études, mais pourtant tu n'arrives toujours pas à remonter dans l'estime de tes professeurs ? Me demanda ma mère d'une voix hautaine.

- Désolée de ne pas être parfaite surtout pas à tes yeux, commençais – je en arquant un sourcil.

- Ne parle pas à ta mère comme ça, lança froidement mon père en se rapprochant.

Je vais encore une fois être plus claire avec eux car j'ai l'impression qu'il ne comprenne jamais rien, ces deux là. Parfois j'aimerais ne pas avoir de parents, ou au moins comme Louann, sa mère est styliste célèbre, elle n'ai donc jamais là, elle a tout ce qu'elle veut et elle a pas de père. Le rêve, du moins pour moi. Comme je disais, je vais être plus claire avec eux.

- Comment vous dire clairement sans paraître insupportable, ce qui va être dur car vous ne supporter tellement pas ma présence que vous m'envoyer chez grand-mère ou chez les Parkison...

Bon, j'avoue ça ne me gêne pas le moins du moindre d'aller chez eux, j'en profite même car je sais que eux, ils tiennent à moi, enfin je me retrouve seule avec Lou.

- … J'ai de bonne note, et je vous rappelle depuis des années que je dois aussi jongler avec mon poste de poursuiveuse, et aussi depuis l'an dernier avec celui de préfet de Serpentard, et en plus de ça, je dois aussi faire toute mes leçons pour ses fichus cours, et quand j'ai le temps je passe mon temps avec Lou.

Ok. Je passe beaucoup de temps avec Lou, « à cause d'elle » on fait un peu n'importe quoi et surtout transgresser le règlement, mais c'est tellement excitant, et au moins nous on s'ennuie jamais. Je me demande encore comment les professeurs de Poudlard ont pu me donner le badge de préfet, d'ailleurs cette année ils avaient osés me donner celui de préfet en chef. Bon en vrai je sais que c'est parce que je m'entends bien avec notre professeur de potions qui n'est autre que ma tante Daphné et qui est aussi directrice de Serpentard.

- Oui, certes mais tu peux aussi faire mieux non ? Demanda mon père en me coupant dans mes pensés, il avait l'air sévère dans sa requête.

- Je veux pas être désagréable (enfaite si je voulais l'être) mais est-ce que vous avez regardé mon bulletin ? Ou au moins le comparer avec Scorpius, lançais-je d'un air faussement aimable.

Ma mère croisa ses bras, mon père ouvra la bouche et la referma aussitôt. Voilà j'avais raison, les seules fois qu'ils portaient attentions à moi c'était seulement pour trois choses, la première s'était quand mon frère était inférieure dans un domaine donc forcement là je les intéressés, la deuxième s'était quand ma mère pouvait exhiber mon corps ou ma beauté pour des galas, et la troisième c'était celle là, la vieille de la rentré où ils faisaient leurs devoirs de parents avec moi pendant une journée, enfin une soirée.

- Bon, souhaitez moi bonne nuit avant que j'aille me coucher, et vous pourrez retourner voir Scorpius.

Bizarrement, ils m'enlacèrent vite fait bien fait afin que je puisse retrouver ma liberté. Soyons claire, je m'en fiche totalement que mes parents ne soient pas là, en faite grâce à cela j'ai pu être moi même et non être la jumelle copié collé de Scorpius. Même s'il est toujours sous les projecteurs il est quand même rester le même, où du moins avec moi, il est tellement prétentieux, vaniteux, fière avec les autres et... bon la liste est longue et j'ai sommeil. Je pense être la seule Malfoy de toute les générations où je me sens plus chez moi à Poudlard qu'ici. J'espère vraiment que ma dernière année se passera sans merde, j'espère aussi que mon frère me foutra la paix et qu'il sera pas trop protecteur, surtout car je suis plus doué que lui à ce jeu.

-Bhaaaaaaa !

J'ai jamais fait un bâillement aussi prononcé, ça a dû faire trembler les murs de ma chambre. Il faut que je dorme, mais au même moment où je me retournais dans mon lit afin de prendre une bonne position voilà que mon frère fit interruption.

- Hé Scar, je te dérange ?

C'était plutôt une affirmation qu'une question car il était déjà assit au bout de mon lit.

- A mon avis j'ai pas trop le choix, lançais-je froidement. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

La fin de ma phrase était plus douce, il y avait aussi un peu d'inquiétude... enfin juste une pointe d'inquiétude faut pas déconner.

- Je voulais te dire que j'étais désolée que les parents soit comme ça avec toi, j'ai pas l'impression qu'il remarque que c'est toi qui porte la bonne réputation de la famille...

- Arrête !

Il se stoppa en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je veux pas de ta charité ok ? Je fais ce que je veux. Tu sais autant que moi que je suis pas un ange avec les autres. Si on tiens en compte ma réputation à Poudlard, je suis une garce et Lou est une salope donc je suis pas sure que je sois entrain de redoré le blason familiale.

Je m'étais relevée afin d'entendre ce qu'il avait à me dire sans que nos parents ou les elfes de maisons nous entendent.

- Ok peut-être que certains ploucs de Poudlard pense ça mais moi je sais que tu es...

- Arrête ! Ne me fais pas de liste de mes qualités ok ? Je m'en fiche ! Bref c'est tout ce que tu as me dire car je suis crevée la Scor ?

Mon frère n'est pas très démonstratif et il sait très bien cacher ses émotions mais étrangement il essaye de me les faire paraître là. Je fronce des sourcils.

- Accouche !

Je savais qu'il voulait me dire quelque chose mais je sais pas encore si j'avais vraiment envie de l'entendre, il me fait peur à hésiter.

- Je... Tiens c'est pour toi.

Scorpius me balance une boite et puis nerveusement se relève et passe une main dans ses cheveux épais blond platine pour les remette en arrière.

- C'est quoi ?

- Bas ouvre !

En fronçant les sourcils, je prends la boite et l'ouvre précipitamment.

- Bonne nuit Scar, me dit Scorpius en refermant derrière lui.

Je m'offre un sourire en voyant le présent. Ce crétin est doué, il arrive à me faire dormir avec une pensée heureuse. C'est décidé demain je mets ce pendentif. Les deux pointes de l'émeraude taillé en losange étaient en or, avec au-dessus la un petit cercle afin que la chaîne en or pouvait s'y glisser.

Il est vraiment magnifique.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, ils sont tous à JKR et Harry Potter. Tout est grâce à elle et son imagination (merci)

Point de vue de Rose Weasley.

Pas de pression, surtout ne pas stresser, c'est pas parce que tu es en dernière année et que je suis préfet en chef des Griffondor, et aussi que je suis la meilleure de ma promo, et aussi que je suis l'aîné de deux des trois personnes formant le Golden Trio, et aussi... faut que je respire, trop de pression alors que je suis même pas encore embarqué ! Trop trop trop de pression, oh Merlin ma mère la remarquer, non s'il te plaît ne dit...

- Rosie chérie ça ne va pas ?

...Rien.

- Si si maman, tout va bien, mentis-je.

Je sais c'est nul, mais mes parents sont considéré comme des légendes et ils sont surtout respectés de tous, surtout ma mère, alors dire que j'ai la pression est un euphémisme, mais est-ce que j'ai vraiment le droit de me plaindre ?

Elle me gratifie d'un câlin tout comme mon père, ils insistent un peu plus avec mon petit frère. Il est pas si petit que ça, il a juste un an de moins mais je pense que mon rôle d'aînée est important pour eux, je pense qu'ils veulent aussi que je sois un modèle pour lui ? Non c'est possible ? Trop de pression. Je souffle en essayant de retrouver ma respiration.

Juste avant d'embarquer ma mère se rapproche de moi pour m'enlace une dernière fois, mais je sens son souffle sur mon oreille.

- Fait honneur à ton badge et ta maison.

Wow, alors là c'est claire j'ai encore plus de stresse. Toute ma famille me fait un signe de la main pour me dire au revoir, je fais de même avec un léger pincement au cœur. Ça faisait du bien de passer autant de temps avec toute la famille, même notre oncle Charlie étaient venu pour l'occasion, James était resté dormir quasiment tout l'été, Lily et moi avions passé tout les weekend ensemble, enfin presque tout le temps car même la semaine elle était avec moi, bref toute ma famille avaient été réuni est c'était agréable. D'ailleurs elle est où Lily ? Oh Merlin, elle a pas pris le Poudlard Express ! Non c'est pas possible, calme, faut que j'aille à la réunion de préfet. Où est Lily bordel !

- Hé Rose ! Ça va ?

- Je croyais que tu avais pas pris le train, je commençais à flipper ! Hurlai-je.

- Faut que tu calmes parfois ! Rigola-t-elle.

- Viens là me faire un câlin Lily avant que je fasse un arrêt, ordonnai-je.

- Ha ha !

Elle continu à rigoler pendant qu'elle enroule ses bras autour de ma taille. Merlin ! Je peux enfin souffler quelques secondes.

- Tu devais pas te mettre en tenu pour ta réunion ?

- Ha oui c'est vrai ! J'ai un peu la tête en l'air là, je croyais t'avoir perdu ! La taquinais-je.

- Bon vas y car sinon ta réputation de première de la classe va en prendre un coup, dit-elle avec sarcasme.

Je déteste quand elle fait ça, je sais que j'ai cette réputation qui me colle à la peau mais que ma meilleure amie et ma cousine me sorte ça, c'est troublant et énervant. Elle remarque que je pense trop.

- Arrête tu sais que je rigole ! Vas y ! Je te retrouve plus tard avec Charlie et Alexander.

Lui faisant un signe de main, je me dirige vers l'avant du train afin de pouvoir afin me changer dans ma tenue de sorcier, au même moment où j'entre dans la cabine je me pétrifie (pas littéralement mais c'est tout comme). En face de moi Miss-Je-Sais-Que-Tout-Les-Regards-Sont-Sur-Moi-et-J'en-Profite (surnom un peu trop long à mon goût, mais j'avais entendu Alexander dire ça plusieurs fois) en personne, entrain d'enfiler ses chaussettes hautes avec sur elle seulement sa jupe et un soutien-gorge. Elle enfile ça avec une telle délicatesse avec l'appui d'une chaise que j'ai l'impression qu'elle fait exprès, elle se repositionne sur ses deux jambes tout en faisant passé la totalité de sa crinière blonde du coté droit. Elle se positionne face à moi en me souriant. Certes elle est jolie... voir vraiment belle, mais elle en joue tellement, ça en devient presque agaçant.

- Soit tu bouges ou soit tu me passes ma chemise.

Je me décale d'un pas, faut pas déconner je l'aime pas je vais pas lui filer sa chemise, en plus vu comment elle me parle c'est même pas la peine.

- Merci.

Son ton supérieur me gonfle déjà, j'espère qu'on sera pas obligé d'habiter ensemble à Poudlard. Oui car cette fille est préfet en chef. Je sais pas comment elle a fait mais elle l'a fait... Je rêve ou elle me drague. J'avale difficilement ma salive quand je la vois mettre les boutons de sa chemise au niveau de la poitrine, je remarque qu'elle a un collier, c'est nouveau ça ! Non pas que je l'observe souvent mais... Ok Rose tais toi, arrête de penser ! Elle repasse ses cheveux pardessus la chemise. Bon elle est peut-être même plus que belle, on peut dire... qu'elle est sexy. Je viens vraiment de formuler ça dans ma tête ?

- Tu vas me mater pendant longtemps ?

- Je te mate pas ! J'attends !

Ma voix est dur mais gêné, elle l'a remarqué et elle rigole doucement mais méchamment, en faite toute son habitude est provocatrice et arrogante.

- Faut peut être que tu te grouilles la réunion va bientôt commencer et j'ai pas fini, donc soit tu dégages soit tu te changes là maintenant, car te voir me mater me saoule et ça fait pervers Rosie.

- M'appel pas Rosie ! Mais je te mate pas je t'ai dit ! Et je te préviens que je suis pas comme vos petits Serpentard qui se laissent faire par ton autorité ok, si je décide de me changer ici c'est mon choix pas le tien ok ?

Pourquoi je me suis emporté comme ça ? C'est que Scarlett Malfoy. Dam ! Elle me déstabilise ou ?

- Si tu le dis, lança-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle me gonfle. Merlin ! Je vais être en retard à cause d'elle.

Tout en me posant devant la coiffeuse je me change très vite, en essayant de voir si elle m'observait. Heureusement pour moi elle est trop occupé à se passer du crayon noir sur les yeux.

Je fini de faire le nœud de ma cravate quand je la vois faire de même dans le miroir, je suis sûre qu'elle sait qu'elle est sûrement l'une des plus belle de la promo, enfin évidement qu'elle le sait.

- Arrête de me mater !

- Merlin ! Tu vas arrêter de me dire que je te mate sérieux ?

Je décide de partir en claquant la porte. Juste au même moment je sens des lèvres contre les miennes et une légère pression sur mes hanches pour me rapprocher. Je me décale doucement.

- Tu m'as manqué.

Lorcan Scamander, mon petite amie depuis 6mois, et ami depuis très longtemps, et préfet en chef de Poufsouffle. Il s'avance vers moi pour laisser quelques baisers dans mon cou, ce qui me fait que ma gêne est grandissant, je suis pas très à l'aise pour ça surtout en publique. Il suit la ligne de ma mâchoire afin d'arriver sur mes lèvres et au moment où il veut m'embrasser de plus belle, la porte derrière moi s'ouvre et se stop sur nos corps, enfin plus le mien.

Lorcan se décale, et je sens mes joues qui picote, ok je pense que je dois rougir comme une tomate.

- Ho bah on prend pas une chambre ?

- On se passera de ton commentaire Scarlett, tonna Lorcan.

En moins de deux secondes elle se positionna entre nous deux.

- De un : tu me parles pas comme ça, de deux : ce que je dis est un conseil si tu veux te taper Miss Saint-Nitouche et de trois : dégage de mon chemin.

Elle le pousse tout en se dirigeant vers le premier wagon. Grr ! Je la déteste.

- Viens on va être en retard.

Lorcan me prend la main pour que je le suive jusqu'à la réunion, sa main est moite il doit être stressé ou je ne sais quoi.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, tout est à JKR. Tout est grâce à elle et son imagination.

Point de vue de Charlotte Crivey.

- Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle Charlie ?

Alexander Londubat, grand fan des Catapultes de Caerphilly équipe qui pour m'a pas ne vaut rien donc non ! Évidemment je ne veux pas l'écouter.

- A chaque fois c'est pareil ! Des qu'on ne soutient pas les Faucons de Falmouth tu nous dénigres ! Lança Alexander en se coiffant sa courte crinière, il devait être fière de son argument car me fit face avec un large sourire.

- Faux absolument faux !

J'avais hurlé tout en engouffrant mon corps dans la banquette les bras croisés. Il insista du regard avec les sourcils en l'air. Lily nous regardait derrière son magazine, la connaissant par cœur je savais qu'elle était entrain d'aborder un grand sourire. Ils me regardèrent pendant un long silence. Merlin ! Ils me saoulent.

- Ok ! Ok ! Tu as partiellement raison, mais ! Pas tout à fait. Pour ma défense les Catapultes ils sont vraiment à chier. Puis leurs couleurs vertes là sont immonde.

- Aucun rapport avec leurs jeux, tu es vraiment le stéréotype d'une fille parfois ! Affirma-t-il.

- Déjà, évidement que je suis une fille ! Et en plus j'espère pour eux que c'est à cause de leurs uniformes qu'ils sont aussi nuls car sinon faut revoir toute l'équipe.

Voilà comment on calme Alexander Londubat.

- Ok comme tu veux.

- Fait pas la tête Alex ! Tu sais que j'ai raison.

- Les Faucons sont des tarés qui cherche à fracasser le crâne de leurs adversaires comme d'habitude et en plus...

- STOP !

Lily c'était posté debout entre nous deux. L'air sérieux elle continua à nous réprimander.

- Toi !

Elle me visa le regard grave et son bras pointé en ma direction.

- Tu es toujours entrain d'exagérer toujours tout des qu'il s'agit de Quidditch ça devient grave, on va t'envoyer à St Mangouste si ça continue, et puis tu sais bien que Alex en profite encore plus. Et toi !

Elle se retourna vers Alexander et elle se poste devant lui les bras croisé.

- Si tu continues d'embêter Charlie je te jure que tu vas en baver. Plus de câlin, plus de sorti ensemble, plus de bisou, plus de...

- Stop ! Pas devant moi je vous en supplie ! Intervins-je en me posta derrière elle.

Je posais ma main sur son bras pour qu'elle me regarde.

- Merci Lil' mais j'ai pas besoin de toi pour me défendre, et puis il sait autant que moi que les Catapultes sont naze et...

- Ne recommence pas je t'en supplie Charliiiiiiieeee, y'en a marre.

Elle était entrain de me supplier en se tordant sur place, je sentais son impatience. Je me retournais prendre mes affaires, et me dirigeais vers la porte de la cabine. Un main sur mon poignet m'interpelle et me stoppa dans ma direction, cette main m'obligea à me retourner, ses yeux étaient remplis d'incompréhension.

- Je vais prendre l'air et je vais en profiter pour me changer.

Avant de refermer la porte, je glisse un :

- Profitez en pour copuler !

J'entendais déjà Lily entrain de crier mon prénom déconcerté par mon conseil. Oui car c'était un conseil que je leurs donnais, la tension sexuelle qui était dans la pièce était affreuse ! Leurs jeu de regard alors que j'étais à coté ! Seule ! Encore y aurait eu quelqu'un pour me tenir compagnie je dis pas mais là. Puis Rose m'aurait plus soutenue, d'ailleurs elle est vraiment bizarre en ce moment, enfin avec Lorcan je veux dire. C'est pas vraiment mes affaires mais bon vu que je suis meilleure amie attitré de ses deux demoiselles, évidement que ça me regarde, et puis je la sens stresser en ce moment, faut vraiment que je lui parle. Merlin ! Cette fille dois encore croire qu'elle ne vaut rien comparait à sa mère, mais voilà j'y suis elle est sous...

- Blondie !

Quelqu'un vient de me couper dans toute mes réflexions. Fronçant les sourcils je me retourne.

- Julien, je suis pas d'humeur pour ton numéro.

- Oh allez c'est bon joue pas ça avec moi Blondie.

Il passe sa main sur la peau nue de mon bras, ça me donne des frissons désagréables. Je lui claque la main pour qu'il arrête son cinéma. Il la retire après mon geste de rejet.

- Ça te déplaisait pas au début de l'été.

Je reste stoïque à ces propos, je ne veux pas céder à mes émotions. Julien se penche vers moi et me susurre dans l'oreille :

- Tu veux qu'on remette le couvercle maintenant ou tu préfères attendre dans un endroit plus approprié.

Il arbore un sourire triomphant tout en me faisant face avec ses yeux chocolat planter dans les miens. Je m'approche de lui en posant ma main sur son épaule et lui chochotte avec mes lèvres qui touche quasiment son cou :

- Julien Hooch... Plutôt crevé que coucher avec toi de nouveau.

Je tourne les talons et reprend mon chemin vers le wagon qui servait plus ou moins de vestiaire. Aucun regard en arrière, de toute façon ça ne servirait à rien je sais qu'il doit être rouge de colère, et sûrement entrain de froncer les yeux. Quel abrutis ! Et moi aussi d'ailleurs, pourquoi j'ai été aussi faible pour couché avec merde !

Quelque minute plus tard après mettre changé je décide de faire un tour plus approfondi du Poudlard Express. Certes je faisais ça simplement car je ne voulais pas rentré dans la cabine, car bon je suis en dernière année je connais très bien ce fichu train, je connais les recoins par cœur. Tout en me dirigeant vers le wagon bar (enfin bar façon de parler, c'est surtout là pour les gens qui ont une petite soif ou faim) je continue de regarder à travers les cabines. Tiens Alexie est toujours avec ce connard de Borislav Krum. Comment la sœur de Alexander à put se retrouver à Serpentard sérieux. Enfin si, son côté calculatrice sonne comme un argument plus que valable. Voyant que Borislav avait arrêté son suçon dans le cou de sa copine pour me regarder derrière la vitre, je continuais mon chemin avec un pas plus pressé. Non pas que j'ai peur de lui, mais même s'il est attrapeur il a la fâcheuse habitude d'envoyé des joueurs voir Mme Pomfresh, d'ailleurs elle doit être sacrément vieille cette dame depuis le temps qu'elle est là, je parie qu'elle gare ces remèdes contre le vieillissement pour elle ! Je me stoppe dans mes pensés (encore une fois) quand je vois Louann Parkinson entrain de sortir d'un des wagons essoufflée et entrain de boutonner sa chemise, accompagné d'une fille qui doit s'appeler Dianna et qui est à Serdaigle. Quelle nympho cette fille, non pas Dianna, elle doit juste être trop naïve mais Louann elle, elle l'est. D'ailleurs elle me regarde de haute en bas et me fait un clin d'œil. Prétentieuse. Je la regarde partir alors que Dianna par dans l'autre direction en me bousculant gênée. Je veux vite qu'on arrive à Poudlard sérieux, devoir ce coltiner tout le monde dans un train si petit c'est vraiment un calvaire, surtout devoir supporter tout ces Serpentard prétentieux et vaniteux. Rah ! Ils me dégoûtent. Au même moment je me dis ça je vois Cassy Ann passait par là. Elle me sourit. Ok peut être pas tout les Serpentard. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais elle est vraiment... Polie comme fille, enfin non pas vraiment vu que la dernière fois que quelqu'un c'était mis sur sa route elle l'avait pétrifié puis balancé sur le lac, qu'elle avait part ''précaution'' gelé avant. Ok, elle aussi elle avait c'est humeur quoi. Quelqu'un d'autre me bouscule, c'est quoi ce délire je dérange tant que ça ?

- Oh salut Charlie, désolée.

Lorcan. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Je veux pour le rattraper quand j'entends la voix mélodieuse et douce de ma meilleure amie. Non je déconne elle est surtout entrain de hurler à je ne sais qui. En me retournant je la vois entrain de faire des grands gestes à... Scarlett Malfoy ! Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'elle lui a fait. En deux trois mouvements je me retrouve postée au côté de ma meilleure amie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? L'accusais-je en serrant les bras sur ma poitrine.

- Tu vas calmer ta copine Rosie car là je vais pas me contrôler et je vais lui refaire le portrait, lança-t-elle en essayant de me regarder de haut (certes elle était plus grande mais ça se jouait à quelques centimètres).

Rose posa une main sur mon bras pour me faire signe de ne pas l'attaquer. J'étais choqué ! En quel honneur je ne devais pas lui foutre une baigne à celle la. Serrant les dents je réitère ma question plus doucement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

Ses yeux naturellement bleu deviennent sombre après ma question, j'aperçois qu'elle joue à contracter sa mâchoire. Au moment même où je veux me rapprocher d'elle pour lui faire avouer la raison.

- On doit loger ensemble, crache Rose.

Sur le cul. Voilà comment je me sens actuellement. Comment Rose, ma meilleure amie, la meilleure d'entre nous peut se retrouver avec cette fille ? Et Pourquoi ? Déjà que je me sens énervé j'imagine même pas Rose. Rose ! Merlin c'est pour ça que Lorcan était dans tout ses états. Revenant à mes esprits je lance à la blonde qui est en face de moi :

- Comment tu as pu oser ?

J'aperçois que pendant l'espace d'une seconde de la surprise sur son visage. Qu'une seconde, car après elle se renferme faisait apparaître un regard de glace, sombre, et à la fois hautain.

- Je savais que les Griffondors ne réfléchissaient pas trop mais à ce point ça me laisse sans voix.

- Alors ferme là si ça te laisse sans voix ! Dis-je.

- Tu me poses une question crétine, donc évidement je parle, fit-elle en posant un doigt sur mon torse.

- Scarlett s'il te plaît arrête, supplia Rose.

Bizarrement Scarlett avait obéi (en prenant son tant évidement) . Après qu'elle est retirer son doigt, un duel de regard était lancé, toujours le même. Ses yeux bleus foncé contre mes yeux verts émeraudes, combat de blonde, Serpentard contre Griffondor. Encore une fois c'est Rose qui intervint dans ce silence de plomb.

- Arrêté ce petit jeu stupide ok ?

Elle dit tout ce la en haussant le ton sur le ''ok''. Scarlett ne détourna pas le regard, je sentis l'agacement monté en elle d'un coup. Bizarre... Elle ne contrôlait pas son énervement.

- Je vais être trés claire avec vous deux car vous avez l'air un peu perdu dans vos têtes et sacrements perchés comme filles. Je suis préfet en chef de Serpentard, vous croyez que je choisie les règles de Poudlard ? Et bien non grande nouvelle ! Car sinon il n'y aurait plus d'incapable Grinffondor comme vous. Et contrairement à ce que tu penses, toi Charlotte Crivey deuxième du nom, je n'ai pas choisie d'être avec Rose. Ho non, jamais de ma vie j'ai voulu être avec elle. Ok ? Réfléchis un peu Crivey. Dans les préfets en chef il y a euh... (elle faisait mine de réfléchir, et elle reprit d'un ton arrogant) Je sais pas Lorcan le Grinchebourdon, Pierre le Malagrif (elle était très forte pour trouvé des créatures déplaisantes pour les comparer avec nos amis) et puis il y a... Oh ! Ta charmante copine et moi ! Et évidement les profs ne veulent pas faire de chambre mixte. Donc maintenant Crivey. Sache qu'en aucun cas j'ai cherché à te piqué ta copine d'accord ?

Ma copine ? Elle est sérieuse ? Merlin ! Elle m'exaspère cette fille.

- Elle a un petit copain débile ! Et puis...

- Scar ! Je te cherchais part...

Louann se stoppa et nous dévisagea en s'avançant avec sa démarche provocatrice et sensuelle à la fois.

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe Scar ? Demande-t-elle en nous ignorant totalement, qu'est-ce qu'elles veulent ? Ta popularités ? Ton argent ou ton sex-appeal ? (à présent elle rigola d'un sarcasme à sa propre intervention).

- Oh rien, de toute ça, quoique...

Scarlett me regarda de haute en bas. J'avais l'impression que ma tête aller exploser de rage ! Rose leva les yeux au ciel. Après avoir vu Rose faire se geste Scarlett se décala et prit le bras de Parkinson.

- Aller vient Lou.

Je les vis partir dans la direction que j'avais pris plutôt. Juste au moment où elles disparaissaient dans un autre wagon je me retournais vers Rose qui n'avait pas été très causante durant tout notre échange.

- Tu m'expliques ?

- Charlie, y a rien à expliquer, j'ai pas le choix tu vois bien. Je vais devoir me taper Scarlett pendant le reste de l'année.

On commença à marcher vers la cabine où se trouvait nos amis.

- Et tu peux pas changer ? Je veux dire merde Rose ! C'est Malfoy de qui on parle ?

- Malheureusement, j'ai l'impression que le destin se fout un peu de moi, j'ai suppliée le corps enseignant, mais les règles sont les règles. Et avant que tu me demandes si elle l'a fait exprès. Et bien non. Elle était tout aussi dégoutté que moi. Je pensais aussi qu'elle en profiterait pour se foutre de ma gueule en permanence, mais ça à pas l'aire de l'enchanter. Elle a même essayé de payer les profs, tu vois à quel point elle ne voulait pas être avec moi.

Scarlett était pas une sainte, mais c'est vrai que pour elle se retrouvait avec Rose devait pas être une partie de plaisir pour elle.

- Ok donc tu vas faire quoi maintenant ?

- Je vais essayer de survivre, dit elle d'un air sérieux.

Voyant ma bouche entre ouvert et mon visage choqué elle rajouta :

- Je rigole Charlie ! Et bien je vais essayer de garder mon intimité pour moi, et de pas passer beaucoup de temps avec elle, et surtout d'éviter notre chambre.

- Qui aurait cru que Rose Weasley savait être drôle, rigolai-je

Elle me fit un coup de coude avant de faire glisser la porte de notre cabine.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK Rowling et son imagination.

Point de vue de Scarlett Malfoy.

- Ils ont quoi ? Beuglait Lou.

Je la toisais du regard, pour lui dire d'arrêter de hurler.

- Non mais j'y croit pas ils sont sérieux c'est crétins ? Comment quelqu'un comme toi doit supporter un cafard comme Rose Weasley ?

- Lou arrête ! C'est pas un cafard, tu abuses.

-Ok peut être pas un cafard mais la couleur de ses cheveux est quasiment la même que celle d'un cafard.

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi Parkinson, tu es au courant ?

- Oui je suis au courant ! Mais putain Scar ! Rose quoi ? C'est limite l'ennemie juré de tes parents. Enfin de ton père. Enfin je me comprend.

- Tu es bien la seule à te comprendre, lançais-je agacé.

- Arrête ce jeu là avec moi Scarlett. Y à quelque chose que je dois savoir ?

J'ai envie de lui crier qu'elle sait déjà tout, que j'en ai marre de ma famille, que de toute façon je serais jamais bien pour eux et qu'en plus j'y peux absolument rien de cette foutu histoire. Et puis de toute façon c'est pas Weasley qui va me déranger à continuer ma vie.

Elle s'assoit face à moi en croisant les bras et les jambes, quand elle est comme ça je sais qu'elle attend une réponse plus que satisfaisante, sinon elle continuera. Silence de plomb. Je ne dirais rien. Après les soupirs, les regards, l'ignorance elle passe par le stade qu'elle apprécie le plus sur les gens la tentation, quand je dis la tentation c'est surtout pour les gens qui sont en face de Lou.

Elle vient se placer à côté de moi, tout en prenant garde de tirer les stores de la cabine. Je ne veux pas la regarder, je connais son manège. Sa main commence à venir me caresser le bras à travers mon cardigan, elle monte jusqu'à mon épaule où après elle se met à jouer avec mes cheveux blonds. Ne surtout pas la regarder. Elle continue quelque seconde, puis me chuchote de lui dire ce qu'il se passe. Je ne réagis pas, je ne veux pas qu'elle sache et encore moi qu'elle gagne. Elle dégage mes cheveux puis repose sa main sur la mienne qui se trouve sur mes cuisses. Lou se rapproche dangereusement de moi. Mon corps échappe un frisson, elle l'a remarqué et se met à sourire, fichu corps ! Je ne veux pas lui donner le plaisir de la regarder. Pourtant sa main emboîte la mienne, et je sens son souffle dans mon cou, elle est tout près de toucher ma peau. Ses lèvres placent un petit baiser dans le creux de mon cou, et puis un autre sur ma mâchoire, je ne peux pas me retenir de fermer les yeux tellement la sensation de ses lèvres est douce et agréable. Elle continue en mettant une main sur ma joue. Elle me redemande de lui dire ce qui se passe dans un murmure. Je sourie, je sais qu'elle se joue de moi. Elle va jusqu'à mon oreille pour déposer un nouveau baiser.

Je la repousse un petit peu :

- Arrête Lou. C'est bon je vais te le dire !

- Je savais que ça fonctionnerait, dit elle victorieux en se détachant de moi.

- C'est vraiment agaçant quand tu fais ça Lou !

- À d'autre Scar, j'ai sentis ton frisson, je sais que je te fais de l'effet.

- Dans tes rêves Parkinson.

C'était vrai que mon amie était clairement sexy à tout les niveaux, mais heureusement pour moi tout ça restait un jeu, autant pour elle que pour moi. Jamais je ne pourrais sortir avec elle, c'est ma meilleure amie. Puis j'avais trop peur d'attraper quelque avec chose avec tout son tableau de chasse. Et puis non de toute façon je ne ressentais par ce genre de chose pour elle. Oui pas pour elle.

- Malfoy, accouche et plus vite que ça !

Point de vue de Louann Parkinson.

- Je ressens des trucs bizarres quand je suis proche de quelqu'un j'ai l'impression de ressentir de l'attirance pour cette personne et puis je sais pas si...

- Wow ! Stop ! Stop ! Tu sais bien que je suis nulle pour ce genre de truc pour les sentiments c'est pas mon truc, tu es la seule personne avec qui je suis comme ça donc je peux pas t'aider.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule Lou ? Tu me fais ton numéro pour que je te dise pourquoi je suis distraite en ce moment et toi tu en as rien foutre ? Tonna-t-elle.

- C'est pas ça ! Bien sûre que j'en ai pas rien à foutre tu es mon amie, mais les sentiments j'arrive pas à les gérer et ça c'est pas un scoop alors ceux des autres t'imagines le délire, avouai-je énervé.

- Merlin ! Tu me fatigues parfois. Je préfère encore aller voir les autres tu vois.

Merde, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore. Non enfaite je m'en fiche ! Autant qu'elle fasse la gueule. Enfin non c'est ma meilleure amie. Fin c'était plus comme ma sœur mais, de toute façon les sœurs ça se dispute tout le temps. Merlin ! Je veux pas gérer ses problèmes, enfin ses sentiments. Et puis depuis quand je me préoccupe des autres, depuis quand je me fais des monologues toute seule dans ma tête ?

La porte glissa tellement fort quelle me fit sortit de mes pensées.

Bon j'ai tout gagnée, elle est partie je ne sais où, mais je suis sûre qu'elle reviendra, elle peut pas se passer de moi.

A peine parti, je me retrouve à nouveau avec de la compagnie. Cette fois je me retrouve avec Cassy Ann, Edgard, Alice et Scorpius. Ils s'assirent tous à leur aise, Alice dans les bras de Scorpius. C'est vraiment un couple bizarre, froid, et pourtant fusionnel. D'un coté je m'en tape royalement de leurs vies à eux deux. Edgard s'assoit à coté de moi avec une montagne de sucrerie, il en partage avec les autres. Cassy Ann est face à moi le regard perdu sur l'horizon, qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore ?

- Elle est où Scarlett ? Demanda froidement Scorpius.

Levant les yeux au ciel je lui réponds avec le même ton.

- On est pas collé toujours ensemble.

- Ha oui c'est vrai parfois tu fais ta traînée.

Son air hautain m'agace, comment il pouvait être le jumeau de ma meilleure amie.

- Et oui que veux tu Scorpius chérie, j'ai des envies, un corps parfait et j'ai qui je veux à mes pieds donc contrairement à toi, j'en profite. Prends moi plutôt comme modèle, tu verras c'est plutôt cool.

Ce fut comme une gifle invisible que je vis sur le visage de mon interlocuteur. Tout en fronçant des sourcils, il se dégagea de sa copine pour se redresser afin de se mettre en position de supériorité sur la banquette face à moi.

- Je préfère ma condition actuelle plutôt que de faire comme toi et répété les erreurs de ta mère. D'ailleurs, tu le vis bien de ne pas avoir de parents avec toi ?

- Vas te faire foutre Scorpius ! Je préfère ce que je suis, plutôt qu'être un crétin comme toi qui arrive pas à dire non à son père, et de ne même pas soutenir sa propre sœur.

- Pour ça il faudrait que tu es une famille Parkinson.

Il avait craché ça comme si sa langue lui brûlait. En l'espace d'un seconde je lui collais mon poing dans la figure. Je ne le laissais pas le temps d'émerger que je décidais de partir vers le couloir du wagon. En me retournant je vis que Edgard était choqué plus par notre échange que par la violence du coup et que Cassy Ann n'avait pas jugé bon de bouger (j'aime bien son coté je m'en fous de tout). Seule Alice était entrain d'inspecter le visage de son copain qui commençait à virer au violet au dessous de l'œil.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de famille pour vivre moi.

J'avais dit ça en rebattant la porte derrière moi. Merlin ! Pourquoi personne ne pouvait me foutre la paix pour cette rentrée. D'ailleurs, dans combien de temps on arrive là. Pas que je sois impatiente d'arriver mais la ils me gonflent tous, puis Scar qui est partie je ne sais où. Quelqu'un me bouscule. Et encore un autre.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ! Hurlai-je.

Encore un autre. Mais merde à la fin.

- Y a une bagarre dans l'autre wagon Parkinson.

Au moment où ils referment la porte derrière eux de l'autre wagon j'entends des gens hurler : ''Vas-y dégomme le'' ou ''ça doit faire mal'' et encore ''plus fort''. J'adore quand il y a des trucs comme ça ! Je cours vers la direction du wagon, je me retrouve derrière la foule. Moi aussi je veux voir. Je passe in-extremis entre plusieurs personnes. Arrivé enfin devant le combat je vois à ma grande surprise Borislav Krum et Hugo Weasley entrain de s'entretuer. Un droite dans le pif de Krum, le poignet retourné pour Hugo, un placage mal contrôlé pour Krum qui se retrouve à terre avec Weasley qui lui assassine des coups de point sur le visage, du sang gicle de son nez et de sa bouche, j'aperçois que sa lèvre inférieure est explosée, un bain de sang, que j'apprécie volontiers, ça me fait une distraction.

- Ferme ta gueule ! Ne. T. Approches. Plus. De. Ma. Soeur. Hurle Hugo.

Il brandit son poing pour mettre K.O. Krum, juste au moment où il sort sa baguette et lui lance un expulsio. Le petit Weasley se retrouve expulsé à l'autre bout du wagon. Le copain de sa cousine vient le relever et le plaque contre le mur pour qu'il arrête. Il est vraiment ennuyeux ce mec, comment Lily peut lui trouvait quelque chose. Ah oui, elle est pareille. Du coté Serpentard c'est Alexie et Edgard qui le calme. Edgard son frère était arrivé peu de temps après moi alerté par les bruits que son frère prenait. (Je souris en me refaisant la scène et la tête de Krum, ça fait du bien que quelqu'un le remette à sa place même si c'est un Griffondor, même si c'est un Weasley).

J'attends Alexie le suppliant de se calmer pendant qu'il est entrain (à mon avis) insulter le monde entier en bulgare. Scorpius arrive et tire Borislav vers la sortie du wagon, celui ci menace une dernière fois Weasley :

- On en restera pas là Weasley ! C'est une promesse.

Les groupes se dispersent choqués quelques uns reste pour voir l'état de Hugo. Ce petit roux à toute ma gratitude, enfin pour une minute seulement. Sa sœur est entrain de le foudroyer du regard, et aussi lui hurle dessus en balançant les bras en l'air, un vrai drama, il manquerait plus que j'ai des confiseries est ça serait top. Je rigole simplement à le penser, mais j'aperçois au loin Scarlett qui arrive en fronçant les sourcils.

Ok, Parkinson joue ton rôle d'amie c'est le moment. Je décide de l'approcher d'un pas décidé. Silence de mort quand elle me regarde face à elle. Faut que quelque chose sort de ma bouche et vite :

- Tu as loupé un truc de dingue !

C'est tout ce que j'ai réussi à dire, sérieux ?

- Quoi ?

Ok, Miss parfaite est déconcertée par ce que je viens de dire. Je renchéri.

- Ouais ! Y a l'imbécile de Krum qui s'est fait massacrer par le petit Weasley. Tu aurais du voir ça ! Tu étais où d'ailleurs ?

Elle me regarde avec un air de tueur.

- Quoi qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore ?

- Tu pourrais deux secondes ne pas être contre moi ?

- Là je te comprends plus Scar ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Si c'est pour tout à l'heure, je changerais rien tu me connais, les regrets c'est pas pour moi.

- Tu peux arrêté de faire ta fière Parkinson. Tu m'as fait chier pour que je te parle et maintenant tu me rejettes.

Un silence se place dans la conversation. Elle regarde dans le coin de l'oeil Lorcan et Pierre qui aident à calmer Rose qui est encore en pleine hystérie, et Hugo qui se tient de la glace sur son visage.

- Attend ! Tu as dit quoi ? Krum ? Weasley ?

J'en étais sure qu'elle allait craquer ! Il faut absolument qu'elle soit au courant de tout.

- Et bien, Krum, commençais-je.

- Attend, quel Krum ? Me coupa Scarlett.

- A ton avis, c'est Borislav, bref je disais donc y a Krum qui a du faire un truc pas nette ou qui à simplement insulté la sœur Weasley, car poil de carotte l'a assommé de coup jusqu'à tant qu'il se fasse expulser à l'autre bout.

- Qui s'est fait expulser ?

- Non mais tu suis un peu Scar !

- Oui et bien désolée si j'étais pas là et que tu racontes mal les choses.

- Je ne retiendrai pas cette phrase pour ne pas m'énerver. Bref ! C'est Weasley qui s'est fait expulser !

On continua à parler de ça, de notre nouvelle année, de nos projets, et aussi de l'été qui venait de passer. Je savais bien que Scarlett passait toujours à autre chose avec moi, c'était facile d'être amie avec.

Le train arriva enfin à Prè-au-Lard, on part vers la sortie du wagon, quand nous sortions on fit l'inventaire de nos valises afin de voir que tout était là, j'en profitais pour me repoudrer le nez mais je vis au même moment Scarlett roulait des yeux.

- Tu es vraiment obliger de faire ça ?

- Sache que même si je suis canon, faut que je sois la seule que l'on remarque quand on arrivera. Désolée de te faire de l'ombre, dis-je en haussant une épaule avec un sourire en coin.

- Scar ! Tu as oubliée ça.

Son frère venait de débarquer avec sa valise de toilette, on échangea un regard noir.

- Merci Scor, on se voit ap... Attend ! Tu as quoi au visage ?

Je suis dans la merde. Scarlett fait des aller et retour entre mes yeux et ceux de son frère. Ok le mode Scarlett biatch vient de s'enclencher.

- Je sais que vous me cacher quelque chose et toi ! (elle regarde son frère) Me dit pas de laisser tomber je sais que tu es un parfait con quand tu es avec elle. Et toi ! (à mon tour) Je sais pas ce qu'il t'a pris mais merde ! Vous vous connaissez depuis que vous êtes gosse et me faite pas croire que la seule chose que vous partager c'est moi. Donc maintenant j'en ai marre de vous supporter et surtout vos gamineries. Merlin ! Maintenant vous me laissez tranquille pour ce soir. Toi (son frère) ne me parle plus, toi (moi) je te conseille de revenir avec quelque chose de sérieux à dire.

Elle se retourne d'un geste qui ce qui fait retourner sa longue chevelure d'or. Ok, j'ai deux choix le premier ce que je fais toujours : ne rien faire et attendre qu'elle revienne, ou bien faire le premier pas. Je la vis partir dans une des calèches avec Cassy et Edgard. Levant les yeux je pensais ''elle va me rendre dingue''.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : C'est l'univers de Harry Potter, donc il appartient à JK Rowling et non à moi.

Point de vue de Lily Potter.

Arrivé dans la grande salle, les garçons avait prit place sur notre coté gauche, alors que moi-même je faisais face à mes deux amies avec Alexander à mes cotés. Le discours de bienvenue de Mme McGonagall commença. Avec les éternelles précautions pour les premières année comme de ne pas aller dans la forêt interdite, ou bien avertir que les sélections de Quidditch ce ferait la deuxième semaine de cours, qu'elle ne tolérait pas que le bal de Noël soit gâché par quoi que ce soit sachant qu'on aurait l'honneur de recevoir des élèves de l'Institution de Salem d'Amérique. Et pour finir elle nous souhaita une bonne année et qu'elle soit propice à de bon résultat scolaire, et que personne ne rate ses A.S.P.I.C. (ce qui serait une honte pour elle). La directrice toujours vêtu de sa longue robe verte munit de sa cape plus sombre claqua des mains pour faire apparaître le buffet sous nos yeux. Enfin !

Chaque table commençait à discuter comme bon leurs semble, prenant dans leurs assiettes une ribambelle de nourriture, je vis au loin un élève de 4éme année à Pouffsoufle qui changeait son verre de jus de citrouille en rhum, encore un qui ne s'habitue pas à la rentrée.

- C'est quand même extra que les élèves de Salem viennent pour l'hiver, vous trouvez pas ? Demanda Rose enjouée.

Je sourie et fit signe de la tête, pendant que ma blonde de meilleure amie prit la parole.

- Oui, c'est plutôt cool surtout qu'on verra de nouvelles personnes, mais on peut m'expliquer pourquoi c'est jamais nous qui bougeons ? Tu vois pour le Tournois des Trois Sorciers c'était à BeauxBâtons, et on était trop jeune pour y aller. (elle fit mine de s'effondrer sur la table) J'en ai marre de pas avoir ma chance dans ce jeu. Au pire je redouble ? (elle avait dit ça comme une idée grandiose avec un sourire large collé sur son visage).

- Tu ne redoubleras pas ! Tes parents te tuerais, affirmais-je, et si tu veux vraiment voyager, on a qu'à partir pendant les grandes vacances ensemble avant que tout ne se termine ?

- Je dois t'avouais Lil' que parfois tu as de très bonne idée, dit Rose enchanté par cette idée.

Charlie mit son petit doigt en l'air au milieu de la table, c'était le signe qu'il fallait qu'on prête serment au nom de notre amitié. On rigola tous ensemble afin de rassembler nos petits doigts.

- Je jure qu'on partira ensemble avec Charlotte Crivey, Lily Potter et moi-même.

- Je jure qu'on partira ensemble avec Rosie Weasley et Lil' Potter, et que Lily organisera même le voyage vu que c'est son idée.

- Hé ! Lançais-je en lui faisant un coup de pied dans le tibia sous la table.

Elle pouffa de plus belle accompagné de ma cousine.

- Je jure que je partirais accompagné dans mon voyage que j'organiserai moi-même avec Rose et Charlie.

On rigola de plus belle ensemble, même si ça ne faisait pas longtemps qu'on s'était quittées vu qu'on avait passé beaucoup de temps ensemble durant les vacances, Poudlard et le fait de vivre 24heure sur 24 avec mes amies m'avait manqué.

A la fin du repas, mon petit copain me gratifia d'un chaste baiser mais doux avant de partir en direction de la salle commun de Serdaigle afin de ramener Pierre Macmillan, ils partirent tout les trois ensemble avec Lorcan et Alexander, je l'avais entendu dire à Hugo qu'il devait accompagner les premières années dans la salle commune, il avait décrété que ça serait sa punition après s'être battu avec Borislav. Charlie et moi en profitions afin d'aller voir la chambre de Rose.

- Dommage que tu sois pas au quatrième étage ma pauvre Rosie, tu aurais pu aller plus vite à la bibliothèque, lança Charlie amusé.

- Ha Ha très drôle, si on part dans cette conversation, on peut dire qu'il serait tant que tu mettes une tente dans les vestiaires du stade de Quidditch, rétorqua Rose.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, nos taquineries n'avait rien avoir avec celle que les Serpentard lançaient aux restes de l'école. Les notre était gentillette, et sûrement pas dans le but de blesser.

- Voilà on est arrivé c'est là ! Désigna Rose du doigt une porte au bout d'un couloir lumineux.

On se trouvait au cinquième étage pas très loin de la salle de bain des préfets. Les murs étaient illuminés par des torches qui scintillait, je sourie quand on rentrait finalement dans ses appartements, et à ce moment là, je vous jure que j'aurais tout fait pour être une préfet en chef.

Sa chambre était une grande pièce rectangulaire, on est à peine rentré qu'on se retrouvait dans un mini salon qui était équipé de deux fauteuils en cuire brun, une petite table ronde en bois, qui donner sur une cheminé avec deux petites fenêtres qui l'encadrer avec deux énormes tapis aux sols. Au dessus de la cheminé qui était allumé, il y avait un grand miroir où on pouvait voir que Charlie et moi étions complètement abasourdie la bouche grande ouverte. Le salon était délimité par deux immenses bibliothèques une qui partait du mur de la cheminé à gauche pour s'arrêter jusqu'au tiers de la pièce, et une autre qui faisait le sens inverse à notre droite.

Rose déboutonna son cardigan pour le poser sur son lit qui était dans le coin derrière la bibliothèque à gauche. C'était définitif, j'étais jalouse, elle avait un lit double baldaquin avec un drapé rouge et or qui rappeler celle de Griffondor. Sur le mur tout à gauche de son lit on pouvait voir un énorme blason en tissu de Poudlard, et dans le coin en face du lit il y avait un bureau suivit d'une commode.

Rose nous dirigea en silence vers la droite derrière l'autre bibliothèque. Il y avait un autre lit double avec un drapé vert argent, avec a son bout une malle noir et argent, c'était plus ou moins le même schéma que ce qu'on venait de voir. Des valises étaient posées sur le lit.

- Attends deux secondes ? Je m'étais retourné pour faire face à mes amies.

Charlie souffla un coup, je pense qu'elle avait comprit ma question. Rose baissa la tête.

- Pourquoi il y a deux lits ? Demandais-je sèchement.

J'avais compris par moi même mais je voulais qu'elle me le dise qui été le Serpentard qui devait partager sa chambre avec elle. J'étais coupé dans mes réflexions par des rires qui rentrait dans la pièce.

- Tu aurais du voir leurs têtes quand Scor leurs a jeté un sort comme si...

Alice Grindewald avait stoppé sa phrase en nous voyant. Elle se retourna vers... Scarlett Malfoy ! C'est elle la préfet en chef ! En quel honneur ? Cette fille est le mal en personne.

- Et bien Scarlett tu vas pas t'ennuyer avec ta colocataire.

Sa voix était remplie de sarcasme, même de sa petite taille elle était remplie de méchanceté (enfin à notre égard). Cette brune m'énervait au plus haut point, Miss parfaite qui pouvait glacer la pièce juste en sa présence. Elle tourna les talons ses cheveux coupés en carré suivait avec un léger décalage.

- Je te souhaite vraiment bonne chance pour une année entière avec, au pire peut être qu'un troll viendra te libérer de ton supplice, lança-t-elle.

Scarlett ne bougea pas et ne répliqua pas, elle avait l'air au dessus des réflexions de son amie. Pourtant elle ferma plus longuement ses yeux comme signe de son mécontentement.

- Je pense que je vais te laisser avec eux, sourit-elle en enlevant sa mèche de cheveux qui été retombé devant ses yeux, bonne soirée Scar et bonne chance surtout.

Bonne chance ? Elle est sérieuse ? Non mais franchement, c'est plus à Rose d'avoir de la chance si tout ce passe bien avec cette fille et tout son entourage de malheur ! Je m'emportais intérieurement, pour me contrôler je serais mes poings et me mordillais ma joue.

Elle partit sans se retourner et sans nous adresser la parole, cette fille était tellement superficiel.

- Donc c'est elle ! Dis-je.

Ma voix était plus froide que je l'aurais voulu, je savais bien que c'était pas la faute de Rosie mais, ça m'énerver qu'elle doit partager sa chambre avec Malfoy. Scarlett fronça des sourcils et s'avança vers moi avant de se stopper derrière le fauteuil.

- Un problème Potter ?

Son ton était sévère tout comme sa posture. Je me sentais toute petite face à elle, elle avait ce charisme et cette prestance qui intimide. Mais je ne devais pas me laisser faire.

- Oui toi.

Voilà ce que j'aurais du répondre mais vu que je suis moi, et que moi je ne veux pas provoquer de problème à part sur un terrain de Quidditch, et aussi car je ne voulais pas déclencher une nouvelle guerre.

- Non.

Ma réponse était aussi pathétique que moi à ce moment.

- C'est ce qu'il me semblait, dit-elle avec un faux sourire.

Elle passa devant nous en me bousculant afin de partir vers une porte qui était vers son coté de la pièce, quand elle l'ouvrit je compris que c'était leurs salle de bain. Charlie brisa la tension qui c'était créé depuis quelque minute.

- Bon, je pense qu'on va retourner à la salle commune, et sache que si tu as le moindre problème (elle avait dit ça en hurlant pour que sa colocataire l'entende bien de la salle de bain) tu peux revenir dans le dortoir, on te ferra de la place.

Charlie lui fit un léger bisou sur la joue avant d'aller vers la porte, je fis une accolade à Rose, et d'une mine triste je lui confiais que j'étais désolée pour elle et qu'elle pouvait compter sur moi s'il y avait un problème. Charlie referma la porte quand je sortie à mon tour.

- Bon l'année promet d'être étrange, avoua-t-elle en marchant dans le couloir pour arrivé vers les grands escaliers.

- Tu crois qu'elle se sent comment Rose ?

- Je pense qu'elle est mal car déjà c'est Rose, et qu'elle est genre toujours en stresse, mais aussi car elle voit bien que le fait qu'elle partage sa chambre avec cette fille ne nous convient pas du tout.

- Tu penses qu'on est égoïste ? Demandai-je intrigué pendant qu'on arrivait sur un pallier des escaliers.

- Je pense qu'on ne peux pas aimer tout le monde, et que ça sert à rien de se forcer d'apprécier les gens, alors que c'est impossible, dit-elle avec un petit rictus.

On enjamba un dernier escalier avant d'arrivé devant la Grosse Dame, celle-ci était presque entrain de s'endormir, c'était pathétique.

- Ah c'est pas trop tôt je vous attendais alors le mot de passe.

Elle avait une voix aigu et désagréable, je mis fin à notre souffrance :

- Succès Studieux.

La porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître nos camarades de classe entrain de s'amuser, ou bien de partir en direction de leurs dortoirs respectives. Je vis au loin Alexander et lui sourit timidement, je voulais m'avancer vers lui quand je me rappelais que Charlie était avec moi.

Elle leva les yeux aux ciels et ajouta :

- C'est bon tu peux y aller ! C'est ton copain après tout. Bonne nuit Lil'.

- Merci, me dépêchai-je à répondre, bonne nuit Charlie.

J'avançais à pas de loup vers Alexander, il leva ses yeux chocolat vers moi, et se mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. Merlin qu'il était sexy quand il faisait ça ! Sans hésitation mais sans précipitation je m'installais sur ses genoux en enroulant mes bras autour de sa nuque.

- Déjà dans tes révisions ? Taquinais-je en frôlant mon nez sur sa joue à ce contacte je sentais qu'il souriait.

- Non, j'étais entrain de lire la Gazette, mais bien-sure que d'ici quelques semaines je commencerais à réviser mes A.S.P.I.C.

- Dans A.S.P.I.C il y a Contraignante Alex, donc j'espère que ça ne va pas être de même pour de notre relation.

J'étais tout à fait sérieuse, il y a deux ans quand on flirtait simplement ensemble, il était tellement préoccupé par les B.U.S.E. que notre relation avait était réduite à néant, heureusement pour lui qu'il avait était persévérant durant notre sixième année sinon je pense qu'on ne serait pas rendu là actuellement. En même temps, je me souviens que je l'avais fait mariner, il m'offrait tout plein de chose, m'invitait dans tout les restaurants de Pré-au-lard, et même sortie au chemin de travers durant l'hiver. J'avais finalement cédé le lendemain de la St. Valentin. Pourquoi pas avant ? Simplement car je suis du même tempérament que ma mère et je me laisserais pas avoir par des garçons. Et puis voir qu'il n'avait pas réussi à m'avoir pour la St. Valentin était assez jouissif.

- Je te promet Lily, je ne referais pas la même erreur.

Il était mignon quand il faisait sa bouille toute enfantine, les yeux plein d'espoir et de douceur. Il se mordillait même les lèvres. Je levai les yeux pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait réussi à m'avoir avec sa tête (pour cette fois), j'approchai mon visage de lui en humidifiant mes lèvres, il prit les devants en passant sa main sur le creux de me mon ventre et l'autre se plaça délicatement sur ma joue où le bout de ses doigts touchaient mes cheveux qui était positionnés derrière l'oreille. Il avança mon visage, et je sentis enfin ses lèvres toucher les miennes, il embrassa ma lèvre supérieur puis passa sa langue sur celle-ci. Je l'attirais plus vers moi en le prenant par la nuque, je l'embrassais passionnément en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, puis je commençais une danse enflammée avec ma langue tout comme avec la sienne, au moment où nous avions plus de souffle, je me séparais de lui afin de coller mon front sur le sien. Il continua à me laisser des baisers sur les lèvres, puis vers ma mâchoire je pouvais sentir des frissons dans tout mon corps et aussi une sensation de chaud dans le bas de mon ventre. Un petit gémissement s'échappa de ma bouche, mes yeux étaient clos pendant qu'il continua à déposer des baisers à l'intérieure de mon cou, je sentais qu'il laissait sa marque sur moi, et pour m'empêcher de gémir encore une fois je me mordis ma lèvre inférieure. Il se stoppa enfin quand il vit son chef-d'œuvre : une petite marque rougeâtre qui se formait sur ma clavicule apparente. Il déposa un dernier baisé sur celle-la et remit ma chemise pour évité d'apercevoir le suçon. Je lui laissai un chaste baisé avant de me relever. Il comprit tout de suite que j'allais me coucher, il était futé avec les filles quand il le voulait. Je souriais et me baissais pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

- Bonne nuit, à demain.

- A demain Lil'.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, ils sont tous à JKR. Tout est grâce à elle et son imagination.

Point de vue de Rose Weasley :

J'ai passé une heure à faire un tour de garde j'entends par là une simple ronde pour savoir s'il y a des élèves perdu ou qui cherche à se cacher entre le 7éme et 5éme étages du château pendant que le reste des préfets en chef faisait leurs parties du château. Pendant mon tour j'avais pu discuter brièvement avec le professeur Aurora Vector avant qu'elle me laisse pour profiter de cette belle nuit étoilé. Comme la plus part du temps j'aimais beaucoup mes professeurs même si c'est vrai que j'aurais voulu renoncer aux Sortilèges enseigné par Zacharias Smith mais ma mère m'avait plus ou moins forcé à garder cette matière. Enfin, j'ai du garder toute mes matières sauf études des Modlues et Divination, ma mère avait insisté sur le fait que la Divination était une discipline très nébuleuse. En tout cas j'étais ravis d'avoir la chance de suivre quelque cours en moins, même si je suis persuadé que je serais jamais à la hauteur comparait à ma mère, et puis si j'échoue de serait obligé de redoublé, je serais déshéritée, ou renier de ma famille ou pire assassiné ! Non pas possible papa serait pas capable de faire ça ? Non ? Déstresse, souffle Rose ! Respire. Par les culottes de Merlin faut vraiment que je me calme. Mes parents m'aiment comme je suis, mes parents m'aiment. Calme.

Un bruit de rire me fit stopper dans ma séance de zénitude.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

J'avais une attitude qui me déplu, un ton autoritaire, une attitude supérieure. Mais apparemment ça avait fonctionné car je vis deux silhouettes se stopper.

- Euh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda le garçon.

Je m'approchais et vit que c'était Edgard Krum qui venait de me parler. Il avait les cheveux bruns ébouriffé sur le haut de la tête et le regard sombre par ses yeux noirs, avec sa chemise en vrac. Le garçon me fit face avec hésitation, je voyais clairement qu'il voulait faire comme son grand frère, mais il avait ce petit quelque chose qui montrait qu'il n'était pas si cruel, peut être car il était attentionné envers ses amis et puis je me rappelais bien qu'il avait eu le béguin pour moi il y a deux ans alors face à moi il n'était pas crédible sachant que je savais comment il était quand il aimait quelqu'un. Donc si mon analyse de lui est bonne c'est qu'il a quelque chose à caché vu le ton sec qu'il avait employé.

- Je suis préfet en chef, je fais le tour des couloirs pour que personne ne soit là à traîner, c'est mon rôle de vous... Cassy Ann ! (je venais d'apercevoir la fille derrière lui).

Oh. Merlin. Il y a du flirte dans l'air.

- Euh... Salut Rose, sourit-elle.

Je pris une grande respiration.

- Rentrez dans vos chambres, sinon la prochaine fois ça sera un professeur qui vous collera. Et c'est la dernière fois que ça arrive, d'accord ?

- Je te remercie Rose, si tu pouvais garder ça pour toi, me demanda mini-Krum.

Je levais les yeux en l'air, il avait une bouille d'enfant qui suppliait pour avoir des dragées surprise. Tout le contraire d'il y a quelques instants. Il me redemanda en me prenant la main, j'étais choqué de son geste, sa main était douce et le geste était délicat. Je voyais Cassy Ann pliait ses yeux en l'attente de ma réponse.

- D'accord, compte sur moi.

Il me lâcha la main, et ils me firent un signe de tête comme un merci muet. Je les voyais repartir mains dans la main puis Edgard enroula ses bras la taille de la jeune fille, il profita que ses cheveux étaient rabattu en chignon pour déposer des bisous dans le cou. Ok certes j'étais choquée, car j'aurais jamais cru que Cassy Ann serait intéressé par Krum, mais à la fois c'était mignon. Quelle bêtise m'avait prise de promettre de ne rien dire, j'arriverais pas à me contrôler, ne pas le dire à Lily ou Charlie ça va être une torture. Les lumières du château étaient entrain de s'éteindre, et je perdu de vue le couple qui se tenait devant moi il y a quelques secondes. Je pris ma baguette afin de lancer un Lumos, j'avançais vers les escaliers pour pouvoir retourner dans ma chambre, enfin notre chambre avec Scarlett Malfoy.

D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, je n'ai jamais vraiment adressé vraiment la parole à cette fille, c'était toujours des échanges de formalité ou des ordres donnés. Je me souviens quand troisième année j'avais réussi à éviter d'être avec elle en botanique, on devait rendre cinq rouleaux de parchemin sur les Fangieux. Mais elle était tombé malade (comme par hasard) ce qui m'avait permis d'être avec Isabelle Blanc une actuelle poursuiveuse de Serdaigle. Enfaite je pense que je n'ai jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de parler avec elle finalement. Enfin pas directement car les seules confrontations qu'on avait été en groupes, ou bien durant des soirées, enfin je savais bien qu'elle me détestait. Cette fille n'était pas tendre non plus, elle à fait les quatre cents coups avec sa meilleure amie, elle avait réussi un jour à accrocher deux élèves de Griffondor par les pieds au-dessus de la statue de Gregory le Hautain, ou même elles avaient changées l'encre de certain des élèves par de l'encre qui s'efface en 2heures du coup beaucoup d'élèves ont perdus tout leurs cours, heureusement pour moi je n'avais pas été touché sinon j'aurais crié aux scandales. L'an dernier Scarlett, Louann, Alexie et Alice avait organisés une soirée dans les cachots sans la permission des professeurs, le pire c'est que quand elles s'étaient fait prendre elles avaient réussi à faire accuser un 2éme années qui du avoir deux mois de colle. Et puis je pense que la moitié de l'école a dû se faire accusé à leurs places pour une multitude de farces qu'elle pouvait faire. J'ai surpris un jour mon oncle George dire discrètement à ma tante Angelina que si ce n'était pas des Serpentards il tirait son chapeau bas pour des farces comme cela. En tout cas c'est étrange car je ne sais pas ce que j'ai avec elle mais ça fait un an et demi que j'ai remarqué que des que j'étais avec elle je me sens bizarre voir différente, enfin dans la même pièce qu'elle je veux dire. Je me souviens qu'un jour l'une des rares fois où j'étais venu voir un match je l'avais admiré (oui oui admirer) elle était gracieuse dans ses mouvements et aussi réfléchis, ça m'avait donné des frissons. Puis un jour quand je l'avais croisé avec son frère au bord du lac, j'avais été surprise de voir à qu'elle point elle pouvait être radieuse quand elle souriait et rigolait, j'avais ressentis un moment de joie en la voyant. Comme je disais, cette fille me faisait ressentir des choses étranges en moi.

Perdu dans mes pensées je n'avais pas remarqué que j'arrivais enfin à destination. Je pris une grande respiration, avant de faire tourner la poignet. Le feu de la cheminé était toujours allumé, mais ma concentration sur les flammes était de courte duré quand j'entendis quelqu'un chantonner puis la porte de la salle de bain se refermer. Scarlett venait vers les fauteuils quand elle m'aperçoit elle stoppa tout geste et sons de sa part. Elle était vêtu d'un simple débardeur gris avec un mini-short noir qui faisait apparaître ses formes sensuelles, ses cheveux était rassemblé en un simple chignon qui laissé des petites mèches blondes se balader sur le devant de son visage. Dans le silence le plus complet elle prit un de ses livres sur la table basse et s'installa dans le fauteuil qu'elle avait choisie, elle commença sa lecture.

Je me décidais enfin de bouger pour pas qu'elle croit que je la ''mate encore'', prenant mon pyjama je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain en esquivant ma colocataire. Elle était simple, une petite fenêtre au-dessus d'une commode, une vasque et un bain avec rideau qui faisait douche, tout était blanc et propre. Je refermais la porte derrière moi et soufflais bruyamment.

Enfin ! J'étais enfin seule sans aucune charge sur les épaules. Je retirais ma cravate suivit de ma chemise, les pliants soigneusement je les mis sur la commode. Je déboutonnais enfin mon pantalon et réitéra l'opération. Arrivant enfin dans la baignoire je fis couler l'eau de la pomme de douche, l'eau chaude glissa sur ma peau qui laissa de la vapeur s'échapper, mes muscles se détendit à se contacte, je restais comme ça pendant quelques instants avant de commencer à me savonner. Au bout d'un quart d'heure je sortis de la salle de bain après avoir rendu sec mes cheveux et les tresser jusqu'au devant.

Arrivant dans le salon, je vois que Scarlett n'a pas bougé, elle continue de lire son livre. Après avoir mis mes affaires dans ma commode, je la rejoins en prenant un de mes livres le ''manuel de métamorphose très avancé'' que j'ai commencé à la fin de mon été. Oui je suis studieuse, très studieuse. Mais encore une fois la présence silencieuse de ma colocataire me déstabilise et je n'arrête pas de relire éternellement le même paragraphe. Je claque ma langue d'agacement, je pense qu'elle l'entend car je sens son regard sur moi.

- Tu as un problème ?

Je fus choqué, son ton était doux. Oui oui ! J'ai bien dit doux, enfin pas désagréable quoi. Elle cherchait vraiment à me parler ? Moi ? Rose Weasley ? Je regardais autour de moi instinctivement pour voir si elle parlait à quelqu'un d'autre.

- Rose ?

Ok c'est bien à moi qu'elle parle, je me repositionnais afin d'être tourner vers elle. La surprise sur mon visage ne s'effaça pas.

- Euh... Non j'ai pas de problème.

Elle reprit sa lecture et lança une minute plus tard :

- Pourquoi ce petit bruit désagréable alors ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sortir un soupire mi-amusé mi-gêné. Elle me regarda de nouveau en arquant un de ses sourcils.

- Je n'arrive pas à lire mon livre, je répète toujours le même passage, avouai-je.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Sincèrement ?

- Vu qu'on va devoir se supporter toute l'année l'une et l'autre, je pense que oui je suis sérieuse.

Je n'arrive pas à la cerner. Son ton n'est pas désagréable, mais pourtant son charisme me laisse perplexe, son corps n'est pas du tout emprunt à de la tendresse, il a l'air stricte.

- Tu me déconcentre.

Simple et efficace, elle resta de marbre.

- Comment je peux te déranger, je ne parle même pas et je ne fais pas de bruit comparait à toi ? Dit-elle sur le même ton que précédemment.

- Je pense que tu me déstabilise c'est tout.

- En quoi ? Demanda-t-elle de plus belle.

- Je ne te connais pas, et j'ai rarement partagé mon intimité avec les gens que je connais pas surtout pour le reste de l'année.

Je pensais intérieurement : '' Surtout si cette personne ne m'aime pas''.

- Je ne te déteste pas, soupira-t-elle.

L'avais-je dis à haute voix ?

- C'est ce que tu penses, j'ai raison ? Dit-elle agacé cette fois-ci.

- Tu me déteste pas ? Demandai-je choqué.

- Je ne te connais pas, enfin que d'apparence.

Je me rassis à mon aise en posant mon livre sur la table, intrigué par ce qu'elle me dit. Je posais deux coudes sur un accoudoir avec ma tête sur mes poings.

- Que d'apparence ? Demandai-je curieuse.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en posant son livre elle aussi, et commença :

- Et bien déjà tu es trop curieuse déjà, agaçante avec tes mimiques (j'aurais jamais du demander), tu es de ce que je sais très intelligente mais une fille bien trop studieuse, assez belle mais pas très entreprenante vu comment tu es coincé avec ton copain, tu dois détester le Quidditch vu que tu as deux meilleures amies qui en font et que tu es quasiment jamais là pour les matchs, ce qui est un peu égoïste je pense, tu ne sors que rarement dans les endroits que fréquente les Serpentard bon j'avoue que c'est simple à deviner ça. Aussi tu n'aimes pas Lou, ni Alice, ni... Enfaite je sais pas si tu aimes quelqu'un de ma maison. Et puis tu es genre ultra stricte avec toi même, tu dois te rendre malade je suppose, tu as l'air sous pression tout le temps... Voilà ce que je pense connaître de toi.

- C'est bon tu as fini ? Je peux maintenant ?

Intrigué elle se mit à froncer les sourcils tout en acquiesçant.

- Je trouve que tu es froide, agaçante, hautaine, tu as l'air de quelqu'un de méchante envers les gens que tu ne connais pas, tu joues aussi sur ce que penses les autres de toi pour être crainte et être encore moins aimée. Tu aimes mettre le désordre dans les histoires des autres, et tu sais que tu es très belle donc tu en profites pour avoir ce que tu veux !

- Ok, maintenant on sait ce que chacune pense, commença-t-elle en se levant énervé.

J'aurais du rajouter susceptible aussi.

- Je veux qu'on établisse des règles! Tonna-t-elle.

- Comment ça ? Dis-je étonné en me levant à mon tour.

- On va vivre ensemble pendant une année, alors je pense qu'il est préférable qu'on établisse des règles. Je pense que tu es d'accord vu que tu ne suis que des règles que l'on t'impose, dit-elle sèchement.

- Apparemment tu es susceptible !

- Pour toi je ne suis qu'une potiche manipulatrice, excuse moi ô grande Weasley de m'emporter, et contrairement à toi je n'ai pas été méchante où du moins pas délibérément.

Elle marque un point.

- Merlin tu m'exaspère déjà ! Lança-t-elle, normalement je ne suis pas une fille très causante mais ton attitude de miss je sais tout qui croit cerner les gens m'énerve. Donc tu as deux choix maintenant soit tu vas dormir, soit on instaure des règles ?

- Les règles ! Et pas parce que j'aime les suivre, précisais-je en me rapprochant d'elle.

- Première règle : chacun son intimité, commença Scarlett en haussant le ton.

- Parfait ! Deuxième règle : pas d'incruste tout le temps de tes amis ! Dis-je en me rapprochant d'elle.

Je pouvais sentir son odeur de vanille qui se dégageait d'elle. J'essayais tant bien que mal de me focaliser sur ses yeux, qui était d'ailleurs d'un bleu foncé avec un contour beaucoup plus clair, ils étaient vraiment fabuleux. Ne pense pas à ça Rose, ne pense pas à ça, ne pense pas à elle...

- Ça vaux aussi pour toi, troisième règle : on mélange pas nos affaires.

Elle me regardait de haute en bas en inspectant ma tenue qui n'était qu'un simple chemise blanche avec un mini-short rouge. Je remarquai qu'elle venait d'avaler difficilement sa salive, tiens ça c'était nouveau.

- Quatrième, tu me laisses réviser quand je le souhaite, la provoquais-je du regard.

Je sentais bien qu'elle n'était plus sur ses grands chevaux depuis qu'elle m'avait regardé.

- Cinquièmement ne me mate pas, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil en s'avançant.

Je déglutie sur place prenant conscience qu'elle se rapprochait vraiment de moi.

- Alors ne me drague pas, souriais-je pour la déstabiliser et surtout pour cacher qu'elle me déstabilisait.

Elle s'écarta un petit peu, pour faire apparaître une mine dubitative.

- Ce n'est pas une règle ?

Je partie de mon coté de la chambre pour la laisser mariner, je me retournais avec un petit sourire en coin pour but de lui faire voir que je n'étais pas si coincé que ça, enfin pas avec elle du moins. Bizarre vu que je ne la connais pas réellement.

- Peut être pas. Bonne nuit Scarlett.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : JK Rowling a inventé Harry Potter, tout lui appartient n'oubliez pas.

Point de vue de Charlie Crivey. (je suis dyslexique excusez moi pour les fautes que je n'arrive pas à apercevoir)

Argh ! Réveil trop trop trop douloureux. Mon réveil me sifflait l'heure en tournant autour de ma tête, j'avais fait un enchantement pour que je sois sûr de me réveiller. Je m'assis sur mon lit quand je remarquai qu'il n'y avait plus que moi dans le dortoir des 7éme années. Non c'est pas possible je peux pas être en retard des le premier jour. Mon réveil tournait toujours autour de ma tête en sifflant 8h30. J'allais loupé le petit déjeuné. Dans ma plus grande hâte je sortie de mon lit, manque de pot dans ma précipitation je tombais au sol car mes pieds s'étaient en-mêlé dans le drap.

- Pourquoi c'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe !

Me remettant debout, j'en profitais pour frotter le sommet de mon crâne qui venait de vivre un calvaire. Ce maudit réveil continuait à tourner autour de moi en sifflant, je le pris enfin et le balançais à l'autre bout de la pièce pour qu'il se fracasse contre un mur. Je le réparais ce soir, rien à foutre je suis déjà en retard. Cravate, chaussettes hautes, chemise, sous-vêtement et jupe, je me changeais en vitesse de toute façon il y avait personne dans la pièce, dans un des miroirs à Lily je me passais un petit peu de crayon noir.

- Ça suffira.

Oui quand je suis seule, je parle à moi même, c'est comme ça et pas autrement. Pas le temps pour élaboré une coupe de cheveux, je partie dans les escaliers de la salle commune en m'attachant les cheveux en chignon fait à la bonne franquette tout en courant. J'arrivais enfin à la sortie.

- Merlin ! Mes cours !

Demi-tour, en deux fois plus vite. Je montais les escaliers quatre à quatre. Évidement quand je suis en retard je ne trouve jamais mes manuels, je vidais ma malle au sol c'était plus simple. Aucun ! Rien ! Où sont ces fichus cours ? Par les culottes de Merlin ! Je vais me faire collé, et puis si je loupe le petit déjeuné je vais mourir moi. Je défaisais toute mes valises et rien, toujours. Désespéré je m'assis sur mon lit en fermant les yeux d'énervement, et quand j'écarte enfin mes paupières, et je vois sur ma table de nuit mes manuels.

- Idiote ! C'est toi qui les a rangé là pour que ça aille ''plus vite'' le matin.

En deux trois mouvements, je me retrouvais en bas devant la porte à peine essoufflée. Et la je remercie mon entraînement hebdomadaire durant les vacances et ma silhouette d'athlète. Je grimpais les escaliers en les montants et les dévalais en les descendants je les prenais tous pour arriver le plus vite possible au rez-de-chaussé ! Pas le temps d'attendre qu'un maudit escalier face son arrivé. Pourquoi fallait-il que la salle commune soit au 7éme étage Morgane ! J'arrivais enfin dans le hall, pour éviter de me faire remarquer plus que je le faisais, j'avais décidé de marcher vite et non de courir.

- Elle fait quoi Charlie ? Demanda Rose qui me tournait le dos.

Je posais brusquement mes livres sur la table tout en glissant sur le banc pour me placer à coter de Rose, gratifiai mes amies d'une respiration rauque et de quelques hochements de tête.

- Enfin ! Qu'est-ce que tu foutais ? Redemanda Rose inquiète.

- Désolée problème de réveil, Lily tu essayerais de pas gueuler mais j'ai en quelque sorte foutu en désordre la chambre, dis-je avec un sourire gêné.

- Encore ?!

J'engouffrais plusieurs toaste dans ma bouche avec du jus de citrouille, avec un peu de marmelade et du bacon.

- Roui é du dépéch.

- Charlie arrête de manger comme un goret, on a cours que dans 10minutes.

J'avalais difficilement tout ce que j'avais réussi à mettre dans ma si petite bouche.

- Oui j'ai du me dépêcher ce matin, d'ailleurs pourquoi tu m'as pas réveillé ?

- Et bien car l'an dernier quand j'ai eu la bienveillance d'essayer j'ai eu droit à des grognements infernaux et à ce que tu me fasses la gueule durant toute la journée car j'avais osée te réveiller à 7h45 au lieu de 8h. Donc évidement pour le bien de notre amitié (petit clin d'œil de sa part), je préfère ne plus m'y risquer...

- Moi j'avais reçu une gifle de ta part, renchérit Rose en buvant son jus.

- Une petite gifle, murmurais-je.

- De toute façon tu es là maintenant, c'est le principal, sourit Lily.

- Ouais, mais la prochaine fois lance moi un sort pour que je me réveille ça sera plus sim...

- Non mais tu es pas bien, réprimanda notre préfet en chef préféré.

- Pourquoi ?

J'étais indignée, je trouve que c'est une très bonne idée moi !

- Car déjà c'est interdit, et en plus Lil' risque de te faire du mal !

- Sympa de mettre ma possible douleur au second plan, précisai-je en fronçant les sourcils

Rose avait l'air gêné et désolée, elle mit sa main sur mon bras, signe qu'elle était réellement désolée. Elle voulait rajouter quelque chose quand je pris la parole.

- C'est pas grave ! Arrête de stresser pour rien, souriais-je.

Mon amie était vraiment au bord de la crise de nerf 24h sur 24. Lily se mit debout et pris son sac à bandoulière.

- Bon on y va ! Le prof ne va pas nous attendre.

On fit de même, et la suivait. Je m'étais quand même retourner pour prendre un toast avant de franchir la grande porte.

- Quoi ? Dis- je sous le regard indigné de mes amis, j'ai faim.

Je l'engouffrais dans ma bouche pendant que mes deux amis se mettent à rire. On avait maintenant dépassé la cour de la Tour, on était sur pont qui menait au Cromlech. Ce pont qui avait été détruit d'ailleurs par les parents de mes amis, le professeur Londubat et leurs amis durant la guerre. Mais ''heureusement'' (je trouvais qu'il était clairement moche) il l'avait reconstruit.

- C'est qui notre prof ? demandais-je aux filles.

- Il s'appelle James Willard, c'était un apprenti à notre oncle Charlie en Roumanie, c'est grâce à lui qui l'a pu être intégré comme professeur de soins aux créatures magiques, affirma Rose.

- Et apparemment, il est agréable à regardé, avoua Lily d'un clin d'œil.

Je rigolais jusqu'à ce que Rose nous fit des coups de coude pour nous ressaisir.

On descendait les marches en pierre qui allait jusqu'à la cabane du vieux garde chasse Hagrid, il se faisait trop vieux pour enseigner, c'est pour ça que Mme McGonagall l'avait fait remplacer mais il continuait à être le « gardien des clés et des lieux » de Poudlard. D'ailleurs, il se trouvait dehors entrain de faire fuir des corbeaux.

- Bonjour Hagrid, lança Lily en s'avançant avec un grand sourire.

Rose et moi faisions de même, ce grand costaud nous enlaça toute les trois assez brusquement. Il se détacha afin qu'on puisse respirer.

- Comment était vos vacances mes trois petite Griffondor préférées ?

On souriait à cette appellation, à vrai dire c'était facile d'être appelé comme ça par lui, car on le voyait en dehors de Poudlard et car on devait aussi être les seules à prendre régulièrement de ses nouvelles.

- Parfait, lançais-je, tu auras le temps de venir voir notre match amical dans trois semaines ?

Il haussa les épaules et nous fit un large sourire.

- Évidement, je viendrais vous applaudir avec Rosie non ?

- Ha Ha très drôle Hagrid, dit la concernée.

Lily et moi rigolions en silence, accompagné finalement par Hagrid beaucoup moins discret.

- On va être en retard à notre cours Hagrid.

Nous fit remarquer Lily qui nous tira pour aller plus proche de la forêt où apparemment il y aurait un petit troupeau de Sombral, même si j'avais la chance de ne pas les voire. Les autres élèves étaient déjà là, Lily ne résista pas à partir vers son copain afin de l'embrasser, le câliner, le caresser, le... Toucher le cul ! Merlin je ne veux pas voir ça, je me retourne fasse à Rose qui a du regarder la scène car elle se retourne elle aussi.

- Salut Blondie.

Encore lui. Quand vas-t-il me foutre la paix. Rose était intrigué, j'imaginais bien que dans sa tête tout fusait puissance mille pour savoir pourquoi Julien Hooch me parlait comme ça. Elle nous dévisagea chacun notre tour.

- Si tu veux on peut se retrouver après le cours, dit-il en s'avançant vers moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas dans fout moi la paix ? Répondis-je froidement

Je pris Rose par le poignet et nous dirigeons plus vers l'entrée de la forêt. On arrivait devant un groupe de Pouffsoufle, et je pris place sur un rocher et pour évité qu'elle me pose des questions je pris mon cahier pour commencer à lire. Attitude qui était complètement grillé car elle savait très bien que j'étais la moins studieuse d'entre elles. Elle croisa les bras sur la poitrine et roula des yeux.

- Si tu veux au moins être crédible lis ton livre à l'endroit.

Idiote, je remis le manuel dans le bon sens sans regarder mon amie.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec lui ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Nouveau silence, on entendait seulement les autres rigoler ou attendre d'impatience le nouveau professeur.

- Charlie, dis moi ce qui ce passe, son ton était plus dur.

Lily était entrain de lâcher des cries car Alexander la chatouiller, Rose ne se retourna pas.

- Il t'a fait du mal ?

Je la regardais droit dans les yeux pour la supplier de ne rien me demander. Mais c'était Rose elle était tétue, jamais elle ne lâcherait le morceau.

- Ses sous-entendus laissent penser que vous avez fait...

Elle marque une pause, je ferme les yeux en attendant son châtiment.

- Tu as couché avec ! Hurla-t-elle.

Des élèves se retournèrent, je me levais pour faire face à mon amie.

- Merci pour ta discrétion, murmurai-je entre mes dents.

Elle agrippa mon poignet avec force et m'emmena plus loin pour qu'aucun élèves entendent. Rose en mode stupéfait.

- Pourquoi tu as couché avec ce crétin ? Accusa-t-elle.

Je ne voulais pas avoir cette conversation, sinon je l'aurais eu des le début de l'été.

- Pourquoi ? Répéta-t-elle en tapant du pied.

- Car j'allais mal ! Voilà tu es contente ?

J'étais énervé ! On est amie elle devrait comprendre que je ne veux pas parler de mes erreurs.

- Et quand tu énervais tu offres souvent ta virginité ?

- Tu joues à quoi là Rose ? Au mère bienveillante ?

- Arrête ce jeu là avec moi ! Ne sois pas arrogante avec moi Charlotte.

- Charlotte ? Sérieusement ? C'est plus Charlie ? Demandai-je sarcastiquement.

Pourquoi ce fichu professeur ne venait pas mettre fin à mon calvaire. Je sentais qu'elle se tendait de plus en plus sur place.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- Car j'en avais envie.

C'était pas vraiment ça, mais elle avait pas besoin de le savoir.

- Je suis ta meilleure amie Charlie ! Donc arrête de me mentir.

- Je... Arrête Rose ! S'il te plaît.

Mon ton me trahis, ma voix tremblait maintenant, je ne voulais plus repenser à ce début de juin.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Charlie ?

Son ton était rempli de douceur, elle me prit la main. Je sentais une larme qui commençait à se former dans le coin de l'œil.

-S'il te plaît, dit moi que je puisse t'aider, me chuchota mon amie.

J'avalais ma salive, et essuyais la larme qui allait bientôt ruisseler sur le long de ma joue.

- Rose c'est...

- Désolée du retard les enfants ! Vraiment désolée, j'ai du avoir une conversation avec des centaures.

Je soufflais fort, ce prof venait de me sauver la vie. Rose était surprise quand je me dégageais d'elle pour rejoindre les autres élèves et le professeur. Je ne voulais en aucun cas parler de ça avec mes amies.

Le professeur commença son discours de bienvenue avec ses instructions pour cette année et les A.S.P.I.C. Je ne l'écoutais pas, j'étais focalisé sur le sol et surtout dans mes pensées. Ça servait à rien que je leurs dise ce qui c'était passé, car rien ne pourrait changer et puis elle me regarderait avec pitié des que je rentrerais dans une pièce ou serait constamment désolée pour moi, du moins pendant au moins quelque temps. Et puis si c'était pour avouer mes erreurs avec ce fichu Serdaigle de Julien non merci. Des ricanements en arrière me fit perde concentration sur le tas d'herbe que je triturais.

- Vous êtes en retard mesdemoiselles, fit le professeur.

- Finement observé, lança Parkison.

Il ouvra la bouche et la referma, et décida de répondre.

- Ça passe pour cette fois mais la prochaine fois ça sera une retenue pour vous deux, déclara-t-il avant de reprendre son discours sur les précautions à avoir.

Alexie Londubat se retourna vers sa copine et commença à discuter :

- Tu vois je te l'avais dit que ça valait le coup de venir, tu as vu comment il est canon.

Je me retournais par la même occasion vers le professeur que je n'avais pas vraiment observé. Il était grand, très bien bâti on pouvait même apercevoir ses muscles saillants car son tee-shirt à manche longue beige moulait ses formes, et où les boutons étaient déboutonné on pouvait apercevoir son torse. Il remonta ses manches qui me laissais voir quelques cicatrices sur ses avants bras. Son visage était tout aussi agréable à regarder que le reste. Il avait une barbe de trois jours avec des cheveux bruns bouclés mi-long, assez sexy je dois l'avouer, quand il souriait on apercevait ses fossettes, il avait un nez fin. C'était claire qu'il faisait tomber la plus part de la gente féminine ici présente, qui d'ailleurs en avait profité pour être au premier rang.

- Vite fait, dit Parkinson en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire par le comportement désinvolte de Parkinson, elle se fichait éperdument de tout.

- On va faire des groupes, le meilleure moyen pour que vous fassiez des progrès c'est d'aller sur le terrain. Vous allez donc allez dans la forêt...

- Monsieur ! La foret est interdite ! Précisa une fille de Pouffsoufle.

- Et bien pas quand c'est moi qui l'autorise, et puis les centaures ne seront pas loin au cas où il y a un souci.

- Mais professeur Willard ! S'exclama un garçon.

- Pas de mais ! C'est comme ça et pas autrement. Chaque groupe va avoir une plante à retrouver qui est destiné à des soins ou des potions.

Beaucoup d'élèves protestaient pour le danger et surtout car on ne choisissait pas les duos. Aucun élèves était avec un autre de la même maison. Cette histoire allait forcement me retomber sur le nez, je savais que j'allais devoir me taper un Serpentard avec ma chance. J'espère seulement que ça soit pas l'un de Malfoy.

- Rose Weasley avec Lorcan Scamander

S'il te plaît pas Malfoy !

- Scarlett Malfoy avec Isabelle Blanc.

Ouf ! Merci merci merci.

- Pierre Macmillan avec Lily Potter.

Je respirais enfin.

- Charlotte Crivey avec...

Enfin mon tour.

- Louann Parkison.

- Quoi ! C'est une blague.

Merde ! J'avais oublié celle là ! Elle s'approcha vers le prof afin de prendre le papier qui décrivait la plante qu'on devait trouver. Puis vint vers ma direction.

- Et non Blondie ce n'est pas une blague, mais sache que moi non plus ça ne me fait pas plaisir... quoique ! Lança-t-elle avec un clin d'œil avant de s'engouffrer dans la forêt.

Vu que je n'avais pas le choix, il fallait que je la suive, surtout que c'était elle qui avait le papier. Je la rattrapa et marchais à sa hauteur. On venait de rentrer dans la forêt qu'il faisait déjà très sombre, on ne voyait pas les autres qui avait quelques instants avant pris le même chemin que nous. Je pris le papier de ses mains pendant qu'elle le regardait.

- Hé!

- Faut bien que je sache ce qu'on cherche, rétorquai-je.

Elle reprit le papier des mains !

- Hé ! Lançais-je.

- Tu vois c'est agaçant, dit-elle avec un sourire, c'est une Asphodèle qu'on cherche, c'est pour de la Goutte du Mort-Vivant, elle est blanche avec des fleurs en étoile et un bout en pointe, et vu qu'il faut qu'elle est du soleil, je pense qu'on la trouverait dans un îlot de soleil, satisfaite ?

Je restais perplexe comment cette fille pouvait savoir ça, elle avoir l'air bête comme ses pieds.

- Ouais... Comment tu sais ça ? demandais-je.

- Quand je m'ennuie je viens dans la forêt interdite si je vais pas à Pré-au-lard, et pour mes B.U.S.E. je suis venu ici pour réviser, dit-elle sèchement.

- Tu révises toi ? Provoquais-je.

Elle fronça les sourcils et sourit d'un air supérieur.

- Oui je révise entre deux baises mais je sais pas si tu peux comprendre.

- Je préfère ''ne pas comprendre'' (je mimais les guillemets) que coucher avec la moitié de l'école.

- Moi je le fais au lieu de regarder les autres le faire.

- Je regarde pas les autres faire !

Julien Hooch et Dyvia Mittal étaient arrivé à notre niveau.

- Alors Blondie tu veux te faire une autre personne, lança-t-il pour moi.

Louann le regarda de haute en bas, je suppose qu'elle avait compris. Merlin je vais le tuer ce mec.

- Ou vous voulez peut-être qu'on le fasse à trois, dit-il en remuant son sourcil en ignorant complètement sa partenaire.

- En aucune façon, une fille ferait deux fois là mêmes erreurs de coucher avec toi, donc maintenant dégage avant que je te foute une raclée, dit Louann froidement à son égard.

Je rêve où elle venait de me défendre ?

- Une raclée ? Laisse moi rire, toi une fille ?

- Dégage Hooch !

- Vas te faire Parkinson, c'est une histoire entre Crivey et moi.

- Apparemment y'a pas d'histoire sinon elle t'aurait répondu bien avant connard !

Il sortit sa baguette, et brusquement je pris place entre eux deux, mais en une fraction de secondes j'étais projeté en arrière par un Expelliarmus et retomba sur une souche d'arbre quelques mètres derrière Louann. Celle ci l'avait expulsé à son tour et avait lancé un Incarcerem qui avait pour résultat d'avoir un Julien à plusieurs mètres entrain de se débattre pour sortir de l'emprise d'une corde qui enroulait ses bras et sa taille, sa coéquipière essayant de l'aider en vain.

Je secouais la tête pour reprendre un peu plus mes esprits et une main vint au niveau de mes yeux

- Allez vient !

Je saisis sa main, et on partit en courant un peu pressé. Après avoir disparu dans la forêt, Louann s'effondra au sol afin de reprendre son souffle pendant que moi j'avais les bras sur les genoux pour faire de même.

Elle se mit à rire pendant une minute, et je fis pareille étrangement. Après elle se rassit puis me regardait en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ça va bien ?

- Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? (elle leva les yeux au ciel). Oui je vais bien, et merci pour...

- Tu aurais pas du t'interposer entre nous.

J'étais troublé.

- Pourquoi ça ? C'était à moi qu'il en voulait.

- C'est moi qui l'ai provoqué, tu avais pas à être blessé (elle désigna une tâche de sang sur mon ventre).

Je n'avais rien sentis, ce qui veut dire que c'était bon signe non ? En soulevant ma chemise, je la vis regarder ma peau nue. Il y avait seulement quelque doute de sang avec une plaie qui n'étais pas épaisse.

- C'est rien c'est juste...

- Laisse moi voir, coupa-t-elle.

Ok elle était bizarre, elle me défend devant se lourdau de Hooch et maintenant elle s'inquiète pour moi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe je fait vraiment pitié pour qu'elle soit comme ça ?

Je sentis sa main se poser sur mes côtes et son pouce caressa le dessous de ma plaît. Un frisson s'échappa face au contacte de sa main douce sur mon corps.

- Je te fais mal ? Demanda-t-elle en retirant sa main.

- Non c'est... Juste. Enfin... Un frisson...

Ok bravo! Bravo ! Charlotte tu viens de te cramer toute seule qu'elle t'a fait de l'effet.

- A cause de la brume, finis-je.

Très belle excuse, je m'applaudis moi même sérieux ! Je suis tellement pathétique.

- Ok ! Bon on va la chercher cette plante.

J'acquiesçais, et on partit dans une autre direction. Ensemble, on poursuivait notre chemin, elle marchait à mes côtés en regardant loin devant, c'était étrange de me retrouvé à coté d'elle, curieusement ce n'était pas déplaisant, à part quand elle levait les yeux aux ciels quand je me prenais des racines. Elle avait cependant une démarche plus sûre que moi, une démarche gracieuse, elle replacé souvent sa mèche sur le côté, et je remarquais qu'elle avait un tic : elle léchait régulièrement ses lèvres pour les humidifié. On avait cherché la plante pendant un quart d'heure, un quart d'heure de silence, jusqu'au moment où on la vit enfin au pied d'un arbre. Elle marcha en sa direction avant que je lui agrippe le bras, elle fit volte face avec un visage énervé.

- Quoi ?

Je lui fit voir un troll de dos avec le teint verdâtre avec une massue qui était accoudé à un arbre. Louann fit quelque pas en arrière et écrasa un bois mort qui fit un bruit sourd. Évidement le troll venait de l'entendre, il commença à se retourner quand d'un réflexe (stupide) je pris Parkison par le poignet afin de l'attirer dans un tronc d'arbre mort sur le coté. Il y avait à peine de la place pour respirer. On entendit le troll bougeait et recherchait la source du bruit. Chaque pas en notre direction faisait trembler le sol, il continua sa recherche pendant que je sentis le souffle chaud de Louann sur mon cou. Je replaçais ma tête de tel qu'on soit réellement face à face. Nos corps se touchait presque, et nos nez s'effleuraient à certaine de nos respirations, une vague de chaleur envahissait mon corps, pourtant elle gardait ses yeux gris claire face aux miens, ils étaient tellement beaux. Des picotement sur mes joues m'alertait que je rougissais. Elle sourit en me voyant, j'imaginais très bien une blague à mon égard venant de sa part. Pourtant elle continua à me fixer et cependant j'avais remarqué qu'elle se ''permettait'' d'observer mes lèvres. On comprit que le troll était parti, et elle se rapprocha dangereusement de moi, elle colla presque ses lèvres à mon oreille (se qui me valu un nouveau frisson) et murmura pour brisé se malaise.

- Si tu voulais te retrouver avec moi dans une telle position pas besoin d'être dans un tronc d'arbre.

Son sarcasme était toujours présente apparemment. Je la poussais pour qu'elle sorte de notre cachette.

- Hé ! Sois pas si prude Crivey ! Sourit-elle.

Je passais devant elle afin d'aller récolter cette fameuse plante.

- On peux y aller, dis-je en repassant devant elle.

Sans protestation elle me suivit faire le chemin inverse, ça faisait 10minutes qu'on marchait en silence que je me repris les pieds dans une racine mais elle me rattrapa avant que j'atteigne le sol.

- Comment une fille qui est si doué au Quidditch peut être si maladroite.

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question, pourtant elle sourit à sa propre intervention.

- Pourquoi Hooch veut à tout pris recoucher avec toi ? Demanda-t-elle en continuant à marcher.

- C'est pas tes affaires.

- Oh je t'en prie Charlotte, tu es pas le genre à coucher avec n'importe qui, d'ailleurs j'aurais jamais imaginé que tu le ferais avant ton mariage.

- C'est bon je suis pas coincé non plus, j'attendais seulement le bon.

- Et bien, je te confirme que ça servait rien d'attendre si c'était pour te taper ce crétin.

Elle avait pas tort sur le fait que ça soit un parfait crétin.

- J'en ai même pas parlé à mes amies alors pourquoi j'en parlerais avec toi ? Je te connais même pas !Tonnais-je.

- Raison de plus. Si tu en parles à Miss-Sainte-Nitouche et à Drama-Girl évidemment ça va encore plus te faire chier leurs réactions...

Elle marquait un point sur ce coup.

- … Et puis je suis complètement neutre de tes histoires et je pourrais peut-être t'aider, je connais rien de toi donc au final dans trois jours j'aurais oublié notre conversation.

- Tu veux savoir car tu es une commère invétéré ou car ça te préoccupe ? Demandais-je étonnée.

Elle me regarda :

- Un peu des deux, mais ça reste entre nous. J'ai une réputation et s'ils savent que je peux me préoccupe d'autre chose que moi les gens vont se poser des questions, dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Tu sais si tu laissais tomber ton masque comme maintenant peut-être que les gens t'aimeraient plus, lui conseillai-je.

- Peut être que je ne veux pas qu'on m'apprécie aussi, dit-elle froidement, alors tu me dis ce qui se passe.

- J'ai couché avec lui pendant un moment au début de l'été, voilà.

- Merci Charlotte, mais ça j'avais compris par moi même, la question est pourquoi ?

Je pris une grande respiration, pourquoi fallait-il que j'ai ce besoin de le confié à quelqu'un.

- J'allais mal, du coup je voulais oublier, chuchotai-je.

Elle se retourna, et prit place à côté de moi pour marcher.

- Il t'a fait du mal ?

Il avait un ton intrigué, curieux et aussi autoritaire.

- Non... Pas lui.

- Comment ça pas lui ?

- Rien laisse tomber.

J'avançais plus rapidement afin de la dépasser, mais son bras vint me stopper.

- Hé ! Dis moi qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait Crivey ?

Silence de mort, je la regardais droit dans les yeux. Je me mordais les lèvres pour qu'il n'y ait aucune émotion qui surgisse.

- Charlotte ?

Je baissais la tête, comment c'était possible que je sois face à une des personnes que j'aime le moins sur cette terre et en plus elle est particulièrement attentionnée avec moi.

- Charlie, dit moi je te promets que je ne réagirais pas, en plus je suis vraiment nulle pour les émotions et les sentiments tu peux demandais à Scar. Donc ne t'inquiète pas je resterais impassi...

- Je me suis fait violer.

Comme elle l'avait dit, elle ne réagit pas. Enfin pas tout de suite du moins, pendant une longue minute de silence je dirais, elle prit enfin la parole avec froideur.

- Quand ?

- Euh...

- Quand ?

- C'était juste au début des grandes vacances.

- Qui ?

- Je le dirais pas, avouai-je.

- Pourquoi ? S'énerva-t-elle.

- Car c'est personnelle.

- Tu viens de me dire qu'un mec venait d'abuser de toi, et tu trouves que dire son nom est ''personnelle'' !

Elle venait de hurler, je retrouver la vraie Louann Parkinson.

- Et bien c'est toi qui m'a dit que tu ne réagirais pas !

- Pourquoi tu veux pas le dire ?

- CAR J'AI HONTE !

J'avais hurlé tellement fort qu'elle était choquée, j'avais choqué Parkinson.

- C'est lui qui devrait avoir honte. Si tu veux pas me dire qui c'est alors dit moi comment c'est arrivé.

Elle me fit signe de reprendre la marche pour arrivé avant la fin du cours. Je la suivis sans protester.

- Alors comment c'est arrivé ?

- J'étais sorti en ville, j'habite à Falmouth.

- Arrête de te stopper et dit moi tout d'une traite ça sera plus simple pour toi.

Elle avait sûrement raison. Je repris ma respiration et me lança finalement.

- C'était après un match des Faucons, et j'avais laissé mon grand frère Colin avec son meilleur ami Louis Weasley car je devais rejoindre ma grande sœur Sam avec ses copines Dominique et Victoire dans un pub. Entre temps je me suis fais accoster par un groupe de garçon moldus, ils étaient un peu trop collant, mais un homme et venu m'aider, et m'a gentiment raccompagné vers le pub. Seulement avant de me laisser devant ce maudit pub, il m'a pris pour aller dans une ruelle et puis... enfin tu as compris. Et avant que tu me demandes pourquoi j'ai pas utilisé la magie. Et bien simplement car je n'y arrivais, il était plus fort que moi.

- C'est quelqu'un que tu connais ?

- Oui, avouai-je.

J'en revenais pas que j'avais tout avoué à Louann. On était même pas amie, on était même loin de l'être, mais son comportement avec moi me mit quelque peu en confiance.

On commençait à voire la lumière du jour, entendit au loin des gens parler, on ne devait plus être loin.

- Tu l'as dit à quelqu'un ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai honte.

- Alors pourquoi moi ?

- Tu m'as dit que tu oublierais, et je pense pas que tu me parleras par la suite avec de la pitié.

Elle hocha la tête comme si elle était d'accord avec ce que je venais de formuler.

La lumière se faisait de plus en plus présente, on arrivait bientôt. Mais avant d'être vu par les autres elle se retourna vers moi.

- Je le dirais à personne.

Je sourie, c'était gentil venant de sa part.

- Alors je ne dirais à personne que tu peux être une personne à l'écoute et qui s'inquiète pour les gens.

On finissait enfin notre mission et arriva vers le professeur pour lui donner la fleur. Il nous remercia et nota notre performance entre le temps qu'on avait mis (si on avait su peut-être qu'on aurait pas autant traîné) et la qualité de la plante récolté. Il nous ordonna de rendre un rouleau de parchemin pour la semaine prochaine sur cette plante à faire individuellement. Il nous laissa disposer avant de partir en direction de d'autre élèves.

Parkinson passa devant moi afin d'aller vers le château et me murmura au passage :

- À bientôt Charlie !

Elle refit son tic d'humidifier ses lèvres et me gratifia d'un nouveau clin d'œil de sa part.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : Les HP ne m'appartient pas tout est à JK Rowling.

Point de vue de Louann Parkinson

Ça fait une semaine que je n'avais pas parlé à Scarlett ça devenait insupportable. C'était la seule à me comprendre réellement, enfin à me cerner si je puis dire. Et pourtant elle m'ignorait, elle passait la partit de son temps dans ses appartements, à la bibliothèque (elle savait que je n'y allais jamais) ou même avec d'autre Serpentard, elle n'avait même pas adressé la parole à son frère. Pourtant là ! Je la retrouvais dans la grande salle toute seule en train de lire la Gazette. J'arrivais en face d'elle en posant mon sac devant elle, faisant le plus de bruit possible pour qu'elle me remarque. Faible je le sais, mais je voulais qu'elle me regarde. Ce qui fonctionna vu que ses yeux se leva en ma direction.

- Faut qu'on parle, ajoutais-je.

Elle se leva et parti en direction de la grande porte, en faisant le tour de la table je m'approchais d'elle en lui agrippant le poignet.

- Scar s'il te plaît ! Mon ton était beaucoup plus doux que ce que je voulais paraître.

Je déteste être faible et paraître sensible à quelque chose.

- Quoi Lou? Hurla-t-elle en plein milieu du rez-de-chaussé.

- Déjà arrête de gueuler Scar ! Et puis...

Un silence apparaissait, elle me dévisagea, et je continuais en murmurant.

- … Tu me manques un peu.

- Quoi ?

-tumemanquesunpeuscarlett, dis-je très vite.

- Quoi ? Dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Ne me force pas à le répéter.

Elle sourit de plus belle en s'avançant vers moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit Lou ?

Je me raclais la gorge, je savais qu'elle voulait que je le répète à haute voix pour qu'elle savoure sa victoire.

- Tu me manques voilà satisfaite ? Dis-je en prenant un air supérieur.

- Bah voilà c'est pas trop dur tu vois, tu en as mis du temps !

Elle rigolait de moi, je le voyais bien.

- Je sais que je reviens rarement sur mes paroles, voir jamais mais...

- Oui ?

Elle souriait, normalement c'était moi qui se foutait d'elle mais là on avait échangé les rôles.

- … Parle moi de ce que tu voulais me dire ! Je serais là pour toi, tu es ma meilleure amie.

- Wow ! Lou ! Tu es malade ?

- Ta gueule Malfoy !

Elle rigola de plus belle, puis se stoppa pour m'enlacer.

- Tu veux me parler du coup ? Demandais-je en l'avançant vers la tour de l'horloge où nous nous asseyions devant les engrenages où on pouvait voir la cour à travers la vitrine de la grande horloge.

Elle s'assit à son tour à coté de moi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait changer d'avis, demanda Scarlett.

Évidement je n'allais pas lui parler que ce qu'avait vécu Charlotte Crivey m'avait choqué, et quand aucun cas je voulais qu'elle vive ç , Louann Parkinson j'étais sensible à ce que vivait Crivey. Pourquoi j'étais sans cœur pourtant, même avec la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde (Scarlett) je n'étais pas aussi à l'écoute que j'avais pu l'être avec Charlotte. D'ailleurs si ça avait été aussi simple d'écouter Crivey alors je pouvais essayer de faire la même chose avec Scar.

- Le fait que je te considère comme ma sœur Scar, donc ?

Elle se racla la gorge et voulait commencer, mais elle prit sa tête dans ses mains.

- Ça va pas Scarlett ? Demandais-je inquiète.

Elle leva ses yeux vers moi.

- Si si, mais... Fin je sais pas comment gérer.

- De quoi tu parles Scarlett ?

- Je t'ai dis qu'il y avait des trucs qui ce passait ?

- Hum... Comment ça ? Ne te crois pas que je m'en fous hein ! Mais réexplique, avouai-je.

- Je t'ai dit que j'étais tendu quand j'étais face avec cette personne, que je me comporte différemment ?

- Attends? Tu es ensorcelé ?

- Fait pas l'idiote s'il te plaît !

- Ok ok ! Alors... Attends tu ressens des trucs ? Tu veux dire que tu mouilles tes culottes et...

- La ferme Parkinson ! Hurla-t-elle, si c'est pour dire ça je préfère partir.

- Attends ! Bon c'est bon j'arrête, donc. Minutes !? Alors tu es amoureuse, c'est ce que tu essayes de me dire ?

- Argh ! J'en sais rien ! Vraiment ! Je sais pas ce que je ressens, je ne connais pas cette personne, c'est seulement des envies profondément enfuis en moi, tu comprends ?

Je comprenais pas vraiment mais bon.

- Oui oui je comprends ! Mentis-je.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire Lou ? Dit-elle déboussolée.

Attends non ! Elle me demande des conseils ? C'est pas mon boulot ça. J'aurais peut être du garder le silence pendant encore quelques semaines que tout se tasse. Mais bon maintenant j'étais en face d'elle, et j'avais pas vraiment le choix.

- Et bien tu viens de me dire que tu ne connais pas cette personne donc apprend la à la connaître, et peut être que tu verras si tu l'apprécie vraiment ou pas

J'étais assez fière de moi sur ce coup.

- Pour une fois que tu dis quelque chose de censé ?

- Tu te fous de moi ? Je dis toujours des trucs censés, déjà quand je te dis que quelque chose est moche, quand quelqu'un ne sert à rien, quand je te dis de venir à une soirée ou non, quand je te donne mon avis avec qui doit coucher ou non ! Je dis toujours quelque chose de censé !

- Tu es pas possible comme fille tu le sais ? Rigola-t-elle.

- Oui peut être mais tu m'aimes !

- Peut être.

Je lui tapais le bras signe de mon mécontentement.

- Alors comment ça se passe avec Miss-Sainte-Nitouche ?

- Et bien, ça va, on a établit des règles.

- Ah ouais ? Du genre ? Demandais-je intrigué.

- Et bien sur notre intimité, ne pas partager les choses, enfin des trucs du genre, tu vois.

- Ouais ouais, sex-friend ou pas ?

- Arrête deux secondes ! Et toi j'ai vu que tu avais fait équipe avec Miss-Quidditch ?

Surtout ne pas faire allusion à ce qu'elle m'avait dit, et ne rien transparaître. J'avais promis à Charlotte que je garderais ça pour moi. Non pas que je sois digne de confiance, mais il me semblait que vu ce qu'elle m'avait confié je lui devais ça. Puis si je commençais à parler de ça, on m'aurait interrogé pourquoi j'avais été aussi gentille avec Crivey, et ça s'était au-dessus de mes forces. Et d'ailleurs pourquoi j'avais été aussi gentille ? Merde ! Je te parie que maintenant Crivey croit qu'on est amie, quoique c'était plutôt le contraire vu qu'on avait même pas échanger un regard depuis cette discutions.

- On a réussi à avoir la plante facilement, mais on est tombé sur un troll de forêt et évidement on s'en est sorti voilà rien de plus.

- Attends quoi un troll ?

- Ouais mais il est simplement passé à coté de nous, enfin Crivey nous a ''protégé'' si on peut dire.

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien elle nous a trouvé une cachette quoi.

- Ah d'accord... (elle marqua une pause), tu as couché avec ?

- Non mais ça va pas ! Enfin pas encore, lançais-je avec sarcasme.

- Pas encore ! Non s'il te plaît Lou, ne couche pas avec elle sérieux !

- Pourquoi ça ?

Elle avait l'air de chercher ses mots, bizarre. Je fronçais les sourcils.

- Et bien ça me gonflerais d'avoir toute les histoires qui me retombe dessus vu que j'ai pour colocataire sa meilleure amie, tu comprends. Et en plus tu ne l'aimes même pas.

- De puis quand je couche avec les gens que j'aime ? Tu sais que si on part de ce principe je coucherais avec personne... enfin à part toi.

- Tu es vraiment pas possible... Tu viens de dire que tu m'aimais ?

Quelqu'un dans la cour hurla car sa Bavboules venait de lui éclater dessus, on y prêta pas attention.

- Je peux savoir le nom de cette personne ?

- Non.

- En quel honneur ?

- Je veux d'abord voir si c'est possible.

- Je vois pas trop le rapport, mais bon je suis d'accord sinon tu vas continuer à me faire la tête pendant des mois. Sache que tu es vraiment une gamine quand tu t'y mets !

Nouveau coup de coude de sa part.

- Je suis pas une gamine, mais tu es tellement insensible qu'il faut des mesures drastiques.

Elle se leva d'un coup, repassa sa chemise bleus et son jean slim noir. Je la suivais dans son geste.

- Je vais aller à la bibliothèque, tu veux venir ?

Je la regardais de haute en bas en arquant un sourcil.

- On est peut-être revenu amis mais faut pas déconner tu me feras pas traîner là bas.

- Tu es sure de toi ?

- Oui ! On se voit plus tard de toute façon.

Et elle partit comme ça pour prendre la direction d'un grand couloir afin de se mêler à la foule d'étudiant qui essayer de s'occuper pendant leur dimanche après-midi. Un groupe de Griffondor passait devant moi en rigolant en cœur. Argh ! Ça me donne envie de vomir autant de joie.

- Et les canards boiteux ! Silence.

C'était nul, ils avaient même pas chercher la confrontation. C'est décidé je vais vraiment m'ennuyer durant ce dimanche si personne essaye à me distraire. J'allais quand même pas retrouver Scar à l'endroit le plus ennuyeux de la terre. Non certainement pas ! J'ai toujours un plan de secours et aller couché avec quelqu'un, mais je ne suis pas d'humeur là. Puis j'étais tellement en colère de ne plus pouvoir voir Scarlett que je l'avais fait avec déjà plus de la moité des Serpentard cette semaine, qu'ils soient en couple ou non et que ça soit des mecs ou non. Tout ça pour dire que là j'en avais pas envie.

Je pris le chemin des escaliers afin de descendre vers la cour, des que je fis mon entrée dans la cour des élèves de première et deuxième année se retournèrent en silence ou d'autre baissèrent la tête de crainte. J'aimais le sentiment de peur que je faisais paraître et la crainte que je propageais sur les jeunes. Bien évidement, les gens de mon âge avez peur quelque fois, mais ''à cause'' du fait que j'avais couché avec la plus part d'entre eux, ils se permettaient de ne plus me craindre comme avant. Bon c'était tant mieux pour moi car s'ils étaient si effrayés jamais mon sex-appeal serait satisfait. Héhé ! Que dans mon intérêt. Perdu dans le fil de mes pensées je n'avais pas remarqué que je me trouvais déjà vers la volière. C'est bon j'ai trouvais l'endroit parfait pour passer mon après-midi, pas la volière hein ! Un arbre, juste un arbre derrière la volière, un grand chêne avec encore beaucoup de feuille verte, mon arbre ! Non je n'ai pas gravé mon nom dessus faut pas déconner, quoi que je devrais le faire pour marquer ma propriété.

Je m'écroulais dans l'herbe réchauffée par le soleil. J'allongeais mes jambes et posais mon dos contre le chêne, je gigotais pour trouver une bonne position afin que les écorces ne me démange le moins possible. Le soleil me réchauffait et sous cette sensation je sentis mes paupières être lourde tout d'un coup. Je cédai facilement à cette ''forte pression''. Et voilà, je sentais ma tête qui bascula légèrement en avant.

_Charlotte Crivey devant moi entrain de déboutonner sa chemise tout doucement, je la vis se mordre les lèvres et se diriger vers moi, elle laissa tomber son haut sur le coté. Son corps était sublime, on apercevait ses abdos, et sur tout son soutien-gorge rose avec de la dentelle noir, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sexy. En un claquement de doigts elle se retrouva devant moi. Je sentais ses mains passer en-dessous de ma chemise, ses doigts étaient entrain de remonter mon dos et plus elles montaient plus je les sentais se rapprocher vers mes cotes et le dessous de mes seins. Un frisson m'envahit. Ses lèvres vint effleurer ma mâchoire puis mes lèvres, j'arrivais enfin à ce que je souhaitais depuis le début. Puis tout devint flou, je la vis beaucoup moins nette._

Un toussotement. Un petit coup sur mon tibia. Un grognement d'agacement. Qui ! QUI ? Qui osait me déranger pendant ma sieste, pendant mon super rêve. Un autre toussotement, j'ouvrie difficilement un œil. Le soleil qui faisait faux jour derrière cette personne me bloquait dans son identification. Passant une main devant pour me faire de l'ombre, et je pus enfin voir qui c'était.

- Alice !

- Ouais ! C'est pas par plaisir que je suis là car je sais que tu es de mauvaise humeur constante et que...

- Accouche tu me saoules Grindewald !

- Ok ok ! Tiens !

Une lettre fit brutalement apparition sur mon ventre, et elle reprit :

- Scar me l'a donné, elle l'a reçu ce matin fin bref je t'épargne les détails. En tout cas elle voulait que tu l'ai seule pour...

- Oui bah je l'ai maintenant, donc !

- C'est bon je m'en vais, dit-elle en remettant ses lunettes de soleil.

J'attendais qu'elle soit hors de ma vue pour enfin regarder l'enveloppe.

Première réaction : choqué, puis la deuxième : énervé. Comment osait elle m'envoyait une lettre que maintenant ? Après 4mois de silence. J'hésitais vraiment à ouvrir cette lettre, ses lettres annonçaient jamais rien de bon.

Je lis le dessus de l'enveloppe.

« Adressé à Miss Louann Daphné Parkinson de Mme Pansy Pandore Parkinson »

Un souffle rauque s'échappa de moi, mon agacement était sûrement visible sur mon visage. Je décidais enfin de l'ouvrir.

« Chère Louann, cela fait maintenant six mois que j'ai rencontrée Pablo De Filippi. C'est pour cela que je t'adresse le souhait de devenir ma demoiselle d'honneur à notre mariage qui aura lieu le 1er Novembre de cette année au Manoir de Filippi en Écosse. Bien à toi, Pansy Parkinson. »

Ma bouche était grand ouverte, je restai là sans penser et sans un bruit pendant au moins deux longues minutes. Je me mis debout et commençai à courir. Comment c'était possible ? Comment elle a pu me faire ça ? Pourquoi elle cherche ça ? Je ne comprend rien. Je bousculais au moins une vingtaine de personnes dans ma quête de solution. Je grimpais des à présent les escaliers. C'est incroyable ! On ne s'était pas parlées depuis maintenant 6mois, je n'avais droit que à des guère lettres et aussi évidement de l'argent à volonté. Ça servait bien toute cette argents pour combler toutes ses absences. Je me frayais un passage parmi les élèves. Putain ! Mais ils peuvent pas dégager ! J'arrivais enfin à la destination que je trouvais la plus adéquate.

- Elle osait putain de merde ! Hurlai-je.

Scarlett leva les yeux vers moi déboussolée, elle fit très vite le lien avec l'enveloppe que je tenais dans la main. Elle referma ses cahiers et bouquins qui se trouvaient devant elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait ?

Scarlett avait l'habitude ça se voyait.

- Elle va se mariée ? Gueulai-je de plus belle.

Elle avait l'air complètement à la ramasse.

- Elle va se mariée ! Tu as entendu ?

- Euh oui oui, comment ? Avec qui ? Dit-elle sans bouger de sa place.

- Un putain d'italien ! Non mais merde ! Elle est jamais là et elle m'annonce ça par lettre !

- Lou calme toi, arrête de gueuler, tout le monde t'entendent.

- J'en ai rien à carré que tout le monde m'entend ! Je les emmerde tous tu vois!

Je hurlais tellement fort que la vieille Mme Pince vint vers nous pour nous (me) demandez de faire le silence.

- Y a pas de silence à avoir ! Je fais ce que je veux.

- Mlle Parkinson sur un autre...

- Foutez moi tous la paix vous ! Scar ! Elle veut que je sois demoiselle d'honneur ! Merlin tu y crois ?

- Mlle Parkinson !

- Elle a osée te demander ça ?

- Mlle Malfoy, dit la bibliothécaire.

Je m'en foutais royalement qu'on gênait la totalité des gens ici ! J'étais énervé, déconcerté et il fallait que ça explose.

- Depuis que j'ai 4ans elle m'a complètement zappé, elle comble le manque par des robes ! Putain Scarlett ! J'ai l'impression qu'on me paye pour être sa fille. Ça fait maintenant 2ans qu'elle fait des allés et retours Milan – Londres ! Tu te rends comptes que j'ai pas passé Noël avec elle depuis 4ans ? Non mais j'hallucine complètement !

- MLLE PARKINSON VEUILLEZ SORTIR D'ICI !

- Lou on devrait partir !

Scarlett se leva et pris ses cahiers. Elle me fit un signe de tête en direction de la sortie. Quand j'emboîtai ses pas, je remarquai enfin le monde qui avait stoppé toute leurs activités afin d'assister à la scène que je venais de faire. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde mais suffisamment à mon goût. Je vis Rose, son débile de copain et... Crivey dans un coin qui me regardaient passer. Scarlett me prit le poignet afin de m'attirer, plus on avançait, plus je réfléchissais. Non il ne fallait pas que je réfléchisse car si j'y pense tout vas remonter à la surface. Non non ! Trop tard ! Voilà je repense à la première fois où elle n'a pas pu me déposer à gare, enfin si je résume bien c'était toute les rentrées. Je passais mon temps chez Scarlett à la fin des vacances d'été exprès pour qu'ils m'emmènent à la gare, avec le temps je ne voulais plus interférer dans leur famille du coup c'était chez ma marraine Daphné Greengrass que je passais mon temps, et puis au final je choisissais mes lieux de vacances et revenais exprès à la rentrée, seule ou avec Scarlett. D'aussi loin que je m'en souviens, elle n'a jamais été présente le jour de mon anniversaire, et quand elle m'envoyait une carte c'était soit bien avant ou bien en retard. J'ai eu droit à tout les animaux de compagnie inimaginable pour qu'ils me tiennent compagnie pendant son absence. Et puis, les fois où elle était vraiment présente là c'était le bouquet ! Elle était la mère parfaite en faisant le plus attention à sa fille chérie, on faisait tout les dîners entre amis et famille, on allait à de nombreux galas, elle me faisait rêver avec ses idées d'avenir, elle me promettait à chaque fois d'être là quoiqu'il arrive, et puis au bout d'un moment une lettre était déposé sur le plan de travail, et quand je me réveillai, je savais à ce moment là qu'elle était encore une fois reparti, sans me dire au revoir. Évidement je comblais ce gros vide par l'argent, le sexe, et Scarlett.

- Et ! Lou ça va allait ok ?

Elle venait de me tirer de mes souvenirs en me faisant rentré dans sa chambre, enfin leurs chambres. Elle m'assit sur un des fauteuils et fit de même.

- Lou ? Tu veux en parler ? Enfin en reparler ?

Je fis non de la tête et rajoutais :

- De toute façon qu'est-ce que ça va changer dit moi ?

- Je ne sais pas, tu te sens mieux ?

- Mieux ? Dis-je en arquant un sourcil.

- Oui après avoir gueulé là bas ?

- Oui ça va.

- Ne me mens pas Lou !

- Enfaite ! Je ne veux plus y penser. J'ai besoin d'une séance de baise, lançai-je en me levant.

- Parkinson attend !

- Non ça va aller ! T'inquiète pas. On se voit demain.

- Lou !

J'avais refermé la porte. Il fallait que je me défoule.

Au bout d'un moment j'arrivais enfin à l'endroit que je souhaitais. Je rentrais dans la pièce en silence, c'était parfait. Il était toujours là. J'avançais vers lui. Je m'étais mes courts cheveux en arrière avec un élastique et retirais mes talons (je perdis tout de suite de la hauteur). Et voilà que je pouvais faire exploser ma haine.

Mon poing s'écrasa sur le sac de frappe, je ressentais la douleur sur mes phalanges, je répétais sans cesse ce geste avec toute mes forces. Ça faisait 10minutes que j'exécutais ses gestes, mon élastique était défait et mes cheveux se plaquait sur le haut de mon dos. J'avais la sensation que de la peau s'arrachait sur mon point. La puissance de mes coups me faisait avoir une respiration rauque que j'essayais tant bien que mal à contrôler. Un coup pour ce crétin de Pablo, un autre pour cette débile de Mme Pince. J'en balançais un tellement fort que le sac tournait sur lui même : ça c'est pour ce fichu mariage ! Je m'accrochais au sac pendant que je sentais les larmes venir, je l'assassinais de coups tout en ne retenant plus ma tristesse. Les larmes ruisselaient et mes coups se font de moins en moins présent, au bout d'un moment je me retrouvai parterre les genoux recroquevillaient sur moi-même. Mon souffle était saccadé, je n'en pouvais plus, mes mains formaient des plaques de sang séchés.

- Tu vas bien Louann ?

Je levai la tête pour apercevoir... Crivey ! Merde. Elle vint vers moi, et jouait avec ses pieds.

- Tu... euh... jolie coup, dit-elle avec douceur.

Je la regardais chamboulé, puis je laissai échapper un soupire mi-amusé mi-triste. Elle en profita pour me faire un petit sourire, elle était belle dans la lumière du couché du soleil.

- Je ne veux pas te déranger, dit-elle en s'asseyant en face de moi, nos pieds pouvaient presque se toucher.

- Et pourtant, murmurai-je.

Elle commença à bouger pour se relever, alors je fis quelque chose qui était contraire à mes habitudes. Je la retenais en lui prenant par le bras.

- Tu me déranges pas mais ne le dis à personne.

Elle se rassit, et me fit un nouveau sourire. Après un silence elle releva la tête pour me regarder. Merlin ! Je devais vraiment être fatigué, triste et tout et n'importe quelle excuse, car je trouvais ses yeux tellement beau, tellement parfait, en amande avec un petit coup de noir sous et sur les yeux, ce qui rendait son regard perçant. Ils était d'un vert émeraude, un vert tout à fait magnifique avec une pointe de jaune sur les contours. Je la vis s'humidifier les lèvres. Damn ! Que c'était sexy.

- Je sais qu'on est pas amie mais... tu vas bien aller ?

- Et toi ?

Ma question la perturba car je la vis cligner plusieurs fois des yeux.

- Je vais très bien.

- Alors moi aussi.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire et elle me mit un coup de coude.

- Sèche tes larmes Parkinson, tu es plus belle quand tu souris.

- Crivey me drague ! Fis-je.

- Pas encore, j'expose simplement les faits.

- Si tu le dis.

J'avais retirée toute trace de mes larmes à présent.

- Tu veux en parler ? Murmura Charlotte.

- Je l'ai hurlée tout à l'heure donc je pense que ça va maintenant. D'ailleurs tu m'as suivie ?

- Non ! J'ai simplement entendu des bruits donc j'ai regardé qui c'était et me voilà.

- Et tu en dis quoi miss curieuse ?

- Et bien, que tu as pas du avoir une vie simple, car tu es devenu quelqu'un de renfermer, d'autoritaire (je commençais à froncer des sourcils), et aussi d'un peu nympho.

- Peut-être que je suis comme ça ?

- La preuve que non car sinon je serais soit morte ou soit dans ton lit.

- Fait gaffe à toi Crivey, il se pourrait que ça arrive, défiai-je.

Elle s'avança vers moi jusqu'à mettre ses mains sur mes genoux.

- Peut être que ça m'arrangerais, me susurra-t-elle.

S'en était trop il fallait que ça s'arrête, je m'approchais de ses lèvres, fit toucher nos nez et remontais vers le creux de son cou. Je sentais son cœur s'emballer à travers sa cage thoracique, mon cœur aussi battait la chamade. Je me décalais lentement pour aller vers son oreille et lui dit tout en l'effleurant :

- Dans tes rêves, je ne te donnerais pas ce plaisir.

Elle me sourit gênée en se levant.

- Bouge toi ! Sinon tu va laisser une trace dans le sol.

L'effet qu'elle me faisait était intense, je ne voulais pas ressentir ça. Pas maintenant, je n'ai besoin de personne. Mais elle, elle me rendait différente, et tout mon corps était différent avec elle, j'étais en chaleur, j'avais les mains moites et par dessus tout j'étais gentille !

Je décidais de me lever à mon tour pourtant je continuais à la fixer vers la sortie de la salle.

- Oui je sais, je n'en parle à personne, on garde ça pour nous. Si tu veux en parler, on en parlera. Tu as une réputation, et sache que j'ai la mienne, mais promis je ne dirais rien, sourit-elle.

Elle venait de me couper le souffle.

- Je sors en premier, comme ça personne ne se doutera de quelque chose, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

- Fait gaffe on dirait que je déteins sur toi, commentais-je avant qu'elle ne sorte de la salle.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, ils sont tous à JK Rowling et son imagination.

Pour les reviews, et bien merci beaucoup j'ai pris en note ce que vous m'avez dit. J'ai passer ma journée d'hier à essayer de corriger mes fautes. Je ne suis pas encore familiarisé avec le site donc ne vous attendez pas à des merveilles. Mais en tout cas merci à L.I.E. et l'anonyme.  
J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Et n'oubliez pas, Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. (je le répète)

Point de vue de Lily Potter.

- Te voilà enfin, dis-je en apercevant Charlie arriver vers nous.

Elle avait l'air bizarre, enfin non je veux dire par là qu'elle avait l'air ailleurs ou comme si elle souhaitait être autre par qu'ici.

- Allez vient t'asseoir, fit ma cousine en face de moi.

Charlie nous octroya un des sourires les plus francs avant de se glisser à coté de Rose.

- Tu faisais quoi ? Tu es partie bien vite de la bibliothèque, lança Rose.

- Oh rien de spéciale, j'étais partie... (elle hésita) j'étais entrain de me promener dans le château pour réfléchir au... (deuxième fois) au recrutement de Quidditch, enfin tu sais je suis capitaine donc.

- Ooookkk, toi tu caches quelque chose, affirmais-je.

Elle fronça les sourcils, c'était évident qu'il y avait un truc qui la préoccupe.

- Non je t'assure, je me demandais vraiment si... si je devais prendre ton frère Rose dans l'équipe cette année.

J'étais choquée !

- Attend deux minutes ! On en a déjà parlé de ça, et en plus tu l'as entraînée pendant toute les vacances avec Albus, tu vas quand même pas lui refuser le poste, m'emportais-je.

- Bien sure que non, mais j'y réfléchissais c'est tout, du coup Lil' tu sais bien que je me suis tuée à la tâche pour le former, sourit Charlie en passant ses cheveux blonds sur le côté.

- De toute façon tu as pas le choix si non Al' crierait au scandale si vous aviez gaspillés votre temps cet été, et puis y'aurait aussi Hugo et puis aussi...

- Stop ! Arrêter de parler Quidditch les filles ! C'est agaçant, coupa Rose les mains en l'air.

Je levais les yeux aux ciels et voulais répliquer quand Charlie prit les devants :

- On parle aussi de ton frère Rose, et pour une fois on parle pas des résultats, ni des techniques ou des matchs à venir, soit plutôt heureuse, dit elle d'un clin d'œil à la concerné.

Elle avait pas tort, et en plus elle avait fait tout ça sans faire mention des Faucons. Bravo ! Je lui fis un sourire pour approuver son argument.

- Je serais heureuse quand la nourriture arrivera enfin, j'ai vraiment faim là !

- Tu es vraiment la fille de ton père sérieux Weasley ! Rigolais-je.

- C'est pas ma faute si j'ai faim !

- Bah un peu, affirma Charlie en lui posant sa main sur son bras, tu as pas voulu manger ce midi à Pré-au-lard.

La phrase de Charlie venait à peine de se finir, que les plats fit leurs apparitions entre nous, Rose sauta directement sur les patates douces alors que Charlie préféra commencer par des asperges, je tournais la tête pour voir que Hugo et ses amis faisaient de même. Étrangement Alexander était toujours pas là, je l'attendais pour commencer à manger. Après quelques minutes à regarder mes camarades se resservir de la nourriture je décidais de me retourner pour interroger Pierre Macmillan.

- Pierre !

Il ne m'entendait pas avec tout ce brouhaha, je recommençais un peu plus fort mais tout en étant discrète. Non pas qu'on est pas droit de discuter mais c'était simplement pour ne pas que tout les Serdaigles se retournent, mais prise dans mon impatience, je lui pris le bras pour qu'il se retourne.

- Macmillan !

- Oh Lily !

Il m'accorda un sourire avant de continuer :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu aurais pas vu Alex ? Il est pas là ?

- Oh il était avec Lorcan entrain de réviser tout à l'heure après que Parkinson et fait son numéro à la bibliothèque.

- Ok, mais Lorcan est là lui, dis-je agacée.

- Écoute Lily, je sais pas où il est actuellement, mais il est pas perdu un et personne ira lui faire du mal hein !

Je commençais à me retourner en lui disant merci d'un signe de tête, quand il me rattrapa le bras pour me montrer quelqu'un qui arrivait entre nos deux rangées de table.

- Tu vois qu'il va bien ! Lança Pierre avant de retrouver sa table.

Alexander arriva à côté de moi en se dépêchant de s'installer, il vint vers moi pour déposer un simple baiser mais je ne me laisse pas faire et repousse son buste.

- Où tu étais ? Demandais-je sévèrement.

- Euh... Lily s'il te plaît !

J'en étais sûre !

- Tu recommences, tu vas te fatiguer pour rien ! Merlin quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre que tu es déjà très intelligent, lui fit remarquais.

- Lily ! Rose est très intelligente, moi je suis...

- Tu es toute aussi intelligent alors arrête Alex ! Coupais-je.

Notre conversation n'étais perceptible que par nous, le bruit autour de nous et la proximité de nos corps est-elle que personnes ne pouvaient nous entendre ou savoir de quoi on parlait.

- Mais Lily !

- Arrête de réviser autant, profite de ta dernière année, c'est peut-être la dernière fois qu'on sera ensemble...

- Lily, on en a déjà parlé, je veux pas qu'on se sépare après...

- Moi non plus, coupais-je en lui prenant la main, mais tu as dit que tu voulais explorer le monde pour écrire des livres.

Il glissa ses mains dans le creux de mon cou pour l'attirer encore plus vers lui tout en caressant mes joues de ses pouces. Ce contact me réchauffa le cœur. On avait pas passé beaucoup de temps ensemble aujourd'hui et ça faisait toujours du bien d'avoir un contacte physique avec Alex.

- Le voyage peut attendre Lil' (je voulais protester mais il m'en empêcha en mettant son doigt sur ma bouche) s'il te plaît laisse moi finir. Lily Potter ! Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, et ça fait un moment que c'est comme ça, et je peux très bien voir ce que l'avenir me réserve l'an prochain.

Il me plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes, et il bougea ses lèvres de tel sorte qu'il me mordit ma lèvre supérieure, il recommença lentement l'opération en suçant cette fois mon autre lèvre. Il se décala et posa son front contre le mien en souriant.

- Wow, qui êtes vous et qu'avez vous fait de Alexander Londubat ? Souriais-je.

Il se détacha de moi, après m'avoir laisser un chaste baiser, rien de sensationnelle comparait à l'autre c'est évident !

On commença enfin à manger enfin, je soupçonnais Rose et Charlie de m'avoir espionné depuis le début de notre conversation, cependant je ne cherchais pas vraiment à essayer de leurs soutirer des informations sur ce qu'elles avaient entendu. Le repas était joyeux, les discutions allaient à tout va, j'entendis plusieurs fois Hugo dire qu'il voulait absolument rejoindre l'équipe cette année et aussi qu'il le méritait, de notre coté Charlie n'avait pas parlée une seule fois du Quidditch (bizarre), Rose parlait qu'elle ne voulait pas aller avec le professeur Smith, d'ailleurs elle aussi était de plus en plus étrange, enfin non elle était pas ensorcelée ou bien corrompu mais différente, elle ne parle jamais de Scarlett Malfoy ! Ça se trouve elle lui lance un sort d'amnésie dès qu'elle sort de leurs chambres, il faut que j'en ai le cœur net avant que le dîné ce termine :

- Rose ! Scarlett te fait du mal ?

Elle s'étrangla avec son tiramisu à l'appellation du prénom de sa colocataire.

- Que... Quoi ?

- Est ce que Malfoy t'ensorcelle ?

Rose avait l'air carrément gênée, pas choquée non, complètement mal à l'aise, je la connais par cœur, y a un truc qu'elle cache elle aussi.

- Je comprend pas vraiment le sens de la question Lil', dit-elle toute timide.

- Bah c'est plutôt simple, commençais-je chamboulée, est-ce qu'elle te lance un sort pour que tu ne nous parles pas de ce qu'il se passe dans votre chambre.

- Ahhhhhh ! J'avais pas compris ça comme ça, euh... Non c'est juste qu'on se parle pas trop, et puis y à rien de bien intéressant je t'assure.

- Tu avais compris quoi à juste ? Taquina Charlie en lui tapotant le bras avec son coude.

- Euh... Non rien, j'avais pas entendu.

Rose fini son tiramisu et se leva en nous souriant.

- Je dois aller finir un devoir à rendre pour demain, donc je vous vois demain les filles !

Elle partit en coup de vent, avant qu'on est eu la possibilité de répondre.

- Vous trouvez pas qu'elle est bizarre en ce moment ? Demandais-je.

- Si tu parles du fait qu'elle soit stresser, sous pression, ou bien même qu'elle se sent nulle et donc distraite ? Et bien grande nouvelle Lily, c'est toujours Rose.

Alexander n'avait pas pu se retenir de rire et je l'imitais quelques instants après.

- Donc Lily ne t'inquiète pas c'est simplement Rose, et elle changera pas ! Et au pire si elle va mal elle viendra soit nous en parler, soit à sa « nouvelle meilleure » amie Scarlett.

Je ne voulais me pas réagir à sa remarque, le fait que Scarlett pouvait être amie avec elle me fit frissonner.

La fin du repas ce passa vite, Charlie était devant nous avec Pierre, Cassandra et Hugo devant eux, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils étaient entrain de dire mais je m'en fichais car Alex venait de ce positionner derrière moi en enroulant ses bras sur ma taille afin de me surélever un petit peu pour me poser un baiser sur la nuque. Le contacte était doux et chaleureux, comme la chaleur qu'il dégageait. Je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête et je ne voulais surtout pas qu'on se retrouve avec tout les élèves de Griffondor pour la fin de soirée. Les autres avaient gagnés quelques mètres déjà, c'était certain qu'ils nous avaient zappés, je me retournais vers mon copain qui était toujours entrain de me serrer dans les bras.

- J'adore tes yeux Lily, murmura-t-il en me fixant.

Je l'embrassais tendrement avant de l'emmener vers moi devant l'entrée de la grande porte.

- Vient j'ai une idée, le dis-je dans l'oreille.

Il poussa la porte tout en me plaquant légèrement sur celle-ci afin de me laisser des baisers dans le cou.

- Pourquoi veux-tu qu'on aille dehors alors que c'est le moment de retourner dans la salle commune ? Demanda-t-il en refermant la porte derrière nous.

Je l'attirais vers moi pour qu'il m'embrasse, ce qu'il fit. Ma main le poussa sur le petit muré en pierre qui servait de délimitation de la cour d'entrée, ses jambes percutèrent celui-ci et il dût se forcer à s'asseoir. Je m'assis à mon tour mais sur lui, les jambes de chaque côté et face à lui. Mes jambes et mes bras se nouèrent autour d'Alexander pour que je ne chavire pas en arrière. De toute façon je sentais qu'une de ses mains agrippait le bas de mon dos et l'autre était sur mon omoplate. Le baiser était beaucoup plus appuyer, et profond que celui de tout à l'heure. Il reprit sa respiration puis s'attaqua à mon cou, il laissa des baisers simples, ou bien parfois des baisers plus longs où il jouait avec sa langue et à chaque fois un gémissement sorti de ma bouche. Je commençais à chauffer, il me procurait un tel effet. Je décidais de passer ma main sous son tee-shirt, je pouvais sentir le contour ses abdos, je traçais des cercles sur sa peau tout en montant sur ses côtes. Au même moment où je voulais à mon tour l'embrasser dans le cou il se décala qui d'ailleurs me fit glisser sur le bas de ses genoux.

- Faut peut-être qu'on se calme, objecta-t-il essoufflé.

Je m'étais remis sur mes deux pieds devant lui. Je n'étais pas énervé, je me recoiffais vite fait et remettais mes vêtements en place, afin de pouvoir lui parler. J'étais quand même frustrée faut pas croire.

- D'accord, mais pourquoi Alex ? Je fis ma boue d'enfant gâté.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux auburn claire pour les passer en arrière, mais en vain car une courte mèche vint se replacer sur son front. Il plissa ses yeux et mordilla ses fines lèvres.

- Et bien, car on est en plein milieu de la cour et la nuit, expliqua naturellement.

- Oui mais...

- Lily s'il te plaît on est pas comme ça quand même, rigola-t-il.

Je boudais en bougeant sur moi-même, il me prit les mains et m'attira vers moi (encore).

- Arrête, tu sais que tu m'attires encore Lil' !

- Je le sais ça ! Dis-je en faisant mine de basculer une mèche de cheveux comme si j'étais une grande star.

- Tu es bête ! Bon on remonte ?

Il était déjà debout en me faisant signe de partir.

- Attend mon cœur !

- Lily il est tard ! Et puis si on se fait prendre...

- Tu es préfet !

- Et toi tu l'es pas, m'informa mon copain.

- Oui mais je suis discrète.

- Lily s'il te plaît !

- Ok ! Moi je vais faire un tour, si tu veux remonter tu peux, mais si je me fais attraper par un troll ou bien une araignée (papa m'en avait parler) ou pire !

Il courra directement vers moi pour m'attraper la main.

- Ok ok je viens ! Dit il en me suivant.

On commença à marcher dans le noir, je le sentais stresser il regardait toujours derrière nous s'il y avait quelqu'un qui nous suivait. On avait fait un bout de chemin déjà, il devait être 22h. Pendant un peu plus de 1h30 on s'était parlé : de nos examens et sur le fait qu'il croyait toujours en moi et ma réussite, il y avait eu aussi le Quidditch comment j'attendais avec impatience de voir la nouvelle équipe de chaque maison. Puis aussi qu'il était un peu nostalgique de cet été car il pouvait être souvent avec moi mais aussi avec sa sœur alors que quand ils étaient à Poudlard elle restait avec Borislav. On avait même entamé une discutions sur les prochaines vacances de Noël allait être super car il était toujours heureux de voir son grand père même si sa mère était toujours affecté que sa propre mère ne soit plus de ce monde, il m'avait aussi précisé qu'il passerait les fêtes (même si c'était dans longtemps) avec la famille Scamander car son père est très proche de Luna. Puis on prit le passage des serres de botanique pour retourner au château, des plantes gesticulaient un peu partout autour de nous derrière les vitres. Il se stoppa pour me faire face encore une fois. J'ai l'impression qu'il veut essayer de me convaincre de quelque chose.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as Alex ?

- Tu me crois quand je te dis que je peux attendre ?

Évidement que je le crois pourquoi il me demande ça !

- Oui.

- Tu sais que tu passes la première ?

- Euh... oui. Tu m'as trompé ?

En un éclair j'étais énervée juste à avoir cette idée en tête.

- Bien sûre que non tu es dingue chérie !

- Bah alors pourquoi tu me dis ça comme ça ?

- Car je t'aime tu le comprends ça ?

Il avait l'air sure de lui, mais un peu déboussolé par la situation.

- Mais Alex ! Je t'aime aussi je vois pas où tu veux en venir !

- Car je t'aime, et que...

- Que quoi ? Putain Alex tu me fais flipper !

- Que...

Il hésita encore une fois, je le foudroyais du regard, il ne bougeait pas mais me sourit timidement.

- Dis moi !

- Veux tu m'épouser ?

Pétrifié ! Voilà. C'est tout. Enfin non c'est pas tout ! Comment il pouvait faire ça ? On a même pas encore 18ans ! Je l'aime oui mais là ! Non mais Merlin ! Comment je vais faire, qu'est-ce que je dis ! Est-ce que je me vois passer ma vie avec ? Évidement. Est-ce que c'est sur ? J'en sais strictement rien. Ça fait même pas un an qu'on est officiellement ensemble. Enfin certes on s'aime depuis qu'on à 13ans, mais un mariage ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

Il attendait ma réponse, il se pinçait les lèvres inquiet et impatient.

Ma respiration était saccadée, j'étais complètement perdu, je ne savais même pas comment il allait réagir si je lui disais soit oui ou soit non. Je me lançais enfin après avoir pris ma respiration :

- Euh...

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là à cette heure-ci ? Cria un professeur derrière nous.

Il nous fixa et rajouta :

- 50points de moins pour Griffondor et je vous raccompagne à vos chambres avant de vous retrouver dans une autre aile du château !

Il aurait pu nous enlever 200points si il voulait car il venait de me sauver la vie.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : N'oubliez pas c'est l'univers de JKR et non le mien, rien ne m'appartient.

Point de vue de Scarlett Malfoy.

J'avais attendu dans l'espoir que Lou passe me voir mais apparemment elle devait être trop mal pour faire ça, je savais bien qu'elle avait besoin de solitude pour pouvoir canaliser sa colère. Qu'est-ce que sa mère peut être conne et égoïste ! Sérieux lui annoncer le mariage comme ça, même mes parents sont mieux alors qu'ils font passer Scorpius en premier. Pourtant je ne sais pas si c'est judicieux de ma part de vouloir lui reparler de ce mariage demain. Il faudrait que je vois ça plus tard.

Ça faisait maintenant 1h que j'étais dans mon bain (avec des bulles bien évidement), Rose n'avait pas montré le bout de son nez. D'ailleurs heureusement pour moi car ça m'a permis d'être tranquille. Bon une heure c'est déjà bien non ? Il faut peut être que je sorte quand même, pourtant j'étais si bien, sans stresse, sans problème, et surtout sans personne. Mais les meilleurs choses ont une fin, non ?

Mes mains s'appuyèrent sur les deux rebords de la baignoire afin que je puisse me relever. Ok je sais que c'est pas bien mais je me servais de la magie pour me sécher entièrement le corps, de toute façon on s'en fiche maintenant que je n'ai plus la marque sur moi. J'enfilais mon mini-short et une chemise en flanelle beige, en la boutonnant je remarquais que je n'avais toujours pas quitté le collier que mon frère m'avait offert. D'ailleurs en parlant de lui, il m'avait toujours pas adressé la parole ! Et il m'avait pas expliqué la nature de son œil au beurre noir de la rentrée. D'un côté je lui avais ordonnée de ne plus me parler (mais comme par hasard il m'obéit!). Je me fis une tresse en épis de blé sur le côté en gardant cependant mes cheveux assez libre.

- Failamalle.

L'eau parterre était entrain de s'évaporer, les serviettes se repliaient, mon linge sale allait dans la corbeille. OK ! J'utilise beaucoup de sort pour la vie du quotidien ! Et alors ? Je suis une sorcière (plutôt douée d'ailleurs héhé). Sans plus de ménagement je partais de la salle de bain en direction du petit salon. La cheminé était allumée et le feu étincelait, il réchauffa la pièce et l'illumina par la même occasion, j'étais devant celle-ci pour me passer mes pieds devant les flammes. Je me retournais pour aller m'asseoir dans mon fauteuil (oui car on avait décrété qu'il y en avait un à moi et l'autre à Rose), mais là je vis quelque chose qui me fit un choc.

Un chat. Oui oui un chat, je sais pas d'où il vient mais il était assit sur MON fauteuil. Je dois l'avouer il était beau, il ressemblait à un siamois (ok je disais ça simplement car c'est la seule race que je connais) enfin les couleurs je veux dire, sa tête était brun avec des grands yeux bleus et ses pattes aussi étaient brunes, le reste de son corps était beige, c'était évidement pas un siamois car il était déjà plus beau et en plus il avait les poils longs, enfin mi-court, attend c'est un chat, est-ce qu'on peut parler de mi-court pour un chat ? Mais Merlin qu'est-ce que foutait un chat de ma chambre! Et sur MON fauteuil ? Je m'approchais de lui pour voir s'il allait me tuer (je n'ai pas peur des chats! Mais au cas où si c'est un animagus qui sait). Et là ! Il pencha la tête jusqu'à se mettre sur le dos, il voulait que je le caresse ? Je l'entendais ronronner tout en gesticulant. J'arrivais enfin à coté de lui, je m'accroupissais pour être à sa hauteur et commençais à le caresser. OK ! Il était mignon voir complètement trognon, il était tout doux. Il ronronna encore plus fort et je ne pus contrôler un large sourire à cette réaction. Je décidais de le prendre dans les bras au diable les poils qu'il pouvait me laisser.

- Pourquoi il y a une bouteille sur la table ?

C'était Rose. A sa question j'avais lâchée le chat, il se rattrapa sur mon fauteuil. Je ne l'avais même pas entendu rentrer dans la chambre et... oui elle m'avait fait sursauter.

- Y à un chat dans notre chambre et toi tu me parles de la bouteille sur la table.

Mon ton était loin d'être chaleureux, elle s'avança près de son bureau pour poser son sac et un parchemin. Elle vint vers moi (vers moi?) puis caresse le chat.

- Le chat est à moi donc forcement je savais qu'il était là, dit elle amusée, d'ailleurs vous avez fait connaissance.

Elle sourit, je ne sais pas si c'est amical ou si elle se fout de moi car j'ai été câline avec son chat et que ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes. En tout cas son sourire m'apaise (j'ai vraiment pensé ça?)

- Euh ouais vite fait, il m'a sauté dessus, mentis-je.

Pourquoi j'avais menti au juste ? Je veux dire je fais bien ce que je veux. Elle me déstabilise un peu là avec son chat à la noix. Elle me regardait avec ses sourcils en l'air.

- C'est ça ouais ! Dit plutôt que tu l'aimes bien donc tu voulais le caresser, me défia-t-elle.

- Fallait bien que je sache si c'était un animagus, répondais-je froidement.

- OK ! Donc pourquoi la bouteille de whisky pur malte ?

Ah oui la bouteille, j'avais oubliée !

- Ça te regarde pas, dis-je en m'assaillant.

Elle fit de même en me regardant, ça faisait une semaine qu'on était dans la même chambre, je savais très bien qu'elle n'allait pas lâcher avant d'aller dormir.

- Alors tu m'expliques ? Recommença en prenant un bouquin.

Je levais les yeux aux ciels, elle peut être agaçante et vraiment trop curieuse, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je voulais quand même lui en parler, pourquoi j'étais si bizarre avec elle ?

- C'était pour Lou et moi.

Elle avait déjà posé son livre sur ses genoux, elle était décidément trop curieuse.

- Pourquoi ?

- Et bien car vu que tu étais dans la bibliothèque tu as du remarquer qu'elle était pas dans le top de sa forme, et souvent on a besoin d'une bouteille de whisky et d'une séance...

- Non je veux pas savoir la suite, me coupa-t-elle.

- De papotage Rose ! C'est bon je couche pas avec Lou, l'informais-je avec un air supérieur.

- Oh... Désolée, s'excusa ma colocataire.

Je mis les pieds sur la petite table tout en me calant confortablement dans le siège, elle fit de même et son chat en profita pour monter sur ses genoux juste au-dessus son livre.

- Il s'appel comment ?

- Le chat ?

- Évidement Weasley, tu vois d'autre truc vivant à part nous deux ici.

- C'est Patchouli.

J'explosais de rire sans vraiment le vouloir, elle me fit une tape sur le bras pour que j'arrête. A ce moment là j'avais l'impression d'être réellement amie avec elle, c'était une sensation étrange.

- Pourquoi Patchouli ?

- J'aime bien cette odeur !

- Alors pourquoi pas vanille ?

- Pourquoi je l'aurais appelé vanille ?

- La vanille sent super bon !

- Je vais pas l'appeler vanille car tu portes cette odeur en parfum.

Je ne pus retenir mon air surpris et elle son visage gêné. Elle connaissait mon odeur, je trouvais ça perturbant. Elle faisait attention à moi, ou du moins à ce que je dégageais. Elle était tellement gênée qu'elle regardait son chat en silence pour ne plus croiser mes yeux.

Il était trop tôt pour aller dormir et je ne voulais pas réviser, donc je décidais de briser le silence à nouveau.

- Euh... Donc Patchouli va vivre avec nous... (nous ? Qu'est-ce que je fais là!) Enfin dans la chambre ? (ouf).

- Si ça te dérange pas, murmura-t-elle en continuant de caresser la boule de poils.

- Maintenant qu'il est là je vais pas le virer de la chambre, dis-je sur un ton plus amusé pour qu'elle se détende.

- Merci, c'est gentil...

Ça n'avait pas vraiment fonctionner car il y eu un nouveau silence, et ayant marre de regarder le bois du feu se consumer je décidais de lire un livre, elle resta pendant quelque temps dans ses pensées. Jusqu'au moment où j'arrivais enfin à rentrer dans ma lecture elle se décida de prendre la parole :

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- Tu viens de le faire.

- Scarlett, soupira-t-elle.

- Ok ok ! Vas-y ! l'autorisais-je en balançant mon livre sur la table.

- Elle va mal ?

Je ne comprit pas vraiment la question et elle le vit :

- Parkinson, elle va mal ?

- Ah ! Je pense pas que je sois vraiment autorisé de parler d'elle.

- Oh oui... Désolée.

Elle recommença à fixer Patchouli (ce nom me fait vraiment sourire pour rien) avec sa bouille d'enfant. Bon c'est partie pour une conversation bizarre avec Weasley, pensais-je en soupirant.

- C'est à cause de sa mère.

Rose était surprise que je lui réponde, elle se retourna vers moi pour mieux me voir.

- Elle lui fait du mal ?

- Euh... en quelque sorte, enfin pas physiquement hein ! Ne te fait pas des films Weasley. Mais c'est ''juste'' que sa mère l'oublie vraiment, elle ne fait pas du tout attention à sa fille et elle agit comme une enfant pré-pubère, tu comprends.

- Mais... ça fait longtemps que c'est comme ça ? (elle avait l'air vraiment inquiète pour mon amie)

- Je dirais depuis qu'elle à sept ou huit ans, avouai-je en jouant avec ma tresse.

- Oh.

Je savais qu'elle pensait à quelque chose actuellement, ça devait être un truc désagréable sur Lou, et je ne voulais pas l'entendre. Je savais très bien que ce n'était pas une sainte mais bon c'était mon amie et elle était là pour moi (souvent).

- Ah oui et ne la prend pas en pitié et surtout ne dit pas que je t'ai dit ça car elle va t'exploser en une fraction de seconde.

Elle avala difficilement sa salive.

- Oui je m'en doutais bien.

Nouveau silence. C'était bizarre quand même les silences était toujours gênant comme si quelqu'un attendait un châtiment. Mais tout compte fait il fut de courte durée :

- Tu vas en faire quoi de la bouteille ?

J'avais décidé de la boire ce soir avec ou sans Lou de toute façon. Je me mis debout Rose me suivait du regard pour voir ce que je faisais pour mettre le fauteuil plus proche du feu et surtout en face de Weasley pour pouvoir parler plus facilement. La table nous séparait. Elle me regardait aller chercher deux coupes dans l'une des bibliothèques (oui il avait pas que des livres).

- Et bien on va boire, dis-je en lui tendant le verre.

Elle hésita à se saisir du verre doré.

- Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, on a cours demain Scarlett et puis je ne sais même pas si j'aime le whisky, avoua-t-elle paniquée.

- Pour une fois que je peux m'amuser avec toi, tu vas pas faire ta rabat-joie ? (j'avais vraiment formulé le fait que je voulais m'amuser avec elle ? Je suis tellement bizarre).

J'étais toujours face à elle en lui tendant la coupe, quand elle avança enfin son bras pour se saisir du verre. J'avais gagnée !

- Je veux bien, mais je ne veux pas être bourrée, m'informa Rose pendant que Patchouli sauta de ses genoux pour aller en direction de son lit.

- On verra bien, dis-je avec un clin d'oeil.

Je nous servis un fond et laissa la bouteille sans bouchon.

- Le premier c'est cul-sec ok ?

- Euh... Ok, j'ai pas trop le choix j'imagine.

- Tu as tout compris, aller. Un. Deux. Trois.

D'un même geste on avala l'alcool. La sensation de brûlure dans ma gorge et dans ma trachée me fit un énorme bien comme si je savais que j'étais encore en vie, alors que Rose abordait une mine de dégoût et de douleur intense. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

- Rigole pas, c'est la première fois que j'en prend !

- Sans blague ? J'avais remarqué, dis-je avec sarcasme.

On fit cette même opération pendant 3verres de plus sans grande cérémonie. Je nous servais notre cinquième verre avec une idée en tête.

- Au lieu de boire pour boire ! On va faire un jeu Rosie, tu es partante ?

- Ouais, enfin, si tu arrête de m'appeler Rosie, c'est quoi comme jeu ?

- Vu que tu as jamais bu de whisky avant ce soir je suppose que tu ne connais pas le « j'ai jamais fait » ?

- Si je connais j'ai vu mes cousins y jouer ! C'est le jeu où tu bois des que tu as fait le truc que l'autre dit ?

- Quelle culture Rosie tu m'impressionne ! Rigolais-je.

- Arrête de m'appeler Rosie !

- On verra, bon commence ça t'évitera de boire.

Elle hésita puis se lança enfin :

- J'ai jamais tué personne.

- Non mais tu es pas bien ! J'ai jamais tué quelqu'un, dis-je outrée.

- Quoi ? Je voulais en être sûre, sourit-elle.

- Ouais...donc à moi... J'ai jamais perdu ma virginité (c'est faible mais avoir le plaisir de voir sa tête se torde dans tout les sens choqué par ma phrase est jouissif).

Elle but d'une traite et se resservi par derrière.

- J'ai jamais couchée avec plus de dix mecs différents, dit-elle d'un air supérieur.

Je bus, elle avait l'air ravis ce qui m'agaçais.

- J'ai jamais été la première de la classe car ma mère me foutait la pression.

Elle but, elle avait l'air énervé.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Demanda-t-elle en se servant.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu cherches les petits trucs qui font mal ?

- Et bien tu as commencé car tu croyais que j'avais tué quelqu'un et après que j'étais une traînée.

- Ok, mais sache que si je demandais ça c'était simplement pour savoir, je n'en sais rien alors que toi tu connais déjà les réponses avant de me les poser.

Elle avait pas tord, mais lui dire qu'elle avait raison était impensable.

- Joue s'il te plaît.

- Ok... J'ai jamais cru que le Quidditch était un métier d'avenir pour moi.

Je la regardais en arquant un sourcil.

- Tu veux vraiment pas que je bois ou ?

- Bah non désolée ! Je croyais que tu voulais rentrée dans une équipe pro vu que tu joues magnifiquement bien.

Elle venait vraiment de qualifier la façon dont je jouais de ''magnifique''.

- Attend ! Tu es jamais venu au match, lui fis-je remarquer.

- Si quatre, et c'était toujours contre Serpentard.

- Oh ! Donc... Tu me regardes ?

- Euh... enfin, tu es... Tu es poursuiveuse donc je te regardais marquer quoi.

Elle était entrain de rougir maintenant, soit c'était l'alcool qui lui faisait de l'effet soit c'était moi. Ça devait forcement être l'alcool.

- Tu joues ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Euh oui, et bien j'ai jamais fantasmé sur un de mes cousins ou cousines.

- Tu en as même pas !

- Tu bois ou pas ? Rigolai-je.

- Bah bien sûre que non ! C'est ma famille.

- Quoi ! Ça aurait pu, Albus est plutôt craquant, et puis y a Victoire, Dominique ou même Louis.

- Déjà tu trouves craquant Albus simplement car il était à Serpentard, et Victoire, Dom et Louis sont forcement beau ils ont du sang de Vélane dans leurs veines. Mais non je n'ai pas fantasmé sur eux.

- Vélane ? Sérieux, trop de chance (moi aussi j'en veux...), ouais fin bon à toi.

- J'ai jamais été délaissé par mes parents au profit de mon frère.

Je bus à mon tour. Outch ça fait mal de faire voir cette partie de moi à Weasley.

- C'est si affreux que ça ?

- Quoi ? (j'avais l'impression de ne jamais comprendre ses questions)

- C'est si affreux de passer au second plan ? Demanda-t-elle gentiment.

Ma tête commençait à chauffer, heureusement qu'on était assises. Ma tête tournait mais mes paroles étaient encore cohérente.

- Scarlett ?

- C'est pas agréable au début, puis après tu t'y fais, et puis du coup je fais en partie ce que je veux. Mais le pire c'est quand ils nous comparent tout les deux, du genre l'intelligence, le talent dans le sport, les gens avec qui on sort ou traîne, fin tout y passe.

- Tu es bien plus intelligente que ton frère et tu es même préfet en chef, tu vaux bien plus que ton frère.

- C'est gentil... je suppose.

- Je le pense, à toi !

- J'ai jamais confié à autant de chose à une Griffondor avant toi.

- C'est dégueulasse là ! Je bois pas je m'en fiche tu sais très bien que mes deux meilleures amies sont à Gri...

- Ok ok, remplace avec Serpentard alors.

- Oh d'accord, dit-elle en faisant une bouille d'enfant timide.

- Tu ne bois pas ? Murmurais-je.

- Non... tu es la seule de Serpentard à qui je me suis confiée comme ça, dit-elle dans un chuchotement.

- Tant mieux pour moi alors, dis-je en lui souriant.

- Pourquoi ?

- Car... c'est agréable de... d'avoir une relation plus ou moins privilégié avec toi, je pense.

Merlin ! L'alcool commence à faire de l'effet, je bafouille et je dis ce que je pense, et en plus j'ai l'impression de la draguer, mon dieu ! Parkinson m'avait conseillé d'apprendre à la connaître mais là c'est...

- Moi aussi j'aime bien.

Elle venait de me couper dans mes pensées mais sa réponse était tout à fait satisfaisante à mes yeux.

- Bon à moi! J'ai... J'ai jamais embrassée une fille.

- Tu es sérieuse ? Même pas Potter ou Crivey ?

- Bois au lieu de parler.

J'approchais mon verre à ma bouche quand elle rajouta :

- C'est comment ?

- Tu sais Rose j'arrive pas... (je sentais ma tête tourner violemment) euh... Si tu fais pas des vraies phrases... Je je comprendrais toujours rien à tes questions.

Ses pommettes étaient désormais rouges, et elle se mordilla ses lèvres. Dam ! Elle était sexy en faisant ça.

- Je te... demandais en gros si embrasser une fille était bien ? Enfin différent ? Ou bien même comment tu avais trouvé ou bien...

- Trop trop de question Weasseuley (Morganne je n'arrivais même pas à dire correctement son nom de famille).

Elle avait pas l'air de le remarquer car elle continua :

- Enfin c'est comment du coup ?

- C'est doux, meilleure que ceux des mecs... enfin eux c'est souvent maladroit ou trop brusque, enfin tu vois bien je genre quoi ! Puis c'est aussi plus... enfin sensuelle ou sexy tu vois ?

- Euh pas vraiment, mais donc c'est une bonne expérience ?

- Si tu as peur d'être dégoûté des mecs vaux mieux pas, tu risques de finir comme Parkinson, rigolais-je.

Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'étais tordu de rire, enfin si je savais bien pourquoi : ALCOOL. J'étais bidonné pour rien et j'arrivais même pas à me contrôler. J'imaginais même pas la scène comment je devais être pathétique. Puis une main sur ma cuisse stoppa mon fou-rire, Rose était venu s'asseoir devant moi sur la table basse, il y avait un silence de mort autour de nous on entendait seulement le feu crépiter un peu.

- Scar tu peux s'il te plaît ? Murmura-t-elle.

Je la regardais dans les yeux en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je... je ne comprends pas ta question encore Rose.

- Tu peux m'embrasser ?

Là mes sourcils étaient au milieu de mon front.

- Que... Quoi ?

- Oui je veux essayer, dit-elle en douceur.

- Beh... Enfaite... Euh... (putain elle me faisait un effet de malade) je...

- Scarrrrr s'il teuplaiiiitt.

- Tu es bourrée Rose, l'informais-je en prenant par les épaules pour éviter qu'elle ne percute ma tête.

- A qui... la faute.

- Ça sert à rien tu t'en souviendras même pas demain, me défendis-je.

- Mais c'est pas graaaaveeee ! Et puis... ça se trouve que non ou que oui ou qu'on en sait rien Scar, dit-elle en souriant.

- Je peux pas t'embrasser Rose, je suis désolée, dis-je en avalant ma salive.

Nos corps étaientt très proches, je sentais son souffle chaud alcoolisé. Nos genoux s'emboîtaient à la perfection et elle avait toujours sa main sur ma cuisse. Elle était tellement proche que je sentais son odeur de... patchouli (elle est sérieuse?).

- D'accord... toi tu ne peux pas.

Je n'avais pas eu le temps de comprendre sa réponse qu'une paire de lèvres était déjà sur les miennes. Je ressentais l'extrême chaleur que dégageait celles-ci, un frisson parcouru la totalité de mon corps. Je sens qu'elle sourit sur mes lèvres, puis elle commence à trouver l'intérieur de ma bouche avec sa langue, elle prend d'ailleurs soin de lécher ma lèvre supérieure. Elle me laisse plusieurs baisés langoureux puis me mord la lèvre qui me procure un gémissement. Mes mains ont prit place comme par magie sur sa taille alors que les siennes sont derrière ma nuque qui me rapproche d'elle. Je sens qu'elle a dut mal à respirer et que son cœur battait dangereusement (le mien aussi par la même occasion) elle laisse échapper des petits gémissements entre les baisés qu'elle m'autorise à recevoir. Je la sens se décaler très lentement de moi que je la vois rouvrir ses yeux noisette en amande où je perçois tout le désir qu'elle a du ressentir pendant notre baiser, tellement lentement que je sens encore la sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes, que son nez effleure le mien. Tellement lentement que je sens ses mains se décollent difficilement de ma nuque. En se dégageant de moi, le bout de ses doigts me caressent la joue. Elle retrouve sa place d'origine en face de moi sur la table basse. Rose se mord la lèvre gênée. C'était évident je venais de devenir accro à elle par sa ''faute''

Je la vis se lever devant moi. Elle essaya de marcher en direction de sa chambre mais en faisant seulement un pas elle faillit se prendre la table basse, je lui saisis le bras afin qu'elle ne percute pas autre chose. Je me levais à mon tour, le sol bougeait péniblement cependant elle prit appuis sur moi pour la diriger dans son lit. J'avais pas vraiment contrôlé le geste pour la déposer sur son matelas que quand je voulais l'asseoir dans son lit je me retrouvais allongée sur elle. Elle me sourit de toute ses dents et ajouta :

- Wow, tu veux recommencer ?

- Très drôle Rosie, dis-je en la faisant pivoter pour qu'elle soit dans une bonne position dans son lit en faisant attention de décaler Patchouli plus loin.

Je m'assis au bord du lit pendant qu'elle lutte pour rester assit à son tour contre son cousin. Je lui enlève ses chaussures et les déposent sur le coté afin qu'elle les retrouve avec facilité demain.

- Aller vient je vais t'enlever ton pull Rose.

Elle se releva sans protester vers moi, et commença à lever les bras en l'air.

- Tu es vraiment un bébé des fois, rigolais-je.

Je soulevais son pull délicatement en évitant de toucher son corps mais c'était sans compter sur le fait que j'avais pris son tee-shirt avec. Elle se retrouva donc en face de moi en soutien-gorge (qui était d'ailleurs très beau, beige avec de la dentelle marron sur le contour). Elle avait beau ne pas faire de sport elle était svelte et bien proportionné avec une poitrine assez généreuse, enfaite elle était vraiment magnifique. Elle me sourit pas du tout gêné par la situation.

- Bonne nuit Scar, dit-elle avant de s'avancer.

Elle s'approche puis me laisse un léger baiser sur la joue.

- Je t'aime vraiment bien pour une Serpentard.

Rose se retourne et s'endort immédiatement sous les draps.

- Moi aussi, murmurais-je avant de partir.


	11. Chapter 11

Quidditch & Confrontation.

Point de vue de Charlie Crivey.

C'est toujours mon jour préféré, pas le lundi hein ! Enfin seulement ce lundi, surtout que je suis capitaine je vais pouvoir me la jouer grave, et en faire baver (gentiment bien sûre quoique). J'étais déjà en tenu de Quidditch, j'abordais fièrement mon super tee-shirt, il était ample bordeaux avec un col V doré, de même que mon nom et le numéro 3. J'avais aussi de légère protection aux genoux et aux coudes qui me dérangeaient un peu vu mes bras croisés. C'était bientôt notre tour de rentrer sur le terrain, on passait juste après les Serdaigles. J'observais le reste des candidats potentiels. Il y en avait plus de 20, sauf que je savais très bien que j'évincerais très vite les élèves de 2éme jusqu'à 4éme années. Hugo faisait les cent pas ce qui me fit lâcher un sourire, Dean Green disait à son jeune frère qu'il ne serait pas prit car il était le meilleur, deux autres filles comparaient leurs balais, je voyais même un garçon de 5éme année faire des abdos en attendant. En face de moi, il y avait Lily sur le banc entrain de regarder ses pieds pensive. J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose qui se passe, entre Lily qui est pensive depuis ce matin (en plus elle est revenue bien tard de leur ''promenade'') et Rose qui avait l'air complètement dans les vapes durant les cours, elle était super fatigué et surtout ! Elle nous disait rien de ce qui se passait dans leur chambre (oui j'étais curieuse). Je regardais un peu plus Lily, elle semblait tellement perdu ça me pinçait le cœur. Un petit coup dans le tibia de ma part pour qu'elle pose son regard vers moi, je lui sourie pour la mettre à l'aise, elle fit de même mais son sourire était peu convainquant. Je fronçais les sourcils en pensant ''qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?'', elle secoua la tête en haussant les épaules pour me faire comprendre que ce n'était pas grave. Je n'étais pas dupe à ce point, en fixant l'horloge je remarquais qu'il nous restait encore un quart d'heure avant que la sélection commence, donc assez de temps pour qu'on puisse discuter elle et moi. En me levant je pris son poignet pour la diriger vers l'une des tours des spectateurs, tout les Griffondors présent cessa leurs activités vu que je venais de bouger.

- C'est bon on se calme ! Vous restez là, je viendrais vous chercher, ordonnais-je avec un signe de main.

Lily ne protesta pas, les autres non plus, parfait ! Je me faisais obéir. Je traînais Lily jusqu'à dans les escaliers pour qu'elle s'assoit alors que moi j'étais debout à sa hauteur. Son air chagriné était toujours présent et nos regards ne s'était toujours pas croisés. Il y a un silence de mort, elle en profita pour mettre ses cheveux roux foncé en queue de cheval, ce qui mettait ses tâches de rousseur en valeur tout comme ses yeux opales.

- Dit moi ce qui se passe Lily ?

Nos regards se trouvèrent enfin.

- Charlie s'il te plaît.

- Ok si tu veux pas m'en parler je respecte ça, mais dis moi alors pourquoi tu veux pas m'en parler ?

Elle posa sa tête sur sa paume de main avec un air hésitant.

- Je veux pas en parler car... C'est compliqué.

- Et ?

- Ne me coupe pas d'accord ?

- Ok pardon princesse, dis-je en rigolant. (elle ne sourit que quelques secondes avant de reprendre)

- C'est compliqué car je sais pas quoi répondre... à une question qu'on m'a posé. Tu vois une question hyper compliquée, genre si tu réponds tu es dans la merde, et si tu réponds pas est bien ça te soulage car y a pas d'engagement mais au final tu sais qu'il faut répondre du coup tu es quand même dans de beau drap ? (elle parlait un peu trop vite) En gros je suis un peu devant un pont suspendu instable avec un ravin au-dessous, si j'y vais je sais pas si je vais m'en sortir et si j'y vais pas je me dis que je sais pas ce qu'il y après, alors peut être que je loupe quelque chose. Et puis si je loupe quelque chose je sais que je vais m'en vouloir, et si j'y vais je vais aussi regretter ma vie d'avant et puis...

- STOP ! Lily comme toi, tu m'embrouilles.

- Non pas du tout, enfin peut-être que...

- Arrête Lily, c'est à mon tour de parler.

- Mais...

- Pas de mais. Pour ton problème, tu devrais réfléchir car ça à l'air important pour toi. Pose le pour et le contre. Fait une liste. Mais surtout Lily, ne fait pas pour faire plaisir à quelqu'un ou quelque chose ou je ne sais quoi, fait le pour toi, et ton bonheur, enfin je pense que c'est pour ton bonheur non ?

- Oui plus ou moins. Mais tu as raison je pense, je vais faire ça, dit-elle timidement.

- Et puis Lil', quand tu auras vraiment envie d'en parler tu viendras me voir, ou Rose, ou quelqu'un avec qui tu veux en parler. Mais reste pas seule dans ton incertitude parce que...

Je marquais une pause, je la vis attendre.

- Parce que ?

- Parce que c'est mal tout simplement car je veux pas que tu t'enfonces dans un choix difficile à faire et aussi car (je lui tends les bras, Lily lève les yeux aux ciels et vient dans mon étreinte) je t'aime ma Lily d'amour que j'aime tant, et je veux pas que ça aille mal pour toi ! (j'avais fini ma phrase en mimant une déclaration d'amour ce qui la fait sourire dans mon cou)

- Je t'aime aussi Charlie, et merci.

Lily venait de se séparer de moi.

- Oh que c'est touchant.

Un ton froid familier venait de casser notre moment, je me retournais pour voir Parkinson avec une jupe et une chemise blanche, elle n'avait décidément pas envie de combattre les températures automnales qui arrivait. Elle avait toujours ses cheveux impeccablement lissés qui frôlait simplement ses épaules, sa cravate était desserrée pour que le nœud retombe juste sur son décolleté, je me sens quelque chose venir dans le creux de mon ventre, une sorte de chaleur incertaine qui l'envahit. Elle me fixa à son tour et refis son fameux tic de lécher ses lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Parkinson ?

C'était Lily qui avait parlé la première, enfin parlé, plus une remarque désagréable. Enfin je ne défends pas Lou, enfin Parkinson je veux dire. Bref c'était Lily qui avait rompu le silence.

- Et bien je vais dans les gradins, seulement ton amie et toi vous me gênaient dans ma quête.

- Ta gueule et vas-y, lança la rousse.

Sans plus de cérémonie Lily se décala afin de retourner dans le vestiaire qu'on avait quitté plutôt, elle dépassa Louann et se retourna vers moi :

- Tu viens ?

- Euh ouais... Vas-y, j'arrive après ok ?

- Euh, tu es sûre Charlie ?

- Oui ne t'en fait pas je vais voir deux trois trucs en haut avant de venir.

- Ok comme tu veux.

Elle semblait déçu et embêté, mais elle partait quand même. Parkinson passa devant moi, je lui pris la main instinctivement un soulagement envahit mon être (pourquoi?), elle n'avait pas l'air surprise et elle m'emmena sur l'étage supérieure de l'escalier. Elle se plaqua contre le mur en bois et me regarda, je lui avais lâchée la main.

- Pourquoi tu es là Parkinson ?

- Potter avait l'air d'avoir les crocs, ironisa-t-elle.

- Pourquoi tu es là ? Répétais-je en tapant du pied.

- Oh là ! Crivey est en colère, dit-elle sur le même ton.

- Je suis pas énervé je voudrais comprendre.

- Et bien, c'est le recrutement de Quidditch et je venais le voir, dit elle froidement.

- Mais Serpentard passe après nous... (je venais de réfléchir) Oh ! Tu viens pour nous lancer des sors ou tu venais me voir ? Dis-je amusé.

- Ahah, très drôle, ne crois pas que tu as autant d'importance pour moi Crivey !

- Alors si j'ai pas d'importance je te laisse à tes occupations, dis-je vexée.

Je commençais à descendre les marches quand elle se décida à parler :

- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Pas que je me préoccupe de toi mais vu ce que tu m'as...

- Oui je vais bien, dis-je à me retournant, et toi ?

- Autant que toi alors.

Elle me fixa en silence, juste les yeux, juste ses yeux en face des miens, ses yeux si claire, si gris, si intense.

- On va jouer à ce jeu pendant longtemps ? Demandais-je.

Elle comprenais de quoi je parlais.

- Jusqu'au moment où tu me diras qui c'est qui ta... (elle cherchait ses mots) ...fait du mal.

- Dans ce cas je continuerais jusqu'à tant que tu me dises la vraie histoire avec ta mère.

- Donc on va jouer encore longtemps, sourit-elle.

- Tu t'inquiètes vraiment pour moi ? Murmurais-je timidement.

- Et toi ? Joua-t-elle.

- Arrête et répond Lou !

- Lou ? Wow on est proche maintenant ?

Son ton était glaciale.

- Ok j'ai compris, mais pour répondre oui je m'inquiète un peu pour toi, dis-je en partant.

Je ne laissais pas vraiment de chance à Parkinson de répondre car j'étais déjà rendu devant la porte des vestiaires.

Point de vue de Lily Potter.

- Bon c'est le moment, prenez vos balais et allez sur le terrain, et vous avez intérêt de vous dépêcher, dit Charlie sévèrement avec un geste.

L'ensemble des élèves commencèrent à partir sur le terrain quand au passage l'équipe de Serdaigle passait, certains nous faisaient des sourires, d'autres étaient épuisés et regardaient leurs chaussures.

- Alors Pierre tu as été pris ? Dis-je en lui prenant le bras.

- Évidement qu'est-ce que tu crois, faut bien que j'essaye de te botter le cul Potter.

- Haha très drôle, on verra bien, et ta copine ?

Cassandra arriva en enlevant son grand chignon ce qui fit tomber tout ses cheveux en cascades jusqu'à ses fesses, elle avait toujours une petite tresse dans ses cheveux avec un radis à son extrémité.

- Et bien oui elle a été aussi prise en poursuiveur, sourit-il.

- Hooo Lily ! S'exclama Cassandra en se jetant dans mes bras, bonne chance à toi, j'espère que Charlotte ne va pas être trop sévère. (elle me laissa un bisou avant de repartir vers les vestiaires).

Au loin je vis dans l'encadrement de la porte le capitaine de Serdaigle Julien Hooch entrain d'avoir une discussion avec Charlie, mais elle le repoussa violemment de tel qui percuta le mur en bois derrière lui. Bizarre, pourquoi ils étaient comme ça ? Enfin plutôt elle ? Bref je lui en parlerais plus tard. On se croisa lui et moi avant que je rentre enfin sur le terrain. Je parcourais la pelouse en avançant vers mon cousin, je l'entendais qu'il répétait ''je vais y arrivé, je vais y arrivé, je vais être attrapeur''. Je lui fis un coup d'épaule quand j'arrivais à sa hauteur, il me sourit nerveusement.

- Hugo ça va aller, tu t'es entraîné pour ça, le rassurais-je.

- Oui mais si...

- Bon faite des groupes tout de suite ! S'écria Charlie.

Un brouhaha était lancé et tout le monde gesticula pour former quatre groupes, même si le poste de gardien était déjà promu pour Crivey, il fallait toujours un remplaçant. Les gens en bousculaient d'autre, je vis Hugo partir vers un petit groupe de potentiel attrapeur, pendant que moi je rejoignais celui le plus imposant, celui des poursuiveurs.

- Je vais un test très simple pour l'ensemble d'entre vous, commença Charlie (elle hurlait pour que tout le monde l'entende), vous montez sur vos balais et si je vois que vous êtes nul, enfin pas terrible, fin bref vous avez compris !

Je vis certain des premières année qui étaient entrain de trembler déjà, j'ai jamais compris les gens qui était là sans savoir voler. Tout le monde enfourchaient leurs balais, certains faisaient des loopings pour faire voir leur maîtrise, je vis Charlie levait les yeux au ciel.

- Bon ça va aller, maintenant à terre.

Certains étaient tombés, mais rien de grave évidement, j'enlevais le balai qui se situé entre mes jambes.

- C'est très simple, vous trois (elle visait deux potentiels poursuiveurs et un attrapeur), vous pouvez partir, je suis désolée mais vous ne savez pas voler.

Il n'y avait aucune protestation de leurs part, j'entendais certains des autres élèves dire qu'ils étaient d'accord avec Charlie.

- Les poursuiveurs, vous allez prendre les souaffes qui sont ici (elle désigna une boite sur le côté du sable) et vous vous entraînez. Pendant que je m'occupe des batteurs.

Je n'étais pas très réactive aujourd'hui, je dois l'avouer. Les autres joueurs s'étaient déjà emparés des souaffes et décollaient pour aller vers les trois anneaux.

- Ah oui ! Et les gardiens suivaient les ! Hurla Charlie leurs faisant un signe.

On était devant les anneaux, certains discutaient, d'autres étaient en contemplation devant la vue qu'il voyait pour la première fois. Je reçu un souaffe que je rattrapais in-extremis en piquant à toute vitesse vers le sol.

- Bien joué Potter ! Je vois que tu as toujours le talent de tes parents, lança Juliet Gordon avec un sourire.

Je lui renvoyais. Elle le stoppa à son tour, elle était douée. Les souaffes fusaient dans tout les sens, je n'en loupais pas un, je pouvais même observer Charlie de l'autre coté qui avait ordonné aux batteurs de visé soit les autres anneaux soit des attrapeurs qui passaient par là, elle était dur mais juste. Je vis Hugo éviter toute les cognards, j'étais soulagée de voir qu'il s'en sortait. Elle désigna quelques uns des batteurs qui devait partir, elle devait avoir fait son choix, elle fit de même avec les attrapeurs et seulement deux restaient (Hugo en faisait partir). Charlie vint vers notre groupe en volant sur son balai. Je vis dans les gradins qu'il y avait quelques élèves de Serdaigle et Griffondor, Parkinon (je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi elle était venue celle la) et Rose. Rose était là ! Elle est venue, pourquoi ? Oh mon dieu ça me fit sourire, elle était venue pour nous, c'était touchant. Pourtant mon sourire était de courte de durée car je vis mon petit ami pensif debout sur le rebord des gradins, la question qu'il m'avait posé hier était pour moi toujours un énorme dilemme même si j'avais faillit répondre sur un coup de tête hier soir. Toute la nuit sa demande m'avait empêché de dormir, je l'aimais certes mais c'était quelque chose d'énorme. C'est quelque chose d'énorme d'aimer quelqu'un, on est près à tout pour qu'il soit heureux mais pourtant on doute souvent avant d'agir. Aïe ! Un souaffe arriva en plaine tête.

- Crivey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ! Hurla un élève.

Merlin ! Ça fait mal cette connerie. J'échangeais plusieurs souaffe avec mes coéquipiers mais j'étais complètement ailleurs, je faisais des gestes maladroits parfois même dangereux, je percutais d'autre élèves en essayant simplement de tiré des buts. La présence d'Alexander me mettait mal à l'aise. Je sentais le regard d'incompréhension de Charlie sur moi, elle vint à moi juste après avoir ordonné à un gardien de se placer afin de faire des penaltys pour voir le niveau des poursuiveurs comme du gardien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu arrives Lil' ? Tu as l'air ailleurs ?

- Non ça va aller, dis-je en regardant les autres élèves au-dessous de nous.

- J'espère bien, tu sais que je ne veux pas faire de traitement de faveur.

Je lui fis un sourire de compréhension. C'était bientôt mon tour de faire les penaltys après qu'on avait changé de gardiens. Le record à battre était de quatre buts sur cinq, il fallait que je fasse un score parfait.

Point de vue de Hugo Weasley.

J'étais sur mon balais un peu à l'extrémité des anneaux pour voir la scène des penaltys. C'était autour de Juliet Gordon, elle était tellement sexy quand elle se penchait sur son balais pour accélérer, ou même quand elle était simplement entrain de révisé à la bibliothèque, et même quand elle jouait aux échecs version sorciers. Depuis trois jours, elle s'était teint les pointes de ses cheveux bruns en blond, ça aussi ça rendait jolie chez elle. Notre capitaine et aussi meilleure entraîneuse possible mit fin à mes pensées pour lancer la séance de tir au but.

Elle lançait ses tirs avec force et effet, en feintant chaque tir, le gardien en stoppa seulement un à la fin car il avait comprit son manège. Juliet fit une mine triste en revenant vers moi et les autres qui observait. Il fallait que je lui parle :

- Bien joué ! Lançais-je.

C'est déjà ça peut-être que ça suffirait.

- Merci, mais j'aurais du faire un sans faute, avoua-t-elle en se postant à côté de moi.

Elle jouait avec le manche de son balai et regardait au loin.

- Tu joues divinement bien ! Tu mérites d'être prise, je te le dis.

Comment lui faire comprendre qu'elle était douée et différente dans tout ce qu'elle faisait.

- Merci Hugo, dit-elle désintéressée.

Elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir me parler, je laissais planer le silence pour regarder ma cousine faire ses tirs. Elle tira son premier tir avec perfection, le deuxième était cependant plus confus, ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. D'ailleurs depuis le début elle ne semblait pas dans son assiette, peut être c'était à cause du fait qu'elle nous avait fait perdre 50points hier pour être sortie tard. Son troisième tire était parfait avec plein de rage comme si elle venait de marquer le but de la victoire, c'était complètement contradictoire avec le reste. Le quatrième était timide, limite léger, je n'arrivais pas à savoir si c'était fait exprès, mais vu son expression complètement désintéressée je pense qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès. Le dernier rentra tant bien que mal, le souaffe avait cogné sur le rebord de l'anneau.

J'entendais des applaudissements de la tribune, il y avait ma sœur parmi le lot de personne. Attend ! Rosie était là ? Comment ça se fait ? Je lui fis un signe de main qu'elle répondit sans hésiter. Je la pleins vraiment, devoir dormir avec Malfoy ça devait être une épreuve. Je pense qu'on fera un bilan de tout ça à Halloween.

- Bon tous à terre maintenant ! Hurla Charlotte.

Personne ne protesta et en vitesse nos pieds retrouvaient la terre ferme. Juliet était devant moi en attendant le verdict, je pouvais sentir l'odeur de framboise qu'elle dégageait, ça donnait envie de la croquer. Malheureusement pour moi je n'avais pas vraiment l'impression qu'elle me remarquait plus que ça, je ne devais pas être assez intéressant pour elle. Pourtant son image était gravé en moi depuis maintenant un an, quand je l'avais croisé à la coupe du monde de Quidditch et qu'elle m'avait souris pour me dire simplement bonjour, depuis je ne pouvais pas la sortir de ma tête. Je n'avais pourtant pas eu le courage d'aller la voir et de lui en parler.

- Je sais que certains vont être déçu mais j'ai fait mon choix pour l'équipe principal, coupa notre capitaine dans mes pensées.

Une vague de stresse montait en moi, il fallait que je sois pris.

- Pour les batteurs : Dean Green et Joe Thomas, très bon boulot les gars.

Des cris de joie se fit entendre dans un coin puis vint des accolades. Je les enviais moi aussi je voulais connaître cette sensation.

- Pour les autres batteurs, enfin les remplaçants, ça sera Saïd Rej et Benji Violet.

Les gens autours applaudissaient, je fis de même.

- Pour les poursuiveurs de l'équipe principal : Lily Potter, Zoé Craft et Juliet Gordon, les remplaçants sont Chord Evans, Heather Morrison et Emma Henry.

Je vis des visages radieux autour de moi, Juliet était magnifique avec son large sourire pendant qu'elle prenait Zoé dans ses bras. Lily avait l'air encore ailleurs, elle ne se réjouissait pas vraiment.

- Pour le gardien remplaçant ça sera Josh Fox, bravo à toi !

Josh sauta avec le poing en l'air en criant un long ''yes''.

- Et pour finir les attrapeurs, la remplaçante sera...

Pourquoi diable commençait elle part le remplaçant ? Je mourais d'impatience.

- Maggie Grace

Tout le monde l'applaudir.

- Et maintenant, commença-t-elle en s'approchant de notre petit groupe de peut-être futur attrapeur, je sais que je t'ai fait mariner depuis le début mais tu le mérites, donc Hugo Weasley tu seras notre attrapeur.

J'étais aux anges ! (enfin presque car il manquait surtout Juliet) Mais là ! C'était la fête dans ma tête. Tout le monde me félicitaient, j'entendais au loin Alexander, Pierre, Rosie et Cassandra hurlaient mon prénom comme si j'étais une star. Mon cœur battait allait à cent à l'heure. L'année commençait vraiment bien !

Point de vue de Rose Weasley.

Pourquoi j'étais là ? Je ne sais pas, je pense que je m'étais trouvé une excuse pour prendre l'air car j'avais encore mal à la tête de la soirée de la veille, et aussi car Scarlett m'avait blessée en disant que j'étais égoïste de ne pas venir pour mes meilleures amies et mon frère. Je voulais prouver le contraire, je n'étais pas égoïste.

Mon frère était heureux je le voyais au loin, Charlie avait invité tout le monde à prendre place sur le terrain pour se jouer une partie d'échauffement pour voir si elle n'avait pas fait d'erreur. Même si j'étais là, je ne prêtais pas vraiment attention déjà car je n'étais pas une grande fan de ce jeu et en plus j'avais mal au crâne et sûrement encore la gueule de bois.

Lily avait été discrète toute la journée ce qui avait facilité de mentir face à ma cuite d'hier. D'ailleurs ce matin je m'étais réveillée dans mon lit sans haut et sans chaussures, je pense bien que c'est ma colocataire qui m'a aidée. Je ne me souvenais pas de toute la fin de soirée, mais j'avais des parcelles de souvenir qui avaient fait surface toute la journée, mais ça ne pouvait pas être vrai... Enfin ça paraît irréaliste ! Je me souvenais d'avoir joué avec elle à ce jeu d'alcool, puis après j'étais devant elle, puis une vague de chaleur m'avait envahit, j'eus une sensation de toucher sur moi qui était agréable, et quelque chose d'humide sur mes lèvres qui me procurait des gémissements de bonheur.

Mais ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, je veux dire j'étais avec Malfoy, ça n'a pas pu arriver. Puis j'ai un copain ! Ça devait sûrement être faux. C'était sûrement un rêve. Un rêve ? Pas un cauchemar ? Oh Merlin ! Tu viens de dire un rêve, donc la sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes et sa langue étaient un rêve ou c'est ce que ça signifiait pour moi.

Je vis des gens se lever pour applaudir à nouveau mais je ne prêtais pas vraiment attention au jeu qui se déroula. Qu'est-ce qu'on avait pu bien faire toute les deux ? On s'était embrassé ou c'est simplement mon imagination ? Il faudra que je lui demande ce soir, je n'ai décidément pas le choix.

Un coup de vent fit partir l'une de mes feuilles (que j'avais pris au cas où si je m'ennuyais) vers Parkinson, je me levais pour la ramasser. Quand je vis que Parkinson l'arrêta en posant sa chaussure sur celle-ci.

- Tu étais vraiment obligé de faire ça pour la stopper ? Demandais-je froidement.

- Et bien déjà je l'ai arrêté donc estime toi heureuse Weasley, dit celle ci avec désinvolture.

Je lui pris la feuille avant de lui lancer :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là déjà ?

- J'ai pas besoin de ta permission pour faire ce que je veux Rosie.

- M'appelle pas Rosie ! Tu as lancée des sorts aux gens ?

- Super sens de la déduction Rosie, mais malheureusement pour vous je n'ai pas besoin de sortilège pour faire apparaître la médiocrité de votre équipe.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Dis-je indignée.

- De toute façon tu sais même pas ce que c'est le Quidditch ! D'ailleurs pourquoi tu es là toi ?

- J'ai pas besoin de me justifier auprès de toi !

- Houlà ! Rosie se révolte.

Elle m'agaçait tellement, je fis demi-tour pour stopper notre conversation.

J'entendais au loin que Charlie arrêta le jeu pour laisser la place au Serpentard qui arrivait sur le terrain. Krum était en tête avec un balais rouge flamboyant à la main, un peu plus à l'arrière je remarquais qu'il y avait Scarlett qui portait le sien sur ses épaules il était noir mate. Ses cheveux étaient remontés en chignon pour que ça ne lui coupe pas la vue durant les épreuves. Ses cheveux étant remontés cela faisait apparaître la courbe de son dos jusqu'à ses fesses à travers son débardeur moulant vert de l'équipe de Serpentard. Elles étaient très bien sculptés et surtout elles avaient l'air légèrement rebondit, tellement sexy. Oh merlin ! Je viens de faire une fixette sur les fesses de Malfoy ? Merlin il faut que je sorte d'ici. Avant qu'elle me regarde dans ma direction... Trop tard.

Point de vue de Scarlett Malfoy.

Krum était en colère, il pesta sur tout le monde pour qu'on se dépêche. On rentra sur le terrain juste avant que les Griffondors partent, certains traînaient des pieds alors que d'autre était très enjoué. Tout le monde savait ce qu'allait choisir Krum, il était prévisible. Je me retournais pour voir si Lou était bien là ou si elle allait encore mal, je la vis tout comme des camarades et... Rose ? Qui d'ailleurs me regardait. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Wow, elle avait l'air encore plus crevé que moi. D'ailleurs règle numéro un avec l'alcool : ne plus jamais boire sachant que le lendemain on doit aller en botanique toucher des trucs visqueux ou qui empeste. J'avais même du vomir dans un sot ''discrètement'' (Lou m'avait vu et en avait rigolé comme dans son habitude). En tout cas Rose me regardait, et elle semblait tout d'un coup gênée, elle parti très vite, je repris donc mon chemin vers le milieu de terrain. Je te paris qu'elle changerait du tout au tout maintenant qu'on s'est embrassée, enfin qu'elle m'a embrassée et que j'ai laissée faire, bref ! De toute façon elle aurait oublié, même si je suis pas sûre d'avoir envie qu'elle oublie ce passage, après tout faut assumer ses actions. Je voulais surtout pas qu'elle oublie ça, car elle m'avait rendu accros à elle, je sais que je n'aurais pas du ressentir des trucs aussi fort pour elle car déjà on est même pas amie, car elle a une liste de chose qui m'agace en elle, et surtout une ribambelle de défauts pour moi. Mais pourtant tout ses défauts, c'est petite chose qui font qu'elle est elle je me vois bien les aimer pour ce qu'ils sont. Morganne ! Elle me rend dingue ! J'ai l'impression d'être folle, d'ailleurs autre chose qu'elle me fait : j'ai l'impression de la voir n'importe où, ou de voir des choses qui me font penser à elle. C'est juste affreux pour moi, j'ai l'impression de ne pas pouvoir réfléchir à autre chose.

Borislav arrêta toute pensée qui naissait en moi.

- Les abrutis ça va être bien simple, tout ceux qui on pas 15ans dégageaient maintenant.

Tout le monde savait que Krum n'était pas tendre alors aucune protestation ne se fit, des élèves qui venaient juste d'arrivé était obligé de partir.

- Après ça va être claire, pour le rôle d'attrapeur c'est moi, et mon remplaçant n'est pas là car ça sera mon frère, même si je sais qu'il ne jouera pas de la saison, dit-il froidement.

- Mais c'est pas juste, se plaignit un élève derrière moi en tapant son balai dans l'herbe.

- Et bien quand tu auras le rôle de capitaine tu pourras parler de ce qui est juste ou pas maintenant la ferme et dégage. Je ne veux pas une équipe de bras cassés.

Il avait un ton stricte et cassant, j'étais habitué mais je pense que l'élève derrière moi aurait pu se mettre à pleurer tellement il était déçu. Il partit quand même en lâcha des jurons silencieux.

- Alors maintenant ça va être rapide car j'ai déjà choisi mon équipe : Alexie chérie tu es batteur, Joe Roberts toi aussi, tu as bien bossé l'an dernier. Après les Malfoy vous êtes toujours poursuiveurs, on aura besoin de vous. Évidement je suis attrapeur. Il nous manque seulement un gardien et un poursuiveur. Sachez bien, qu'on va mette toute nos forces pour vous foutre une raclé, donc les deux places qui reste seront attribué seulement au plus méritant, si y en a qui peuvent pas tenir partait maintenant.

Quelques élèves partaient en maudissant Krum de sa façon de faire.

- Ok maintenant, il reste trois gardiens, vous aller vous mettre devant les anneaux, les batteurs vous vous viser et les Malfoy vont vous mitrailler de tir. A vous d'arrêter les bonnes balles.

Tout le monde enfourchaient son balais pour monter dans les airs, l'activité commença. Les gardiens n'arrivait jamais à arrêter mes tirs, Krum les insultés pour qu'ils se réveillent. Joe tira tellement fort sur un cognard qui percuta un élève qui se retrouvait expulsé avec son balais vers le sol. Joe avait l'air tout à fait satisfait de sa manœuvre.

- Un de moins, lança-t-il.

Je levais les yeux au ciel en tirant un autre coup vers un gardien. Il devait sûrement être pris dans l'adrénaline car il arrêta mon tire.

- Parfait on l'a ! cria Krum.

Forcement c'était sur mon tire que ça tombait je savais que dans trois secondes j'allais recevoir une remarque désobligeant de la part de mon capitaine.

- Et Malfoy, te ramollis pas sinon je serais obligé de te remplaçait et tu me manquerais pas je peux te l'assurer.

Quel con quand il s'y met sérieux. Les potentiels poursuiveurs se mit en place pour faire des tirs au but, pour savoir qui était notre coéquipier. Tout se passa très vite car il ne restait plus que trois du futur poursuiveurs. Au bout d'un moment, Krum déclara que c'était June Cooper (une cinquième année) qui serait notre nouvelle poursuiveuse. Tout le monde retournaient à la terre ferme, mon capitaine félicita An Ping d'avoir réussi d'arrêter mon tir encore une fois. Il faisait exprès dans rajouter encore plus je le savais bien.

- Très bien maintenant dégageait ! On a pas besoin de s'entraîner pour savoir qu'on est les meilleurs.

Tout le monde retournèrent aux vestiaires pour prendre une douche quand Borislav vient derrière pour m'interpeller, pendant que le reste de l'équipe continue.

- Alors Scarlett tu veux des cours de soutiens ? Dit-il sur un ton qui se voulait séducteur.

- Tu as pas une copine toi ? Répondis-je tranchante.

Il s'avança vers moi et en profita pour remettre une mèche de cheveux rebelles derrière mon oreille.

- Arrête ça !

- Alexie en sera rien, avoua-t-il sobrement.

- Je te conseil d'arrêter ton manège Boris, tu me dragues seulement mais j'ai la liste de toute les filles avec qui tu as couché, si tu veux je peux l'expliquer à ta copine.

- Tu ferais pas ça Malfoy ! S'inquiéta-t-il.

- Si tu continues à me faire chier ça arrivera, concluais-je en partant en direction de la douche.

Point de vue de Louann Parkinson.

Déjà plus de 10 minutes que j'attends Scarlett sortir de la douche, en temps normal je n'aurais jamais attendu aussi longtemps Scar mais j'avais décidé d'être gentille. En vrai, c'est simplement car on avait décidé d'aller dans un des pubs de Pré-Au-Lard, et puis elle a intérêt de ce dépêcher un peu sinon je vais aller la chercher même si elle est à nue comme un vers. J'avais eu le temps de voir toute l'équipe sortir, j'avais même eu le temps de me faire les ongles.

Au loin, je remarquais que Rose, Lily et Crivey se dirigeaient elle aussi vers Près-Au-Lard. Weasley avait l'air complètement à l'ouest aujourd'hui ce qui était contradictoire avec son air de miss parfaite. Potter était littéralement perdu, on dirait qu'elle ne savait plus rien faire de sa misérable vie (pathétique). Et Charlotte. Charlotte devait sûrement être la meilleure d'entre elle. Je parle de sa mine hein ! Pas le fait qu'elle soit mieux foutu et qu'elle est aussi carrément plus intéressante. Voilà que je venais de formuler ça.

Charlotte venait de regarder dans ma direction. Wow ! Même à plus de 100métres elle me fait ressentir une sensation trop bizarre, qui d'ailleurs me déplaisait car j'ai l'air vraiment impuissante et ça me correspond pas du tout. Mais ça c'est de sa faute ! Elle n'avait pas à être aussi sexy, et puis normalement je ne suis pas branché très blonde, mais là c'était différent. Puis à part moi, c'était pas toléré de mettre des vêtements qui la mettaient autant en valeur, non mais c'est vrai qu'elle porte des tee-shirt large ou bien des tops moulants qui laissaient apparaître ses formes généreuses, elle était toujours sexy! Et puis ses yeux ! Morganne ! Pourquoi des yeux aussi verts ? Hein ! POURQUOI ? Ah et oui elle avait surtout pas le droit d'être aussi magnifique quand elle jouait au Quidditch, non mais sérieux elle a passé son heure à gueuler sur les gens, donner des ordres, ou bien de s'abaisser sur son balais et faire toute sorte de position douteuse pour moi.

- Lou tu baves.

Je me retournais pour apercevoir Scarlett entrain de ce positionner à coté de moi pour voir qui est-ce que je regardais, elle vit le groupe des trois Griffondors entrain de marcher. A ma plus grande surprise elle ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle avait l'air aussi choqué que moi par le corps si parfait que Crivey avait. Merde ! Faut que j'arrête d'y penser.

- Bon on y va !

Arrivez devant les Trois Balais, on savait très bien qu'il y aurait déjà pas mal de monde de Poudlard qui viendraient y squatter, surtout vu qu'il y avait eu les sélections de Quidditch. Quand on rentrait dans le pub, je voyais plusieurs groupes d'élève dont celui de Serpentard. Scarlett me fit un rapide signe de tête pour me faire voir une table de libre dans un coin de la pièce. A peine assit un serveur vint à nous :

- Alors que puis-je vous servir ?

- Une vodka pour moi, dis-je.

- Lou ! S'exclama Scar.

- Ok ok, alors un whisky pur feu.

Le serveur était en état de choc.

- C'est encore pire Lou, me signala mon amie.

- Tu es vraiment pas drôle, bon bah alors... simplement une bièraubeurre.

- La même chose, signala Scarlett.

Le serveur réapparut avec nos breuvages.

- Pourquoi vouloir boire ?

- Car je ne l'ai pas fait hier, dis-je hautaine.

- Je t'ai attendu je te préviens !

- Ok.

- Ok ? C'est tout ? Tu es sérieuse Lou ?

- Pourquoi tu as une mine affreuse ? Demandais-je en changeant de sujet. (même si je m'en foutais royalement).

- Fatigué c'est tout.

Scarlett semblait mentir mais je ne lui tenais pas rigueur. Un silence s'installa, ce qui me permit de regarder autour de moi. Charlie me regardait dans le coin de son œil. Oh non ! Ça va pas recommencer, je n'ai pas envie de repenser à elle, enfin si mais pas maintenant, enfin non ! Enfin Merlin !

- J'ai reçu le faire-part.

Wow, là c'est claire, elle venait de stopper toute mes pensées.

- J'ai reçu le faire-part Lou, répéta-t-elle en appuyant son regard sur moi.

- J'ai entendu. Je ne sais même pas qui est-ce qui est invité.

- Et bien on la reçu ce matin donc je peux te dire que...

- Qui ça ''on'' ? Interrogeais froidement.

- Ne commence surtout pas à péter un câble, mais je pense que ta mère à prévu de faire les choses en grand.

- Dit moi qui est invité ! Hurlais-je.

Certaines tables venaient de ce retourner, je leurs lançais un regard méchant pour qu'ils retournent à leurs préoccupations.

- Ok ! Calme toi. Déjà il y a les Krums.

- Quoi ?

- Laisse moi finir !

- Ok, murmurais-je.

- Il y a aussi ma famille et les Grindewald, et puis ta marraine évidement. J'ai entendu dire qu'il y aurait les Zabinis, les Nott, et puis des gens du ministère. Et après je ne sais pas.

- Elle fait vraiment chier putain ! M'énervais-je.

- Lou calme toi !

- Comment tu veux que je me calme, il faut que je me trouve une robe pour venir à son stupide mariage de merde qui est dans même pas dans deux mois !

- Je sais Lou, moi aussi.

- Toi aussi ? Demandais-je dans l'incompréhension.

- Je suis aussi invité je te préviens, et il faut que je sois présentable.

Je levais les épaules comme si c'était pas une obligation qu'elle soit belle pour ce mariage. Après plusieurs gorgées, elle mit un terme au silence :

- Si tu veux vraiment emmerder ta mère, car je sais que tu veux le faire. Et bien fait le, va au mariage et fait les trucs qui exaspère ta mère sans en faire des tonnes dans la vulgarité.

- Je sais pas vraiment contrôler mon coté vulgaire quand je suis lancée, rigolais-je.

- Je serais là pour te stopper, me fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

On rigola ensemble pendant quelques instants et puis un éclair de génie parcourra ma tête :

- Une robe noire !

- Une robe noire ? Demanda-t-elle en répétant chaque mots avec stupéfaction.

- Ouais ! Commençais-je fièrement, une robe noire digne d'un enterrement.

- D'un enterrement ?

- Tu vas arrêter de répéter mes mots ! Oui une robe noire, mais assez sexy pour qu'elle soit attribué à mon corps de rêve. (Je passais mes mains sur mon corps pour faire voir de quoi je parle).

- Évidement, sinon ça ne serait pas toi !

- Absolument !

Je levais les mains en l'air.

- C'est dans pas si longtemps le mariage, précisa-t-elle.

- Merci Scar ! J'avais remarquée.

- Ce qui veut dire qu'elle va revenir dans pas longtemps non plus, m'expliqua mon amie.

- Oui je sais. J'ai pas envie de la voir, j'ai pas envie qu'on se retrouve face à face et que je me laisse faire encore.

- Tu seras fort, et puis si tu veux venir à la maison tu pourras, en plus ça me sauverait la vie de ne pas supporter ma famille toute seule.

- Ça t'arrange quoi ? Taquinais-je.

- Un peu, rigola Scarlett en se recoiffant.

On prit quelques verres de plus et on discuta de toute les manières possibles pour faire enrager ma mère. Non ! Je ne voulais certainement pas accepter ce mariage ! Au bout d'un moment, on décida de rentrer au château avec le reste des Serpentards qui avaient décidés de venir nous proposer d'aller chez Zonko juste un peu avant.

Après avoir mangé, j'avais raccompagné Scarlett dans ses appartements et elle me proposa de rester quelques instants.

- Tu as bu ? Dis-je en désignant une bouteille quasiment vide sur la table basse.

- Euh, ouais, répondit elle timidement.

- Avec qui ?

Silence.

- Avec Weasley ? Dis-je choqué.

- Quoi ?

Une voix venait de derrière, je me retournais directement et apercevais la bande de bras cassés.

- Alors Parkinson, c'est quoi ton problème avec Rose ? Lança Potter.

- Toi déjà !

Mon ton était cassant.

- Lou arrête, murmura Scarlett en me prenant le bras.

- Non je veux savoir qu'est-ce que tu as avec mon amie ? S'énerva Lily.

Scarlett agrippa mon bras plus fortement pour que j'évite de lui sauter dessus.

- Lil' arrête de la chercher, dit Crivey.

- Elle le cherche donc je me stopperais pas, expliqua son amie.

- Le problème c'est qu'elles ont bu ensemble, sifflais-je.

Je pense que tout le monde était choqués autour de moi, même les deux concernées.

- C'était simplement pour se détendre, essaya d'expliquer mon amie.

- Se détendre de quoi ! De devoir supporter ton attitude de connasse, dit Potter cassant.

Scarlett allait pour réagir quand je la rattrapais.

- Je rêve où tu la défends ? Explosa Scarlett

Elle avait un regard sombre et méchant.

- Je ne veux pas que tu fasses quelque chose que tu regretteras après, expliquais-je.

- Regretter quoi ? Piqua Potter.

- Lily arrête s'il te plaît c'est ma colocataire, dit Rose désespérée.

- Et alors ?

- Je vis avec elle, précisa-t-elle.

Elle était vraiment entrain de défendre Scarlett ou quoi ? Merlin ! Rose regarda droit dans les yeux Scarlett pour chercher du soutien, du soutien ? Les yeux de Rose étaient pétillant quand ils avaient croisés ceux de mon amie, tenant le bras de Malfoy je sentis un frisson l'envahir. Attends j'avais vraiment sentis ça en elle ?

- Je comprend plus rien, précisa Potter.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

- Merlin ! Mais fous nous la paix avec tes hormones en colère Potter, tranchais-je.

- Vas te faire Parkinson !

- Tu es vraiment une pauvre folle comme fille putain, soulignais-je en levant les mains en l'air.

- Ha ! C'est le moment où tu vas refaire ton cinéma pour être au centre du monde comme à la bibliothèque ? Dit-elle en rigolant méchamment.

- Si tu continues je vais pas me retenir Potter donc dégage maintenant et va retrouver ton abruti de copain sinon...

- Sinon quoi ? Me défia-t-elle en avançant, tu vas jouer ta petite fille pourrie gâtée et penser qu'à ta gueule !

- DEGAGE ! Hurlais-je.

Potter allait mourir si ça continu.

- Toi dégage salope, vas te faire quelqu'un peut-être que tu descendras d'un cran, beugla-t-elle en s'avançant droit devant moi pour me pousser.

Mais elle se fit stopper par Crivey qui venait de ce poster dos à moi, j'étais tellement proche d'elle que je sentais l'odeur de son shampoing.

- Tu arrêtes maintenant Lily ! Je sais pas ce que tu as aujourd'hui mais calme toi ! Arrête de l'insulter !

Lily essaya de s'avancer, mais Charlotte la stoppa encore en posant une de ses mains sur son épaule.

- A quoi tu joues Charlie !

- Lily s'il te plaît, tu devrais retourner à la salle commune je te rejoindrais après.

- Charlie a raison, renchérit Weasley.

C'est quoi ce bordel ! Scarlett muette, Weasley qui parle pour stopper sa cousine, et Crivey qui me défendait corps et âme. Bon j'exagère un peu, mais elle me défendait.

- D'accord c'était pour te détendre Rose que tu as fait ça, mais sache que tu aurais pu le faire avec nous ! Tes amis ! s'énerva Potter.

- Jalouse ! Lançais-je.

Crivey se retourna quelques secondes et planta ses yeux sur les miens :

- Ne t'y met pas toi non plus, murmura-t-elle.

Bizarrement Lily décida de partir, et elle se retourna après quelques mètres parcourus :

- Fait gaffe à toi Parkinson ! La prochaine fois, y aura personne pour te protéger.

Putain mais elle me gavait sévère celle la !

- Charlie tu devrais y aller, je te verrais demain d'accord ? Dit Rose en lui faisant un sourire.

Charlotte fit un signe de tête, et Rose venait de rentrer dans sa chambre. C'est fou ça ! Y a deux minutes on était capable de se mettre sur la tronche, et là plus personne. Crivey parti pour sa salle commune au même moment que Weasley dans la chambre. Je regardais Scarlett, elle avait l'air énervé et perdu.

- On aura une discussion demain Malfoy, déclarais-je.

Dans son regard, je vis qu'elle était plus ou moins d'accord avec ça. A peine avait elle fermée la porte derrière elle que je me dirigeais vers la sortie de l'étage, mais à un détour d'un couloir je vis Crivey adossée à un mur en se regardant les pieds. Elle m'entendit et leva la tête pour me parler.

- Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas que Scarlett fasse du mal à Lily ?

Je me rapprochais plus d'elle pour que notre conversation soit réellement privé, même s'il n'y avait personne autour de nous.

- Je l'ai déjà dit, dis-je froidement.

- Seulement je veux la vérité, déclara-t-elle en se pinçant les lèvres, s'il te plaît.

- Si elle le faisait, ça aurait été tendu entre Rose et Scarlett donc...

- La vraie raison ? Demanda-t-elle.

Comment elle savait que je lui mentais ? De toute façon je pouvais lui dire la vérité, je suis sûre qu'elle ne comprendrais pas.

- Car je voulais pas que ça puisse nous brouiller, tu vois c'est assez flatteur de voir que tu m'attends pour me parler ou que tu me défends face à une de tes meilleures amies, commençais-je en ironisant. D'ailleurs pourquoi tu m'as défendu toi ?

- Elle n'avait pas à t'insulter surtout qu'elle connaît rien de toi, dit Charlotte timidement.

Je m'avançais vers elle ce qui la fit reculer, et elle était entièrement plaquée contre le mur.

- Je ne veux plus jamais que tu me défends, et arrête d'avoir pitié de moi, dis-je avec un ton hautain.

- Je n'ai pas pitié de toi ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Alors pourquoi tu fais ça ? M'énervais-je.

Cette fois-ci, c'est Crivey qui s'avança de tel sorte que je du faire des pas en arrière pour laisser de l'espace entre nous.

- Tu es si aveugle que ça !

- Dit moi pourquoi ? Répétais-je plus calmement.

- Car je pense qu'on est amie non ? Dit-elle sèchement.

- C'est ce que je dis ! Tu as pitié de moi !

- Arrête ! S'il te plaît !

Charlotte venait de me prendre la main, elle remarqua son geste et mon regard choqué qu'elle la lâcha aussi tôt, puis reprit.

- Même si tu peux être une personne très exécrable, au moins toi tu ne changes pas avec moi. Et tu ne me prends pas en pitié vis à vis de ce que je t'ai dit. Tu me fais penser à autre chose, oui j'avais l'impression qu'on était amie mais si ça te fait vraiment chier.

Elle commença à partir. Merlin ! Pourquoi j'arrivais pas à lui dire que moi aussi j'aimais bien être une gentille garce avec elle, et aussi qu'elle était agréable à regarder et puis même qu'elle était sûrement la seulement personne qui arrivait à me faire oublier ma mère et ce maudit mariage. Pourtant je la sentais partir vers les escaliers. Et je ne faisais rien.

Point de vue de Charlie Crivey.

Je priais intérieurement pour qu'elle me rattrape. Sérieusement ! Pourquoi j'étais autant attaché à elle ? Pourquoi c'était elle qui me faisait oublier mes problèmes ? J'ai deux meilleures amies géniales, et pourtant c'est Parkinson enfin Lou qui m'aidait. Pourquoi j'ai passé la moitié des sélections de Quidditch à penser à elle qui me regardait ? Merlin ! Pourquoi c'était aussi compliqué pour elle de dire ce qu'elle pense ? Merde ! Pourquoi il faut toujours quand je la regarde je sois focalisé soit sur ses yeux gris, soit sa poitrine ou bien sa chute de reins. Qu'est-ce qui va pas chez moi ? Pourquoi elle me fait de l'effet ? Pourquoi mon cœur bat trop vite ou j'ai les mains moites ? En faite il vaut peut-être mieux qu'on ne soit pas amie, comme ça je pourrais reprendre ma vie normale, et me préoccuper de mes amis ou du Quidditch (ou même les A.S.P.I.C.). Je n'eus pas vraiment eu le temps de faire un choix sur le fait d'être ou non amie avec Parkinson quand je sentis une main agripper la mienne.

- Je veux que tu sois mon amie ! Amie, enfin toi et moi. Amie. Bref, je veux qu'on soit amie. On est amie ?

Elle avait l'air si perdue, et pourtant c'était si mignon. Merlin. Elle venait vraiment de me demander d'être amie avec moi ? Louann était complètement à déstabilisé et pourtant c'était vraiment sexy de la voir chercher ses mots.

- Charlotte, répond s'il te plaît !

- Charlie, appelle moi Charlie et... C'est super bizarre quand tu dis s'il te plaît.

- Oh. Euh...

Elle recommence à chercher ses mots, je regardais ses lèvres (qu'elle venait encore d'humidifier) elle était tellement sensuelle, tout en elle.

- Je vais rentrais en contacte avec toi, prévenais-je.

- Que... Quoi ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

Il ne me fallut que quelques instants pour la serrer dans mes bras, enlaçant mes bras autour de sa taille et posant même ma tête sur ses épaules. C'était doux. Il ne dura pourtant pas très longtemps mais il faisait du bien, et m'apaisait. En me retirant je la vis qu'elle était gênée et elle commençait à rougir.

- Euh... Désolée, je voulais pas...

- Non t'inquiète, c'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être comme ça, enfin je couche avec elle après, ou sinon c'est Scarlett donc... C'était plutôt agréable... Mais ne le dis à personne.

- Pas de problème pour ça, rigolais-je, mais c'était agréable.

- Je pense qu'on devrait retourner au lit, et tu es pas obligé de me rejoindre dans mon lit, taquina-t-elle en passant devant moi.

- Très drôle Parkinson, peut-être qu'un jour ton rêve deviendra réalité.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de partir, étrangement son geste n'était pas désagréable, loin de là.

Merlin ! Comment je vais pouvoir être amie avec elle si je ressens des choses super forts (encore inexpliqué) pour elle et que aussi mes amis la déteste ? Je ne voulais surtout pas mentir. J'étais dans la merde, il fallait que je jongle avec tous sans me faire remarquer !


	12. Chapter 12

Review : Vluk je suis désolée si c'est vraiment brouillons; je vais essayer de reformuler quelques phrases (c'est aussi parce qu'ils sont un peu perdu dans leurs pensées), et sinon ce que tu proposes c'est des souhaits ou des suppositions ? Pour Scorpius et les garçons en général, tu vas le découvrir maintenant. Lily et Scorpius ne se côtoient pas vraiment mais pourquoi pas, j'ai une idée la dessus. Mais merci beaucoup pour ta review. ;)

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient.

Des Hommes des vrais.

Point de vue de Scorpius Malfoy.

- Je veux pour la fin de semaine sur mon bureau, deux rouleaux recto-verso sur les potions de vérités. La personne qui fera le devoir le plus insatisfaisant sera obligé de nettoyer la salle et les étagères pendant deux semaines. Est-ce claire ? Maintenant sortez.

Daphné Grenngrass, notre directrice de Serpentard, notre professeur de Potion, et aussi ma tante. Tout les Serpentards assistaient à ses cours, enfin tout ceux qui avaient réussi une note Optimal pour les potions. Les autres élèves partaient en direction de la sortie, mais ma copine m'attendait à l'extérieure, Daphné avança vers ma table.

- Ça va Scorpius en ce moment ? Demanda-t-elle en rangeant des queues de rat et des bézoards.

- Oui je vais bien.

Le début de notre conversation était froid comme à notre habitude. Ma tante ne leva pas la tête pour me parler, elle profitait de notre conversation pour ranger les tables.

- Comment va Lou ?

- Euh...

J'étais mal à l'aise. Daphné était la marraine de Parkinson et elle s'occupait d'elle comme sa fille (à défaut de ne pas en avoir), enfin jusqu'au moment au Louann avait décidé de ne plus avoir besoin des autres pour vivre mais seulement le compte bancaire de sa mère.

- … à vrai dire je n'ai pas de nouvelle d'elle, je la côtoie un peu dans la salle commune, mais elle ne me parle pas vraiment. Elle parle surtout à ma sœur.

- Je sais que vous avez grandi mais vous étiez si proche quand vous étiez jeune, insista ma tante.

- Quand on était jeune, déclarais-je sévèrement.

Elle se retourna pour me regarder, elle ressemblait vraiment à ma mère, seulement elle était plus douce. Son visage était moins marqué, mais elle était tout aussi élégante que ma mère.

- Comment a-t-elle prit l'annonce du mariage ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse.

- C'est Parkinon tu sais...

- Je me doutais qu'elle le prendrait mal, conclu-t-elle en posant des potions.

- Mal est un euphémisme, dis-je avec sarcasme.

- Explique ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je ne suis pas proche d'elle, mais le jour où elle l'a appris elle a pété un câble à la bibliothèque...

- J'en ai entendu parler, murmura-t-elle.

- Puis cette semaine, Alice et Cassy Ann l'ont retrouvée complètement bourrée dans les escaliers.

- Elle boit ?

Elle venait de hausser le ton comme si tout cela était de ma faute.

- Tu devrais lui parler Daphné, ça pourrait changer la donne, soufflais-je avant de partir.

Ma tante me fit un signe de tête pour me dire au revoir ou bien me dire qu'elle était d'accord avec mon intervention, je ne savais pas trop.

A la sortie de salle de potion, je vis Alice qui m'attendait adossée contre un mur avec Alexie et Cassy Ann à ses côtés. Je partais pour les rejoindre mais elle arriva plus vite que moi. Elle colla ses douces lèvres sur les miennes et prit mon visage dans ses mains.

- Je vais passer ma fin d'après midi avec les filles, on se voit plus tard chérie.

Elle plaqua ses lèvres encore une fois, et fit demi-tour pour remonter avec ses amies. De toute façon c'est bien qu'elle fasse quelque chose à coté car je devais retrouver Krum dans pas longtemps. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il voulait qu'on fasse de notre après-midi mais il avait décidé que cela serait « entre homme » (ses mots pas les miens). Je partis vers la salle commune quand je vis Scarlett passer par là, la tête dans un livre.

- Hé ! Lançais-je.

Elle me manquait quand même, c'était ma sœur jumelle. J'avais l'impression quand grandissant je ne pouvais plus être aussi proche d'elle qu'avant.

- Tu daignes m'adresser la parole ? Lança ma sœur.

- Fait pas ta chieuse.

Elle sourit et arqua un sourcil.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Scorpius ?

- On peut parler un peu, ça fait longtemps Scar, dis-je gentiment.

Ma sœur me regarda en soupirant.

- Si tu y tiens.

- Viens on va marcher dans les cachots.

Sans protester Scar me suivit, même si c'était moi qui avait souhaité lui parler je n'arrivait pas à sortir un mot de ma bouche. On n'avait pas vraiment parler depuis le début des cours... Mais heureusement pour moi c'est ma sœur qui s'en chargea.

- Comment ça se passe avec Alice ?

- Toujours très bien, dis-je simplement.

Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi dire, c'était dur de retrouver notre complicité comme avant, enfin il fallait que je retrouve mes marques. En la scrutant, je remarquais le collier que je lui avais offert.

- Tu le portes toujours ?

Scarlett me regarda puis instinctivement toucha la pierre qui suspendait autour de son cou. Je la vis sourire au contacte de ses doigts au collier.

- Oui toujours, avoua-t-elle, pourquoi tu me l'as offert ?

- Simplement car il était beau, comme toi. C'est ça d'être jumeau, tu as mon charme. Et aussi car je savais que la rentrée n'était pas quelque chose d'agréable pour toi à cause des parents.

- Merci, dit-elle, tu as des nouvelles d'eux ?

- Et bien j'ai reçu une lettre de papa lundi m'annonçant qu'il viendrait avec Blaise pour nous aider à choisir nos costumes pour le mariage. Et toi ? J'ai vu que tu avais reçu des lettres ?

Le ton de ma voix était détendu, je retrouvais enfin la simplicité de nos échanges.

- C'était nos grands parents, mamie me disait de venir à la maison avec Lou si je voulais prendre le thé.

- Le thé sérieusement ? Rigolais-je.

- Oui ! Dit-elle agaçait.

Je savais qu'elle était plus proche que moi de Lucius et Narcissa, mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir car moi j'étais proche de nos parents, et il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'elle en souffrait.

- Je suis désolée.(elle avait compris mes excuses) Tu iras quand ?

- Je ne sais pas, sûrement avant le mariage. Je vais demander à mamie de me prêter des bijoux pour la cérémonie.

- Comment elle va ? Demandais-je bienveillant.

- J'en étais sur que tu allais t'inquiéter pour elle un jour ou l'autre, dit-elle victorieuse.

- Réponds Scar !

- Pas bien, je pense qu'elle arrive à ne pas y penser tout le temps mais des fois c'est dur, plusieurs fois je l'ai vu entrain de dérailler, fin tu sais bien comment elle est.

Ma sœur semblait impuissante et inquiète, c'était sa meilleure amie et elle ne pouvait pas l'aider.

- J'ai dit à Daphné d'aller lui parler, informais-je.

- Oui c'est une bonne idée, je n'y avais pas pensé. Merci.

- C'est normal. Dis moi, comment ça se passe avec Weasley ? J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez bu ensemble ? Reprochais-je à Scarlett.

- Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! Il n'y a rien d'intéressant, je voulais boire donc on a bu ensemble. On n'est pas amie si ça peut te rassurer ! S'énerva-t-elle.

- Ok ok ! Je te crois ! Répondis-je sur le même ton qu'elle.

On avait déjà fait le tour des cachots et je sentais bien que ma sœur avait quelque chose à me demander, mais elle semblait hésiter.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as Scar ? Tu sais tu peux tout me dire hein, la rassurais-je en posant une main sur son épaule.

- D'accord, mais tu me dois la vérité ?

- Euh...D'accord.

Je ne comprenais pas trop où elle voulait en venir.

- Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé dans le train à la rentrée ? Et ne me ment pas je le serais !

C'était le moment, le moment où elle m'engueulerait, et où on était mûre pour ne plus se parler pendant encore un moi.

- Je l'ai insulté.

J'essayais d'atténuer ce qui c'était passé mais je savais bien que c'était peine perdue.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

Son ton était cassant, ma sœur était énervé maintenant je n'avais plus qu'à lui dire.

- Je lui ai dit que c'était une traîné...

- Quoi d'autre ?!

- Qu'elle répétait les erreurs de sa mère à coucher avec n'importe qui et je lui ai ''demandé'' si elle le vivait bien de ne pas avoir de parents. Puis elle a répliqué en disant qu'au moins elle ne disait pas toujours oui à son père comme moi et qu'elle avait honte de moi car je n'arrivais même pas à te soutenir. Et je lui ai dit que pour ça il faudrait qu'elle est une famille. Voilà pourquoi je me suis pris un poing.

J'avais dit cela très vite pour que Scarlett ne capte pas tout mais ça n'avait pas vraiment fonctionner car elle me poussa de toute ses forces contre le mur d'un cachot.

- Comment ! Comment tu peux être mon frère ! Putain Scorpius tu es vraiment con ! C'était ta meilleure amie avant ! Comment tu as pu lui dire ça ! Tu es vraiment qu'un sale con, me cracha ma sœur en partant avec hâte.

Je ne cherchais pas vraiment à la rattraper, mais au fond je savais qu'elle avait raison. Enfin même si j'étais pas d'accord que Parkinson couche avec n'importe qui, elle n'avait pas choisi de ne pas avoir sa mère à côté d'elle.

Point de vue de Borislav Krum.

- Si tu veux on peut continuer dans ma chambre, dis-je joueur pendant que j'étais penché sur cette fille.

- Euh... Borislav, que va dire Alexie ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

Je posais un bras sur une de ses épaules pour la rassurer.

- T'inquiète pas pour elle, elle est...

Je vis Scarlett partir en trompe d'un des cachots. Dam ! Plus elle était en colère plus elle était sexy celle là.

- Je dois te laisser, lançais je à la fille qui était en face de moi avant de rattraper une Scarlett complètement en pétard.

Ayant beaucoup plus de force qu'elle je lui rattrapais le bras, et la retournais brusquement vers moi. D'une telle puissance quand se retournant elle se prit mon torse (incroyablement musclés héhé) en pleine face.

- Lâche moi crétin ! Aboya-t-elle.

- Tu es tellement sexy quand tu fais ça, susurrais-je.

Elle me repoussa ce qui m'excite encore plus, elle avait un tel pouvoir sur moi. Il ne manquait plus qu'elle à mon tableau de chasse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as Scar ?

- Arrête de jouer les séducteurs avec moi j'en ai rien à foutre de toi, dit-elle cassante.

- Ok mais... Tu vas bien au moins ? Je ne veux pas qu'une de mes poursuiveuses aille...

- Je vais parfaitement bien ! Coupa-t-elle avant de partir.

Je ne protestais pas plus, la vue qu'elle me donnait me suffis pour le moment. Merlin ! Que son cul était bon, j'aurais pu la prendre toute la nuit s'il fallait, enfin si j'avais pas eu Alexie. D'ailleurs elle est où ?

En me retournant, je percutais quelqu'un.

- Putain fait attention... Malfoy ! Et mec ! Ça va ?

- Euh ouais ça va, les filles sont partis traîner ensemble comme ça on a notre après-midi.

- Ha oui c'est vrai j'avais oublié notre sortie entre mec ! Entre vrai dur et...

- Arrête dans faire trop Krum, coupa Scor.

- OK ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Dis-je agacé.

- Je vais parfaitement bien !

C'est à des moments comme ça que je remarquais la ressemblance frappante avec sa sœur. De vrai jumeau copié collé, même ton désobligeant, même froideur dans leurs regards, même leurs gestes était identique ils passaient toujours leurs mains dans leurs cheveux quand ils étaient contrariés, nerveux ou simplement hautains.

- Comme tu le sens, on part chercher les autres ?

Scorpius me fit signe de sortir des cachots pour essayer de retrouver nos amis. On venait enfin de sortir de la noirceur des lieux qu'on s'engouffrait dans les escaliers.

- Tu as acheté ton costume pour le bal de noël, tu sais pour l'Institution de Salem? Demandais-je en poussant un élève qui passait devant nous.

- J'avais oublié, mais je pense que je le ferais avec Alice plus tard, avoua-t-il pensif. (je ne m'en préoccupais pas vraiment)

- Je suis pressé qu'ils viennent, les américainnes doivent être carrément hot ! Puis je voudrais bien faire plus ample connaissance avec elles, si tu vois ce que je veux, l'informais-je avec un coup de coude.

- Oui je vois ce que tu veux dire par là Boris, mais sincèrement je ne tolère pas vraiment, siffla-t-il.

- Et pourquoi ? On est jeune merde !

- Mais tu as une copine ! Si tu veux faire ça alors ne t'engage pas dans une relation tu comprends Krum ou tu es con ?

Son ton était tellement glacial qui me fit froid dans le dos pourtant j'étais énervé par sa remarque alors je n'aurais pas du ressentir ce froid m'envahir.

- Non je suis pas con ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? Pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant ? M'énervais-je.

- Car tu comprends rien ! Tu ne peux pas faire souffrir les gens que tu tiens ? Et surtout pas ceux que tu aimes.

- Mais c'est bon mec Alexie n'en sait strictement rien, tu stresses vraiment pour rien, lui dis-je.

- Ouvre les yeux Boris ! Tu t'amuses maintenant mais plus tard tu vas t'en mordre les doigts d'avoir fait ça et surtout de l'avoir fait souffrir, car sache que tout se sait un jour.

- C'est moi ou tu deviens philosophe ? Ironisais-je amèrement.

- Je te dis juste que tu vas avoir des ennuis si ça continue !

- Tu es entrain de me défier là Malfoy ! Provoquais-je.

- Putain mais Krum ! Tu as vraiment un cerveau de troll ramollis ! Je veux te faire comprendre qu'il faut que tu arrêtes tes conneries, s'emporta mon ami.

- Pourquoi ? Dis-je furieux.

- Car on ne peut aimer qu'une personne dans ce monde ! Et qu'être dans une seule relation c'est déjà suffisant, tu devrais simplement t'y tenir. C'est pas compliqué d'être fidèle à quelqu'un. Quand tu dis je t'aime à quelqu'un c'est pour toujours sinon tu fermes ta gueule. Car ces mots sont super importants. Quand tu aimes vraiment la personne, elle te suffit pour ce qu'elle est ok ?

- Wow, rigolais-je froidement, tu vas pas me dire que tu es réellement amoureux Scorpius ?

- La ferme Krum ! Je t'ai dit que ces mots sont important, et tu ne fais pas ça à la légère. Je les ai dit à Alice car ma copine me suffit, je n'ai pas besoin de chercher autre chose que ce qu'elle m'apporte, alors tu devrais te poser les bonnes questions avec Alexie.

J'étais choqué par ce qu'il venait de m'avouer.

- … Et puis son frère n'est pas encore au courant ni son père mais dès qu'ils seront que tu lui fait du mal, ils te tueront ou pire... t'émasculeront, conclu-t-il avant de partir à la recherche de mon frère et de Sawyer.

Il m'avait carrément chamboulé, déjà car c'était la première fois que Scorpius me disait ce qu'il pensait réellement et aussi qu'il faisait transparaître ses valeurs sur l'amour comme ça. Putain merde ! Depuis quand Malfoy avait un cœur ? C'est vrai qu'il m'arrivait souvent de dire ''je t'aime'' sans vraiment comprendre l'impacte ou bien même comprendre ce que voulait dire. Ça fait de moi un débile ? Et puis comment savoir si Alexie était la bonne si je n'avais pas essayé ailleurs ! Scorpius venait de me dire qu'elle devait me suffire... Je savais bien que des qu'elle n'était pas là je m'ennuyais donc je voulais aller voir ailleurs. Si je suis mon raisonnement ça veut dire que des que je la quitte je m'ennuie donc je cherche une distraction, mais bien évidement les nombreux flirts que j'avais ne me suffisait pas comme quand j'étais avec Alexie. Attends deux secondes ! Si toute les filles n'était jamais assez bien par rapport à Alexie, ça veut dire que c'est elle que je préfère. Comment je peux en être aussi sure ?

- Tu me suis ou pas Krum ? Lança Scorpius en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Ouais mec ! Euh tu peux m'aider ?

- C'est pas dans mes habitudes Krum.

- Fait pas le con et aide moi Malfoy, coupais-je.

- OK vas y, qu'est-ce tu as ? Demanda-t-il avec un air complètement désintéressé.

- Je veux savoir si Alexie est la bonne, avouais-je.

Il continua à marcher sans prendre vraiment attention à ce que je venais de lui dire.

- C'est assez simple, je vais te poser que trois questions et on connaîtra la réponse, dit-il froidement.

- Aussi simple que ça ? Dis-je septique en arquant un sourcil.

- Oui, siffla-t-il.

- Ok vas y alors ! M'impatientais-je.

- Tu pourrais la protéger corps et âmes face à n'importe quoi ou qui ?

- Évidement personne ne pourra lui faire du mal tant que je serais là, dis-je déconcerté par la question.

- Tu te sens comment avec elle ? Demanda-t-il en se retournant vers moi avec un air grave.

- Fort et heureux, murmurai-je déboussolé par la franchise de ma réponse.

- Tu te vois comment dans 10ans?

- Avec deux enfants, en étant le meilleur attrapeur de tout les temps et surtout l'avoir comme femme... Putain ! Je suis amoureux de Alexie !

- Tu as l'air complètement sous le choc on dirait que tu viens de croisé un basilic géant. Allez vient faut qu'on rejoint les autres, rigola Malfoy.

Point de vue de Hugo Weasley.

C'était le moment, fallait pas que je me plante maintenant. Un peu de courage Hugo tu es le fils de deux des trois du Golden Trio, tu es le nouveau attrapeur de Griffondor. Et puis ce n'est qu'une fille.

Je la vis au loin assise avec Emma, Zoé et Chord dans un coin de la salle commune. Il faut absolument que je me rapproche d'elle et que je lui propose un rendez-vous. Je pris enfin mon courage à deux mains et partis en sa direction. Chord me vit arriver et m'adressa la parole :

- Hé mec ! Ça va comme tu veux ?

- Euh ouais super !

Zoé, Emma et Juliet m'accordèrent un sourire, j'aurais pu fondre sur place en voyant celui de Juliet. C'était le moment, sinon je n'aurais plus jamais le courage.

- Juliet... Euh... Est-ce q-que tu, enfin on peut parler ? En privé, précisais-je en me grattant la tête.

Elle se leva, s'excusa en vers ses amis et s'avança vers moi. Bon c'était un bon début, elle voulait bien me parler. On avança vers l'entrée de la salle commune pour être à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Elle s'assit sur le banc en bois, puis je limitais à mon tour. Un silence était encore présent, et je la regardais droit dans ses yeux noisettes, ce n'était pas une fille banale, c'était la fille qui avait pour moi les plus beaux des yeux. Sa cravate était desserrée et le bouton du haut de sa chemise était défait, ce qui permettait mon imagination s'emportait un peu trop à mon goût.

- Hugo ?

Sa voix était douce et harmonieuse, ça me fit sentir un incroyable frisson à travers le dos.

- Est-ce que tu voudrais venir avec moi à Pré-au-lard ? Dis-je timidement.

- Comment ça ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Faire une sortie avec moi je veux dire ?

- Tu veux dire qu'il y aurait que toi et moi ?

Elle avait l'air complètement paniquée, j'avais même l'impression de lui faire du mal. Au ton de sa voix j'avais compris par moi même qu'elle ne souhaitait pas réellement passer du temps seule avec moi. Je m'empressais donc de rajouter :

- Oui mais aussi avec les autres ?

- Aaahhhh ! Tu me rassures, j'ai cru que tu me demandais un rencard, rigola-t-elle.

- Ah ah ! Pas du tout, rigolais-je faussement.

- Y a pas de problème ! On se fait ça le début de la semaine prochaine ? Proposa-t-elle en se levant.

- Oui parfait, mentis-je avec un faible sourire.

Quel merde ! Déjà je ne mérite même pas d'être à Griffondor par le peu de courage que j'ai, et puis je venais plus ou moins de me prendre un jolie râteau par la même occasion. Un pincement au cœur m'envahit, comment ça pouvait faire mal de se faire tourner le dos par la personne qui représentait la perfection à vos yeux.

Je vis l'horloge suspendu, quand je me rendais compte que les garçons devait sûrement m'attendre, seulement on avait pas vraiment prévu un endroit pour se rejoindre, il fallait que je parte à leurs recherches. Ce qui me permit de penser à autre chose qu'au monstrueux vent que je m'étais pris par Juliet Gordon. Il faudrait peut être que j'en parle à Alexie, peut-être qu'elle m'aiderait elle.

Point de vue de Lorcan Scramander.

Elle était belle sans artifice, sans besoin de mettre ses atouts en avant, et Merlin sait qu'elle avait des atouts. Son regard me transperçait à chaque fois que je la croisais, sa démarche était assuré et gracieuse, elle ne se préoccupé pas de ce qu'il avait aux alentours, elle avait même une telle joie de vivre. Son rire lui aussi me faisait retenir mon souffle, il était doux. Son corps était petit mais ses jambes étaient si fine et longues, comment c'était possible ? Je n'étais pas très frange mais ça nouvelle coupe de cheveux faisait apparaître la profondeur de ses yeux sombres. J'adorais la regarder, ce que je fis de plus en plus vu que Rose était vraiment trop distraite en ce moment. Hestia Jones était réellement une fille à couper de souffle, puis elle ne pouvait pas être plus coincé que Rose de toute façon. Non ce n'était dans mes habitudes de tromper les filles avec qui je sortais, mais Rose était vraiment distante, enfin surtout en tant que copine, en tant qu'amie c'était quelqu'un de génial. Mais en couple elle ne savait carrément pas si prendre. Elle avait toujours peur de ses sentiments en vers moi (enfin si elle en avait car je commence à douter) et puis elle n'était pas du tout entreprenante, vraiment pas du tout. Et j'en avais un peu marre d'attendre, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

L'objet de ma contemplation partie, ce qui me permet de faire de même pour aller à la recherche des gars. Je les trouvais facilement car eux-mêmes étaient partis à ma recherche.

- Hé mec ! Qu'est-ce que tu foutais ? Demanda Pierre en avança pour me faire une tape amicale.

- Oh rien, je traînais simplement, mentis-je.

Je ne devais surtout pas dire devant Hugo que j'avais des doutes sur la relation que j'entretenais avec sa sœur.

- Bon on va au lac ! Décréta Alexander impatient, j'ai besoin de changement.

- De changement ? Demanda Hugo confu.

- Rien c'est pas important... Lorcan regarde y a Rose, me signala Alex.

Je leurs fit signe de m'attendre avant de me diriger vers Rose, elle ne remarqua que ma venue quand je lui attrapais le bras.

- Oh ! Lorcan tu m'as fait peur, sourit-elle.

Je lui fis un chaste baisé mais même à ce contacte je la sentis mal à l'aise.

- Tu vas bien, j'ai remarqué que toi et Lily était légèrement en froid...

- C'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas, me coupa-t-elle.

- C'est à cause de Scarlett ? Demandais-je en arquant un sourcil.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse audible de sa part.

- J'en conclue que les rumeurs sont vrais alors, tu traînes avec cette foutue fille et en plus elle te fait boire.

- Arrête Lorcan, s'il te plaît, je fais ce que je veux. Je n'ai besoin de personne pour me dicter ma conduite, lança-t-elle sans détour.

- Si ta mère apprend ça, tu vas être dans la merde, la menaçais-je légèrement.

Je voulais qu'elle comprenne que c'était mal ce qu'elle avait fait, c'était une préfet après tout, et puis ce bourrer la gueule n'était pas vraiment permis dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

- Pourquoi ma mère l'apprendrait ? Tu ne lui dirais pas de toute façon ? S'indigna-t-elle.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça avec Malfoy alors? Interrogeais-je quelque peu contrarié qu'elle se lâche avec elle plutôt que moi.

- Et bien rassure toi Lorcan ! (elle était froide et stricte) Si ça peut te rassurer, on ne s'adresse plus la parole elle et moi. Content ?

Je n'eus pas vraiment le temps de répondre qu'elle fit demi-tour pour aller à la bibliothèque. Déjà qu'on était pas très fusionnel si maintenant elle était énervée contre moi c'était carrément foutu. J'entendis Hugo qui protestait qu'il en avait marre d'être toute seule, alors je retournais vers lui.

- Où sont Pierre et Alex ?

- Pierre a vu ta sœur donc il est allé la voir quelques minutes, et Alex a vu sa propre sœur qui n'était pas avec Krum donc il en a profité pour l'interpeller.

Point de vue de Alexander Londubat.

Je venais de croiser ma sœur sans son abruti de copain, j'en profitais donc pour la stopper.

- Excusez moi mais (je me retournais vers Alexie) je peux te parler un instant ?

Cassy Ann et Alice me regardaient d'un air bizarre avant de faire un signe de tête à ma sœur. Elles partirent de leur côté en attendant que je finisse de parler avec elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Alex ?

- Quoi j'ai pas droit de te parler ? Demandais-je en souriant.

- Si mais tu le fais jamais, affirma-t-elle.

- Toi non plus Lexie je te ferais remarquer.

- Mes amies m'attendent Alex, dit moi ce qui te préoccupe, murmura ma sœur en regardant ses amies.

- J'ai demandé Lily en mariage, soufflais-je.

Oui je lui avais dit cela d'une traite, mais ce secret me pesait depuis trop longtemps.

Alexie écarquillait ses yeux en grand comme si elle venait de voir quelqu'un de mort.

- E-Elle a répondu q-quoi ? Bafouilla-t-elle.

C'était évident qu'elle serait choquée, mais au point qu'elle face tomber son masque de glace aussi facilement c'était quelque chose de perturbant (même pour moi).

- C'est ça le problème ça fait déjà trois semaines que je n'ai pas eu de réponse, et on ne sait pas vraiment croisé. J'ai l'impression qu'elle fait tout pour m'éviter.

- Alex, (elle se racla la gorge et posa une main sur mon bras) arrête de t'inquiéter, tu fais rarement des choses stupides et sans en avoir pris connaissance avant. Donc va la voir et demande lui de répondre simplement. Même si c'est une Griffondor tu sais que j'apprécie Lily, et puis ça se voit que vous vous aimiez donc maintenant reprendre ton courage Merlin !

Ça faisait du bien de lui avoir confié cela, en plus elle était douce et agréable tout ce qui ne collait pas avec l'image qu'elle donnait aux autres. Je me sentais vraiment plus léger avec ma sœur jumelle.

- Oui mais elle m'évite en ce moment, soulignais-je.

- Je la vois arriver, chuchota ma sœur en partant vers ses amies.

Elle me fit un signe de tête pour me dire au revoir. Alexie avait raison, je devais lui parler (et elle me manquait terriblement en plus). Je pris une grande respiration avant de partir vers ma copine qui avait l'air ailleurs.

- Lily, dis-je doucement.

- Oh ! Alex.

Elle me fit un faux sourire, elle n'avait pas l'air si heureuse que ça de me voir.

- Lily, je ne veux pas être grossier tu le sais mais, est-ce que tu... enfin Lily tu me manques tellement et j'en ai marre que tu sois froide avec moi...

Ma copine me coupa en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ressentis cette chaleur m'envahir. Ça faisait un bien fou jusqu'au moment où elle se détacha de moi, je lui agrippais quand même la taille pour qu'elle ne s'enfuit pas comme dans son habitude depuis plus de trois semaines.

- Lily, je t'aime tu le sais hein ?

Elle acquiesça seulement ce qui me rendit triste, elle n'arrivait pas à me dire ces trois mots. Je pense que c'est entièrement de ma faute si elle est perdue en ce moment. Depuis la demande que j'avais formulé, elle était devenue assez agressive avec les autres, surtout avec les Serpentards, surtout avec Parkinson. Il paraîtrait qu'elle avait failli se battre avec elle, je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris mais elle avait été très en colère cette fois là, car quand elle était rentrée dans la salle commune elle avait balancé parterre un jeu d'échec d'un des troisièmes année. En plus depuis ça elle n'avait pas vraiment réussit à traîner avec Rose et Charlotte en même temps. Ce qui était clairement bizarre car aucun des garçons avaient eu une explication à ce comportement.

- Lily il faut vraiment que tu me donnes...

Ses lèvres se posèrent encore sur les miennes, elle cherchait à ne pas me répondre ou que je ne parle plus ?

- Je sais, je te dirais ma réponse vendredi d'accord ?

- Oh ! Euh oui c'est parfait (elle me laissa un autre baiser avant de s'enfuir).

- C'est parfait... murmurais-je.

Point de vue de Pierre Macmillan.

- Pierroooo !

Cassandra venait de hurler mon prénom après le contacte de mes mains sur son dos nu (oui j'avais passé mes mains sous sa chemise et alors ? C'était ma copine!). Elle se retourna dans mon étreinte et m'accorda une multitude de baisés sur la totalité de mon visage.

- Je suis si contente de te voir ! Souffla-t-elle.

Ses cheveux formaient un rideau pendant qu'elle continuait à m'embrasser, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire sur ses lèvres, tellement cette sensation était agréable.

- Tu as vu les Joncheruine autour de Lily et Rose en ce moment ? Je m'inquiète vraiment Pierro.

Je souris à son innocence, elle est tellement magnifique quand elle parle de son monde, même si j'ai l'impression qu'elle dit souvent la vérité car elle est vraiment convaincante dans ses propos.

- Je n'en suis pas remplis au moins moi ? Demandais-je faussement inquiet.

- Oh noooon. Toi tu es parfait mon chéri, dit-elle en m'accordant un baisé et me caressant la joue.

- Tu allais où bébé ? Dis-je en lui touchant le bout de son nez avec mon doigt.

- Je suis pas un bébé ! Dit-elle avec une bouille d'enfant.

- Mais oui ! (je venais de levais les yeux aux ciels jusqu'à ce qu'elle me fit un coup de coude).

- J'allais me promener pour essayer de trouver les sombrals.

- Mais ! (je savais qu'elle ne pouvais pas les voir) Oui d'accord je comprends, amuse toi bien alors.

Elle me sourit, mais avant de partir je la gardais dans mon étreinte quelques secondes pour l'embrasser sensuellement. Cassandra ne se fit pas prier, elle me mordit ma lèvre inférieure quand je commençais à laisser ma langue passer entre la douceur de ses lèvres.

- Je t'aime tu le sais, murmurais-je contre ses lèvres.

- Wooowwwwww, c'est miiignooonn, ironisa les garçons en cœur derrière nous.

Cassandra leurs tira la langue par dessus mon épaule, juste après elle me laissa un dernier baisé avant de partir. En se retournant l'odeur de ses cheveux flottait encore dans l'air. Une odeur de rose envahit mes narines. Les rires des garçons derrière moi me coupa dans la contemplation de ma blonde mais je pris l'initiative de les retrouver.

- Bon tu as fini Pierrooooo, rigola Hugo.

- Je rigole tellement par ton imitation pathétique, lançais je.

- Roh c'est bon !

Enfin tous ensemble, on décidait de partir vers le lac comme ce qu'on avait prévu depuis le début. Alexander marchait devant avec Lorcan, pendant que Hugo et moi étions à l'arrière. Je le félicitais pour son entraînement de l'autre fois. J'allais pour lui demandais quand en était il de la fille sur laquelle il avait fantasmé mais Alexander se retourna.

- J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer.

Sa voix était grave ce qui nous stoppa tous de surprise.

- Tu es enceinte ? S'amusa Hugo.

Je lui gratifiais d'une tape derrière la tête ce qui me voulu un grognement.

- Surtout Hugo ne le prend pas mal mais j'aimerais beaucoup que tu ne réagis pas mal à ce que je m'apprête à vous dire.

- Ok tu me fous les boules ! Si tu as fait quelque à ma sœur je te... s'énerva le rouquin.

- Non Hug' c'est...

- Dépêche !

- Ta gueule Hugo, laisse lui le temps de parler, siffla Lorcan.

- Et bien, je ne pense pas avoir fait d'erreur, mais... Vous savez tous que j'aime Lily, et ça depuis super longtemps. Donc y a trois semaines je lui ai... je lui ai demandé d'être ma femme.

- Attend tu as fait quoi ? Hurlais-je.

- Tu as pas compris ou quoi ? Il a demandé ma cousine en mariage, annonça Hugo sous le choc.

- Elle a dit quoi ? Demanda Lorcan en se retournant totalement face à Alexander.

- Elle me donne sa réponse vendredi, dit-il perdu.

Point de vue de Edgard Krum.

- Elle me donne sa réponse vendredi, confia Alexander Londubat.

- Oh que c'est mignon ! Ironisa mon frère en s'avançant, encore une qui aura la fabuleuse chance de devenir la femme d'un manchot.

- Je suis sure qu'elle le trompera d'ici peu de temps quand elle se rendra compte qui est ennuyeux à mourir, déclara Swayer Adams qui avait pris position avec Boris.

- La ferme Sawyer ! Aboya Lorcan.

- Tu devrais plutôt épouser Scramender vu comment il prend ta défense, Londubat ! Siffla Scorpius hautain.

Même si je le connaissais très bien, le ton froid et sec de Malfoy était toujours très perturbant.

- Je suis quand même sûre qu'elle va dire non, rigola mon frère.

- Il y a plus de chance qu'elle me dise oui plutôt qu'à un mec qui ne respecte même pas sa copine crétin, lança Alexander en s'avançant à son tour.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Dit-il en serrant les poings.

Mon frère venait de rentrer dans une colère noire.

- Je viens de dire que tu es qu'un connard si tu préfères, j'ai peur que tu ne comprennes pas ! Et aussi arrête de faire ton fière car on sait tout les deux que tu n'ai qu'un putain de soumit avec ma sœur donc maintenant fous nous la paix.

- Même si je trouve ça plutôt drôle de voir Krum prendre cher, vous devriez vous calmer, essaya de calmer Pierre Macmillan qui s'était avancé.

- Vas te faire foutre toi et retourne voir ta folle !

Il n'y eu qu'une micro seconde avant que mon frère tomba au sol en se tenant sa joue meurtrie par le poing que venait de lui lancer Pierre. Je ne voulais même pas réagir car je savais que mon frère le méritait, certes Cassandra était spéciale mais on ne dit à son copain qu'elle est folle sans en subir les conséquences. Mon frère se relève et au même moment Lorcan Scramender s'approche de lui pour le coller contre un mur :

- Tu viens de parler de ma sœur connard !

Son poing serrait partie en direction de la mâchoire de mon frère, jusqu'au moment où il se baissa et le pain qui lui était réservé se confronta au un mur. Le bras de Lorcan était tétanisé par la violence de son coup raté, Boris en profita pour lui gratifier d'une béquille dans la cuisse.

- Apparemment tu es un raté dans tout les domaines Scramender ! Essaye plutôt de te faire une meuf ou ta sainte-nitouche de meuf, siffla Scorpius en regardant Lorcan se lever difficilement.

Je vois Hugo qui se précipite déçu en criant qu'il ne doit pas insulter sa sœur, Sawyer le vois aussi et décide de l'expulser avec sa baguette. Hugo fait plusieurs mètres dans les airs avant de ce fracasser contre un des murs, avec la puissance de l'impacte quelques minuscules pierres se casse sous le contacte du corps. Lorcan se relève enfin et plaque Scorpius qui était entrain de rigoler de Weasley.

Lorcan lui mit plusieurs coups de poing en l'insultant, mon frère vint pour lui mettre un coup de pied directement à l'emplacement de ses côtes ce qui le fit retourner et s'écrasa sur le sol au côté de Scor. Swayer essaye de relancer un sort sur Hugo qui s'approche en courant mais Pierre était plus rapide :

- EXPELLIARMUS !

- Connard ! Dégage de là ! Hurle Sawyer, Krum Junior tu nous aides merde !

Je ne réagissais pourtant pas, même quand Pierre venait de mettre un poing dans la tronche de Swayer. Alexander était quand ta lui face à Scorpius entrain de le pousser violemment.

- Va t'occuper de ta salope de sœur au lieu de me casser les couilles avec ma copine connard

Même si Malfoy commençait à avoir une ecchymose sur le dessous de l'œil, il restait toujours aussi froid.

- Mon dieu, on dirait que tu es contrarié, qui aurait cru que tu savais te laisser aller, dit-il avec sarcasme.

Lorcan fit un coup de baguette et je vis Scor tomber à terre.

- LEVICORPUS, cria mon frère sur Lorcan.

Swayer lança un sort pour expulser cette fois Alexander mais celui-ci se protégea, il voulait réessayer sur Hugo à l'arrière mais Boris lui bloqua le bras :

- Weasley est à moi, on a un compte à régler, sourit-il méchamment.

Pierre prit la direction de mon frère pour le stopper mais Swayer le prit en duel de sortilège. Alexander était entrain d'aider Lorcan :

- Arrête de bouger ! Je vais t'aider, siffla-t-il.

Juste avant que Malfoy ne l'expulse à son tour et le charge dangereusement contre le mur.

Je ne reconnaissais pas mon frère à cet instant :

- Tu es au courant que tu vas morfler Weasley, dit-il avec froideur.

Hugo était déjà mal en point du sang coulait de son crâne suite à sa collision avec le mur. Mais ce mec était quand même un grand malade, il répliqua encore :

- Je me défendrais toujours Krum ! Toujours contre des connards comme toi qui ne respecte personne, même pas soi-même ! Tu as insulté ma sœur en faisant mention qu'elle serait une bonne pute de compagnie si elle fermait un peu sa gueule dans le train et maintenant tu dis que tu veux me casser la gueule ? TRES BIEN KRUM ! Ramène ton cul maintenant qu'on en finisse !

Mon frère ne se privait pas pour se jeter sur lui, mais Hugo l'évita et même si Boris était à moitié terre il mit un poing ce qui lui fit cracher du sang. Boris était tellement en colère et en pleine adrénaline qui lui prit son bras et lui tordit jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe au sol à son tour. Mon frère essaya de se positionner au-dessus de Weasley mais celui ci lui mit un coup de pied dans le thorax et recula un peu plus loin sur le sol. Notre capitaine lui sauta de plus belle dessus, il l'insultait de plus belle mais cette fois-ci en bulgare tout en lui attrapant le col de sa chemise. Il le secoua d'une telle force que le crâne de Hugo percuta le sol de pierre. Boris mit son poing en l'air et lui gratifia d'un coup directement sur sa tempe. Il releva son poing :

- Tu voulais prendre ma place en tant que meilleur attrapeur, mais maintenant tu ne pourras plus.

Il finit sa phrase par un nouveau coup au visage.

- Tu essayes de faire ton dur face au plus grand ?

Il réitéra son geste.

- Et je sais ! Je sais que tu as essayé de me piquer ma copine !

Mon frère lui plaqua plusieurs coups sur son visage déjà ensanglanté, il allait sûrement mourir sous sa colère si je ne faisais rien.

- ARRÊTE ! Putain Borislav arrête.

Je m'étais placé derrière son dos en enroulant mes bras sous ses épaules en essayant de le tirer vers moi.

- DEGAGE TOI ! Hurla-t-il.

Pierre venait de lâcher Swayer, et je vis le Serpentard partir de son côté en courant. Scorpius essaya lui aussi de m'aider à retenir mon frère. Mais il désespéra et parti à son tour, en essayant de le tirer. Alexander et Lorcan arrivèrent vers moi et poussèrent mon frère loin du corps de Weasley. Je retenais enfin mon frère dans mes bras même s'il continuait à se débattre en disant des choses absurdes comme quoi il avait essayé de ce faire Alexie. En reculant un peu, je vois Alexander se pencher sur Hugo, il essaye de regarder s'il respire.

On entend des gens arrivaient en courant sûrement des professeurs, Londubat me regarde d'un air complètement paniqué, je vois Lorcan qui sourit car Hugo respire. Borislav les insulte encore mais Alexander se retourne vers moi :

- Vas t'en ! Edgard ! Barre toi !

Pourquoi il fait ça ? Pourquoi il veut que je m'en aille, si les professeurs nous voient ils comprendront tout et nous vireront, il voulait nous aider ?

- Barrez vous maintenant !


	13. Chapter 13

Review ?

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient.

Toujours ensemble mais chacun de son côté.

Point de vue de Rose Weasley.

Il faut que je vois ce qu'il a. Merlin ! Pourquoi un hibou express m'avait simplement dit « Hugo, infirmerie » Sérieux ! Qui envoie encore des messages aussi court ? J'arrivais enfin à proximité de l'infirmerie, et je voyais déjà entre les portes les garçons qui s'étaient assis sur un des lits.

- OÙ EST IL ?

Lorcan venait de se lever pour me faire face.

- Rose attend ! S'inquiéta mon copain.

- Dégage où est...

J'étais coupé dans ma phrase quand je vis Hugo allongé sur un lit d'appoint. Il est en piteux état, je l'avais déjà vu quelques fois égratigné ou avoir pris des coups avec le Quidditch ou avec les cousins mais là c'était autre chose. Sa lèvre inférieure était éclatée et avec une goûte de sang séchée à cette endroit, son arcade n'est pas mieux. Même si son visage était nettoyé je remarquais quand même les dégâts, il avait une ecchymose sur la mâchoire et puis une autre sur la tempe et encore une sous l'oeil. Il avait aussi une coupure sur sa joue, elle n'était pas bien grave mais elle lui laisserait quand même une cicatrice. Pendant que je l'examinais un rictus se forma sur ses lèvres, et il entrouvrit les yeux.

- Hé, souffla-t-il à peine audible.

Un soulagement s'empara de moi, il avait toujours sa tête d'imbécile heureux même après ça, je lui sourie à mon tour.

- Hé ! Dis-je en lui caressant la tête.

Il tira une grimace de douleur au contacte de ma main et je retirais directement ma main.

- T'inquiète pas... je vais bien Rosie... Un peu... Sonné, murmura-t-il.

Mon frère ferma les yeux après son dernier mot, il devait dormir. Je ne pouvais pas le forcer à rester éveillé, je lui laissais un bisou sur la joue avant de refermer les paravents. En me retournant je vis les garçons qui me fixaient, je n'avais pas entendu Lily rentrait mais elle chuchotait des choses à Alexander.

- Bon maintenant vous allez me dire ce qui c'est passé ? M'importais-je.

Avant même que Alex me répondre, Charlie arriva en courant dans la pièce.

- Tu étais où toi ? Demandais-je énervée.

Elle fronça les sourcils face au ton que j'employais.

- Euh... J'étais partie me promener mais de toute façon ce n'est pas ça l'important, siffla-t-elle.

Charlie avait raison, je me retournais vers les garçons encore une fois :

- Vous m'expliquez oui ou merde ?

Charlie et Lily ricanèrent quand le juron sorti de ma bouche, en les voyant je roulais des yeux. Alexander allait enfin parler mais cette fois-ci c'est Cassandra qui arriva.

- Pierre ! Tu vas bien ? Oh Charlotte tu as des Joncheruines toi aussi, annonça-t-elle.

Charlie leva la tête pour essayer d'apercevoir quelque chose mais il n'y avait rien à regarder, elle roula des yeux par rapport à l'imagination que faisait preuve Cassy.

- PAR MERLIN ! QUELQU'UN VA ME DIRE CE QUI C'EST PASSÉ ! Hurlais-je.

Lorcan me fit enfin face, et essaya de prendre mes mains pour me calmer mais je le repoussais. Je ne voulais pas qu'on me calme je voulais qu'on m'explique.

- Krum nous a insulté, enfin il a insulté Alexander par rapport au fait que, commença-t-il.

- Qu'il nous trouvait con comme d'habitude, dit Alex en ayant un regard insistant envers Lorcan.

Tout le monde cacher quelque chose ou quoi ? Alexander continua :

- Rose, c'est de ma faute d'accord j'ai répondu à Krum et après c'est parti en vrille, on a commencé à tous se monter les uns sur les autres. Malfoy était sur moi, et aussi Lorcan. Krum avait déjà éjecté Hugo, puis après Pierre s'est attelé à Sawyer. Puis j'ai contrôlé vite fait Malfoy pendant que j'aidais Lorcan qui était pris dans un sortilège. Et après on remarquait au loin Krum qui s'acharnait sur ton frère, mais vraiment très fort. Edgard était là, enfin... Il essayait de contrôler son frère, il l'a reculé de Hugo. Sawyer était déjà partie, et Malfoy c'était enfui en entendant des gens arrivaient. Puis on s'est approché en vitesse pour voir Hugo, il respirait donc Pierre et moi on l'a emmené jusqu'ici. Et après on t'a envoyé un hibou à toi...

Pierre arrive à la hauteur de Alexander avec Cassandra dans ses bras.

- Et il a oublié de préciser qu'il a laissé partir les Krums, précisa Pierre.

Lily frappa Alexander sur le bras avant de lui demander :

- Tu es con ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- Car Edgard n'avait rien fait ! Il ne méritait pas les conséquences de nos actes ou ceux de son frère. Et puis c'est grâce à lui que ton frère Rose n'est pas à St Mangouste.

Je me sens pas bien tout d'un coup, entre ça, les conflits avec les garçons, mon frère, Lily qui me fait la tête, et... Je me sens partir. J'attendais le fameux moment où je m'écrase au sol mais à la place c'était des bras qui m'enroulaient la taille. Un flou était toujours de moi, je ne distinguais personne, puis une fraction de seconde après c'était mes amis autour de moi que je voyais. Les bras qui m'entouraient me posaient sur un lit et je vis enfin que c'était Charlie qui m'avait aidé et déposé. (Lorcan n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce).

- Ça va aller Rose, ça va aller, chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

Elle était si mignonne et prévenante quand elle le voulait, je restais dans son étreinte pendant que les autres parlaient.

- Qui a réellement commencé ? Demanda Lily froidement.

Tout le monde comprit mais c'est Charlie qui était à côté de moi qui répondit :

- Lily, ça ne changerait rien de savoir ça.

- C'est Krum, cracha Lorcan avec colère.

- Je vais les tuer ces Serpentard de merde ! Aboya ma cousine en partant vers l'entrée de l'infirmerie.

Alexander Londubat la rattrapa par les bras.

- Garde ta haine pour le terrain de Quidditch bébé, et puis c'est de ma faute de tout façon j'ai répliqué...

- C'est vrai ! Et moi j'ai essayé de calmer le jeu, dit Pierre victorieux.

Cassandra se retourna pour lui faire un câlin à son copain.

- Oh Pierro, je suis si fière de toi !

- Mais (il se gratte la tête), j'ai foutu le premier coup juste après.

Cassy lui fit une tape sur le torse après sa confession.

- Mais Cass' c'était pour ton honneur ! S'indigna-t-il.

Sa copine affichait des yeux noirs ce qui était complètement contradictoire avec sa personnalité, elle se décala de lui et de son étreinte.

- Je me fiche éperdument ce que pense les autres Pierre !

Lily s'était assise sur un des lits en face de nous pendant que Cassandra avait fait face à son copain.

- Non mais sérieux ! Y a que moi qui trouve que c'est n'importe quoi qu'ils aient fait ça ?

- C'est sûr, commença Lorcan, mais maintenant c'est trop tard, et puis on a les mêmes torts qu'eux.

Je sens Charlie me caresser les cheveux et me les embrasser, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle peut être aussi dur sur un terrain de Quidditch ou avec abrutis, et pourtant avec moi dès que j'étais faible elle était là pour moi, très réconfortante.

- Lorcan a raison, on s'est lancé autant de sort et autant de..., précisa Alexander avant de se stopper en voyant Madame Pomfresh arriver.

Elle était vêtue de son éternel tablier blanc pardessus une robe bordeaux, et sa coiffe d'infirmière.

- Maintenant vous allez me dire ce qui c'est passé avant que j'appelle vos parents, ordonna-t-elle.

Tout le monde ce regardaient, je compris vite que personne ne voulait répondre et surtout dire la vérité, Pierre se racla la gorge (pas pour prendre la parole mais simplement par nervosité), les autres garçons levaient les yeux au ciel.

- J'attends ? Dit Madame Pomfresh en tapant des pieds.

- Et bien Madame, (je venais de me lever sous le regard inquiet de Charlie), les garçons ont eu la merveilleuse idée de jouer avec des cognards mais ils se sont blessés et après ils voulaient que je les soigne mais mon frère était complètement sonné qu'en rentrant dans mes appartements. Comme je l'ai dit il était vraiment sonné qu'il a renversé une bibliothèque sur lui, donc vu la gravité des blessures les garçons l'ont emmené ici pendant que je rangeais.

Un silence s'installa pendant que Madame Pomfresh nous examina tous un par un.

- Cela semble très peu crédible comme histoire Miss Weasley, me fit elle remarquer.

- Peut-être mais c'est la vérité, et puis ci cela aurait été une bagarre je pense qu'il y aurait eu aussi l'autre victime, non ? Tentais-je avec un regard faisant croire que j'étais sûre de moi alors que les autres étaient bouches ouvertes me regardant.

- D'accord, dit-elle septique.

_Du coté de Serpentard._

Point de vue de Scarlett Malfoy.

J'arrivais en trompe dans les cachots en dégageant au passage des élèves qui sortaient de la salle commune. En entrant, je remarquais Krum allongé sur un grand sofa noir se tenant une pochette de glace sur son arcade, Edgard était assis sur une commode dans un coin et Sawyer changeait de chemise qui était taché de sang. Mon frère était entrain de se regarder dans le miroir sa baguette à la main.

- Episkey ! Aïe putain.

On venait d'entendre le nez de Scor craquer en se replaçant.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait bande de con ? Hurlais-je.

Aucun d'eux ne bronchaient à part Sawyer qui me regardait froidement :

- Ta gueule Malfoy ! On vient juste de calmer Krum !

Attend ! Il est sérieux il vient vraiment de me parler comme ça ? J'avançais vers lui d'un pas menaçant et sorti ma baguette pour lui pointer sur le torse.

- Tu me reparles encore une fois comme ça Adams et je te jure, je t'émascule ! Menaçais-je.

Sawyer déglutit difficilement et s'écarta en boutonnant sa chemise. Je rangeais ma baguette quand je vis Edgard qui donnait une potion aux garçons. Il ressemblait beaucoup à son frère même s'il avait les cheveux plus long, et ses yeux plus sombre, pourtant son caractère était réellement différent, tout en lui était différent. Il était sociable et gentil (même attentionné) alors que son frère ne pensait qu'à lui dans la plus part des cas.

- C'est quoi comme potion ? Demanda Sawyer avant de la boire.

- C'est pour vos blessures, ça va les réduire, dit timidement Edgard.

Je me retournais vers Scorpius qui était adossé sur le miroir.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu ? Demandais-je énervé.

Mon frère ne répondit pas lui non plus, c'était peine perdue d'avoir une réponse de sa part. Je me retournais vers Edgard cette fois en lui redemandant la même question. Au bout d'un moment je commençais à taper du pied d'impatience.

Une voix familière venait d'apparaître derrière moi :

- Ils ont cassés la gueule à Poil de Carotte et compagnie.

C'était Lou qui venait d'arriver, elle restait à l'entrée en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Comment tu sais ça ? Tu étais où ?

- Je me promenais (elle fronçait les sourcils) et puis j'ai entendu quelqu'un qui passait en parler, bref j'ai pas besoin de me justifier ! Dit-elle cassante.

Ok, elle était carrément froide même avec moi.

- Weasley va bien ? Demandais-je à Lou.

- Tu parles de quels Weasleys. Ironisa-t-elle.

- Parkinson ta gueule, tu sais bien de qui je parle ! Me plaignais-je.

- Il est a l'infirmerie, je l'ai envoyé illico presto, dit Krum en « en tapant cinq » à Sawyer.

Mon frère était toujours au même endroit, seule dans l'ombre. On ne voyait que ses cheveux blond.

- Putain mais tu es vraiment un connard fini Krum ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? M'énervais-je.

Je sentais derrière mon dos Lou s'approchait et rouler des yeux après ma phrase. Lou prit un choco grenouille après s'être arrêté sur une table contre le mur à droite de l'entrée. Elle voulait assister au spectacle de plus près.

- Ok tu vas te calmer maintenant ? Si j'ai fait ça c'est car déjà je devais me venger pour l'autre jours et aussi car il a essayé de me piquer ma copine, s'exclama Borislav.

- Attend tu es sérieux ? Tu crois sérieusement que Poil de Carotte peut choper Alexie ? Rigola Lou.

- Tu es vraiment stupide comme mec ou quoi ? Tu sais que c'est impossible qu'elle fasse ça, dis-je après la stupidité qu'il venait de sortir.

Avant que Krum puisse répliquer (ou plutôt nous insulter), Alice débarqua en claquant les portes sur Alexie et Cassy Ann. Elle accourait vers mon frère en le prenant dans ses bras.

- J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait eu un duel avec des Serpentards et que ça avait mal fini.

- Ne t'inquiète pas bébé, je vais bien, chuchota mon frère en resserrant ses bras.

C'était toujours bizarre de voir qu'ils étaient si proche et surtout que mon frère était humain avec une autre personne que moi.

- J'espère que ça arrivera plus que tu sois mêlé aux affaires de Krum (il était trop occupé avec Sawyer pour entendre), murmura-t-elle.

- Chut ne t'inquiète pas ! Dit-il en lui laissant un baiser sur le nez.

Ok c'était mignon, mais c'était mon frère et je trouvais ça trop mal placé de faire ça devant moi. Je tournais mon visage pour échapper à cette vue. Je vis Cassy Ann s'approchait de mini Krum mais elle se stoppa quand elle vit que Lou et moi les regardèrent.

- Il y a des cachotteries dans l'air, murmurais-je à Lou.

- Ou plutôt des cochonneries, sourit-elle avec un coup de coude.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser échapper un ricanement à sa remarque, les autres ne s'en souciaient pas ce qui était tant mieux.

Alexie s'approchait enfin de son copain, qui se retournait laissant Sawyer seul, ils allèrent tout les deux sur le grand sofa.

- Ça va toi ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Pas trop non ! Surtout à cause de ton connard de frère qui peut pas fermer sa gueule une bonne fois pour toute, s'emporta-t-il.

- Arrête bébé c'est bon, c'est passé, essaya Alexie.

J'avais un peu de la peine pour elle, fallait continuellement qu'elle en caisse toute les horreurs que les Serpentards disaient sur son frère, surtout son petit ami.

- De toute façon je leurs ai mis cher, donc ils vont pas venir me chercher des emmerdes, déclara-t-il.

- Comment ça ? S'inquiéta Alexie.

- J'ai envoyé Weasley au tapis, apparemment il est à l'infirmerie maintenant, dit-il victorieux.

Bizarrement, Alexie était devenue toute blanche après l'annonce de son copain, je la connaissais sûrement pas autant qu'Alice mais je savais très bien qu'elle stressait actuellement. Borislav le remarqua et se leva de colère.

- Tu devrais peut être aller voir s'il va bien, si tu t'inquiète à ce point ! Hurla-t-il en partant vers son dortoir.

Alexie n'avait pas bougée, elle était restée statistique sur le sofa.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore le grand imbécile ? Demanda froidement Lou.

Alexie la regarda sans répondre, enfin son regard était la réponse. Il était glacial.

- Vous avez de la chance qu'aucun professeur ne vous ai vu, déclarais-je à Edgard.

- C'est grâce à Londubat ! Il nous a dit de partir quand des gens arrivaient.

Londubat ? Alexander avait ''défendu'' des Serpentards ? Pourquoi ? Et depuis quand il fait ça ? Je n'étais pas la seule à être choquée, Lou, Cassy Ann et Alexie étaient dans le même état. Je repris mes esprits car une question trotta dans ma tête :

- Pourquoi vous avez fait ça au juste ? Pourquoi la bagarre et les duels ?

Edgard resta figé et une réponse froide de la part de mon frère se fit entendre :

- Krum et moi on s'est moqué de la demande en mariage de Londubat pour Potter.

Sur le moment, plusieurs réactions étaient soulevé, la mienne la plus basique :

- Quoi ? Vous êtes sérieux ? Ils vont se marier ?

Lou, elle était complètement excitée par le ragot en lui même :

- Quel tâche ce mec sérieux ! Une demande en mariage c'est pathétique.

- C'est surtout méga ringard, renchérit Sawyer.

Parkinson le fixe du doigt et lui fait un signe de tête pour approuvé son commentaire.

- Ce mec est méga ennuyeux, elle va mourir simplement à l'écouter la Potter, dit Lou plein de sarcasme.

Alexie se lève agacée par ces remarques et balança avant de partir :

- Je vous signale que vous parlez de mon frère là ! Donc vous pouvez avoir un peu de respect ! Je suis pas entrain de critiquer les votre moi, hurla-t-elle les yeux sombres.

- Impossible j'en ai pas moi, sourit Lou en croquant une pomme qu'elle avait piqué dans un sac de deuxième année.

En connaissant Parkinson par cœur, je savais qu'elle se jouait de la situation.

- Tu as compris le principe Parkinson donc me saoule pas ! Fini Alexie avant de partir vers son propre dortoir.

- Un peu susceptible la Alexie, rigola Lou sur sa table.

Je levais les yeux au ciel par tant de mépris de sa part pour la solidarité entre ''amis''. Cassy Ann part vers le dortoir pour aller voir son amie, mais en passant devant mon frère elle s'arrête pour lui dire :

- Tu as de la chance qu'il y avait Edgard pour sauver ton cul Malfoy !

Mon frère ne brisa pas son royaume de glace et en profita même pour la regarder de haute en bas comme une vulgaire merde. (un de ses nombreux talents de mon frère). Elle disparaissait de ma vue quand elle claqua la porte. En faisant plus attention au visage de mon frère je remarquais que ses bleues et blessures étaient beaucoup moins voyante qu'au début de notre ''conversation''. Alice le remarqua aussi :

- Où est ce que tu as eu ces potions au juste ?

- Je ne suis peut-être pas comme mon frère un athlétique et un tombeur mais moi au moins je sais réfléchir et fabriquer des potions. Je les ai fait pendant les vacances, annonça Edgard.

Certes il était moins athlétique que son frère, mais ça se voyait quand même qu'il avait des bras puissants. Il était aussi plus pâle que lui et ne s'exprimait que très rarement, voir jamais quand il y avait son frère. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi car c'était un garçon beaucoup plus agréable que son grand frère.

J'entendis Lou se lever de la table où elle avait pris place depuis un moment.

- Bon c'est pas que je m'ennuie avec vous mais presque, à la base j'étais venu pour voir la gueule en sang de Krum et maintenant que c'est fait j'ai plus besoin de vous voir.

Elle tourna les talons juste après m'avoir accordé un clin d'oeil.

Edgard et Sawyer étaient partis dans leurs chambres et mon frère et sa copine étaient déjà bien trop occupés à mon goût, ça ne servait donc à rien que je reste ici plus longtemps. Il fallait que je prenne une douche avant le dîner, en espérant que Rose ne soit pas déjà dans la salle de bain. MERLIN ! ROSE ? C'était son frère que mes ''amis'' avaient envoyé sur un brancard. Oh. Mon. Dieu. Je suis sûre que je suis mûre pour une énième engueulade avec elle sur le fait que les gens de ma maison sont tous des connards profond et blablabla ! Mais même si elle a raison dans la majorité des cas je ne lui ferais pas le plaisir de lui dire. De toute façon elle n'a pas vraiment de raison de m'en vouloir à moi non ? Roh ! Et puis on se parle plus maintenant donc le problème est réglé.

Point de vue de Louann Parkinson.

C'est quand même des sacrés imbéciles, enfin plutôt de vrais cons. Oh et puis les filles sont pas mieux elles en font toute une histoire pour si peu. Non mais y a personne qui est à St Mangouste et surtout personne est mort (ou expulsé). En plus ces abrutis ont réussi à gâcher mon après midi, non mais ils pouvaient pas se battre comme tout le monde et pas en faire un cinéma, c'est dingue comment ils veulent toujours être au devant de la scène. D'ailleurs y a que moi qui peut être dans les bouches de tout le monde pas eux ! En plus je suis venu pour rien, déjà Krum avait pas la gueule en sang plus que ça, en plus l'autre Alexie a pété son câble, et d'ailleurs pourquoi Alexander avait autant de respect pour nous ! C'est pas possible d'avoir gâché une après-midi comme ça. J'étais tranquille (enfin) et j'arrivais (enfin) à ne plus penser au mariage de ma mère, et là ces enfoirés m'énervent. Ce mariage ! J'en ai vraiment plus que marre, déjà je tolère pas ça, en plus faut que j'aille faire l'effort d'acheter une robe ce vendredi, et puis... Elle revient.

J'arrivais enfin à ma pièce fétiche, le sac de frappe m'attend et je me fais pas prier pour le dégommer. Pendant que je donne plusieurs coup, je ne pouvais que me focaliser sur le retour de ma mère. Ce weekend (normalement), qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire ? Non surtout : est-ce que je lui dis la vérité, que c'est une sale gamine égoïste ? Je suis sûre qu'elle va faire comme les fois d'avant grand sourire et comportement exemplaire, je vais même devoir me taper les gâteaux de mariage, les bouquets de fleurs, les robes à dentelle. Eurk ! C'est affreux je ne veux même pas y penser, je vais devoir traîner par ci par là simplement pour goûter tout pleins de trucs et aussi, LE PIRE, je vais devoir faire semblant que j'aime les gens pour lui faire plaisir, dire bonjour à tout le monde et être polie ! Certainement pas ! Oh non je ne serais pas comme.

Merlin pourquoi j'y pense, j'avais réussi à ne pas y penser, enfin j'avais réussi à ne pas y penser pendant mon début d'après midi grâce à...

- Je savais que je te trouverais là.

Charlotte, elle venait d'apparaître de derrière la porte, elle avait un petit sourire en avançant vers moi alors que j'avais stoppé mes coups.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Crivey ?

La mention de son nom de famille et le ton froid que j'employais la fit stopper net.

- Hé, calme toi je t'ai rien fait de mal Louann.

Je fronce les sourcils en la fixant, et elle à l'air de hésiter pour sa prochainement phrase.

- J-Je croyais qu'on était amie.

- C'est toi qui parle ! (je m'étais rapproché d'elle) tu es incapable de te libérer pour qu'on se voit un minimum. Oh oui pardon ô grande Charlotte aujourd'hui tu as réussi mais à la seconde où on s'est retrouvé tu as accouru pour aller voir ta bande de bras cassé d'amis !

Mon ton était toujours aussi froid et cassant.

- Je te préviens que si tes copains n'avaient pas fait du mal aux miens on en serait pas là ! Siffla-t-elle.

- Peut-être que si vu que ce ne sont que des crétins, dis-je agacé.

- Lou ! S'exclama Charlotte.

Je savais très bien qu'elle voulait que j'arrête de faire des commentaires désobligeants sur ses amis, mais c'était plus fort que moi, ils avaient gâché mes plans de l'après midi.

- De toute façon ce ne sont que des mecs, ils n'ont pas de cervelle et c'est pas nouveau, soulignais-je.

- Ce sont des garçons certes, mais ce sont mes amis ! Lança-t-elle.

- Je croyais que moi aussi, ajoutais-je.

Elle ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, ses yeux étaient beaucoup plus sombre que d'habitude.

- Mais je t'ai dit qu'on l'était ! Tu agis vraiment comme une gamine ! Râla Crivey.

- Une gamine ? (j'étais énervée) Je ne savais pas qu'être amie avec une personne signifiait de ne pas la voir, ni lui parler. Je préfère encore ne pas être ton amie plutôt que de te voir tout le temps entrain de rigoler et te pavaner avec ta bande de canard boiteux ! Vociférais-je en faisant des mouvements avec les bras.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse, non elle se contentait de sourire devant mon nez. Elle avait pas droit de sourire comme ça, déjà car je venais de l'engueuler et en plus elle était trop belle en souriant. Ses dents parfaites et ses lèvres roses et légèrement pulpeuse. Non elle n'avait définitivement pas le droit de faire cela. Et puis en plus elle s'avance encore plus proche de moi avec toujours ce sourire scotché sur son visage. Pourquoi elle sourit au juste !

- Tu es jalouse Lou ? Murmura-t-elle joueuse.

Je levais les yeux au ciel juste à cette question.

- Jamais ! Je ne suis jamais jalouse, affirmais-je.

Ok je mentais ! J'étais carrément jalouse, mais ça, elle n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

- Je t'assures que si, continua-t-elle.

- Arrête, tentais-je.

- Oh aller Lou, dis le c'est pas grave, sourit Crivey.

- Je ne le suis pas, mentis-je.

- OK comme tu veux. (elle prit une respiration) Je te promet de faire des efforts, tu es d'accord ?

Je suis Louann Parkinson, moi la garce attitrée de tout Poudlard, la salope de base qui joue avec les sentiments des autres et aussi celle qui explose quand on l'a fait chier. Je suis une dure à cuire et personne ne me fait changer. J'aurais du lui en faire baver pour m'avoir complètement zappée durant la journée ou depuis que je lui ai demandé d'être mon amie (ce qui était clairement pathétique). Mais voilà ce que j'ai fait, moi, Louann Parkinson :

Je me suis avancée comme une débile vers elle, il ne restait plus beaucoup de centimètre, et j'ai simplement répondu ''d'accord'' et elle a souri victorieuse.

Pourquoi il fallait que je change à ce point quand j'étais avec elle ? Je me reconnaissais même plus, et j'avais peur de parler limite car j'avais l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler.

Une fille débarqua en sautillant avec une grande tignasse blonde et elle était plutôt petite, elle portait un bracelet avec des brocolis. Ok ! Elle est trop spéciale. Oh mais oui ! C'est Cassandra Scramender.

- On te cherchait Charlotte... Oh mais tu n'as plus de Joncheruine, dit-elle joyeuse.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ? Soufflais-je à Crivey.

Elle secoua la tête pour me faire comprendre qu'il fallait mieux pas que je demande, ce que je ne fis pas.

- Oh ! C'est à cause de ça que tu ne les as plus, déclara Cassandra en voyant ma présence.

Le ''ça'' m'était clairement visé ce que je n'appréciais que très peu. C'est bon je suis pas une chose ! Charlie avait l'air complètement gêné par ce que venait de dire son amie. C'était évidement qu'on son amie était complètement à l'ouest mais elle avait l'air de la comprendre.

- Je suis désolée, murmura Charlotte avant de quitter la pièce avec Cassandra qu'elle prit par le bras.

Attend elle est sérieuse ! Elle me laisse encore en plan ? Non mais c'est pas possible deux fois dans la même journée. Je me retournais et frappais un grand coup de pied dans le sac de frappe derrière moi.

- ELLE VA ME RENDRE DINGUE ! Criais-je à moi même.

Point de vue de Charlotte Crivey :

Je me sens encore une fois coupable... Je venais de laisser pour la deuxième fois de la journée Parkinson. Elle m'en voudrait c'est évident. Ça faisait déjà trois semaines qu'on s'était dit ''amie'' mais on avait pas pu se voir, enfin à part en cours mais c'était pas vraiment quelque chose de vraiment d'officiel, je veux dire par là que je ne lui avais pas parlé pendant les cours. Ça aussi je savais qu'elle devait m'en vouloir, mais c'était vraiment dur de faire la part des choses, en plus Rose et Lily ne m'avaient pas facilité la tâche, jusqu'à aujourd'hui elles avaient été fâché. (D'ailleurs si j'avais bien remarqué ''grâce'' à Hugo elles étaient passées au-dessus de leurs différents. MERCI HUGO!) J'ai du passé du autant de temps avec Rose et Lily mais quasiment jamais toute les trois ensembles. C'était ridicule surtout qu'elles étaient cousines et meilleures amies, ce parler devait être la meilleure solution non ? En parlant de Rose, elle agit de plus en plus bizarrement avec Lorcan, faudrait que je lui demande, la chose qui était réjouissante dans cette journée était le fait que Lily et Alexander avait été enfin réellement proche.

J'entendais Cassandra chantonner devant moi en descendant les escaliers.

- Pourquoi les autres me cherchaient Cass' ?

Cassandra me sourit de toute ses dents et me déclare :

- Simplement car c'est l'heure de manger Charlie.

- Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte, dis-je timidement.

- Tu était trop occupé peut-être, dit-elle innocemment. (je savais bien qu'elle parlait de Parkinson).

- Je passais juste par là c'est pour ça, mentis-je.

- Oui, je comprends, de toute façon ça ne me regarde pas, dit Cassy poliment.

Il y eu une longue minute de silence avant qu'elle ne recommence à parler :

- Tu es amie avec Louann ? Demanda-t-elle joyeusement.

- Non !

J'avais répondu sans réellement réfléchir, je pense que je regrettais même ce que je venais d'annoncer quand j'entendis sa réponse :

- Oh, c'est dommage, même si c'est une garce à beaucoup de niveau je suis sûre qu'elle doit être une très bonne amie ! (elle sourit et ajoute) J'espère qu'il y aura de la meringue en dessert !

Cassandra était toujours dans la lune, mais au moins elle était sincère dans tout ce qu'elle disait.

Une bonne amie ?

_Je venais enfin d'arriver en face de la salle sur demande quand je vis Parkinson adossée sur le mur dans un couloir vierge. Un sourire était collé à mon visage en la voyant, ça faisait déjà trois semaines qu'on essayait de se voir mais en vain. Je la vis se redresser quand j'arrivais enfin à sa hauteur, elle me fit un sourire lubrique que je répondis par un haussement de sourcils. Elle ricana en s'humidifiant ses lèvres comme à son habitude._

_- Ne me dit pas que tu m'attendais Parkinson ? Rigolais-je._

_- Non je passais par là, ironisa-t-elle._

_Dés que je la vois je ne peux que penser à elle et pas à autre chose, ce qui est réellement apaisant et je lui en remercie intérieurement._

_- Alors que veux tu faire ? Demandais-je._

_- On a pas vraiment le choix vu que personne ne doit nous voir, dit-elle froidement._

_- Je te préviens que tes amis seraient autant choqué que les miens donc pas la peine de reposer la faute sur moi, annonçais-je._

_Louann leva les yeux au ciel avant de commencer à parler :_

_- On peut squatter dans une salle ?_

_- C'est interdit non?_

_- Même si ça l'était tu vas pas faire ta rabat-joie !_

_Je ne répondis pas. Ça faisait trois semaines qu'on essayait de se voir et je me posais toujours pleins de question sur le fait si oui ou non c'était une bonne chose de la voir et d'être son amie. Mes amis m'en voudront quand ils seront ça c'est évident (car au bout d'un moment ça se sera), mais pourtant je voulais être là avec elle et savoir si elle allait bien._

_- Tu vas bien Lou ? Demandais-je timidement._

_- C'est pas vraiment dans la conversation qu'on avait commencé, précisa-t-elle pas vraiment chaleureuse._

_- Dis le moi ? Insistais-je._

_Lou arqua un sourcil et passa une main dans ses cheveux fins._

_- Je vais bien oui et toi ?_

_- On joue encore ?_

_- Dis moi qui c'est, siffla-t-elle._

_- Lou ! Je t'ai déjà dit que je voulais pas, chuchotais-je._

_- S'il te plaît ! Et tu sais que je ne suis pas du genre à dire s'il te plaît, chuchota Louann._

_Elle me supplia presque vu ses yeux brillants, comment ne pas craquer ? De toute façon ça ne changerait rien si elle savait car je suis sûr qu'elle le connaissait pas._

_- Tu me promets de pas réagir alors (elle me fit signe que oui) c'est compliqué mais..._

_- Charlotte ! Charlotte ! Faut que tu ailles à l'infirmerie ! C'est Alexander qui m'envoie ! C'est super important, paniqua un troisième année en courant vers moi._

_Je pouvais sentir Lou complètement énervé par l'interruption de l'élève, mais si Alex me disait de venir ça devait être important._

_- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Demandais-je inquiète._

_- c'est... (il était essoufflé) c'est Hugo il s'est battu avec un Serpen... (il remarqua Parkinson à côté de moi, il se figea quelque seconde avant de partir en courant)_

_Elle avait un tel pouvoir sur les plus jeunes c'était dingue. _

_- Je suis désolée Lou, je dois partir ça à l'air grave, dis-je droit dans ses yeux gris._

_J'hésitais à m'approcher d'elle mais vu qu'il n'y avait personne dans les parages, je lui laissais un petit baisé sur la joue . Avant même qu'elle puisse répondre j'étais déjà partie._

Bonne amie ? En tout cas pas moi c'est évident, je la laissais tomber.

On était arrivé dans la grande salle et Cassy parti en direction de son copain sur la table des Serdaigles. Quand j'avançais, j'entendis que la conversation était déjà commencé, je pris place (comme à mon habitude) à côté de Rose.

- Alors Rose, tu vas faire quoi pour Malfoy ? Demanda Lily d'un ton sec.

Rose faillit recracher son jus de citrouille.

- Comment ça ? (même moi je n'avais pas compris ce que voulais Lily).

- Tu vas lui faire payer qu'elle a fait à ton frère ?

- Lil' ! Je vais pas déclarer ''la guerre'' à Scarlett, annonça-t-elle surprise.

Je remarquais que Hugo n'était pas là, mais que les garçons étaient en meilleure états, seule Pierre sur sa table avait encore un bleu à sa mâchoire. Merci la magie.

- Mais ! C'est la sœur du meilleur ami de Krum qui à fait ça à Hugo, déclara notre meilleure amie.

Alexander qui était à côté de Lily lui répondit avec un sourire :

- Comme tu viens de souligner explicitement chérie, ce n'est pas la faute de Scarlett mais de Krum.

- Quoi ! Dit Lily la bouche grande ouverte.

- Ta sœur va bien Alex ? Demandais-je en coupant court leur conversation.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Dit-il surpris.

- Et bien, je viens de remarquer qu'elle n'est pas à la table des Serpentards, lui répondais-je en montrant du doigt sa place habituelle.

Alexander prit une bouchée de son plat avant d'ajouter :

- Le tant qu'elle n'est pas avec Krum ça me va !

Bon apparemment il y avait des sujets sensibles pour tout le monde. Je sentis Rose se tourner vers moi avec un sourire, elle allait mieux que tout à l'heure c'était tant mieux.

- Tu étais où Charlie ?

- J'étais entrain de me promener dans le château, fallait que je réfléchisse.

Rose semblait intrigué de ma réponse, mais heureusement pour moi Lily intervint :

- Si je n'ai pas le droit de péter un câble contre aucun des putains de Serpentard. Sachez que sur le terrain de Quidditch ça va être un carnage ! Et c'est une promesse, s'emporta Lily.

- J'aime quand tu parles comme ça Lily, commençais-je, mais le match aura lieu qu'après les vacances d'Halloween.

Potter se prit la tête en les mains en s'accoudant sur la table, elle jouait les enfants c'était évident.

- J'essayerais de contenir ma colère jusqu'à ce moment alors ! Je vais quand même demander à Dean et Joe d'envoyer Krum et les Marlfoys à St Mangouste durant le match !

- Lily ! C'est moi la capitaine, rigolais-je.

Alexander et Rose rigolèrent à leur tour, pendant qu'ils étaient entrain de discuter je vis Lou arriver enfin à table s'asseyant au côté de Scarlett. J'aurais cru qu'elle serait énervée par le fait que je l'ai laissé en plan mais ça semblait aller, enfin pas plus que d'habitude je veux dire.

- Vous savez quand l'Institution de Salem arrive ? Demanda Alexander.

- Il me semble qu'il arrive après les vacances, déclare Lily à son copain.

Pendant qu'ils entament leur conversation, j'en profite pour par parler discrètement à Rose :

- Comment ça se passe avec Lorcan ?

Rose se retourne et se rapproche de mon visage, je sens son odeur de patchouli ce qui me fait sourire.

- Pourquoi ?

- Vous semblez assez froid tout les deux, chuchotais-je.

- C'est rien t'inquiète Charlie.

- Dis moi Rose, insistais-je.

- Dis moi alors pourquoi tu allais mal et que tu as couché avec Julien Hooch ?

Je me tue, et sans le vouloir tout me remonta d'un coup.

_- Merci beaucoup, tu avais pas à faire ça tu sais ? Souriais-je._

_- Je sais mais je voulais, dit-il._

_Je voyais le pub au loin, j'attendais qu'une voiture passe avant de traverser la route quand je sentis ses mains sur mon bras. En me retournant je le vis avec un sourire lubrique, il me fit signe de venir avec lui mais bizarrement une vague de stresse m'envahit._

_- Je pense que mes amis m'attendent, je devrais y aller, dis-je._

_Ma voix tremblait et il le remarqua, il ne s'en souciait apparemment pas. Il me prit le bras un peu plus fort ce qui me fit basculer vers lui, je venais de perdre l'équilibre ce qui était assez simple pour lui de m'attirer un peu plus vers son lieu de prédilection. Sa poigne était tellement forte que je ne pouvais pas me débattre._

_- Ça va aller vite Charlotte ne t'inquiète pas, déclara-t-il en me plaçant contre un mur._

_Je n'eus pas le temps de sortir un son de ma bouche qu'il plaqua sa main sur celle-ci, j'essayais d'atteindre ma baguette, mais il fut plus rapide et la jeta au sol. Je sentis son autre main parcourir ma cuisse à la recherche de la délimitation de mes bas, mais il se hâta et les déchira brusquement. Mes pieds se débattaient dans le vide car il m'avait écarté les jambes pour surélever mon corps contre le mur. Il enleva d'une seule main sa ceinture et ses boutons de pantalons. Je sentais son regard sombre sur moi, la peur s'empara de moi, je me sentais mourir petit à petit. J'essayais en vain de mordre sa main qui était devant ma bouche mais c'était impossible, il ricana même à cette tentative. D'un geste violent il retira ma robe, et puis ma culotte avant de les balancer plus loin. Sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi il s'introduit en moi à répétition avec acharnement, une douleur dans le bas de mon ventre se fit sentir, la même que sur mes parties intimes comme si une lame était entrain de me transpercer. Du sang même coula. Et je sentais les larmes se former, des larmes de douleurs. Après m'avoir sali une première fois, il me retourne et me plaque violemment contre le mur froid, il tient toujours sa main répugnante sur ma bouche mais l'autre empoigne ma poitrine, il s'amuse, je le sens sourire dans sur ma nuque. Je n'arrive même pas à hurler seulement des cries silencieux de souffrance s'échappe parfois d'entre ses doigts. Il s'introduit une nouvelle fois et puis s'aide de ses doigts pour cela. Il finit son travail une bonne fois pour toute avec un bruit rauque. Il se dégage de moi et me balance au sol quasi nue avant de partir, en me lançant une remarque obscène et puis ricane. _

_Non je ne le voulais pas que ça arrive comme ça, pas ma première fois._

_Je sens mes larmes couler alors que je suis sur le sol du trottoir._

Je sens les larmes se former au coin de mes yeux, mais Rose ne les aperçoit pas, forte heureusement.

- Tu me le diras pas, c'est ce qu'il me semblait, dit Rose peinée.

Je me lève de table, et je sens les regards sur moi intrigué.

- Je m'excuse, j-je me sens pas bien, je d-dois être fatigué, bonne soirée.

Mes amis ne protestent pas, mais semble perturbé. En partant je vois Louann me regarder du coin de l'œil tout aussi troublé.

Point de vue de Rose :

On venait de finir de manger et j'étais déjà rentrée dans mes appartements. Charlie avait été bizarre durant le repas, pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas se confier à nous. C'est un peu hypocrite de ma part sachant que moi même je ne voulais pas lui parler de Lorcan. Mais elle me faisait de la peine, surtout que ce n'était pas du tout son genre de quitter le repas comme ça, et encore moins quand il y avait des mignardises en dessert. Vous allez me dire : Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir suivi quand elle est partie ? Car Charlie a besoin de son espace et c'est que quand elle se sentira prête qu'elle le dira.

Patchouli arriva vers moi en ronronnant, je lui caressais le haut du crâne quand j'entendis la porte se rouvrir et se refermer. En me retournant je vis Scarlett qui était entrain de me regarder, elle semblait hésiter mais elle commença cependant à parler :

- Il faut qu'on parle Rose, ça fait déjà trois semaines qu'on s'adresse pas là parole, et tout ça à cause de nos amis respectives alors maintenant faut qu'on se parle car c'est gamin toute ses histoires.

Elle avait parlé vite et semblait soulagé d'avoir fini sa phrase. Patchouli parti sur un des fauteuils et nous regarda.

- Tu veux parler de quoi Scarlett, soufflais-je.

- Et bien ! Pour commencer je voudrais que tu arrêtes de m'en vouloir pour la soirée alcoolisé, certes je t'ai fait boire mais je t'ai pas mis un entonnoir dans la bouche ! Déclara-t-elle.

- Ok ok ! Calme toi, et tu veux en dire quoi de cette soirée ? Demandais-je blasée.

- Je veux que tu me dis que c'était rien, c'était que de l'alcool et tes amis on en fait tout une histoire, s'emporta Scarlett.

- Oui d'accord tu as raison ce n'était rien, quoi d'autre ?

Malfoy était déstabilisée par mon ton nonchalant.

- Euh. Aussi je voulais que tu saches que ce n'est pas de ma faute pour ton frère, j'ai jamais voulu ça.

- Je sais, avouais-je.

- Et que je les ai même traité de connard d'avoir fait... Attend tu as dit que tu savais ?

- Oui, je sais que c'est pas de ta faute, comme moi, ce n'est pas de ma faute si mes amis s'en sont pris aux tiens.

- Q-Quoi ? Tu m'en veux pas ? Dit elle la bouche grande ouverte ce qui me fit sourire.

- C'est étonnant je sais, mais c'est pas toi qui l'a envoyé à l'infirmerie, et puis mon frère est aussi débile dans l'histoire, il n'avait pas à répliquer autant laisser tomber et partir.

- Donc tu me portes pas préjudice ? Demanda Scarlett étonnée.

- Je viens de te dire que non, affirmais-je.

Je la sentais réfléchir un instant avant de commencer sa phrase :

- C'est à cause de notre soirée que tu m'en veux pas ?

Okkkk ! Là c'était moi qui était perdu.

- De quoi tu parles Scarlett ? Dis-je en paniquant quelque peu.

- Quand on a bu tu as... (elle marqua une pause).

- J'ai fait quoi ?!

C'était évident que Scarlett hésita, je me souvenais pas de la totalité de soirée donc si j'avais fait une connerie il n'y avait que elle pour le savoir.

- Tu as dit que tu m'appréciais bien, finit-elle.

- C'est tout ? Dis-je en m'asseyant sur un accoudoir.

Tout ce stresse pour rien.

- C'est tout ? Non mais Rose, je te préviens que c'est pas tout les quatre matins que tu me dis que m'apprécie, et en plus tu étais bourrée donc comment tu voulais savoir que tu le pensais ou pas, s'indigna Scarlett.

- Et bien, c'est pas un secret Scarlett ! Rigolais-je. C'est vrai qu'au début je croyais que tu étais difficile à vivre mais tout compte fait, ça me dérange pas, même que je t'apprécie. Mais j'avoue que le froid qu'il y avait dans cette pièce durant trois semaines étaient légèrement inconfortable surtout...

- Stop ! Arrête de parler, tu parles trop Rose sérieux c'est chiant, coupa Scarlett.

- Si tu préfères je peux me taire encore trois semaines, dis-je joueuse.

- Non c'est bon parle, mais moins vite et surtout faut que ça soit moins long, précisa-t-elle.

Je lui souris et elle reprit :

- Donc tu es sûre de pas m'en vouloir pour ton frère ?

- Je t'ai dit que non, par contre j'en veux à ton frère et ses amis. Oh et oui, Lily a prévu de vous massacrer au Quidditch, annonçais-je.

- Tu viendras me soutenir ? Demanda-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Je levais les yeux au ciel avant de lui répondre :

- C'est pas parce que je t'apprécie que je viendrais te soutenir.

Scarlett passa devant moi pour aller dans la salle de bain, mais elle me répondit en sortant sa tête.

- Si tu viens pas me soutenir tu pourras en profiter pour me mâter comme l'autre fois Rosie.

En guise de réponse à son sarcasme je lui balançais un petit oreiller qui se trouvait sur le fauteuil, mais elle lévita et parti ricaner dans la salle de bain.

J'hallucine, elle avait remarquée que je l'avais mâtée. Merlin, c'est évident qu'elle en jouerait copieusement maintenant.

Review ? Commentaire ?


	14. Chapter 14

Merci à Ju. qui me corrige ce chapitre. Je mettrais les autres corriger ce weekend. ;)

Même si personne ne suit, j'espère être apprécier. Bonne lecture.

Disclaimer : Seule cette histoire m'appartient, et encore je n'ai pas tout l'univers.

14- Pré-Au-Lard.

Point de vue de Scarlett Malfoy.

- Miss Malfoy veuillez arrêter de bouger.

Je ne pus me retenir de lever les yeux au ciel tellement les réflexions de la couturière me gavaient, et aussi les petits piques d'aiguilles qu'elle m'attribuait en rajustant ma robe. On était allées chercher nos robes au magasin Gaichiffon à Pré-au-lard, bien sûr la mère de Lou nous avait réservé le lieu et aussi rapporté de nombreuses tenues de Milan, Londres, Paris ou même New York. Je ne me faisais pas prier pour trouver mon bonheur.

Il y en avait partout. On s'était mises dans le milieu des cabines d'essayage qui formaient un demi-cercle, en son centre il y avait une grande baquette en cuir où certaines boites contenaient des robes et d'autres des chaussures, tout était de la Haute Couture.

- J'ai trouvé ! Cria Lou en sortant d'une des cabines.

Lou portait une robe noire mate en tube, elle épousait parfaitement ses hanches et le creux de ses reins. Mais ce qui était le plus frappant était le grand décolleté en V sur le devant qui s'arrêtait juste avant son nombril. Ses seins étaient parfaitement tenus et laissaient apparaître leurs jolies formes. C'était magnifique mais tellement provoquant à la fois.

- Tu es sûre de toi Lou ? Car c'est très noir, et surtout très décolleté, lui fis-je remarquer.

- Oh oui je suis sûre ! C'est tout à fait mon genre.

- Je croyais que tu voulais emmerder ta mère ? Demandai-je pendant la couturière passait derrière moi.

- Je suis sûre qu'elle va péter un câble et puis habillée comme ça je serai forcément sur les devants de la scène, affirma-t-elle.

Lou n'avait pas tort, elle était incroyablement sexy dans sa robe et elle le savait.

- Et moi je suis comment ?

Casey Zabini venait de sortir de sa cabine, elle avait opté pour une robe bustier bicolore rose pâle et noir. La peau halée de Casey faisait contraste avec le rose pâle du haut ce qui la mettait en valeur, et ses yeux charbonneux étaient encore plus intenses avec le bas de sa robe.

- Grave bonne Casey ! Mais jamais autant que moi, dit Lou.

- Aïe !

- Je vous ai dit de ne pas bouger Miss Malfoy.

- On va être vraiment canons toutes les trois, signala Casey avec un large sourire.

La couturière me fit signe de ne plus bouger (encore une fois) pour finir d'ajuster ma longue robe vert foncé en satin, elle aussi avait un bustier sans manche avec un drapé de perles qui faisait le tour de ma poitrine. Lou était déjà partie vers l'arrière-boutique pour chercher des chaussures quand sa mère entra.

- Vous pouvez disposer !

- Bien madame.

Pansy Parkinson venait de congédier la couturière et s'avança vers moi les bras grands ouvert.

- Scarlett ma chérie, cette robe te va à ravir. (Elle me serra dans ses bras et se retourna vers Casey) Oh toi aussi Casey, où est le reste de ta famille ?

- Les garçons sont avec Borislav, Edgard, Scorpius et Drago chez Charmillon, déclara-t-elle avec politesse.

- Madame Parkinson, où est votre futur mari ? Demandai-je.

- Pablo est resté à son manoir pour l'instant, il a déjà sa tenue tout comme moi, il n'avait pas besoin de passer ici, comprends tu.

Lou arriva avec une paire de talons à la main quand elle s'arrêta brusquement en voyant sa mère postée là. Son visage se crispa, je la sentis avoir une multitude d'émotions traversant son cerveau. Pansy l'aperçut et s'exclama :

- Louann mon trésor !

- Mère ! Répliqua Lou cassante.

- J'ai l'impression de t'avoir quitté hier, déclara Pansy enjouée.

- Pourtant ça fait déjà 8 mois qu'on ne s'est pas vues, fit remarquer Lou sur le même ton qu'avant.

Je remarquais bien que Pansy ne voulait pas écouter la remarque de sa fille. La mère de Lou regarda dans les cabines et sur le sofa, puis se retourna finalement vers sa fille.

- Où est ta robe Louann ?

- Sur moi.

- Celle-ci ? (Pansy montra du doigt Lou de haut en bas)

- Évidement ! Méprisa Lou.

- Pas sur ce ton avec moi, imposa Pansy.

Le regard de mon amie était rempli de rejet et de méchanceté. Mais pourtant sa mère continua :

- Tu es ma demoiselle d'honneur, change de robe, tu ne peux pas t'habiller comme une traînée.

- Cette robe coûte plus de 500 Galions, c'est loin d'être une robe de traînée ! S'emporta Lou.

J'entendis dernière moi le bruit de la clochette d'entrée, en me retournant j'aperçus Potter et Weasley à l'entrée du magasin qui pouvaient d'ailleurs tout entendre. ''Ce n'est pas le moment pour qu'elles viennent ici'' pensais-je. Je vis Casey leur faire un signe de main timide. Elles devaient sûrement être là pour leurs robes de Noël.

- Je ne veux pas de cette robe à mon mariage, elle est vulgaire et inappropriée, s'exclama Pansy.

- Tout comme ce mariage ! Répliqua Lou.

Déjà qu'on était mal à l'aise avec Casey, là c'était le pompon. Je plaignais Lou de subir ça alors que sa mère venait juste d'arriver.

Pansy était choquée par la réponse de sa fille, elle réagissait froidement vis à vis de Lou :

- Excuse-toi maintenant Louann.

- En quel honneur !

La colère gagnait Lou petit à petit, elle essayait pourtant de se contrôler en serrant des poings mais j'avais bien l'impression que ce n'était pas suffisant vu la couleur sombre de ses yeux.

- Louann ne joue pas les enfants pourries gâtées et obéit à ta mère ! S'énerva Pansy.

Je retins ma respiration en attendant la réponse de Lou qui avait l'air en colère et tellement choqué par la réponse de sa mère.

- Je n'ai pas de mère à mes yeux, cracha Parkinson.

En une fraction de seconde, Lou prit la direction de la sortie et claqua violemment la porte sous le regard médusé de Rose et Lily. Casey et moi étions en train de regarder nos pieds pour éviter de rencontrer le regard de Pansy. Mais je vis Pansy se recoiffer d'un air hautain et avec le sourire. Ce que venait d'avouer Lou ne l'atteignait pas ?

- Très belles robes les filles, je vais aller voir où en sont les garçons, annonça-t-elle.

Sa mère partit en silence. Après avoir entendu la porte se refermer Casey rompit le silence :

- OK ! C'était tendu !

Elle s'avança vers Potter et Weasley pour aller leur faire une accolade. Et me voilà seule au monde...

- Vous allez bien les filles ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Sourit Casey.

- Très bien, on est là pour nos robes de Noël, tu passeras à la maison à Noël d'ailleurs ? Demanda Lily.

- Et bien, ce n'est pas Albus qui va venir au manoir, donc oui je vais sûrement venir vous rendre visite. J'ai appris que Hug' avait été pris au Quidditch.

- Oui, il est attrapeur, intervint Rose.

- Il doit en être fier, fit Casey.

- Je suppose, rigola Rose.

- Pourquoi tu es ici Casey ? Demanda Lily.

C'est clair que je me sentais bien seule, j'avais l'impression d'être carrément oubliée à l'arrière et ce n'était pas vraiment dans mes habitudes. Seule Rose m'accorda quelques fois des regards et... Un sourire ? Elle venait de me sourire.

- On essayait nos tenues pour le mariage de la mère de Lou, indiqua Casey.

- On va vous laisser alors, on ne savait pas que ça avait été privatisé, sourit Rose avant de partir vers la porte.

Elles s'adressèrent toutes un dernier au revoir avant que Casey revienne (enfin) vers moi. Au loin je vis Rose qui me regarda une dernière fois avant de partir dehors.

- Je croyais que tu étais dans la même chambre que Rose et que ça se passait bien ? Demanda Casey perplexe.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Tu n'as pas adressé un mot, Scar !

- Je ne suis pas non plus sa grande amie Casey, et puis Lily me déteste.

- Lily a toujours eu un côté bitch en elle, rigola Casey.

''Pas qu'un côté.'' pensai-je.

- Tu sais, je ne traînais pas non plus avec beaucoup de personnes autres que des Serpentards quand j'étais à Poudlard, mais le fait de sortir avec Al' après nos études m'a permis de voir que les autres ne sont pas si terribles, ironisa-t-elle en rentrant dans une cabine.

- Tu es en train de me dire que tu regrettes de ne pas avoir été avec d'autres personnes durant tes études ? Demandai-je pendant que je décidais moi aussi de partir me changer.

- Ça m'aurait permis de ne pas avoir mes deux frère sur le dos, ou même d'apprendre à connaître la famille d'Al avant d'être conviée chez eux, mais Albus était à Serpentard donc je pouvais le voir dans la salle commune et je me suis résignée à avoir comme ''amis'' seulement des gens de Serpentard.

Albus Potter. Le seul de tout le clan Potter/Weasley à être allé à Serpentard. Même si j'avais aussi l'impression qu'Alexie faisait partie de ce clan aussi vu comment leurs parents traînaient tous ensemble. J'étais en 5éme année quand Casey était en dernière année, et elle fricotait déjà avec Albus depuis longtemps mais ils avaient officialisé leur couple que deux mois avant la fin de leurs études. Casey avait attendu sa 6e année avant d'être véritablement proche d'Albus car son dernier frère était enfin parti.

- Qui a le mieux réagi à l'annonce de votre couple dans vos parents ? Demandai-je en entendant Casey sortir de sa cabine.

- Et bien... Je pense que ce sont ses parents, mais ils étaient sceptiques au début car je suis une Zabini et apparemment mon père n'a pas été une personne qu'ils portaient dans leurs cœur, déclara-t-elle.

- Et ta famille ? Continuai-je en sortant à mon tour de ma cabine.

- Ma mère n'a pas eu vraiment de réaction, mes frères s'y attendaient, et mon père... Il a pété un câble, au début du moins. On a eu de violentes disputes puis après avec le temps et aussi beaucoup de discussions avec ma mère, il a plus ou moins accepté.

Je m'approchai d'elle qui était sur le sofa pour mettre mes chaussures.

- Et c'est comment de vivre avec le clan du ''Golden Trio'' ? Dis-je en mimant les guillemets.

Casey me sourit en arquant un sourcil.

- Tu es bien curieuse Scar ! Mais pour répondre, c'est facile à vivre. Le père de Rose est vraiment drôle, il fait des gaffes tout le temps, je m'entends bien avec la mère de Al'. Après, tu sais c'est une grande famille, des fois il y a des tensions mais au final ils s'aiment tous et ils sont remplis de joie même avec toutes les pertes qu'ils ont eu durant la deuxième guerre. Je t'avoue que pour les fêtes de famille c'est assez sympa car ils ont une multitude de cousins qui sont tous passés à Poudlard donc je les connais déjà et on s'entend bien maintenant.

C'était vrai qu'ils avaient une grande famille, je pense que je n'avais pas passé une année à Poudlard sans en voir partir. Je me souvins que j'étais complètement hypnotisée par Dominique et Louis j'avais vu quelques fois Victoire durant des galas et elle aussi elle était magnifique. Fred était un excellent batteur, il avait même dégommé un poursuiveur de Pouffsoufle durant sa 7éme année, sa sœur l'avait d'ailleurs insulté durant ce match. Roxanne avait d'ailleurs fini avec un Serpentard après ses études. Moly et Lucy avaient été deux préfètes elles aussi durant leurs années de Poudlard, elles se faisaient un malin plaisir d'essayer de nous attraper Lou et moi. Je me souvins que durant la dernière année de James, je le maudissais car Serpentard avait perdu tous ses matchs contre Gryffondor car James les rattrapait tous.

Casey me coupa dans mes pensées :

- Et Rose et toi ?

- Comment ça ?

- C'est ta coloc' et je connais bien Rose elle adore parler, elle est gentille et tolérante donc vous avez bien dû parler, expliqua-t-elle gentiment.

- Oui c'est vrai, murmurai-je.

- Donc ? Insista-t-elle.

- Je peux t'avouer quelque chose sans que tu ailles le répéter à Albus ou Lou ?

- Scarlett tu as toujours pu te confier à moi dans le passé, donc lance toi. Tu sais que je ne te jugerai pas, avoua Casey.

- Très bien, mais tu me promets que tu ne diras rien ? Supliai-je.

Casey me fit oui de la tête tout en ayant un regard inquiet. J'en profitai pour regarder s'il n'y avait personne.

- Tu sais j'ai jamais vraiment été en couple ? (Elle hocha la tête) car à chaque fois je me lasse des garçons ou simplement je réalise qu'ils sont trop cons. (Elle valida encore une fois mon commentaire) J'ai remarqué depuis un an et ne me dit pas que c'est les hormones ou la crise d'ado !J'ai remarqué que quand j'étais proche d'une certaine personne j'étais différente, pas non plus à côté de la plaque, mais différente. La première fois que c'est arrivé c'était durant un match de Quidditch, je l'ai vue dans les gradins et ça m'a fait plaisir de la voir ici, ce qui est complètement bizarre car je ne la connais même pas.

- Vas-y continue, je t'écoute, affirma Casey très sérieuse.

- J'ai trouvé cela bizarre donc j'ai commencé à sortir avec d'autres personnes pour essayer de l'oublier mais je pensais encore à elle. Donc finalement j'ai arrêté de sortir avec des abrutis.

- Où veux-tu en venir Scarlett ?

- Et bien, vu que je ne sors plus avec personne maintenant j'attends qu'elle vienne vers moi.

- Tu attends ? Pourquoi ne pas aller voir la personne simplement ? Demanda Casey intriguée.

- Car c'est compliqué, très compliqué... soufflai-je.

- Oh je t'en prie Scarlett, tu peux avoir qui tu veux, tu n'as qu'à claquer des doigts.

- Non Casey, il ne me suffit pas de claquer des doigts pour avoir Rose... Murmurai-je.

- Rose ?! Rose Weasley ? La cousine de Al' ? Ta coloc' ? Paniqua Casey.

- Oui ! Affirmai-je un peu plus fort que je le souhaitais.

Casey fronça les sourcils et se gratta la tête, puis avec un sourire elle commença :

- Ok... Et bien lance toi quand même, c'est une fille super.

- Elle a un copain, dis-je dépitée.

- C'est potentiellement problématique...

- Et elle est à Gryffondor.

- Ça c'est ce qu'il y a de plus simple, dit-elle enjouée.

- Et nos parents se détestent, me plaignis-je.

- Scarlett ! Tu vas arrêter de te lamenter merde ! Essaye simplement de te focaliser sur elle et non sur son entourage ! Tu peux avoir n'importe quel gars à tes pieds !

- Oui mais là c'est une fille, dis-je en mettant ma tête dans mes mains.

- Oui pas faux, d'ailleurs j'aurais jamais cru que ça serait ton genre, enfin Parkinson c'était évident mais j'aurais jamais parié sur toi, sourit-elle.

- C'est pas les filles Casey, c'est seulement elle, seulement Rose.

- Wow, tu es complètement accro, rigola Casey.

- Elle m'a rendu complètement accro, murmurai-je.

- Comment ça ?

- Elle m'a embrassé, avouai-je.

Casey venait de se retourner vers moi en décalant deux boites de chaussures qui nous séparaient.

- Attends, tu dis que c'est impossible alors qu'elle t'a déjà embrassé ? Ajouta Casey.

- On avait bu, et je pense qu'elle ne s'en souvient pas, expliquai-je.

- Tu as réussi à faire boire Rose jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit bourrée ? Et bien Scarlett je peux te dire que c'est gagné, s'amusa-t-elle.

- Arrête de te foutre de moi !

- Je me fous pas de toi, enfin un peu.

Je lui fis un coup de coude puis elle rigola.

- Puis c'est bizarre, je peux pas m'empêcher d'être plus ou moins gentille avec elle ou simplement de la draguer, dis-je peinée.

- Et elle en dit quoi ?

- De quoi ?

- Du fait que tu la dragues ?

- On dirait qu'elle se laisse faire ou du moins elle en rigole, affirmai-je.

- Je peux te garantir un truc. Quoique ce soit ce qu'elle pense de toi ça doit être quelque chose de fort, commença Casey.

Je ne pus me retenir de froncer des sourcils à cet aveu.

- J'ai passé l'été avec eux, reprit-elle, et Rose est très... comment dire... coincée. Et si elle se laisse draguer, bois avec toi ou même te parle c'est qu'il y a quelque chose en elle aussi. Je ne te dirai pas qu'elle t'aime mais il y a forcément quelque chose.

Je n'avais jamais réussi à m'imaginer qu'elle puisse m'aimer, simplement le penser était étrange pour moi, mais pas désagréable c'était même quelque chose de rassurant.

- Tu sais Casey j'adore Lou de tout mon cœur, mais saches que ça fait vraiment du bien de parler avec toi, dis-je en souriant.

Casey se leva pour se placer devant moi et ajouta :

- C'est ça le pouvoir de Casey Zabini !

Point de vue de Scorpius Malfoy.

- Et celui-ci ? Demanda Krum en montrant un mouchoir en soie rouge.

Bacchus Zabini, un grand noir rasé de prêt lui tendit un autre qui était argenté.

- Essaye celui-ci, lui conseilla-t-il avec sa voix rauque.

Son jeune frère, Zaid venait de sortir sa cabine en mettant son costume noir avec une chemise grise.

- Je préfère l'argenté sur toi Krum ! Déclara-t-il.

- Ouais c'est pas mal comme ça, dit Krum en se regardant dans le miroir.

Il avait une longue cape noire qui lui couvrait son épaule gauche et en-dessous un costume noir à huit boutons avec une chemise légèrement grisâtre.

Je vis mon père arriver derrière moi avec Blaise Zabini.

- Tiens Scorpius avec ces boutons de manchette tu montreras aux autres qui tu es, dit mon père en me donnant une boîte noire.

A l'intérieur, il y avait deux boutons de manchette en argent avec un onyx et une émeraude en leur centre. Deux mini serpents faisaient le tour de ces pierres. Mon père m'aida à les mettre et remit le col de ma chemise en place par la même occasion.

- Comment ça se passe en cours avec ta sœur ? Demanda-t-il froidement.

- Elle est toujours aussi studieuse père, elle reste le plus souvent dans ses appartements ou à la bibliothèque, répondis-je.

- Elle ne voit pas Louann ? Questionna-t-il sceptique.

- Cela lui arrive parfois, mentis-je.

Mon père continua son interrogatoire :

- Scarlett sort avec qui en ce moment ?

- Personne père.

- Drago ! Toujours cette tête de fouineur, lança Blaise derrière lui, laisse ton fils tranquille pour une fois.

- Occupe-toi de tes fils tu veux, répliqua mon père froidement.

Blaise ne put s'empêcher de rigoler à la remarque de mon père, ils devaient jouer à cela plus jeunes sûrement. Comme moi avec Krum, celui qui serait le plus tranchant gagnait.

Edgard était sorti lui aussi de sa cabine, il avait simplement opté pour un costume noir et chemise blanche, très simple comparé à son frère. Il n'avait pas parlé depuis le début de la séance, comme à son habitude on pouvait dire.

- Parkinson est toujours obligée de faire dans la démesure, déclara mon père à Blaise.

- C'est tout à fait elle, tu te souviens pour ses 30 ans, c'était de la folie, elle avait invité tout le gratin des sorciers, énormément de mannequins, elle avait même réussi à avoir un concert à la fin de soirée, puis le buffet tu t'en souviens ?

- Oui oui Zabini, je m'en souviens bien, pas besoin de refaire la soirée, dit mon père.

- J'ai entendu dire que Scarlett était avec la fille de Weasley, affirma Blaise.

- Oui c'est vrai, même avec autant d'années Potter et compagnie arrivent à venir m'emmerder, dit mon père d'un ton tranchant.

Il arriva vers moi avec son air hautain :

- Tu surveilles ta sœur d'accord ?

Je lui fis signe de la tête. J'aimais beaucoup ma sœur mais la surveiller pour mon père était juste complètement déplacé, et je n'avais pas que cela à faire de la surveiller, surtout qu'elle vivait loin de moi dans le château. Puis je préférais la laisser vivre et mentir à mes parents. Pour une fois, je pouvais faire quelque chose de pas trop mal pour Scarlett.

Pansy Parkinson venait d'arriver et enlaça mon père et Blaise.

- Ça faisait longtemps que je vous avais pas vu les garçons, déclara amusée Pansy.

- Les garçons ? Je pense que tu peux nous appeler des hommes maintenant, rigola Zabini.

- Où est ton mari ? Demanda mon père d'un ton sec.

- Pablo est à son manoir pour organiser tout, ne t'inquiètes pas Malfoy tu vas pouvoir le voir bien assez tôt, je vous inviterai avant le mariage, déclara Pansy.

- Et où est ta fille Pansy ? Demanda Blaise avec un ton provocateur.

Je me sentais mal à l'aise, tout comme mes camarades. Mon père pourtant défia du regard Pansy en attendant sa réponse.

- Elle est partie se promener, elle a déjà choisi sa robe, répondis froidement Pansy.

Entre Louann qui était abandonnée clairement par sa mère (même Pansy se voilait la vérité) et Scarlett qui devait continuellement être jugée par mes parents. Finalement je trouvais qu'elles s'étaient bien trouvées c'est deux-là. Je ressentis un pincement au cœur juste en pensant que Louann pouvait être mal et seule en ce moment.

Point de vue de Rose Weasley.

On marchait dans Pré-au-lard avec Lily pour rejoindre Charlie aux Trois Balais, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu envie d'aller chercher une robe, et puis de toute façon on avait pas vraiment réussi à la trouver non plus. Je savais que j'aurais dû trouver ma robe aujourd'hui et que j'aurais dû expliquer à ma mère pourquoi je ne l'avais toujours pas et il fallait aussi qu'on fasse les magasins pour Noël ou même il fallait aussi que je révise, non il ne fallait pas que je pense à cela. « Calme toi Rose, de toute façon il y a une semaine de vacances après Halloween, donc j'aurais le temps de réviser, non ? »

Quand on arriva dans les Trois Balais, il faisait une chaleur montreuse j'en profitai pour retirer mon bonnet et mon écharpe avant de rejoindre Charlie qui avait pris un thé en nous attendant de notre ''shopping''.

- Vous avez pas pris beaucoup de temps, indiqua Charlie en retirant ses affaires des sièges pour qu'on s'assoie avec elle.

- Il y avait une séance privée chez Gaichiffon pour le mariage de Parkinson, dit Lily.

- Il doit y avoir beaucoup de monde d'invité car Casey est revenue exprès à Pré-au-lard, signalai-je.

- C'est pas si étonnant que ça, Casey était proche de Louann et Scarlett après tout, expliqua Charlie.

- En tout cas ça faisait du bien de revoir Casey, soulignai-je.

- C'est pas comme si c'était il y a si longtemps Rose, je te préviens qu'elle était là quasiment toutes les vacances, dit Lily.

- Vous savez pas quoi ? M'exclamai-je.

- Non mais tu vas nous le dire, j'imagine, rigola Charlie.

- Je crois que James a une petite copine !

- James ? Mon frère ? Demanda Lily intrigué.

- Oui, maman m'a dit qu'elle l'avait vu à Londres en compagnie d'une jolie blonde, mais elle n'a pas pu voir qui c'est, indiquai-je.

- Une jolie blonde ? Rigola Lily, tu imagines si c'est ta sœur Charlie ?

- Sam ? Pourquoi elle sortirait avec lui, elle lui a dit non tout l'été, répondit Charlie.

- Oui fin ça ne veut rien dire Charlie, je te préviens que Lucy a rejeté Mattew pendant plus de 4 ans avant de finalement sortir avec lui, et maintenant ils roucoulent ensemble depuis, dit Lily.

- Je vais parler de complètement autre chose, désolée les filles, mais Charlie, tu fêtes le 25 décembre avec nous cette année ? Demandai-je.

- Euh bah... Colin voulait passer voir Louis de toute façon, et puis Sam voulait aussi voir Domi, Moly et Victoire donc je suppose que vous allez devoir me supporter, sourit notre blonde en finissant sa Bièraubeurre.

- On essayera de te faire de la place, dit Lily avec un clin d'oeil.

- Vous croyez qu'Albus va aller au mariage ? Demandai-je.

- Et bien il est le petit copain de Casey donc pourquoi pas, ça paraît logique, répondit Charlie.

- En parlant du mariage, Rose tu as vu comment Parkinson a pété son câble tout à l'heure, pour une fois j'ai été gêné pour elle, avoua Lily en rigolant.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Demanda Charlie inquiète tout d'un coup.

- Louann et sa mère ont eu une dispute pendant les essayages et Parkinson est partie en trombe du magasin, confiai-je.

- Elle doit aller mal, murmura Charlie en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je me fiche royalement si Parkinson va mal, à force de jouer avec les autres on finit par trouver plus fort que soi, déclara Lily sans gêne.

Je vis Charlie se lever maladroitement et prendre ses affaires :

- Je suis désolée, j-j'ai oublié que... enfin j'ai un truc à faire. Mais on se voit plus tard.

On vit Charlotte partir avec hâte des Trois Balais.

- Elle est bizarre tu trouves pas ? S'inquiéta Lily.

- Pas plus que cet été, signalai-je.

Au loin, je vis Hugo rentrer dans le pub, et se diriger vers nous.

- Je viens de voir Charlie partir, y a un problème ?

- Non du tout t'inquiète pas, tu fais quoi ici Hugo ? Demanda Lily.

- Je viens de laisser les gars chez Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux et là je me suis dit que je devais venir voir ma sœur et ma cousine préférées, rigola-t-il.

Hugo allait beaucoup mieux que la dernière fois que je l'avais vu à l'infirmerie, il était entièrement guéri et il avait toujours son air d'imbécile heureux avec son sourire sur le visage.

- Alexander est chez Weasley lui aussi ? Demanda Lily.

- Oui, il y est.

En moins de deux trois mouvements, Lily prit ses affaires et partit vers la sortie. Mes deux amies partaient alors qu'on devait passer l'après-midi ensemble, super.

- Désolée ! Hug' tu peux prendre ma bièraubeurre si tu veux !

Mon frère fit un signe de tête ravi, et prit une grande gorgée de bière.

- Pourquoi Krum croyait que tu voulais te faire Alexie ? Demandai-je agacé par tous les secrets.

Hugo déglutit sur place, je le vis hésiter à me révéler la vérité. Mais je le connaissais par cœur, je savais qu'il allait craquer, il était faible vis à vis de moi, sa grande sœur chérie de son cœur.

- Hugo ?

- Elle m'a dit de ne rien dire, expliqua-t-il en se grattant le haut du crâne.

- Hugo je suis ta sœur !

- Ce n'est pas un argument, dit-il.

- C'est plus que suffisant comme argument ! Donc maintenant dis-moi ?

Je vis mon frère s'avancer vers moi et froncer les sourcils. On était tellement proches que je savais qu'il allait me le dire discrètement.

- Alexie a eu un problème cet été.

C'était dingue ça ! J'avais l'impression que plein de choses s'étaient passé cet été.

- Dis-moi Hugo tu me fais stresser, chuchotai-je.

- Elle est tombé enceinte, et j'ai été là pour l'aider.

QUOI ! Le sang dans ma tête n'avait fait qu'un tour. Elle était enceinte ? Merlin !

- Alexie était enceinte ? Murmurai-je.

- Oui, mais elle ne l'a pas gardé, c'était un accident, mais elle avait peur donc j'ai été là pour elle et pour l'accompagner. On est devenus amis, mais Krum ne le sait pas, confia-t-il à une vitesse folle.

J'étais toujours choquée, déjà car... Morgane ! Alexie Londubat avait été enceinte, et c'était mon frère qui l'avait l'aidée. J'étais d'ailleurs choquée par la maturité dont avait fait preuve mon frère. Habituellement c'était un gaffeur et un boute-en-train.

Hugo finit sa bière et me plaça un bisou sur la joue :

- Je te fais confiance Rosie, ne le dit à personne.

Je lui fis un signe de tête comme accord avant de le voir partir vers la direction de quelques-uns de ses amis.

Je n'en revenais pas... Alexie avait été enceinte.

Point de vue de Louann Parkinson.

Moi une enfant pourrie gâtée ? MOI ! Pour être un enfant fallait déjà avoir une mère ! Comment elle avait pu me dire ça. J'avais arrêté depuis des années de la harceler pour qu'elle soit présente dans ma vie. Je lui demandais rien, c'était elle qui me donnait tout pour se faire pardonner, ce n'était pas moi qui demandais ça !

Puis qu'est-ce qui m'avais pris de partir comme ça sans prendre ma veste ? Je mourais de froid, quoique si je mourais elle serait contente, elle pourrait parler de moi comme d'un trophée, comme quelque chose sur quoi se lamenter. C'était exagéré, je le savais ! Mais elle m'exaspérait tellement.

Je me retrouvai sur un rocher en face du lac, j'avais encore plus froid à cause de cette fichue pierre ! De toute façon quand j'allais mal, rien n'allait !

_- Chérie tu viens à la boutique avec moi ?_

_- Oui maman j'arrive, je prends juste mon sac, annonçai-je._

_Je sortais de ma chambre après avoir pris mon sac en cuir qui était sur mon fauteuil. Arrivée dans le salon je vis ma mère au téléphone avec sûrement un styliste encore, pendant qu'elle parlait en italien je la vis me sourire et me faire signe de prendre un cupcake qu'on avait cuisiné ensemble la veille. Pendant qu'elle finissait de téléphoner je lui montrai en silence ce que j'avais choisi comme goût, elle était d'accord et me sourit encore une fois._

_- Aller hop, on y va ! Dit-elle en raccrochant._

_En passant devant moi, elle me pris par le bras pour qu'il s'emboîte avec le sien._

_On arriva enfin à une boutique moldue, ma mère me demanda de défiler pour elle pendant qu'elle me donnait un grand nombre de vêtements, on passa un moment à rigoler ensemble. Elle se leva parfois pour commenter les tenues et les comparait avec ce qu'elle créait. Après avoir acheté plusieurs jupes, robes, chaussures et tops, elle me proposa d'aller dans un salon de thé qu'elle avait repéré non loin de là._

_En marchant dans la rue, elle me tint par le bras toujours et me raconta plusieurs anecdotes sur ses prochains défilés à Milan. Un serveur en profita pour draguer ma mère :_

_- Je peux vous offrir un verre au bar, ici on ne vend pas que du thé ?_

_- Je suis avec ma fille, donc si vous pouviez de ne pas nous déranger pour rien, déclara ma mère en se retournant vers moi par la suite._

_Après que le serveur soit revenu dépité avec nos thés, on continua de parler toutes les deux :_

_- Comment ça se passe à Poudlard pour l'instant ?_

_- Et bien je suis toujours pareille maman, ça va pas changer du jour au lendemain, rigolais-je._

_- Je m'en doutais bien, sourit-elle, et comment ça se passe pour les petits copains ?_

_- Je peux te confier quelque chose maman ? Dis-je timidement._

_- Évidemment chérie, tu peux tout me dire._

_- J'ai pas besoin de te cacher que je suis déjà sortie avec beaucoup de personne, mais j'ai remarqué que..._

_- Que quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ce passe Lou, tu me fais peur ? S'inquiéta ma mère._

_- Je préfère les filles maman, confiai-je._

_Ma mère ne pouvait se stopper d'afficher un sourire sur son visage, elle me prit la main pour faire des ronds invisibles sur le dos de ma main._

_- Tu avais pas besoin de stresser Lou, je t'aime comme tu es, tu es ma fille, et puis ça ne change rien pour moi, le tant que tu est heureuse ma chérie._

_Elle se leva et me fit un câlin chaleureux en me caressant le dos._

_- J'aime vraiment quand tu es là maman, tu sais, avouai-je._

_- Je sais chérie, moi aussi j'adore être avec toi, je me sens revivre et faire quelque chose de bien. Je pense rester quelques mois ici à Londres pour être là à ta rentrée, ça te va ?_

_- Oui vraiment, mais tu me le promets ?_

_- Évidemment Louann, je serai là pour toi, toujours. Demain, on va rendre visite à Daphné ?_

_- Ça serait super maman, dis-je avec le sourire._

_On rentra ensemble vers notre grand appartement. Avec elle je fis le tri de beaucoup de fringues, après elle me dit qu'elle allait cuisiner pour nous. La soirée passa vite, on parla beaucoup devant la télévision, elle me montra les croquis qu'elle avait fait récemment et me dessina même. Juste après avoir passé le temps ensemble jusqu'à 2h du matin, je décidai d'aller dans ma chambre mais ma mère m'accompagna pour venir me dire une bonne nuit avec un câlin._

_Je me levai enfin vers 12h, quand je n'entendis ni musique, ni télé, ni présence de quelqu'un. J'appelai Daphné directement en croyant qu'elle pourrait être avec elle :_

_- Allô Lou ?_

_- Daphné, est-ce que maman est avec toi ?_

_- Non pourquoi elle devrait être avec moi ? Demanda ma marraine._

_- Pour rien, c'est pas grave à bientôt._

_Je raccrochai juste après la fin de la phrase pour composer le numéro des Malfoy._

_- Astoria ?_

_- Louann, qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?_

_- Ma mère est avec vous ?_

_- Non pourquoi ?_

_- C'est pas grave._

_Je raccrochai encore une fois, où était-elle ! Elle avait dit qu'elle resterait là, et qu'on irait chez Daphné. Je composai son numéro, mais je tombai sur sa messagerie :_

_- Maman, je sais pas où tu es, je m'inquiète, rappelle moi._

_Une demi-heure plus tard :_

_- Maman, c'est Lou. Je suis à la maison je t'attends, tu es où ? Rappelle-moi vite._

_Deux heures plus tard :_

_- J'ai besoin de toi, qu'est-ce qui se passe c'est à cause de moi que tu es partie ? C'est car je suis pas assez bien pour toi ? Réponds-moi s'il te plaît._

_Le soir à 22h après avoir envoyé plus de 30 messages et quelque dizaine d'appel, je tombai sur un papier qui était tombé sur le sol de ma chambre :_

_''Louann, je suis partie pour Milan tu sais où sont les cartes et l'argent si tu as besoin, on se voit quand je reviens, passes une très bonne rentrée et une très bonne sixième année. Pansy, amour pour toi.''_

_Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux et je ne pouvais les empêcher de couler le long de mon visage. Instinctivement je pris le téléphone :_

_- Allô mère, c'est Louann, je ne t'embêterai plus sur ta messagerie._

Les larmes me montaient aux yeux, le courant d'air glacial me brûla le cou et les seins, foutu décolleté! Et puis je n'arrivais même pas à retenir mes larmes là, je faisais pitié, c'était tellement pathétique de repenser à ça ! « Pourquoi je suis si faible, si nulle et si pathétique actuellement ? Puis maintenant mon nez coule, il manquerait plus que quelqu'un passe et ça serait le bouquet. »

J'entendis derrière des bruits de pas et des branches d'arbres se briser.

- Je t'ai cherchée partout.

- Charlotte je suis pas d'humeur, dis-je en reniflant.

Elle s'avança cependant alors que je l'avais prévenue de ne pas venir, elle était persistante ou têtue.

- Tiens, me dit-elle en tendant un mouchoir qui était dans son sac.

J'en avais besoin, je n'allais pas refuser.

- J'ai appris pour ta mère et toi, avoua-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

- T'as pas peur que les gens te voient avec moi ? Dis-je avec sarcasme.

- Lou ! Je sais que tu vas mal, j'allais pas te laisser seule, et avant que tu ne m'engueules : je n'ai pas pitié de toi.

Un silence s'installa, je ne répondis pas. J'arrivais enfin à stopper les larmes qui se formaient au creux de mes yeux. Un nouveau frisson m'envahit.

Charlie bougea sur elle-même afin de retirer sa veste, et de la mettre sur mes épaules, je ne me fis pas prier pour l'ajuster de façon à me protéger la totalité de ma peau nue exposée. Sa veste sentait son odeur, c'était agréable.

- Merci, chuchotai-je.

- C'est normal... Tu veux m'en parler ? Demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant de moi.

- Je ne veux pas aller au mariage, je me sens pas bien quand je suis avec ma mère, soufflai-je.

- Pourquoi tu te sens pas bien vis à vis d'elle ?

- Quand j'allais pas bien, elle n'était plus là pour moi, et enfin c'est compliqué.

Elle me prit la main. Sa main était extrêmement chaude à l'inverse de la mienne, c'était vraiment agréable de ressentir cette chaleur.

- Je suis là ok ? Je t'ai dit que je serais ton amie Lou, chuchota-t-elle en resserrant ma main.

Pourquoi fallait-il que je sois si faible à cause de ma mère ? Et pourquoi je ne repoussais pas Charlotte comme les autres ? Pourquoi elle, elle avait le droit de rentrer comme une fleur dans ma vie ? Comment ça se faisait que je la laisse faire ?

- Je suis là Lou.

Pourquoi aujourd'hui elle voulait qu'on parle de ma mère alors que je voulais l'oublier ? Pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à la rejeter ? Et Merlin ! Pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à me taire dans ma tête ?

- Lou... Il n'y a pas de mal à pleurer.

Pourquoi quand elle dit mon prénom je sentis les larmes me monter ? Pourquoi ma mère était comme ça avec moi ? Pourquoi elle n'était pas là pour moi ?

- Lou...

Les larmes coulaient sans que je me rende vraiment compte, je sentis ses pouces retirer celles qui coulaient du coin de mon œil. Elle me regarda dans les yeux en me souriant timidement. Sans le contrôler, je lâchai un sanglot, et ses bras m'enroulèrent directement. Je la remerciai intérieurement pour son geste et je me réfugiai dans le creux de son cou.

- N'aie pas honte de pleurer, tu peux me laisser te voir comme ça Lou, je serais là pour toi. Si tu es en colère, alors lâche-toi, mais ne me demande pas de partir, je suis ton amie maintenant.

En me reculant de son étreinte, elle m'agrippa les bras pour ne pas me voir m'enfuir.

- Parle-moi, supplia-t-elle.

Je la fixai encore dans ses grands yeux émeraude, mais je la sentis insister du regard.

- Je n'ai plus de relation avec ma mère, elle m'a clairement abandonnée à plusieurs reprises, je n'ai pas de famille, je le vis mal, j'ai pas de père, ni de frère et sœur, ni personne à part Scarlett ou Daphné.

Les larmes recommencèrent à se former mais elles se stoppèrent dès que Charlie ouvrit la bouche :

- Moi je suis là, confia-t-elle en me serrant la main.

- Je ne veux pas aller au mariage Charlie... avouai-je.

Elle me prit une seconde fois dans les bras.

- Je te promets que je serai là, je passerai au mariage s'il le faut Lou, je veux que tu ailles bien, rassura Charlie en me caressant le dos.

Pourquoi était-elle comme ça avec moi, si aimante, si gentille ? Et Morgane ! Pourquoi je me laissais aussi facilement faire ?

Point de vue de Lily Potter.

Le bruit de la clochette de chez Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux fit retourner mes camarades dont mon petit ami qui s'approcha de moi par la même occasion en laissant les filtres d'amour pour s'approcher de moi.

- Un filtre d'amour Alex ? Me moquai-je.

- Je regardais juste bébé, je sais bien que tu es à moi, sourit-il en déposant un baiser sur mon front.

- N'en soit pas si sûr, taquinai-je, Lorcan n'est pas avec vous ?

- Non il a prétexté une affaire urgente.

- D'accord, dis-je. Tu as trouvé ton bonheur ici ?

- Il vient juste d'arriver par la porte, chuchota-t-il dans mon oreille.

- Dragueur va ! Rigolai-je.

Alexander rigola avec moi avant de laisser passer des troisièmes années qui avaient une montagne de boites de farces et attrapes. Pierre arriva avec des réglisses dans la bouche, pendant qu'Alex me prenait dans ses bras. Il était vraiment entreprenant depuis le début d'année ce qui ne me gênait pas le moins du monde.

- Lily j'ai besoin d'un conseil vu que tu es une fille, fit Pierre.

- Bien, je suis toute à toi, répondis-je.

- Je veux acheter du chocolat pour Cass' mais je sais pas quoi choisir comme goût.

- C'est mignon, c'est pour quelle occasion ? Demandais-je.

- Simplement pour lui faire plaisir, je n'ai pas besoin d'occasion, dit-il.

Alexander et moi ne purent nous empêcher de nous moquer de lui ensemble :

- C'est mignooonn !

- Vous êtes chiants ! Dit-il vexé.

- C'est bon on rigole Pierre. C'est Cassandra, tu as simplement à lui acheter une boîte de chocolat où il y a toutes les sortes, comme ça elle pourra tout tester.

- Hé pas con ça ! Pour une fois que tu as une bonne idée Lily, taquina-t-il.

Pour montrer mon mécontentement je lui balançai une boite de pierres de lune sur lui, mais il les rattrapa avant qu'elles ne se brisent. Pierre rigola à mon intervention, je me retournai pour aller dans les bras d'Alexander afin de lui placer quelques baisers dans le cou, ce qui le fit frémir.

- Je te vois ce soir de toute façon, dis-je, je vais aller faire un tour.

- A tout à l'heure Lily.

Je me retrouvai dans les rues de Pré-au-lard, en passant devant Charmillon je vis à l'intérieur les garçons de Serpentard en train de se mettre sur leur 31. C'était bizarre de dire cela mais je les trouvais particulièrement élégants dans leurs costumes, surtout Edgard, ça changeait de ses éternels polos.

Après avoir fait le tour des boutiques et discuté avec des filles de 5éme année je me dirigeai vers le chemin de retour. J'entendis des rires dans une ruelle, avec un sourire je regardai qui c'était mais mon sourire s'effaça très rapidement.

Lorcan. Je pénétrai dans la ruelle pour m'apercevoir qu'il était en train d'embrasser une fille adossée contre le mur. Elle rigola et il s'approcha une nouvelle fois d'elle pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Je n'eus qu'un réflexe :

- LORCAN !

Il se retourna, me vit et son visage devint soudainement pâle puis en une fraction de seconde il devint rouge. Par colère ou par honte ? Car à sa place j'aurais eu honte. La fille qui n'était autre que Hestia Jones, et elle lui fait signe qu'elle partait. Et heureusement qu'elle partait sinon c'était moi qui l'aurais dégagée à coups de pieds ! Lorcan chercha un moyen pour m'échapper, mais je m'avançai vers lui et lui pris le bras.

- Hestia Jones ? Lorcan tu es avec Rose sombre crétin, m'emportai-je.

- Désolé, dit-il à peine audible.

- Désolé de quoi ? De l'avoir embrassée ou de t'être fait prendre ?

Lorcan resta silencieux. Comment pouvait-il faire ça à Rose, comment ne pouvait-il pas respecter son engagement envers elle ?

- Ne dit rien à Rose, supplia-t-il.

- Pourquoi cela ? Demandai-je froidement.

- Elle ne le mérite pas, se justifia-t-il.

- Elle ne te mérite pas surtout, corrigeai-je.

Un silence s'installa encore, mais une question me brûlait les lèvres.

- Depuis quand ?

- Depuis 3jours, expliqua-t-il contrarié par ma question.

- 3 jours ! 3 jours et tu es déjà dans les rues avec elle, aie au moins un peu de respect pour Rose, m'énervai-je.

- Potter, je te préviens qu'on a pas vraiment de relation profonde Rose et moi, donc j'ai pas besoin de ta morale, s'emporta Lorcan avec des yeux sombres.

- Pas besoin de morale ? Tu te prends pour qui, tu lui disais que tu l'aimais !

- On n'est pas amoureux Lily, ça se voit non ? Hurla-t-il.

- Alors pourquoi lui avoir dit que tu l'aimais ?

- Car je l'aimais avant, avoua-t-il énervé.

- Avant ? Ah parce que pour toi l'amour a une date de péremption ?

- Putain Lily fout moi la paix ! On n'a pas tous la chance d'être comme toi et Alexander, siffla-t-il.

- Tu lui dois la vérité ! M'indignais-je !

- Je ne lui dois rien !

La gifle partit toute seule. Je le laissai ici sans excuse, sans me retourner, sans compassion pour lui. Je pris le chemin vers Poudlard.

Lorcan était mon ami certes, mais comment pouvait-il faire ça à Rose. Ils n'avaient pas un couple exemplaire, mais ils étaient ensemble. Comment avait-il pu s'engager avec Rose s'il n'était pas sûr de lui ? Je ne comprenais toujours pas comment on pouvait dire je t'aime à une personne et juste après ne plus le penser ! « Ce qu'on ressent pour une personne est normalement quelque chose de fort et de continue. Lorsqu'on est amoureux on arrive pas à abandonner, c'est impossible, personne ne peut se mettre en travers, même les doutes s'évaporent. » Je ne voulais pas ça, je ne voulais pas faire comme Lorcan, jamais. Je savais que jamais Alexander me tromperait, et que jamais je ne pourrais aimer une autre personne que lui. Alexander m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait, ce que j'éprouvais aussi pour lui. On était faits pour être ensemble.

J'arrivai enfin dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Jamais je ne pourrais vivre sans lui, jamais mon amour pour Alexander serait comme celui de Lorcan envers Rose.

Je sautai dans les bras d'Alexander qui fut choqué par la brutalité du geste, je l'embrassai de suite et ajoutai :

- Oui !

- Oui quoi Lily ? Demande Alexander déstabilisé.

- Oui je veux t'épouser.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer : Comme d'habitude rien ne m'appartient, sauf cette histoire. ;)

Merci Ju !

Natsu'eichi : Alors tu peux pas savoir comment ça me fait plaisir que tu suives ! Je te préviens il y a 35chapitre donc je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu arrêtes de me suivre. ^^' Mais en tout cas un grand merci. :)

15-Halloween

Point de vue de Rose Weasley.

- Attends, quoi ? Demandai-je choquée.

- Ça fait maintenant 3 semaines que tu as dit ''oui'' et tu nous le dit que maintenant ? s'exclama Charlie.

On était dans ma chambre avec Charlie et Lily, alors qu'elle venait de nous lâcher une bombe.

- Vous êtes mignonnes vous deux ! Mais comment je devais le dire d'après vous ? ''Oh salut les filles, super match hein ? Au fait je vais me marier'' ! Répondit Lily avec sarcasme.

- Non évidemment pas comme ça, mais tu aurais pu faire la même chose que tu fais maintenant mais... AVANT, précisa Charlie.

- Tu as des doutes ? Demandai-je complètement à côté de la conversation.

Lily me regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- Des doutes pour le mariage ?

- Oui.

- Non, je sais que c'est le bon, dit-elle froidement.

- Comment tu peux en être si sûre ? Demanda Charlie sèchement.

- Et bien, on s'aime, et ça depuis longtemps et je me vois pas avec quelqu'un d'autre.

- Pour l'instant, corrigeai-je.

- C'est quoi ton problème Rose ? S'énerva Lily.

- Vous êtes jeunes, certes vous vous aimez mais vous êtes encore à Poudlard !

- Ça ne veut strictement rien dire le fait qu'on soit jeunes ou non. Je sais qu'il me fera pas de mal, moi ! S'emporta Lily contre moi.

- C'est quoi ce ''moi'' à la fin ? Demandai-je agacé.

- Rien, laisse tomber. Et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire, vous devriez être heureuses, non ?!

- Oui, peut-être mais vous êtes trop jeunes pour savoir ce que amour et mariage impliquent, expliqua Charlie en se grattant la tête.

Elle essayait de ne pas vexer Lily, mais...

- Tu n'en sais rien, tu ne sors même pas avec quelqu'un Charlotte donc comment je peux avoir des conseils de toi !

- Et ! T'énerves pas je te dis juste ce que je pense, essaya-t-elle en se contrôlant un maximum pour ne pas répliquer méchamment.

Lily fronçait toujours les sourcils, je sentais que la conversation la fatiguait.

- Et bien moi je sors avec quelqu'un et je peux te dire que...

- Oui, fin si on peut appeler ça sortir ! Siffla-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? Demandai-je assez froidement.

- C'est Lorcan dont on parle, c'est pas un modèle de sainteté ! Répliqua ma cousine.

Mais qu'est-ce qui allait pas chez elle !

- De quoi tu parles Lily ? Dis-je.

- Et puis de toute façon tu n'as pas de relation à proprement parler avec lui donc comment tu peux me donner des conseils, d'ailleurs tu l'aimes ?

Ça c'était du Lily tout craché, dès qu'elle était en colère, elle nous balançait tout plein de trucs et dans n'importe quel sens.

Est-ce que je l'aimais, je n'en savais rien, je ne lui avais jamais dit. Et puis de toute façon ce n'était pas le sujet de la conversation.

- Je suis ta meilleure amie et avoir un copain ou non n'est pas la question. Je veux simplement t'aider, expliquai-je.

- On veut juste que tu ailles bien Lily ! On veut ton bonheur mais aussi que tu ne fasses pas d'erreur ! Rajouta Charlie assise en face de moi sur le lit.

- D'erreur ? D'erreur ? Tu veux savoir ce que c'est une erreur ! C'est coucher avec Julien Hooch et aussi de sortir avec Lorcan si on ne l'aime pas !

Lily prit sa veste et partit vers la porte :

- DEGAGE ! Hurla-t-elle à Patchouli en claquant la porte.

- Elle est sérieuse là ? Dis-je abasourdie en me retournant vers Charlie.

Charlie avait le visage perdu dans l'horizon... de mon mur. Je savais qu'il s'était passé un truc avec Julien seulement parce qu'elle allait mal, mais elle ne voulait pas en parler. Je posai ma main sur son bras et elle retourna son visage vers moi avec un sourire triste.

- Ça va Rose, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Tu es sûre ?

Elle me fit un signe de tête en me prenant la main.

- Je pense qu'elle fait une bêtise de se marier aussi tôt. Surtout si votre famille ne le sait pas.

Oh Merlin ! Notre famille !

- Je n'y avais pas pensé, je ne pense pas que ses parents vont accepter. Aussi jeune ! Ils ne voudront jamais.

Je remarquai que Charlie se grattait la tête et essayait de chercher ses mots.

- Quoi ? Demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pourquoi elle t'a parlé de Lorcan ?

- Je sais pas...

- Mais tu l'aimes ?

- Je sais pas..., répétai-je.

- Tu veux rompre avec lui ?

- Je sais pas.

- Tu peux répondre par autre chose que ''je sais pas'' ?

- Je sais pas, taquinais-je avant de me prendre un oreiller de sa part.

Elle rigola de son geste et je fis de me même avant de répondre :

- C'est compliqué, j'adore passer du temps avec Lorcan mais pas en tant que petite amie, plus en tant que...

- Meilleure amie ? Coupa Charlie.

- Oui voilà, mais je sais que je peux être jalouse quand il rigole avec d'autres filles ou qu'il leur fait des câlins, avouai-je.

- Oui mais c'est aussi ça le rôle d'une meilleure amie. Tu te souviens de moi et Pierre, on s'adorait et il était jaloux quand des garçons tournaient autour de moi, comme moi quand il flirtait avec Cassandra. Mais au final quand ils ont été enfin ensemble j'ai été contente pour eux. Certes notre relation est devenue beaucoup moins fusionnelle qu'avant mais, je sais qu'il sera là si je lui demande et pareil pour lui, expliqua-t-elle son sourire made in Crivey.

Elle avait raison, je ne devais sûrement pas être amoureuse de lui. Déjà car j'étais carrément bloquée dès qu'on était proche, et puis on n'avait jamais été fusionnels depuis qu'on était en couple, c'était bizarre non ?

- Donc je devrais rompre ? Demandai-je.

- Tu devrais au moins lui en parler, conseilla mon amie.

- C'est ce que je ferais ce soir pendant la fête alors.

- Bonne initiative, dit Charlie en se levant, je vais essayer de calmer Potter un peu avant la soirée. On se voit tout à l'heure. Enfin si je te reconnais.

Elle me fit un clin d'œil avant de me laisser un baiser sur la joue et de partir vers la porte mais elle s'ouvrit sur elle.

- Crivey, salua Scarlett.

- Malfoy, fit-elle de même.

Scarlett laissa partir Charlotte avant de refermer la porte. Je m'étais levée pour m'adosser à la bibliothèque de mon côté.

- Pas d'insulte ? Pas de moquerie ? Taquinai-je.

- Soit plutôt heureuse, j'essaye d'être gentille, répondit-elle avec une pointe d'humour.

- Gentille n'est peut-être pas le bon mot, précisai-je toujours sur le même ton.

- Et bien... Polie ça te va ?

- C'est mieux, souriais-je.

Je vis Scarlett partir dans le côté de sa chambre pour enlever son cardigan et sa cravate, avant même de retirer son chignon qui était retenu par un crayon pour que ses cheveux blonds tombent.

- Tu as passé une bonne journée ? Demandai-je sans la voir car elle était dans sa chambre.

Cela faisait déjà un bout de temps qu'on était colocataires et ça se passait plutôt bien, j'avais même l'impression qu'on était amies parfois. Oui oui ! On avait des échanges polis et on rigolait (rarement mais ça arrivait), et elle respectait les règles. Je devais dire que c'était plaisant de vivre avec elle.

- Lou va encore plus mal vu que le mariage est dans quelques jours, mais elle a l'air de reprendre ses séances de baise avec des Serdaigles et Serpentards.

Elle était vraiment pas croyable cette fille. Parkinson hein !

- … Sinon j'ai cru que j'allais tuer Smith en sortilège. Je sais qu'il ne m'aime pas mais il n'arrête pas de me mettre des Efforts Exceptionnels alors qu'on sait tous que je mérite largement Optimal. Et toi ?

- Déjà Smith est un sacré con, et oui tu mérites mieux. (J'avais vraiment dit ça à Scarlett?) Et... Sinon je viens d'apprendre que Lily va se marier, annonçai-je.

Ok. J'aurais cru qu'il y aurait eu de l'étonnement ou qu'elle dirait quelque chose qui montrerait qu'elle serait surprise mais rien. D'un côté je ne la voyais pas.

- Allo ! Je viens de te dire que Lily va se marier, dis-je en allant vers elle.

- Je le savais, dit-elle sans émotion.

- Q-Quoi ?!

- Enfin je savais qu'il avait fait sa demande mais je savais pas que Potter était aussi stupide pour dire oui, précisa Scarlett avec un peu plus d'arrogance.

- Attend ! Tu le savais ? Dis-je en me dirigeant vers le bout de son lit.

Scarlett était en train de chercher un truc dans sa malle alors que j'étais une fois de plus en train de la regarder.

- Oui je viens de te dire, je savais que Londubat avait demandé ça à Potter.

- Mais ! Comment ça se fait ? Enfin... Elle vient juste de nous mettre au courant !

- Déjà, je dois dire qu'elle a de la chance car aucun Serpentard n'a vendu la mèche, elle pourra remercier sa belle-sœur, rigola Scarlett en se relevant.

- Que-Quoi ? Tu peux m'expliquer deux secondes là ? Dis-je en haussant le ton.

- OK ! Déjà calme toi ! (je fronçai des sourcils) Tu te souviens quand ton frère est allé à l'infirmerie...

- Évidement que je m'en souviens, coupai-je en tapant du pied.

- Tu veux avoir mon explication oui ou merde ?

Ok, on était en bon terme, mais Scarlett restait Scarlett. Je lui fis signe que oui en silence pendant qu'elle allait s'asseoir à la tête de son lit avec un air satisfait, je levai les yeux au ciel juste en voyant qu'elle savourait mon attente.

- Et bien l'origine de leur stupide bagarre était que Londubat venait de dire à ses amis qu'il avait demandé Potter en mariage. Évidement Krum, Adams et mon frère n'ont pas pu s'empêcher de se moquer...

C'était pour ça qu'Alexander ne voulait rien dire l'autre jour. À cause de ça, mon frère s'était fait massacrer... Enfin aussi car il était stupide !

- Mais comment tu le sais toi ? Demandai-je perplexe.

- Pendant que vous étiez entrain de soigner petit Weasley chéri, moi j'étais avec mes amis si on peut les appeler comme ça et ils nous ont expliqué le délire, répondit Scarlett.

J'étais complètement sur le cul, comment ma meilleure amie avait pu me cacher cela alors que la moitié des Serpentards le savait ?

- Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ?

Scarlett se releva de son lit un peu perdue par ma question, mais elle reprit vite son air arrogant.

- Je pense que ce n'était pas à moi de te le dire ? En plus tu m'aurais encore fait la gueule pour je ne sais quelle raison, non merci.

- Tu as pas tort, murmurai-je.

Elle l'entendit (bien évidement!) et s'approcha de moi tout en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches :

- J'ai toujours raison.

- Mais bien sûre, dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

On se regarda quelques instant, je la sentais m'examiner du regard, mais avant que ce ne soit encore plus gênant, je décidai de partir de son côté de la chambre. Mais je la sentis me rattraper par le bras alors que j'arrivais dans notre mini salon.

- T-Tu es prête pour ce soir ?

Scarlett souhaitait vraiment continuer à me parler ?

- Euh... Non pas vraiment, il faut que je me prépare et me déguise.

Je remarquai qu'elle n'avait pas lâché mon bras mais ce contact ne me dérangeait pas du tout.

- Oh ! Tu te déguise comment ?

- Pirate ?

- Pirate, toi ? Rigola-t-elle en lâchant mon bras.

- Oui moi ! J'aime bien les femmes pirates, je les trouve courageuses et téméraires, précisai-je.

- Oui, mais pour toi ? Taquina-t-elle.

Je lui mis un coup de coude pour qu'elle arrête de se foutre de moi.

- Et toi tu te déguise en quoi d'abord ? Demandai-je.

- Avec mon frère on a décidé de faire un duo.

- Il le fait pas avec Alice ? Coupai-je.

- Arrête de me couper Rose, ça devient chiant.

- Désolée, dis-je gênée.

- On le fait ensemble car on est jumeaux et que cela pourrait être drôle...

- Vous avez choisi quoi du coup ?

Je venais de la couper de nouveau et elle fronça les sourcils en me regardant dans les yeux. Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi magnifiques, à n'importe quelle heure, n'importe où. Scarlett me sourit et profita du silence pour continuer :

- Aphrodite et Apollon !

Aphrodite ? Bon... C'est vrai qu'elle était magnifique, qu'elle avait tout pour elle. En y réfléchissant bien, j'étais sûre qu'elle ferait une Aphrodite plus que convaincante.

- Tu en penses quoi ? Dit-elle perplexe de mon silence.

- Que je verrai bien si c'est potable sur toi, mentis-je. Je vais prendre ma douche et me préparer.

Je la vis arquer un sourcil à ma réponse, mais je n'en pris pas considération avant d'aller dans la salle de bain.

Après avoir pris une douche, je décidai de me déguiser enfin. J'enfilai tout d'abord une tunique qui se voulait blanche à l'origine bien évidement vu que j'étais un pirate elle était beaucoup plus sale et une longue jupe qui était violâtre avec des petits trous usés. Puis un corset de pirate en cuir marron, qui soutenait parfaitement ma poitrine (d'ailleurs ça la resserrait vraiment). J'enfilai mes bottes en cuir elles-aussi puis j'en profitai pour m'attacher un bandeau couleur sang sur le haut de mon crâne, avec les cheveux qui dépassaient je fis quelques tresses avec des perles et je les ébouriffai pour qu'ils rendent sale. Juste après avoir mis beaucoup trop à mon goût de crayon noir sur et sous mes yeux, je mis le chapeau des pirates par excellence : le tricorne.

Je sortis enfin de la salle de bain quand je tombai nez à nez avec Scarlett, enfin Aphrodite si on pouvait dire.

- Wow, souffla-t-elle en me regardant de haut en bas.

Mes joues rougirent à l'expression que Scarlett affichait mais aussi car la fille qui était devant moi était vraiment sublime. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement bouclés comme à son habitude mais par endroit des mèches étaient entrelacées avec des fils d'or et de soie rosée. Elle portait une longue robe en voile de lin qui épousait parfaitement ses courbes et qui était maintenue par deux bretelles plates piquées de perles roses nacrées tout comme le cœur de son décolleté. Toutes ces pierres étaient finement taillées, certaines rappelaient l'émeraude qu'elle portait autour de son cou et qui tombait magnifiquement bien au-dessus de ses seins. L'arrière de la robe donnait la meilleure vue, sa robe était incroyablement échancrée jusqu'au bas de son dos, je ne pouvais détourner le regard de sa peau nue, elle avait l'air si douce, si sensationnelle, si tout. Un grand voile écume et rose nacré était accroché par les bretelles et pendait très largement, jusqu'au milieu du dos.

Je rougissais, c'était évident. Elle était plus que convaincante en Aphrodite.

- Alors tu en penses quoi? Demanda-t-elle.

- Tu es magnifiquement belle.

Point de vue de Louann Parkinson.

J'avais passé une semaine de merde, les cours étaient chiant, en plus Scarlett était obligée de m'aider en Astronomie car j'étais ''beaucoup trop distraite'' selon Aurora Sinistra, j'aurais pu dire que j'étais pressée d'avoir cette semaine de vacances, mais évidemment non car ça signifiait être heureuse d'aller au mariage. Vous vous rendez compte que je n'avais toujours pas vu... Pierro ? Perdro ? Pablo ? Perdro ou Pablo ? Bref en tout cas je l'avais toujours pas vu alors qu'il allait se marier avec ma mère. Ça ne choquait que moi ?! (Non pas que je sois pressée de le voir). Ah ! Et pour clôturer la semaine on avait une soirée d'Halloween, vous imaginez le truc ? Une soirée avec tous les dernières années, alcoolisés, déguisés, et sans surveillance. Oui oui ! Sans surveillance, ma marraine Daphné avait réussi à nous accorder ça. Je pouvais parier 5 Gallions qu'il allait y avoir une baston entre mes chers cas sociaux de Serpentard et toute la clique de canards boiteux.

Évidemment, tout le monde allait essayer de choper durant cette soirée, mais je n'avais pas attendu la soirée pour ça. C'était assez brutal et sauvage mais c'était pas si mal puis ça pourrait me calmer pendant quelques heures, qui savait ! Bon j'avoue, j'avais couché avec n'importe qui durant toute la semaine. Ah et pour couronner le tout de cette merveilleuse semaine, je n'avais pas vu Crivey. Allez savoir pourquoi !

Quelqu'un venait de me bousculer, j'allais pour l'engueuler mais je fis couper par une voix qui m'était fort désagréable :

- Putain ! Tu peux pas faire attention Parkinson !

Lily Potter.

- Oulà, Potter va mal. Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ton monde de rêve ? Maman ne veut pas t'acheter tes napperons préférés pour ton mariage ? Répondis-je avec sarcasme.

- Va te faire foutre Parkinson ! Moi au moins j'ai une mère qui est là pour moi.

- Vas y Potter, redis le moi en face pour que je puisse t'exploser la gueule, menaçai je en me plaçant le plus près d'elle.

- J'ai dit.., commença-t-elle.

- Lily !... Lou ? Euh... Parkinson !

Crivey. Elle arrivait toujours au bon moment celle-là...

- Je te cherchais partout, dit Crivey pour Potter, qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

Je sentis Crivey insister du regard, elle me saoulait avec ses yeux magnifiques elle aussi là ! Ils pouvaient pas tous me foutre la paix ?

- Rien, mentit Potter.

Je fis un signe de tête et partis sans un mot. De toute façon, ça servait à quoi de rester ? Crivey serait partie avec Potter, alors autant que ça soit moi qui m'en aille de mon ''plein gré''. J'arrivais enfin dans la salle commune, que j'entendais déjà des cris et gloussement d'excitation venant de notre salle de bain. C'était tellement pathétique. En rentrant dans le dortoir, j'aperçus mon super déguisement ultra sexy, la reine de toutes les reines, le symbole de la femme au pouvoir, non je ne parlais pas de moi mais bien de Cléopâtre. J'aurais juste besoin de me lancer un sort pour que ma mèche devienne une frange mais sinon je serais juste parfaite.

Quand j'entrai dans les douches je vis Alexie en train d'aider Alice à mettre son corset de reine... de je ne savais quoi ? Ça ressemblait à une reine du Moyen-Âge, une longue robe hyper large. Pas du tout mon genre. Mais je n'y prêtai pas vraiment attention et pris vite ma douche.

Je sortis nue, n'étant pas le moins du monde pudique (j'avais un corps de rêve), je commençai à me préparer dans la salle de bain avec les filles.

J'enfilai tout d'abord une robe noire en fuseau qui coulait parfaitement sur mes hanches, et puis en guise de haut un simple bustier qui laissait voir mon nombril, il y avait les fameux motifs carmin, indigo, dorés et blancs. Je portai en guise de bijou une collerette de pharaon de perle de jais et de topazes assez larges, et aussi de gros topazes pour des boucles d'oreilles. Mes cheveux étaient en fouillis et sur la tête je plaçais un cercle d'or incrusté de pierres précieuses qui passait sur mon front et tenait ma frange. Pour le maquillage, c'était de l'azur sur mes paupières et de longs traits noirs sur le dessus et dessous des yeux jusqu'à mes tempes.

Les filles me dévisageaient, enfin me mataient pour être exacte, je crus même qu'Alice bavait.

- Oui je sais, je fais toujours cet effet-là !

Elles n'eurent pas vraiment le temps de répondre que je sortais déjà pour aller au milieu de la salle commune. Comme je m'y attendais tous les regards étaient braqués sur moi. Un garçon eut l'audace de venir vers moi.

- Tu es magnifique Louann, j-je... enfin... wow ! Je p-peux t'offrir un.

- Je t'arrête toute de suite je ne couche pas avec les enfants, coupai-je.

- Oui mais tu sais je ne suis pas un enfant, dit-il.

Il avait dû rassembler tout son courage pour me sortir tout ça d'une traite. Une main vint se poser sur son épaule afin de le retourner.

- Va voir ailleurs !

Scorpius dans tout sa splen... Mon dieu. Son costume était juste énorme, j'aurais jamais cru qu'il serait si convaincant en Apollon. Même si j'aimais pas vraiment les mecs, j'avouais que le fait qu'on voie une partie de son torse était plutôt excitant.

- Belle tenue Parkinson.

Pourquoi il me parlait en fait celui-là ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malfoy ? Demandai-je sèchement.

- Rien - pour une fois - simplement te dire que ça te va bien.

De toute façon, lui et moi c'était foutu. Notre amitié était juste perdue, et jamais ça reviendrait comme avant et puis on avait trop de fierté pour s'excuser.

- Tu as que ça à dire ?

Scorpius fronça des sourcils mais ne répondit pas. Sans plus de cérémonie je partis vers mon lit pour faire une petite sieste avant la soirée. Je m'effondrais enfin sur mon lit, quand le sommeil arriva très vite. Mais je rouvris les yeux très vite. Enfin c'est ce que je croyais. L'heure affichait 21 heures, la soirée avait déjà commencé depuis une demi-heure.

Je me repoudrai le nez juste avant de traverser une nouvelle fois la salle commune, comme tout à l'heure tous les regards étaient sur moi et j'avais même entendu quelqu'un siffler. C'était dingue comment j'étais une bombe.

En montant les escaliers je maudissais que la fête se déroule aussi haut dans le château, et puis quelle idée de mettre des talons avec un costume de Cléopâtre ? J'arrivais enfin à destination, qu'une paire de bras m'enlaça la taille, l'odeur de vanille qui se dégageait des cheveux me permit d'identifier sans problème cette personne :

- Scar ne me dit pas que tu t'inquiétais, taquinai-je.

- Non seulement que je m'ennuyais, dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

- Je me disais aussi !

Scar me prit par la main et m'emmena au bar.

- Ne me dit pas que Poudlard tolère ça ? Dis-je en désignant les bouteilles d'alcool.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'ils sponsorisent la soirée avec de la vodka ? C'est Zabini qui a refilé ça à Krum et Scramender, expliqua Scarlett en buvant un verre.

- Q-Quoi ? Scramender comme Lorcan Scramender ? Demandai-je choquée.

- Oui j'étais autant surprise que toi, mais apparemment il a donné une jolie somme pour que cela soit faisable donc Krum n'a pas pu refuser et ni protester.

- Wow, qui aurait cru ce crétin était comme ça.

- Tu parles de quel crétin, rigola Scarlett.

Elle me servit trois verres que je pris cul sec avant de m'emmener vers la table des Serpentards. Alexie était assise sur les genoux de Krum tout en se faisant ''gentiment'' tripoter.

- Prenez une chambre ! Lançai-je avant de m'asseoir à côté de Scar et Sawyer.

Krum leva les yeux au ciel. Derrière nous sur la piste de danse on voyait les autres danser, enfin du moins ils essayaient. Sawyer me tendait une roulée et avança vers moi pour essayer de couvrir le bruit de la musique :

- Tiens ! C'est le père Londubat qui fait pousser ça dans sa serre, il dit que c'est expérimental. C'est Alexie qui a ramené ça...

- Tu sais c'est simplement de la drogue, lui répondis-je en roulant des yeux.

- Tu la veux oui ou merde ?

Je lui pris des mains et tirai dessus. Ça me ferait pas de mal de me détendre un peu, et puis ça ne ferait plus effet d'ici quelques heures.

- Vous avez vu comment Macmillan se déhanche, on dirait qu'il a un balais dans le cul, rigola Krum.

- Et puis c'est quoi cette tenue ? Rajouta Sawyer.

- Apparemment c'est moldu, c'est ce qu'il a dit tout à l'heure, dit Alice en levant les yeux.

- Il a dit que c'était un aventurier, un truc du genre, bref en tout cas ça craint, déclara Alexie.

Je pris mon verre et regardai la piste quand mes yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une grande blonde qui avait une immense coiffe indienne faite de grandes plumes avec plein de couleurs, qui tombait jusqu'au haut de ses fesses. Sa jupe courte marron foncé laissait apparaître ses longues jambes fines, et à mon plus grand bonheur elle ne portait qu'un petit haut blanc avec des franges de tissus qui effleuraient la peau nue de son ventre.

- Tu mates qui comme ça ? Demanda Scarlett en plissant les yeux.

- Personne, je vais nous chercher une bouteille, déclarai-je en me levant.

J'arrivais près du bar quand notre amérindienne en chef vint se resservir de l'alcool.

- Qui aurait cru que Crivey pouvait être aussi sexy en Indienne ? Chuchotai-je à son oreille.

Charlie sursauta et se retourna par la même occasion, étrangement elle avait l'air contrarié.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- Rien.

Et elle partit comme ça. Non mais c'était quoi son problème ! Je pris la bouteille de menthe glaciale au poivre et avançai vers notre banquette. J'étais assez contrariée. Avant de poser la bouteille, j'en pris quelques gorgées à même la bouteille. Sawyer était aux anges et souriait :

- YEAH ! Parkinson est dans la place !

- Ta gueule, dis-je en m'asseyant.

Alice essayait d'entraîner Malfoy sur la piste de danse mais il refusa poliment. Elle était déjà bien éméchée donc elle décida de prendre Alexie pour aller danser. Krum était en train de baver en voyant sa copine danser sexuellement avec Alice (oui sexuellement et non sensuellement!).

L'alcool et la drogue commençaient à me faire effet, je sentais que je perdais pied mais ça ne me dérangeait pas. Après plusieurs tournées et de bouteilles vides, mes jambes avaient soif de danser. Je partis me déhancher vers la piste de danse en prenant Scar par la main. On se faufila toutes les deux au centre des élèves, elle commença en se rapprochant de moi dangereusement, elle ne devait pas être plus fine que moi niveau alcool. Scar se colla tellement à moi que je sentis son souffle chaud (et alcoolisé) sur mon visage. Mon Aphrodite était carrément hot !

- Ça fait longtemps q-qu'on n'a pas dansé comme ça ensemble, dit-elle les lèvres collées à mon oreille.

Je lui pris la taille et commençai à danser collé-serré avec elle, je plaçais une jambe entre son entre-jambe car je savais pertinemment que ça lui faisait de l'effet (et puis je faisais de l'effet à tout le monde). Et ça marche ! Scar plaça une main sur mon épaule quand elle décida de se dandiner son bassin au rythme de la musique. Merlin ! C'était carrément hot, ça n'aurait pas été ma meilleure amie je lui aurais sauté dessus.

Vu qu'elle était alcoolisée, elle était d'humeur taquine et commença à me laisser des baisers dans le cou tout en dansant avec moi. Arg ! Ça faisait longtemps qu'on avait pas joué à ce jeu, ça m'avait manqué ! Je ne pouvais pas retenir de fermer les yeux tellement c'était excitant. Mais un visage vint nous couper.

- Vous êtes d'humeur à jouer avec moi ? proposa Julien Hooch.

Ce mec était vraiment une plaie ! Scarlett se recula légèrement de moi et elle fronça les sourcils. Je faisais de même en hurlant à Julien pour qu'il capte bien ce que je lui disais :

- DEGAGE CONNARD, JAMAIS ON VOUDRA FAIRE QUELQUE CHOSE AVEC TOI.

Hooch était contrarié mais partit d'où il était venu. Non mais quel connard ce type sérieux. Quand je me retournai pour voir Scarlett, je la vis en train de danser cette fois-ci avec les filles. Certes c'était beaucoup moins torride qu'avec moi, mais j'avoue que ça m'excitais. Je décidai de retourner m'asseoir quand je me rendis compte que la drogue faisait vraiment effet. Tellement que je fis un débat pendant je ne sus combien de temps avec Sawyer pour savoir qui était la plus sexy des filles (à part moi).

- Sérieuuuuux ! Regarde les seins d'Alexie.

- Mec... Les seins, ne font... pas tout, déclarais-je.

- OK ! Alors dis-moi qui a le plus beau cuuul.

Sawyer avait autant de mal à parler que moi. Je regardais l'ensemble de la gente féminine ici présente en titubant légèrement ma tête.

- Celui de Scar et Weasley est pas mal, avouai-je en souriant.

- Attend je regarde... Putain vache tu as raison, pas trop gros pas trop...

- Évite les détails et admire en silence ! Coupai-je.

- Y'a aussi celui de Crivey, ajouta-t-il en secouant son doigt en l'air.

Au loin, je vis l'indienne entrain de danser en dandinant on petit cul bien rebondi. Il avait raison ce crétin, Crivey avait un beau cul !

Krum arriva avec Alexie à son cou, ils s'embrassaient sauvagement avant de tomber sur la banquette. Oui ! Ils venaient de nous couper dans notre débat.

Je me levai pour aller chercher une nouvelle fois un verre d'alcool au bar. Arrivée je vis au loin une sirène partir avec un roi. Non je n'étais pas dans les vapes c'était simplement leurs déguisements à la con ! Si je me rappelais bien du début de la soirée le roi était... Lorcan. Ok mais Rose était en pirate (d'ailleurs son corset m'émoustillait un peu) Mais c'était qui la sirène ?

En me retournant, je tombai sur ''notre couple phare de l'année'', nos deux romains en toges, nos amants, nos fiancés, nos chieurs de première, alias Drama-Girl et le mec-le-plus-ennuyeux-au-monde. Aussi appelé Lily et Alexander.

- C'est qui la sirène ? Demandai-je.

Ce n'était pas par envie que je leur demandais mais bien car j'étais trop curieuse.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Tonna Potter.

- Lily s'il te plaît, calma son copain en lui mettant un bras sur l'épaule.

- Ecoute ton mec ! Me moquais-je, donc c'est qui ?

Lily fronça des sourcils en prenant un verre.

- C'est Hestia de Pouffsoufle pourquoi ? Répondit calmement Londubat.

Pourquoi il était toujours trop poli ce mec ?

- Scramender vient de partir vers... (Je voyais Weasley partir dans la même direction que son copain)... Ah bah Weasley va les rejoindre, dis-je en rigolant.

Quand je les avais laissés là, je sentais l'incompréhension d'Alexander et aussi la rage de Potter. Soit elle savait déjà le délire soit elle est moins conne que j'imaginais. Apparemment j'avais un sourire collé à mon visage car Scar me lança :

- Pourquoi tu souris ?

- Ce bouffon de Scramender est en train de tromper ta Weasley chérie avec Jones, et elle est partie voir ça de plus près, me moquai-je en m'asseyant.

Scarlett fit une tête de six pieds de long. Ok qu'est-ce qui clochait ? Je ne savais pas si je devais lui demander ou pas. Au pire l'alcool m'aiderait sûrement :

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Ça se fait pas ce qu'il fait, dit-elle dans mon oreille pour que je puisse entendre.

- En quoi ça te regarde ?

Elle fronçait des sourcils tout en me fixant, j'avais dû la blesser encore.

- Quoi c'est vrai ? Dis-je perplexe.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, Scorpius arriva pour se poser en face en mettant ses pieds sur la table, puis suivit Sawyer qui glissa au côté de moi.

- Ça va les meufs ?

Krum vint à nous avec les filles à ses bras, Malfoy n'avait pas l'air jaloux. Borislav était d'humeur joueuse et il lança le jeu de la vérité (oui pas d'action car il y avait trop de monde autour de nous). Évidement il commença :

- Sawyer pourquoi tu as jamais voulu sortir avec Parkinson ?

- J'aime son cul et ses formes mais de toute façon...

- J'aurais jamais accepté, coupai-je.

Sawyer bouda sur son siège mais je n'en fis rien, c'était au tour de Sawyer :

- Tu as déjà couché avec Scarlett ?

Il s'adressait à moi.

- Que dans tes rêves je pense, me moquai-je, bon ! Alexie est-ce que tu as couché avec Poil de carotte ?

- Non mais tu es pas bien ! Hurla-t-elle en face de moi.

Son copain avait l'air plutôt satisfait de sa réponse.

- Ok je demandais ! Dis-je en fronçant les sourcils, bon à toi.

Alexie se gratta la tête, et puis posa une question mielleuse à son copain, et puis il charia à son tour Scorpius, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que Krum me pose une question :

- Parkinson ! C'est à cause du fait que tu aimes les filles ou que tu es une traînée que ta mère te déteste ?

Tout le monde autour de moi crut que j'allais exploser mais à leur plus grande surprise (et aussi car Scarlett m'avait empoigné le bras) je répondis à la question le plus ''calmement'' possible :

- Écoute-moi bien espèce de connard ! Tu crois connaître ma vie mais tu n'en sais strictement rien, donc je ne répondrai pas à ta stupide question ! Maintenant Alexie dit à tout le monde ce qui s'est passé entre toi et ton copain Poil de Carotte ?

Alexie eu la réaction la plus louche de tout l'univers. Elle partit en pleurant, suivie de près par Krum qui me disait clairement que j'étais qu'une pauvre conne. Alice voulut la suivre mais Scorpius la retint. C'était quoi encore que tout ce cinéma sérieux !

- Bon on continue, s'exclama Sawyer.

Je roulai des yeux, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être lourd quand il le voulait. Sawyer proclamait qu'il devait poser une question :

- Alors Scarlett ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre toi et Weasley ?

Mon amie recracha la totalité de sa vodka sur elle et sur le sol :

- Q-Quoi ?

- Ouais on sait rien de toi et elle ? Recommença-t-il.

- Déjà car ça ne te regarde pas, et aussi car il y a strictement rien entre nous, lâcha Scarlett en se levant pour partir vers le bar.

Une nouvelle fois Sawyer répliqua :

- Non mais sérieux c'est quoi ce jeu de merde ! Personne ne joue réellement le jeu, là !

Il partit vers la piste de danse en balançant avec son pied une bouteille qui se trouvait au sol. Ok lui aussi il était chiant.

Ça faisait déjà un bon moment que les autres étaient partis en-dehors de la salle, et Scarlett était partie danser avec Sawyer avec les autres élèves. Mine de rien ce jeu avait cassé l'ambiance à notre table, Scorpius et Alice étaient toujours devant moi à faire... Enfin bref. Il fallait que je me resserve un verre, je partis encore vers le bar, et essayai de faire un cocktail et aussi de viser droit dans mon verre (ce qui n'était pas tâche facile!). Encore moins facile quand Scarlett vint derrière moi pour m'enlacer ce qui me fit lâcher la bouteille des mains.

En me retournant, elle me fit une mine embêtée :

- Désolée.

- On s'en fout !

Juste après cette phrase c'était reparti pour une séance de danse. Je remarquai qu'autour de nous Weasley avait refait son apparition et déchargea sa possible haine contre l'alcool, encore une qui se noyait avec une bouteille. En tout cas c'était drôle à voir car elle ne tenait plus trop debout. Les Serpentards étaient à leurs occupations, les couples étaient ensemble et Sawyer avait réussi à emmener au loin une fille avec lui.

Il était déjà plus de 2 heures du matin et Scarlett avait l'air ailleurs pendant qu'elle dansait. Et tout d'un coup elle prétexta une envie de prendre l'air, en moins de deux je me retrouvais seule enfin sans elle.

Après le départ de Scarlett, j'étais allée voir une fille dans les toilettes mais au moment de se lancer dans des connaissances un peu plus poussées l'envie me coupa, allez savoir pourquoi, mais je n'avais plus la tête à faire quoi que ce soit avec elle, et pendant que je l'embrassais fougueusement contre la porte d'un cabinet de toilette je me dégageai d'un coup pour la laisser seule, elle ne chercha pas à me rattraper ce qui était très bien comme ça. Pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à faire ça maintenant ? Ça avait toujours été un refuge et là ça ne fonctionnait pas.

L'alcool, la drogue et l'excitation me donnaient des vagues de chaleur, mais heureusement je n'avais plus vraiment les effets. Vu que Scarlett était partie sans me le dire je décidai de faire pareil. En refermant les deux grandes portes de la salle derrière moi, je remerciai que Poudlard soit insonorisé.

- Aller, on est grave chauds tous les deux, tu vas pas dire continuellement non ?

Une voix me fit me retourner pour voir ce qui se passait.

- Je t'ai dit non putain, j'ai l'impression de faire que ça !

Par contre cette voix là je la connaissais très bien. En m'approchant de plus près je vis Crivey et... l'éternel Julien Hooch. Putain mais il était vraiment borné ce con. Je le vis se pencher pour embrasser Crivey. Aller savoir pourquoi, mais une rage immense m'envahit et j'allai pour le stopper quand je vis que Crivey lui plaça généreusement son genoux dans les bijoux de famille.

Sans surprise, il s'effondra au sol au moment où j'arrivais au côté de Crivey.

- Bien joué Crivey, rigolai-je en regardant Hooch en train de se tordre de douleur.

Mais encore une fois elle partit, cette fois-ci je n'allais pas la laisser partir si facilement. En marchant un peu plus vite derrière elle, je lui agrippai les mains pour qu'elle se retourne. Ce qu'elle fit pendant que je la plaquais contre le mur. Habituellement ça m'aurait grave excité cette situation mais là j'étais énervée par son manque d'intérêt pour moi depuis une semaine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as avec moi ? Demandai-je froidement.

Elle fronça des sourcils et me poussa quelque peu pour se dégager de mon étreinte forcée.

- Rien ! Exclama-t-elle.

Crivey essaya tant bien que mal de partir, mais je lui agrippai plus fortement le bras, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être chiante !

- Je t'ai fait quoi encore ? Demandai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle ne dit rien encore une fois.

- Bon ! Je suis pas patiente comme fille, et j'en ai marre d'attendre que tu me répondes. Ça fait à peu près une semaine que tu ne me parles pas alors qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?!

- Tu devrais être un peu plus respectueuse ! Lança-t-elle avec des yeux noirs.

- C'est une blague ? Demandai-je choquée.

- Non !

- Alors explique-moi !

- Tu étais obligée de faire ça en face de moi ? Dit-elle énervée.

Mais de quoi elle parlait là ! Depuis quand elle ne me parlait plus déjà... ah oui ! Depuis lundi dernier. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ? On avait eu cours, d'ailleurs j'avais pu mater notre professeur, après j'avais fait une sieste en regardant Scarlett bosser dans sa chambre, après on avait encore cours et j'avais... dragué une fille.

- Attend tu es jalouse ? Demandai-je avec un sourire lubrique.

- Non ! Mais tu aurais simplement pu éviter de la toucher comme ça, siffla Crivey.

- Donc c'est bien ça, c'est à cause de cette fille, dis-je pour moi-même.

- Non, c'est simplement que je trouve ça dégueulasse de voir ça, souligna-t-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire en levant les yeux au ciel.

Point de vue de Charlotte Crivey.

Pourquoi elle me souriait comme ça ? Et pourquoi elle levait les yeux au ciel en soupirant ?

- Quoi ? Demandai-je avec impatience.

- Tu es jalouse Crivey, dit-elle en arquant un sourcil.

- Pourquoi je serais jalouse ?

- A toi de me le dire, mais vu comment tu réagis on dirait que je t'ai trompée, et il me semble qu'on est pas ensemble, non ?

Même si elle avait raison, le fait de me dire qu'elle ne m'appartenait pas et qu'elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait me laissait une pointe au cœur. C'était mon amie après tout.

- Heureusement qu'on est pas ensemble ! C'est simplement que j'aime pas quand tu... enfin quand les gens font ça devant moi, expliquai-je.

- Oh, pardon ! Se moquait-elle, est-ce que tu fais cette crise aussi pour Potter et Weasley ?

- C'est pas une crise et c'est pas la même chose !

J'avais dit cela un peu plus fort que je l'avais voulu mais elle paraissait s'amuser de la situation comme à son habitude.

- D'accord comme tu veux, dit-elle en se mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

Avant que je ne comprenne quelque chose Louann s'écarta de moi et continua son chemin. Elle me laissait comme ça ? Non mais c'était pas possible, ça faisait une petite semaine qu'on ne s'était pas parlé et elle me laissait comme ça ! (bon d'accord c'était de ma faute si on s'était pas parlé mais aussi de la voir en train de faire du rentre-dedans à cette fille m'a vraiment donné envie de vomir).

Je la vis marcher au milieu du couloir quand je décidai de lui courir après :

- Attend !

Parkinson se retourna avec un large sourire joueur, elle avait gagné et elle aimait cela, ça se voyait ! Je roulai des yeux pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle en rajoute non plus, elle ricana à ce geste.

- Je vais te raccompagner, lui fis-je.

Sans plus d'attente on commença à marcher, ça faisait du bien de me retrouver seule avec elle. Pourquoi il avait fallu que je sois si bête lundi ? Pourquoi j'avais d'ailleurs été jalouse ? (oui j'avais été jalouse, et alors?).

- Donc tu es jalouse ? Demanda Lou.

- Ta gueule Parkinson.

Louann ne put s'empêcher de ricaner encore une fois.

- C'est plutôt sexy Crivey, (je n'aimais pas vraiment qu'elle m'appelle comme ça, mais je m'y étais habituée) mais tu aurais pu mettre moins longtemps à me l'avouer car une semaine c'est long.

- C'est seulement cinq jours, précisai-je.

Je ne voulais pas relever le fait qu'elle venait de dire que j'étais sexy sinon on était parties pour une séance de sous-entendus douteux.

- Ouais fin cinq jours où tu m'évites royalement alors que je ne savais même pas pourquoi, d'ailleurs tu as de la chance que je sois trop curieuse, dit-elle en enlevant sa couronne d'or.

- Peut être que tu ne pouvais te passer de moi, taquinai-je.

- Ne rêve pas trop Crivey.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire, mais elle continua la conversation :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait encore Hooch ?

- Toujours la même chose... J'en ai marre d'être aussi faible envers les mecs, me lamentai-je.

- C'est simplement que tu es trop canon et que tous les mecs tournent autour de toi - comme moi - et qu'ils n'arrivent pas à se contrôler vu ce que tu dégages, dit Louann sur un ton plus gentil, et puis tu trouveras un mec bien un jour ou enfin un mec pas trop con du moins.

- Et si j'y arrive pas ? Dis-je un peu amusée par ce qu'elle venait de me dire.

- Ou sinon tu seras vieille fille et tu seras obligée de te faire plaisir toi-même, et tu vivras avec des chats !

Je rigolai, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être sale. Je décidai de changer de conversation :

- Tu es prête pour demain ?

- Je suis extrêmement ravie tu peux pas savoir, dit-elle en ironisant.

Après une longue seconde de silence elle reprit beaucoup plus sérieuse :

- Mais oui, physiquement et matériellement je suis prête, mes bagages sont prêts, mais psychologiquement ça coince un peu.

- Tu veux en parler ? Demandai-je en ouvrant la porte pour s'engouffrer dans les escaliers.

- Je suis pas sûre de vraiment vouloir, signala-t-elle en passant devant moi en m'effleurant.

- D'accord... Tu vas faire quoi de ton début de vacances ?

- Apparemment Scarlett a prévu d'aller voir ses grands-parents et elle veut que je vienne, puis après tu sais ce fichu mariage va vite venir, donc je pense que je vais essayer de l'oublier avec Scar, dit-elle nonchalante.

- Euh... Comment ça essayer de l'oublier ?

- Je vais me changer les idées quoi, avec Scarlett on a l'habitude de boire dès qu'il y a un truc qui nous emmerde vraiment, avoua Lou sans broncher.

- Tu bois comme ça ?!

- Eh ! C'est bon Crivey je suis pas alcoolique ! C'est juste pour me détendre, dit-elle vexée.

- Peut être mais c'est pas vraiment un choix judicieux, et puis ça...

- Tu t'inquiètes ou quoi ? Me coupa-t-elle amusé.

Je fronçais des sourcils en la stoppant devant la porte qui menait au cachot. L'une de mes mains lui tenait son bras nu, et je sentais qu'elle venait d'avoir un frisson. Je n'en pris pas considération :

- Tu sais très bien que je m'inquiète pour toi !

- C'est quand même bizarre venant de ta part vu que tu m'as clairement évitée toute la semaine, fit-elle froidement.

J'ouvris la bouche et la refermai, mais je décidai quand même de répondre :

- Je sais j'ai été conne...

- C'est un euphémisme, murmura-t-elle mais je l'entendis.

- C'est bon tu vas pas m'en vouloir, je suis désolée, dis-je plus ou moins calmement.

Parkinson me fixa intensément dans les yeux et eut un sourire luxurieux.

- Ok je te pardonne d'être jalouse pour rien et surtout de cette fille alors que je ne me rappelle même plus son nom (Je levai les yeux au ciel). SI ! Et seulement si tu arrêtes de faire la gueule pour n'importe quoi et que tu me dis directement ce qui te dérange, non pas que j'aille changer pour autant !

- C'est quoi le piège ? Demandai-je en plissant les yeux.

- Il y a pas de piège, je veux simplement te comprendre un minimum car en ce moment tu passes pour une parano.

- Donc je dois te dire tout ce que je pense c'est ça ?

- Oui tout ce que tout ce qui te déplaît même si je suis pas sûre que tu trouves beaucoup de défaut pour moi vu que je suis...

- Ta modestie, coupai-je.

- Q-Quoi ?

- Tu es d'un modeste, c'est dingue, ironisai-je.

Elle lécha ses lèvres et s'avança légèrement vers moi pour n'être qu'à quelques centimètres de mon visage :

- Tu aimes ça.

Parkinson essayait de me séduire c'était évident.

- J'aime pas non plus quand tu es habillée comme ça.

Elle se recula choquée et se regarda attentivement.

- Attend ! Je suis grave sexy pourquoi tu aimes pas ?!

- Tout le monde peut te reluquer !

J'avais dit ça à haute voix. Putain mais j'étais vraiment trop conne quand j'étais fatiguée. Et voilà, qu'elle souriait satisfaite de nouveau.

- C'est vraiment sexy, dit-elle en se collant sur le mur d'en-face.

- Quoi ?

- Quand tu es jalouse, c'est vraiment sexy.

Son ton était pas séduisant, ironique ou sensuel, il était doux et sincère, ce qui me déstabilisa encore plus, je n'avais pas l'habitude. Je me mis à rougir comme une pivoine, c'était quand même le comble ! Elle me draguait sans aucun détour quand on était ensemble et je ne réagissais pas vraiment, et là elle me disait quelque chose de sincère et je rougissais. Merde !

- Et surtout quand tu rougis, continua-t-elle.

Je ne pouvais me stopper de la regarder dans ses yeux gris qui étaient brillant avec la lumière de torches qui scintillaient. Elle se décolla du mur et arriva vers moi.

- Passe de bonnes vacances Charlie, et essaye de ne pas trop penser à moi, sourit-elle.

- Euh... toi aussi.

Je reprenais enfin mes esprits ! Quand je vis qu'elle allait ouvrir la porte du couloir des cachots je la retournai par le bras.

- Oublie pas Lou, je suis là pour toi, et je te l'ai dit mais tu peux m'appeler quand tu veux enfin tu sais...

- J'ai compris Crivey, dit-elle avec un doux sourire.

Avant qu'elle ne parte pour de bon, je m'approchai d'elle pour lui laisser un petit baiser sur le haut de la joue. Quand je me décalai pour partir, je la vis un peu surprise par mon geste mais elle ne bougea pas, elle se contentait de me suivre du regard pendant que je reprenais le chemin inverse.

Point de vue de Scarlett Malfoy :

J'avais laissé tomber Lou pour rentrer dans mes appartements. La fête avait été assez sympa même si on ne s'était pas vraiment mélangés. Si ça se trouvait Casey avait raison, on aurait peut-être dû se mélanger un peu, il ne fallait pas se méprendre j'aimais beaucoup traîner avec Lou et les filles, et même les garçons (même s'ils étaient lourds) mais de nouvelles connaissances étaient peut-être la bienvenue ? Oh et puis non, de toute façon on s'amusait déjà très bien ensemble, et puis personne ne pourrait comprendre notre tempérament.

J'arrivais dans un croisement d'un couloir quand je vis une fille aux grands cheveux blonds qui n'était pas déguisée avec un aventurier qui aidait je ne savais qui.

- On y est bientôt, t'inquiète pas, disait-il.

- Pour-Pourquoi il a... fait... ça, se plaignait la personne dans leurs bras.

J'arrivais à leur hauteur, et je remarquai enfin qui était chaque personne. Pierre Macmillan avec sa copine Cassandra Scramender soutenaient... Rose.

- Eh ! Les interrompis-je.

Ils tentèrent de se retourner un minimum pour voir qui leur parlait. Arrivée enfin devant eux, je vis Rose me faire un énorme sourire. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être magnifique même bourrée.

- Scarlett, fit Pierre.

Sa copine me sourit bêtement, je ne cherchai pas à comprendre.

- Scaaaarrr, brailla Rose en venant vers moi.

Par réflexe je la pris dans mes bras avant qu'elle ne tombe. Je fronçai des sourcils en voyant Macmillant plus que choqué et Cassandra ravie, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait celle-là ?

- Ça-ça fait du bien... de... te... voir, se réjouissait Rose dans mes bras.

Les autres n'avaient pas entendu fort heureusement.

- On la raccompagnait dans votre chambre, expliqua Pierre toujours en face de moi.

- Mais elle a l'air entre de meilleures mains avec toi, annonça sa copine enjoué.

- On va t'aider à la ramener, dit-il en s'avançant vers moi.

- Aide... moi Scar, chuchota Rose à mon oreille.

Je la regardai un petit peu du coin de l'oeil et elle avait l'air de me supplier, je ne pouvais que craquer.

- Laissez, je m'en occupe, retournez... faire. Enfin aller faire ce que vous voulez, dis-je assez froidement pour les congédier.

Cassandra prit par le bras son copain en le tirant précipitamment vers le couloir que je venais de prendre.

Je pris le bras de Rose pour le mettre autour de mon cou afin de pouvoir l'aider à marcher, arrivée dans l'appartement je la posai délicatement sur mon fauteuil, m'agenouillai devant elle et lui attrapai la tête pour qu'elle évite de basculer en avant.

- Rose, pourquoi tu as autant bu tu sais que tu ne tiens pas ?

- Mouiii, mais... je voulais être heureuse comme... la dernière fois, avoua-t-elle avec une bouille d'enfant.

- Comme la dernière fois ? Avec moi ? Demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui, chuchota-t-elle en collant son front sur le mien.

Si elle savait comment je me contrôlais pour ne pas la laisser là. C'était trop dur pour moi de refouler mes sentiments comme ça alors qu'elle était si proche de moi, et si c'était que ça ! Elle venait de passer ses mains sur mes avant-bras et dessinait le contour de mes veines apparentes.

- Qu-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Rose ? Murmurai-je alors qu'elle était toujours collée à moi.

Une larme tomba sur mon bras, je me détachai avec regret de son emprise pour placer mes mains contre les deux côtés de son visage.

- Dis-moi Rose... C'est à cause de Lorcan ? Demandai-je doucement.

Ses yeux noisette étaient remplis de larmes qui ne coulaient pas (fort heureusement). Rose me fixait intensément.

- Tu le savais ? Vérifia-t-elle.

- Je l'ai compris tout à l'heure, avouai-je en chassant avec mon pouce les larmes aux creux de ses yeux.

Il y eu un silence où elle ne fit que me regarder, puis je repris la parole :

- Tu lui as demandé pourquoi il faisait ça ?

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, elle se leva précipitamment en me poussant pour courir vers la salle de bain. Je me retrouvai sur le sol du salon en voyant par la porte Rose entrain de vomir agenouillé devant la cuvette. J'arrivai près d'elle et lui tins les cheveux, j'avais l'habitude de faire ça avec Lou (elle était ingérable parfois). Je m'assis derrière elle en lui caressant les dos pour qu'elle sache que je suis là.

Pourquoi je faisais ça ? Car elle était mal, et quand elle allait mal ça m'en faisait à moi aussi, foutus sentiments amoureux ! J'étais inquiète pour elle, et puis elle était si mignonne quand elle était vulnérable. Même le fait qu'elle était en train de vomir devant moi ne me dégoutait pas. Je devais être sacrément accro à elle.

Rose avait fini et prit une serviette pour s'essuyer avant de tomber dos à moi dans mes bras.

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle timidement.

Mon menton était posé sur le haut de son crâne et je pouvais sentir son odeur de patchouli qui s'en dégageait, évidement je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire.

- Il n'y a pas de mal, tu vas mieux ?

- Oui merci... J'ai vomi beaucoup d'alcool, expliqua-t-elle.

Rose qui était toujours entre mes jambes assises par terre lia nos mains et fit croiser nos doigts ensemble. Elle me tenait la main, vraiment ? A ce contact mon cœur avait raté un battement.

- Po-Pourquoi tu es si gentille Scar ? Murmura-t-elle en jouant avec ma main.

- J'aime pas quand tu vas mal Rose, chuchotai-je dans son oreille.

Je la sentis sourire, satisfaite. Pourquoi j'étais gentille ? Simplement car elle me rendait comme ça, est-ce que je le voulais vraiment ? Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, elle me faisait changer.

- Tu arriveras à te changer où tu veux que je t'aide ? Demandai-je.

- Euh... Je vais y arriver... Je te rejoins après, fit-elle en se levant.

Je fis de même mais l'aidai à se stabiliser quelque peu. Certes elle était moins dans les vapes que tout à l'heure mais elle restait quand même assez alcoolisée. Elle me fit un sourire avant de commencer à se déshabiller devant moi, je me retournai immédiatement comme si je n'avais jamais vu le corps d'une femme (sachant que j'en suis une c'était débile bref!). Je partis vers ma chambre en refermant la porte de la salle de bain.

Arrivée en face de mon lit, je pris en vitesse mon jogging gris et un débardeur noir en guise de pyjama. Je mis dans un coin mon déguisement afin de penser à l'emmener le lendemain matin pour les vacances. M'approchant d'un miroir dans ma chambre je m'enlevai mon maquillage et puis mes bijoux sauf celui de mon frère.

Quand je me retournais, je vis Rose dans l'encadrement de ma porte avec un tee-shirt et un mini-short rouge. Elle affichait un sourire triste en baissant la tête, ça me fit un pincement au cœur de la voir comme ça. Je m'approchai d'elle en me faisant une queue de cheval.

- Ça va aller Rose ?

Au moment où j'avais dit son prénom elle lâcha un sanglot, sans vraiment comprendre je la pris dans mes bras, elle s'y réfugia quelques instants avant de s'écarter une nouvelle fois.

- Tu as bu à cause de Lorcan ?

Quand j'avais prononcé le prénom de son ''petit-ami'' ma voix était cassante et froide, elle le remarqua et fronça les sourcils.

- Oui, avoua-t-elle.

Je voyais qu'elle était fatiguée d'être debout donc je partis m'asseoir sur mon lit et l'invitai à faire de même. Elle était à côté de moi, et on resta silencieuses pendant de longues secondes, mais elle se lança :

- C'est de ma faute. Tout est de ma faute. J'aurais du être... Plus entreprenante avec Lorcan.

Je fronçai les sourcils et me retournai complètement vers elle.

- Arrête Rose, c'est pas de ta faute si cet abruti n'arrive pas à voir la chance qu'il a à être avec toi ! Il ne te mérite pas.

Je faisais pitié de dire ça à haute voix comme ça.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne me mériterait pas... Je suis compliquée et... coincée, c'est plutôt moi qui ne le mérite pas, confia-t-elle, je suis désespérante... je suis ennuyeuse... trop ambitieuse, bornée, compliquée, stressée, égoïste...

- Stop ! Rose écoute moi, coupai-je.

Je lui pris une seconde fois la tête entre mes mains.

- Et je parle trop, murmura-t-elle.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire de son aveu.

- C'est un abruti, car il ne voit pas que tu n'es pas compliquée, il faut juste t'écouter pour te comprendre, tu es loin d'être ennuyeuse, j'aime t'écouter ou même te regarder, j'aime passer du temps avec toi et je m'ennuie jamais. Trop ambitieuse ? C'est ce que j'aime chez toi, tu ne laisses jamais tomber, tu veux quelque chose et tu l'obtiens, est-ce que tu es bornée ? Oh oui ! (Elle sourit) mais est-ce que c'est un défaut, je ne pense pas ! Et tu es la plus généreuse des personnes que je connaisse. Tu es tellement plus que simplement tout ça, tu es bien plus qu...

Une paire de lèvres se posa brutalement contre les miennes et elles commencèrent à bouger. Ses mains vinrent s'enchaîner autour de ma nuque qu'elle massa délicatement. Je lui pris la taille pour la coller tout près de moi. Une flamme brûlait à l'intérieur de mon bas-ventre. Rose me fit basculer en arrière en retirant ses lèvres de moi, pourtant elle garda ses mains derrière ma nuque.

- On s'est déjà embrassées hein ? Souffla-t-elle sur mes lèvres.

Je hochai délicatement la tête avant de capturer sa lèvre supérieure afin de la quémander l'accès à l'intérieur de sa bouche, elle l'accepta et se pencha sur moi. Mes mains se baladaient dans son dos sous son tee-shirt, elle hésita longuement en triturant la bordure de mon débardeur mais passa doucement ses doigts au-dessous en restant sur mes côtes. Je sentais mon cœur battre la chamade. Par manque d'air, elle retira ses lèvres et posa son front sur le mien.

- Et tu es loin d'être coincé, chuchotai-je avant de lui faire un chaste baiser.

J'étais au paradis ! Elle souriait, non rectification, là j'étais au paradis.

- Pourquoi ? Murmura-t-elle.

- Je suis pas sûre de comprendre, dis-je doucement quand elle se décala de moi.

Je ressentis un sentiment de manque dès qu'elle ne fut plus aussi proche qu'avant.

- Pourquoi tu es comme ça avec moi ? Demanda Rose timidement.

- J'avais pas l'impression que ça te gênait que je sois comme ça il y a quelques secondes, tu crois que c'est une erreur ? Tu veux retourner voir Lorcan c'est ça ? Tu joues avec moi ? Protestai-je.

J'avais peur qu'elle me dise ''Oui, oui et oui'', pourquoi j'étais si faible là ? Pourquoi j'avais si peur ? Je me décalai un peu plus d'elle pour qu'on ne soit plus en contact, j'étais vexée par sa question !

- Non attend Scar ! S'il te plaît ne te méprends pas...

- Comment tu veux pas que je me méprenne ! Coupai-je agacée.

Rose venait vers moi.

- Non arrête je veux pas être encore une erreur à tes yeux !

- De quoi tu parles ? Tu n'es pas une erreur, dit Rose choquée.

- Q-Quoi ?

- Je voulais simplement savoir si c'était que... pour jouer, résuma-t-elle.

Je me mordis les lèvres, son étreinte me manquait, son odeur aussi, son sourire, j'étais en face d'elle mais elle me manquait. Je m'approchai d'elle et lui plaquai mes lèvres sur les siennes en l'attirant vers moi.

- Dis-moi que ce n'était pas un jeu pour toi, soufflai-je.

Rose secoua la tête avant de me basculer en arrière encore une fois, je ne pouvais m'empêchais de sourire sur ses lèvres.

Point de vue de Rose Weasley.

Je me réveillai à mon avis très tard car le soleil était déjà au zénith, je me retournai dans le lit en voyant qu'il y avait un mot sur l'oreiller :

_Rose,_

_Je devais partir pour prendre le train excuse moi, j'espère qu'on pourra se reparler. Passe de bonnes vacances._

_Scarlett._

Je souris comme une demeurée, pourquoi je l'avais embrassée ? Pourquoi j'étais comme ça avec elle ? Simplement car tout était meilleur avec elle. Et j'avais mis autant de temps à m'en apercevoir.

En me remémorant la soirée je me rappelai de Lorcan et Hestia, et tout d'un coup mon sourire s'évanouit.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient comme d'habitude.

J'ai essayé de faire de mon maximum pour les fautes. Correction à venir ! :$

Natsu'eichi : Ce ne fut pas ce soir mais cette nuit, merci à toi et ta review ça m'a pousser à écrire toute la journée. ;) J'espère que ça te plaira j'attend ton avis (positif ou négatif).

**16- Le Mariage.**

Point de vue de Scorpius Malfoy.

Mon réveil sonna à l'aube, il faisait encore bien noir dehors. Je réajustais mes cheveux qui tombait sur mon visage, et me levais pour prendre mon peignoir en soie verte foncée. A peine sorti de ma chambre, j'en tendis un crack qui me prévenait qu'un elfe de maison était déjà entrain de ranger ma chambre.

Je descendais des escaliers quand je vis qu'il y avait déjà mes parents habillés dans la salle à manger, ils étaient à chacun des bouts de la longue table et une multitude de nourriture les séparaient.

- Père, mère, saluais-je.

Je pris place au milieu de la table aussi loin des deux. Mon père leva les yeux de la Gazette pour m'accorder un léger sourire, et ma mère fit de même en posant sa serviette qu'elle venait d'utiliser pour se servir un thé chaud.

Quelques instants après mon arrivé, j'entendis des pas dernière moi.

- Bonjour Monsieur et Madame Malfoy, fit Parkinson avec ma sœur à ses côtés.

- Mère, père, salua ma sœur.

Elles s'asseyaient toute deux en face de moi et prirent elles aussi des toasts avec de la marmelade de citron et du bacon. Des tasses enchantées par des elfes de maison vint leurs servir leur thé et leur lait. Normalement on passait toujours un petit déjeuné dans le silence le plus complet mais ma mère n'était pas de cet avis aujourd'hui :

- Scarlett, vous allez chez Lucius et Narcissa aujourd'hui ?

Elle était assez froide, mais quand même beaucoup moins vu que Parkinson était là.

- Oui, on y va juste après le petit déjeuner, répondit ma sœur.

- Bien, vous transmettrez mon bonjour, et vous leur rappellerez que ton père et moi allons dîner chez eux la semaine prochaine.

Louann et Scar lui firent un signe de tête comme réponse. Je continuais à manger en silence jusqu'à ce que les filles se lèvent pour repartir à l'étage. Dès qu'on avait entendu la porte de Scarlett se refermer mon père posa son journal et se retourna vers moi :

- Comment ça se passe à l'école vous deux ?

- Tout ce passe bien pour moi, on a gagné le match contre Serdaigle l'autre jour, et pour Scarlett il faudrait lui demander à elle, dis-je calmement.

- Tu ne la surveilles pas ? Dit il en fronçant des sourcils.

- Je-Je ne suis pas toujours avec elle, et elle a le droit de vivre sa vie non ? Tentais-je.

- Il faut qu'elle soit la meilleure pour réussir dans sa vie Scorpius ! Lança mon père.

- Drago, essaya de clamer ma mère.

Il la regarda et s'excusa en silence.

- Père, elle réussit très bien son année, expliquais-je.

- Il ne faut pas qu'elle soit distraite par autre chose, souligna-t-il.

- On a bientôt avoir 18ans et on est majeur, je pense qu'elle sait ce qu'elle fait.

C'était la première fois je soutenais autant ma sœur depuis bien des années en face de mes deux parents. Mon père haussa les sourcils et se leva pour avancer vers moi, je déglutissais sur place.

- Vous êtes majeur, vous vivez la belle vie tout les deux, vous avez tout ce que vous voulez et vous n'avez aucune contrainte. Donc n'en profitez en pas trop, menaça mon père avant de partir vers son bureau.

Je restais figé sur ma chaise et ma mère me regardait. Je n'avais pas été déplaisant, ni malpoli, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il avait réagi comme ça. Ma mère se leva dans le silence et vint vers moi pour me caresser la joue :

- Laisse ton père Scorpius, et va te préparer pour le mariage.

Je me levais donc en silence avant de repartir vers ma chambre, je ne comprenais toujours pas la réaction de mon père, il avait aussi été privilégié autant que nous durant son enfance. Arrivé dans ma chambre, elle était déjà propre et mon costard était posé sur mon lit.

Je pris une rapide douche avant de retourner dans le milieu de ma chambre. Je n'avais qu'enfilé mon boxer quand ma sœur ouvra brusquement ma porte pour la refermer juste après m'avoir vu.

- Enfile un pantalon Scor ! Cria-t-elle derrière la porte.

- C'est bon ! Dis-je en zippant mon bas de costume noir.

- C'est mieux, fit-elle avant de se poster devant moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demandais-je froidement.

- J'ai entendu père gueuler, et je voulais m'excuser car ça devait être de ma faute donc...

- Arrête c'est bon, coupais-je.

Elle fronça des sourcils en me fixant.

- J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait, et ce n'est pas de la charité ou de la pitié pour toi ! Précisais-je en me recoiffant encore une fois.

- Ok...

- Accouche ! Demandais-je en prenant ma chemise blanche derrière elle.

- Tient, je l'ai pas emballé mais j'ai choisie la boîte.

Juste après avoir mis mes deux bras dans les manches, je pris septique la boite noire brillante qu'elle me tendait.

- Vas y ouvre, dit-elle sèchement.

Je soulevais doucement le couvercle pour tomber sur une montre monté sur un bracelet en cuire noir, le cadran était rond en argent et il y avait des émeraudes incrusté pour chaque heure. Elle était magnifique.

- Je sais que c'est bizarre de la porter pour un mariage mais je...

- Merci ! Coupais-je, elle est magnifique.

- Même si tu as fait le con avec Lou, tu es mon frère et je n'arriverais pas à t'en vouloir autant de temps que je le voudrais.

- Merci Scar... chuchotais-je en mettant la montre.

Ma sœur partit sans répondre et me laissa seule pour m'habiller. Bizarrement j'avais le sourire aux lèvres dès que je voyais mon poignet.

J'ajustais ma chemise puis mis mon veston vert foncé. Très rapidement accompagné par ma large cravate de la même couleur. Ma veste noire fit la paire avec mon pantalon, j'allais dans la salle de bain pour prendre les boutons de manchette que mon père m'avait donné il y a quelque temps.

Arrivé sur mon lit pour mettre mes chaussures cirées, ma porte s'ouvrit à nouveau.

- Scarlett est parti dire à tes pare... Wow Malfoy, tu étais pas obligé de te faire si potable pour ma mère, dit Parkinson avec sarcasme.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demandais-je en remettant mes cheveux en arrière.

- Scar veut savoir si tu as un message à donner à vos grand-parents ? Demanda Lou un peu moins hostile que d'habitude.

Je me mettais debout pour lui répondre pendant qu'elle murmura :

- Ça fait longtemps que je suis pas venu dans cette chambre.

- J'ai rien à donner aux grand-parents, et tu sais autant que moi si tu n'es plus la bienvenue dans ma chambre c'est de ta...

- La ferme c'est bon j'ai compris, je me barre ! Tonna Parkinson en claquant la porte.

_La porte claqua ce qui me fit sursauter._

_- Lou ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ça va ? Demandais-je inquiet._

_Elle s'avança vers moi en vitesse avant de m'enlacer._

_- Lou ça va ? M'inquiétais-je_

_- Oui, dit-elle._

_Je lui caressais les cheveux pendant qu'elle était dans mon étreinte._

_- Combien de temps il faudra que je prenne des porteloins pour te rejoindre ? Souffla-t-elle._

_- Je sais, désolée, mais si Scar l'apprend elle va trouver ça bizarre et elle pourrait nous détester de la zapper, confiais-je_

_Lou se dégagea de moi pour s'affaler sur mon lit et me fit signe de la rejoindre, ce que je fis très rapidement._

_- Ça fait déjà depuis le début des vacances que tu me dis ça, précisa-t-elle._

_- Je ne veux pas la blesser._

_- Je suis pas le genre de fille à me cacher, tu le sais bien Scor._

_- Je suis désolée._

_Lou se retourna pour se mettre à califourchon sur moi. La sensation de son corps sur moi ne me gênait pas le loin du monde mais je n'étais pas près à cela, pas tout de suite, pourtant elle prit les devants pour m'embrasser l'intérieur du cou et puis finalement ma mâchoire. Je posais mes mains sur sa taille pour la repousser délicatement avant que la température ne monte trop._

_- Lou qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demandais-je inquiet._

_Elle fronçait des sourcils en se rasseyant sur le bout du lit._

_- C'est ta mère ? Tentais-je._

_- Je veux pas en parler, siffla-t-elle froidement._

_C'est du Louann tout craché, elle était toujours froide quand elle ne voulait pas parler de quelque chose._

_- Tu sais c'est pas une solution de rien vouloir dire..._

_- Elle est revenue ! Coupa-t-elle._

_- Oh._

_- Oui, et elle veut que je passe du temps avec elle et je ne sais pas quoi faire._

_Lou se retourna vers moi une nouvelle fois, elle semblait demander un conseil de ma part :_

_- Je sais que c'est facile à dire mais tu pourrais simplement profiter de sa présence._

_- Et après qu'elle me laisse seule, non merci !_

_- Tu ne seras pas seule, je serais là, et puis Scar aussi, rassurais-je._

_Louann ne répondait pas, elle se contenta de me regarder. Je lui pris timidement sa main pour lui faire comprendre que j'étais là._

_- Je peux dormir là, je partirais avant que Scar se réveille ? Demanda Lou._

_Je hochais doucement la tête avant de la prendre entièrement dans mes bras et de l'allonger sur moi._

- Maître Malfoy, votre mère vous attend en bas, fit un elfe de maison à mes pieds.

Je pris une grande respiration avant de rejoindre ma mère qui était dans la véranda, elle prenait encore un thé. Je me raclais la gorge pour faire informer de ma présence.

- Oh Scorpius te voilà ! Dit-elle en se levant.

- Mère, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je voulais savoir si tu venais avec nous dans la limousine avec les Zabini pour aller au mariage ou si tu prenais la limousine avec les Grindewald et Nott ?

_- Tu as fait ça avec Henry Nott ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Pourquoi me le dire ? Hurlais-je à Louann alors que nous étions dans mon jardin._

_- Tu n'étais pas là ! Et tu avais dit que tu serais là ! Tonna-t-elle._

_Je m'avançais vers elle pour lui faire face._

_- Mais je suis là !_

_- Non Scorpius ! Tu était pas là, toi non plus quand j'allais mal !_

_- Tu m'as trompé ! Tu as donné ta virginité à se pauvre mec, pourquoi tu as fait ça ?!_

_- Je ne sais pas si on peut appelé ça trompé vu que rien n'était officiel, lâcha-t-elle froidement._

_- Arrête un peu, tu sais que tu es importante pour moi ! Pourquoi faire ça ?_

_- Il était là, dit-elle sèchement._

_- C'est pour ça que tu me fais souffrir ? Car je n'ai pas été là pour toi cette fois là ? Vociférais-je._

_- Tu m'avais promis qu'on le dirait à Scarlett ! Tu m'avais promis que tu serais là quand elle partirait ! Tu m'avais promis d'être là pour toujours !_

_Ses pommettes étaient rouges et je voyais que des larmes se formaient aux creux de ses yeux, ça me faisait mal. Tout me faisait mal ! Comment elle avait pu me trahir ainsi ? Comment elle avait pu faire ça avec ce connard ? Mon cœur saignait, j'avais tellement mal de l'aimer, tellement mal de ne pas avoir été là pour elle quand elle en avait besoin._

_- Tu as préféré ton père à moi ! Tu as préféré l'écouter encore une fois au lieu d'être là ! Je t'attendais, mais tu n'es pas venu !_

_Cette fois-ci mon cœur explosa. Est-ce ma faute alors? Mais elle aussi ne m'en avait pas parlé ! Elle aussi ! Elle n'avait pas qu'à me trompé, elle n'avait pas à coucher avec Nott !_

_- Dit quelque chose, je suis entrain de te quitter..._

_Elle m'a trahi car je n'avais pas été là, car elle allait mal à cause sa fichue mère ! Elle était comme sa mère impulsive et borné ! Elle venait de me briser le cœur._

_- J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour nous, tu le sais, dit quelque chose je suis entrain de te quitter Scorpius._

_Et voilà ! J'ai trébuché sur ce maudit amour et je suis tombé, de bien haut. Je commençais tout juste à apprendre à aimer et tout a éclaté._

_- Dit quelque chose, supplia-t-elle._

_Sa mère aura tout cassé, aura tout détruit en un claquement de doigt ! Comment pouvait-elle avoir un si grand pouvoir sur elle, pourquoi elle faisait les mêmes erreurs que sa mère ? Pourquoi fallait il qu'elle couche avec Nott ! Pourquoi avait elle fait sa salope avec mon cœur ?_

_- Dis quelque chose Scorpius, je suis entrain de t'abandonner._

_- Tu es comme ta mère !_

- Scorpius ? Tu prends quelle limousine ?

- La votre, murmurais-je.

- Très bien alors on t'attend dans le hall alors, répondit ma mère avant de partir.

Point de vue de Scarlett Malfoy.

- Arrête de faire cette tête Lou ! Lançais-je devant la porte du manoir de mes grand-parents.

- Ouais fin bon je suis pas d'humeur aujourd'hui, grogna-t-elle.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

- Tu n'es jamais d'humeur Lou, dis-je avec un coup de coude.

- Peut être mais tu as compris.

Elle était tendu, tellement tendu que j'avais l'impression qu'elle allait exploser à tout moment. Heureusement je la connaissais très bien du coup j'essayais de lui occupé l'esprit.

- Bon je sais que le manoir est grand mais quand est-ce qui nous ouvre, râla Lou.

Au même moment les deux portes s'ouvrit sur ma grand mère plus qu'heureuse de nous voir.

- Mes chéries !

Elle nous enlaça chacune notre tour, et nous invita à rentrer. Lou avait enfin un sourire aux lèvres ce qui me fit plaisir, même si c'était de courte durée. On entrait dans le grand hall d'entrée quand on déposa nos manteaux ici avant de rejoindre le petit salon, des tasses de thé était déjà présente avec autour plusieurs sucreries et gâteaux. Je souriais à ce spectacle, on était vraiment les bienvenues ici.

- Asseyez vous, sourit ma grand mère.

On l'obit, Lou fit place au côté de moi sur un sofa, discrètement je lui pris la main pour lui faire comprendre que je resterais toujours là pour elle, même si elle allait mal, c'était quelque chose de naturel d'avoir un contacte avec elle quand elle allait mal.

- Alors cette rentrée Louann ça a été ? Demanda ma grand-mère.

Je retournais ma tête vers Lou pour voir sa réponse :

- Très bien merci.

- Et tu vas bien ?

Lou baissait les yeux, elle était si vulnérable avec ma grand mère c'était perturbant.

- Je veux pas y aller, confia-t-elle.

Je lui serais la main.

- Tu sais Louann, si tu n'y vas pas tu seras aussi mal car le fait que tu n'y ailles pas ne va pas changer le fait que ta mère ne vas pas se marier. Un mariage est une fête, donc tu pourrais en profiter pour t'amuser avec Scarlett et tes amis.

Il y eu un silence, puis Lou souffla timidement :

- Oui, vous avez pas tort, surtout qu'elle ne stoppera ce mariage.

- Ta mère a fait des tonnes d'erreur, à commencé par le fait de ne pas voir la fille qu'elle a et qui l'aime. Un jour elle ouvrira les yeux et se rendra compte que ce qu'elle a perdu, il sera sûrement trop tard, mais ça c'est à toi de voir. Mais Louann ne te prive pas pour Pansy, soit heureuse de ce que tu as. Du thé ?

Après nous avoir servis une tasse, je vis Lou se lever pour enlacer ma grand mère, c'était si inattendue que ma grand mère lâcha un petit bruit de surprise.

Mon grand-père arriva derrière nous avec son éternelle canne noir :

- Les filles ! Vous allez bien ? Comment sont les résultats de Quidditch ?

Lucius, mon grand-père, avait vraiment changé depuis des années, il était beaucoup plus sociable et joviale grâce à ma grand mère. Il avait apparemment beaucoup changé quand il était devenu grand-père.

Lou lui répondit et commença à discuter du Quidditch avec lui, je pris ce temps disponible pour aller parler avec ma grand-mère en privé. On se leva ensemble avec nos tasses pour aller dans la salle de bal. Ça me faisait du mal de laisser Lou seule mais elle avait l'air d'être entre bonne main. Mes grand-parents l'aimaient beaucoup, et ça depuis notre plus jeune âge.

Narcissa se posta devant l'une des grandes fenêtres de la salle et sirota son thé.

- Tu voulais me parler ma chérie ?

Je m'approchais d'elle jusqu'à être à ses cotés :

- J'ai peur d'avoir fait une erreur.

Narcissa se retourna vers moi :

- Une erreur ? J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre.

- Et bien, j'ai en quelque sort suivi mes envies et maintenant j'ai peur des conséquences, expliquai-je.

- Si tu as suivis tes envies, ça ne peut que être bien non ?

- Oui pour moi, mais pour les autres je ne sais pas...

- Explique moi clairement Scarlett, demanda-t-elle en mettant sa main sur mon bras.

- J'ai peur que tu ne me regardes plus comme avant parce que j'aime cette personne..., soufflais-je.

- Tu pourrais aimer un centaure je t'aimerais toujours Scarlett, taquina-t-elle.

- Mamie s'il te plaît, chuchotai-je.

Elle fronça les sourcils, elle sentait que j'avais peur, elle posa nos tasses sur le piano derrière nous afin de prendre mes deux mains.

- Scarlett, pourquoi as-tu si peur de mon jugement ?

- Car cette personne c'est une fille, avouais-je.

Narcissa se pinça les lèvres et fronça les sourcils avant de... sourire. Pourquoi elle souriait ? J'étais en stressé et elle souriait ? Et elle ne disait rien ! Pourquoi ? Non mais c'était pas possible ? J'avais l'impression que j'allais craquer ou m'évanouir aller savoir ! En tout cas mon cœur était lourd.

- Dit quelque chose, suppliais-je.

- C'est pas grave le tant que tu te sentes bien avec elle, expliqua-t-elle toujours avec son sourire.

- Q-Quoi ? Ça te dérange pas ?

- Non du tout, je veux juste que tu sois heureuse, maintenant que tu sais mon point de vue pourquoi as tu toujours peur ?

J'ouvris la bouche puis la referma, puis la rouvrit pour répondre :

- J'ai tellement peur de ce que peuvent penser mes amis, ou bien mon frère, ou même Lou tu vois. Je sens qu'il y a beaucoup de monde qui vont me détester de ce que j'ai fait, beaucoup de monde ne vont pas comprendre et ils vont même essayer de nous faire rompre afin si on est ensemble, paniquais-je.

- Vous n'êtes pas encore ensemble ? Et pourquoi ils te détesteraient ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

- On a pas vraiment eu le temps d'en parler ça c'est passé la vieille des vacances et j'ai du prendre le train donc je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de clarifié les choses. Et les autres me détesteront c'est évident.

- D'accord, mais pourquoi c'est si évident que ça ?

- Car cette personne n'est pas vraiment apprécié dans mes amis, expliquais-je.

- C'est une mauvaise personne ? Demanda-t-elle perplexe.

- Oh non ! Non du tout ! Pas du tout ! C'est la personne la plus adorable du monde, et sûrement la plus gentille, et elle est beaucoup mieux que moi, m'exclamais-je.

- Alors pourquoi les autres ne l'aimeraient pas ? Dit elle en haussant les épaules.

- Elle est à Griffondor.

- Et alors ?

Pourquoi ça ne choqué ni Casey et ni ma grand-mère ? A Poudlard ça aurait choqué tout le monde !

- Qui est-ce ? Reprit-elle.

- C'est Rose Weasley, annonçais-je comme si j'avais tué quelqu'un.

- Oh.

Silence de mort. Ok là j'étais mal, vraiment mal, je ne savais pas comment elle allait le prendre et elle avait l'air sans émotion, rien ! Je ne voyais rien sur son visage.

- Ma sœur a torturé sa mère, confia-t-elle.

Oh. Là c'était moi qui ne disait plus rien.

- Et ses parents ont sauvé ton père.

Oh !

- Je serais fière de toi que tu côtoies ce genre de personne, expliqua-t-elle.

OH !

- Merci. Tu crois qu'elle sait tout cela ? Demandais-je d'une voix gênée.

- Je ne sais pas, ton père ne t'en a jamais parlé, alors pourquoi ils le feraient de leur côté, sourit-elle.

Je lui fis un câlin qu'elle accepta. Elle me chuchota dans l'oreille :

- Sois fière de ce que tu es Scarlett, tu mérites d'être heureuse.

Elle se dégagea avant qu'on ne puisse retourner vers le petit salon, Lou était en grande discussion avec mon grand-père sur du whisky. Ils se disaient connaisseurs ce qui me fit sourire, pour l'instant ma journée ce passait très bien.

Lucius nous faisait signe de venir avec lui pour le suivre jusqu'au hall d'entrée.

- On vous attend ici les filles, allez vous changer, vos robes on était monté.

A peine monté dans une des chambres nous commencions notre rituel de beauté. Lou m'aida à mettre ma robe, je la sentais ailleurs. Elle devait sûrement penser au mariage et sa mère.

- Lou ça va aller, je suis là, je serais là, d'accord ? Des que je la cérémonie sera passé, tu auras juste à me dire ''je veux partir'' et on ira, lui annonçais-je.

- Je veux partir, annonça Lou.

- Pardon chérie ? Dit ma grand-mère.

On était dans la limousine depuis seulement 15minutes que Louann venait de sortir ça à haute voix.

- Rien grand-mère, lui dis-je, Lou je t'ai dit après la cérémonie, chuchotais-je Lou.

- Oui mais ça me fait chier, grogna-t-elle dans son coin.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, mais elle reprit :

- Et d'ailleurs depuis quand tu es aussi heureuse ?

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demandais-je perplexe.

- Tu souris depuis tout à l'heure, clarifia-t-elle.

Merde, je n'avais même pas remarquer.

- Non je suis pas heureuse t'inquiète, moi aussi ça me fait chier d'y aller.

- On va dire ça..., dit-elle sans grande conviction.

Étant donné qu'on était dans une limousine magique on ne mettait pas beaucoup de temps à aller au Manoir Des De Filipi. On sentait la voiture s'arrêter en faisant un demi cercle sur des graviers, à peine arrêté un homme habillé d'une cape noir vint nous ouvrir la porte où mes grand-parents sortirent en premier. Louann et moi prirent une grande respiration avant de sortir de la limousine.

Plusieurs voitures noires étaient garées devant l'entrée de l'immense manoir, les graviers était d'un blanc impeccable sans une once de mauvaise herbe, l'habitat était de couleur rosâtre avec de grande fenêtre blanche. On pouvait voir de nombreux sorciers sortir des voitures et se diriger vers la double porte où des serveurs leurs prenaient leurs affaires et leurs offraient des coupes de champagne. D'énorme bouquet de rose rouge étaient disposé devant l'entrée jusqu'au porte.

Mes grand-parents partirent vers l'entrée avec un grand sourire, Lou qui était à côté de moi n'avait pas bougé, elle était tendue comme un string. Elle avait les yeux sombres ce qui ne prévoyait rien de bon.

- Je veux partir.

- Lou, soufflais-je, on est même pas rentrée !

- Non mais tu as vu ?! S'emporta-t-elle en faisant voir l'intégralité de la maison, il y a des serveurs qui viennent jusqu'à nous pour nous donner des amuses gueules, regarde là ! (elle me fit voir à travers la fenêtre), il y a une fontaine de 2 mètres de leur couple simplement pour de l'alcool, il y a même le ministre de la magie ! Non mais j'ai envie de me pendre maintenant.

Mon visage se crispa, elle avait raison... On était même pas encore rentré que c'était déjà trop. Mais je lui pris quand même la main pour l'accompagner à l'intérieur. On montait les marches ensemble jusqu'à ce que les serveurs s'incline devant nous :

- Un verre Mesdemois...

Il se fit coupé par Lou qui prit deux coupes cul sec et en reprit un autre pour elle et moi.

- Aller on y va ! Dit-elle déterminer avant de passer la porte.

J'emboîtais le pas avant de la rattraper dans le hall.

- Fait attention Lou, ne boit pas trop, lui dis-je.

Louann fronça les sourcils et s'avança vers moi.

- Je suis ici pour ELLE, alors maintenant elle va assumer le fait que je sois là... à ma façon.

Point de vue de Borislav Krum.

C'était juste : wow ! Non mais sérieux qui avait besoin d'un manoir de je ne sais combien de kilomètre simplement pour deux jours de mariage, c'était pas comme si on était mille personnes, non simplement que pour Parkinson senior il fallait que tout soit dans la démesure. Déjà pour le plaisir des yeux les serveuses et serveurs ressemblaient tous à des mannequins, après il y avait d'énorme lustre en or et diamant dans toute les pièces, du champagne avec des paillettes d'or, des photographes qui prenaient chaque invité, d'ailleurs un venait vers nous.

- Une photo ?

Il braquait son appareil ensorcelé vers moi et ma charmante cavalière.

- Oui s'il vous plaît, dit Alexie en se retournant vers moi.

Je la tenais d'une main par la taille pendant qu'elle plaçait sa tête dans le creux de mon cou. Un flash apparaît alors que nous sommes tout les deux entrains de sourire, juste après il se décalait en silence pour prendre mon frère derrière moi. Je me retournais pour le voir, il était droit comme un piquet et n'avait qu'un léger sourire.

- Et ! Comment vous allez ? Demanda ma copine à l'autre groupe qui était en face de nous.

Scorpius se retourna pour me faire un signe de tête, alors qu'Alice dans son impeccable robe rouge sang fit une accolade à Alexie. Scarlett et Lou arrivèrent avec un plateau remplis de flûte à champagne, Louann en avait déjà une entre les doigts. La journée promettait.

Chacun en prit une, avant de rejoindre l'arrière du manoir pour la cérémonie. Quand on arrivait dans l'embrasure de la porte, je vis avec stupéfaction le lieu de la cérémonie. Je suis pas le genre à aimer les gros trucs de fille et tout le cinéma là, mais il fallait l'avouer c'était grandiose. C'était une grande véranda avec comme plafond des vitraux rouges et roses qui tamisaient la lumière du soleil, une allée était dessiné avec encore des roses rouges (limite c'était chiant cette fixation sur ces fleurs).

En prenant la main d'Alexie je me plaçais du côté où était les invités de la mariée. Ce qui était ironique car je ne connaissais pas grandement Pansy Parkinson, comme la plus part de mes amis d'ailleurs. Même sa propre fille ne devait pas la connaître. Mes amis et moi s'asseyaient, mon frère ajustait son costume avant de s'asseoir à ma gauche alors qu'Alexie prenait place à ma droite, suivis d'Alice et Scorpius main dans la main. Louann arriva à côté de Scorpius, elle hésita en fronçant les sourcils et laissa une place de libre pour Scarlett. Ils étaient vraiment bizarre eux deux, toujours à se détester alors que c'était eux les plus proche de Scarlett. Bref.

- Parkinson, tu devais pas être demoiselle d'honneur ? Demanda Alice.

- Ça te regarde ? Aboya-t-elle.

- Du calme ! Je demandais c'est tout.

Parkinson s'enfonça dans son siège avec les bras sur la poitrine.

- J'ai hâte de bouffer en tout cas, lançais-je.

Les autres roulaient des yeux à mon intervention, j'allais pour leur dire d'aller ce faire foutre mais une musique retentissait.

Notre professeur de potion arriva la première dans l'allée, c'était chaud. La température hein. Comment une professeure pouvait être si sexy sérieux ? Je me raclais la gorge pour rester concentrer sur l'autel et non sur son cul, elle se plaça à l'opposé où se trouvait le marié. Il était grand, assez bronzé avec une barbiche, et habillé en noir et rouge. Après suivait un homme avec le teint halé, sûrement le témoin du marié. La musique se fit plus fort et les gens se retournèrent pour accueillir la mariée. Certes je ne la connaissais pas, et je ne la portais pas dans mon cœur plus que ça, mais là elle était canon. Séduisante plutôt.

Elle avait une grande robe blanche avec une seule grande bretelle de rose rouge (encore), elle avait opté pour une coupe qui remonté ses cheveux corbeaux et laissait apparaître son cou nue et ses épaules. Elle arrivait avec un homme qui ressemblait à son marie, sûrement le père du marié.

Je ne pouvais me retenir de bailler, sérieusement, on se faisait chier. Qui a dit que les mariages était amusant et distrayant ? Sérieux ! Rester assit comme un rat mort c'était pas la chose la plus passionnante de l'univers.

J'étais préoccupé par la beauté de ma copine et aussi par son décolleté, je n'avais donc pas entendu l'échange de vœu, et le moment où ils s'embrassaient. Je m'étais juste levé en tapant des mains comme un imbécile en voyant le reste faire la même chose.

Les mariés avancèrent dans le milieu de l'allée pour aller à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ils se retournèrent avec leurs sourires parfaits :

- On vous prit de bien vouloir aller dans la salle de bal pour le reste des festivités, annonça l'homme avec un accent un peu trop italien à mon goût.

- Tiens goûte ça, dit Alexie en me mettant un amuse gueule dans la bouche.

Je fis signe que c'était bon et elle reprit un verre.

- C'était long quand même la cérémonie, annonça Alice.

- Je te fais pas dire, j'ai cru que j'allais m'endormir, avouais-je.

Scorpius se retourna pour voir Louann encore avec un verre à la main. Elle tituba légèrement avec Scarlett qui l'aidait.

- Vous vous amusez bien ? Déclara-t-elle.

On la regardait tous un par un. Je fronçais des sourcils, elle n'attendait apparemment pas de réponse :

- C'est dément de profiter de l'argent des autres hein !

- Ta gueule Parkinson, on a pas besoin de toi pour...

- Ce que essaye de dire Krum, c'est qu'on est pas là pour ça, mais pour te soutenir, N'EST-CE PAS ? Corrigea Scarlett.

Tout le monde par peur hocha la tête, Parkinson finit son verre juste au moment où Casey arriva derrière en lui caressant le dos. Elle était accompagnée d'Albus Potter.

- Alors comme tu vas Lou ? Demanda Casey.

- Parfait, tu peux pas savoir comment je suis heureuse d'être là, répondit-elle avec sarcasme, une coupe de champagne ?

- Lou arrête de boire, souffla Scarlett.

- Il faut se détendre, alors je me détends !

Albus nous regarda avec un air d'incompréhension, mais resserra son étreinte auprès de Casey.

- Louann, s'il te plaît, tu es pas seule on est là, chuchota Casey.

- Vous, vous êtes pas seule. Moi je suis seule, vous êtes tous en duo ! S'emporta-t-elle

- Arrête Lou ! Calma Scarlett en lui prenant le bras.

- Lâche moi ! Dit-elle.

Parkinson était hystérique, pas plus que d'habitude enfaite. Elle s'en alla en partant vers sa table pour le repas.

- On devrait faire comme elle, dit Alice.

- Péter un câble et partir comme une furie ? Rigolais-je.

- Non abruti, aller à nos tables, lança Scorpius.

Je ne relevais pas comment il m'avait appelé et on s'installa chacun à nos tables, j'étais avec Scorpius, Scarlett, Alice et Alexie. Les Zabinis était avec les Notts, et Parkinson était avec les Greengrass et parents Malfoy.

Le repas était riche et festive, Alexie m'avait fait du pied pendant tout le repas, et je savais que la soirée aller annoncer quelque chose de parfait ! Mais avant il fallait que je lui parle.

Alors que nous étions rendu au dessert, Pedro, Pablo ? Enfin le marié prit la parole :

- Je voudrais porté un toast, pour charmante femme. Pour toi qui m'a fait changer d'horizon et découvrir de nouvelle chose. Tu m'as apporté une nouvelle famille et de nouveau projet. Je t'aime et je sais que ça resteras toi le pilier de mon cœur.

Tout le monde applaudissait, je trouvais tellement ça ringard ! Il devait avoir un pouvoir de séduction car les filles étaient tout de suite conquises, il se rassit en embrassant chastement sa ''femme''. Et là, je vis que la journée aller être très intéressant ou mouvementé.

Louann se leva avec difficulté et prit son verre dans la main :

- Je veux porter un toast ! A ma charmante mère et à son mari, ou à mon Papa, commença-t-elle avec sarcasme, que je n'ai d'ailleurs connu que en même temps que vous, je parle de Pedro ou Pablo bref. Je te souhaite bonne chance de supporter ma mère, ou du moins j'espère qu'elle te supportera car apparemment elle n'arrive pas à supporter les gens qui sont dite de sa famille. Donc levons nos verres, très haut ! Pour que ma chère mère n'abandonne pas une deuxième personne qui ose rentrer dans sa vie... (sa voix s'atténue vers la fin avant en jetant son verre sur la table).

Parkinson partait de la salle en prenant une bouteille de vin à la main. Dans un silence de plomb, Scarlett se leva en s'excusant pour la suivre.

A cet instant, je devais avouer que le ton dramatique de la situation était vraiment trop drôle.

A mon avis ça se voyait sur mon visage car je reçu un coup de coude de la part d'Alexie.

Après le départ des deux filles, les conversations reprit jusqu'à la fin du repas.

- Tu as vu les Flèches d'Appleby, ils se sont fait allumé par les Frelons de Wimbourne, c'était un match de folie, s'exclama Albus.

- Vous y êtes allé ? Demanda Alice au couple.

- Non on l'a regardé à la télé avec mon frère, répondit-il.

- D'ailleurs vous êtes rendu où au Quidditch cette année ? Interrogea Casey.

- On est à égalité avec Griffondor, on a gagné contre Serdaigle et eux contre Pouffsouffle.

- Hugo va vous rendre la tâche difficile Krum ? Fit Albus.

Je rigolais. Comment ce minable pouvait me faire peur, ce n'est qu'un gosse face à moi. Albus fronçait ses sourcils, je n'avais pas répondu à sa question mais Casey l'embrassa pour lui faire oublier la conversation.

Au bout de quelques instants, les invités se levaient pour que par magie toute les tables disparaissaient pour laisser place à la salle de bal et une fontaine, qui représentait deux cygnes qui crachait de l'eau. La musique commença alors que les deux mariés firent placent au centre de la pièce pour danser. Plusieurs couple suivirent, mais je pris Alexie par la main pour l'emmener dehors.

Elle avait l'air septique mais continua quand même de me suivre jusqu'à un kiosque dehors, qui était chauffé par des feux enchantés qui volaient tout autour du kiosque.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive bébé ? Demanda-t-elle.

Je lui souriais, j'avais quelque chose de précis à lui dire depuis quelque temps mais je trouvais jamais le bon moment, non je n'étais pas un romantique habituellement mais là c'était pour nous et il fallait que je change.

- J'ai quelque chose à dire, lui annonçais-je.

- Tu me fais peur chérie.

Je lui prenais ses mains et lui souriais.

- Ne me dis pas que tu vas me demander en mariage hein ! Je suis pas le genre de mon frère, rigola-t-elle.

- Non ! Tu es pas bien bébé ! Riais-je.

- Tant mieux alors, dis moi dans ce cas.

Je me raclais la gorge et la regardait droit dans les yeux.

- Je t'aime.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Boris, je sais que tu m'aimes, tu me l'as déjà dit.

- Non tu comprends pas, je disais ça sans le comprendre, sans savoir ce que ça signifiait. Je m'en veux de ne pas l'avoir compris et aussi d'avoir fait des choses qui te font du mal ou...

- Je sais très bien que tu m'as trompé Borislav, coupa-t-elle.

- Q-Quoi ?

- Je pense que si on est ensemble c'est car tu sais très bien que je suis pas stupide, donc je le savais que tu faisais ça. Mais sache que je suis pas masochiste, je reste simplement car je sais qu'on est des âmes sœur et que je t'ai fait du mal moi aussi...

- Du mal ? Chérie, tu es bien la seule personne au monde à être la plus pure à mes yeux, et tout ce que tu pourras me dire ne me feras pas changer sur le fait que c'est toi que j'aime.

Ses lèvres tremblaient, c'était bizarre et ça me faisait peur, je ne voulais pas qu'elle aille mal. Je lui resserrais les mains mais elles les dégageaient pour se cacher les yeux.

- Alexie, dit moi ce qui se passe ?

Elle retira ses mains et je vis avec stupéfaction qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Alexie...

- Je suis tombé enceinte.

Une bombe ! Une sacrée grosse bombe. Mais je prenais mon courage à deux mains pour la prendre dans mes bras et continuer la conversation.

- Quand ?

- Cet été, dit-elle en reniflant.

- Tu l'as perdue ou tu as av.

- Avorté, coupa-t-elle assez froidement.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Ce n'est pas un reproche.

- J'avais peur (elle se décala de moi), j'avais peur que tu m'abandonnes, je trouvais qu'on était trop jeune pour avoir de telle responsabilité surtout que... je savais que tu me trompais parfois, je n'arrivais pas à me projeter, et j'étais vraiment terrifié que tu reposes toute la faute sur moi.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, je m'en veux d'être un connard comme ça ! Franchement il y a que toi à mes yeux, et je ne veux pas que tu souffres, jamais. Et je m'en veux aussi de ne pas avoir été là pour toi, de t'avoir laissé seule.

- Je n'étais pas seule, murmura-t-elle.

- Comment ça ? Dis-je interloqué.

- Hugo m'a aidé quand tu n'étais pas là.

Hugo ! Weasley ? Poil de Carotte ? Elle voyait mon visage choqué et elle continua :

- Il a été là, il m'a écouté et conseillé, il m'a dit de te le dire, on est devenu amis tout les deux et avec lui j'ai pu ''oublier'' tout ça (elle mima les guillemets). Voilà pourquoi j'étais bizarre vis à vis de lui, voilà pourquoi je n'ai pas appréciée que tu crois que je te trompe avec lui, car c'est simplement mon amie.

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais être con !

- Je suis désolée, chuchotais-je.

Elle me souriait.

- Je t'aime, repris-je.

- Même après ce que je t'ai dit ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Même après ce que JE t'ai dit, annonçais-je.

Elle rigola et m'enlaça. Je la pris par la taille afin qu'elle se retrouve sur mes genoux, je plaçais une main sur sa nuque pour qu'elle vienne m'embrasser. Nos lèvres se joignaient afin, je sentais son goût fruité, elle entrouvrit la bouche pour me permet d'atteindre sa langue. Le baiser était fougueux et passionné, la chaleur montait d'un coup. Par manque d'air, je collais mon front au sien.

- Je t'aime oui, souriais-je sur ses lèvres.

Point de vue de Edgard Krum.

Tout le monde autour de moi était entrain de danser, je vis au loin Cassy Ann avec sa mère et son père, ils la laissaient pour aller danser ensemble. Je profitais de la musique et que tout les visages soient occupé pour aller la rejoindre. Elle me vit et m'observait attentivement pendant que je marchais vers elle.

- Edgard, fit-elle d'une voix mélodieuse.

- Cassy, saluais-je avec un demi-sourire.

Je m'installais à côté d'elle, et faisais effleurer nos mains le long de nos corps. Je savais qu'elle levait les yeux à mes piètres avances. Cass' me prit directement la main afin de m'emmener à l'étage. On traversa le hall et monta les escaliers en silence. Arrivé dans le couloir, elle me plaqua contre un mur, à peine ses lèvres posaient sur les miennes je lui pris la taille pour la soulever. Elle enroula ses mains autour de ma nuque et ses jambes autour de ma taille. Elle avait un peu de mal à tenir en place à cause de sa robe alors on rentra dans une des chambres.

Elle embrassait tout mon visage avant de s'attaquer à mon cou. Je sentais sa langue descendre jusqu'au creux de mon cou pour me faire un suçon. Mes mollets percutèrent l'encadrement d'un lit baldaquin avant que je ne sois obligé à m'allonger sur le lit avec Cass' sur moi. Elle rompit le baiser (déjà très enflammé à mon goût).

- Ça fait longtemps que j'attends, souffla-t-elle.

- Moi aussi, tu m'as manqué.

Cass' m'embrassait en me mordillant la lèvre supérieure tout en la suçant.

- Je t'aime Ed', fit elle en me plaquant contre le lit pour enlever ma veste.

C'était intense, chaque baiser qu'elle me laissait recevoir. Je soulevais ses cheveux ondulés pour avoir accès ses épaules, je lui mordillais délicatement sa peau nue ce qui lui procurait un gémissement. Elle ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à retirer ma cravate et déboutonner ma chemise. Mes mains se baladaient sur son dos tout en essayant de dézipper sa robe. Très vite je me retrouvais torse nue et elle en sous-vêtement. Son ensemble était noire et sombre, mais c'était réellement sexy.

Je me sentis durcir, ce qui me fit rougir. Elle souriait en se mordant les lèvres, elle s'avança vers moi pour m'embrasser, et déboutonna mon pantalon. Je la prenais par la taille pour la basculer sur le lit, je glissais mes doigts sur ses cotes en massant le bas de sa poitrine par mes pouces, elle se mordilla les lèvres et ferma les yeux pour retenir un gémissement. Je lui retirais son soutiens-gorge et me penchais pour l'embrasser. Elle me griffait le dos quand je commençais à lui caresser ses seins, ils étaient doux et pointu. Je devais sûrement lui faire autant d'effet, ce qui me rassurais.

Je laissais des petits baisers sur sa peau, ses seins ce qui la fit frémir, puis je descendais le long de son ventre, et j'arrivais enfin à son centre. Délicatement je lui retirais son tanga et lui laissant encore d'autre baiser sur ses petites jambes, elle gémissait encore une fois.

- Vient, m'ordonna-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Je me remontais tout en baissant mon caleçon. Elle était bientôt mienne, et ça semblait lui satisfaire autant à elle qu'à moi. Je capturais sa bouche avec une ferveur intense avec l'envie d'être à elle. Cass' laissa un gémissement s'échapper. Mes mains se baladèrent sur chaque parcelle de peau que je trouvais, et la sentit m'agripper les épaules. J'étais attiré par ce désir intense qui se formait sur dans le creux de mon ventre et cette chaleur constante. D'un geste timide mais intense je fis claquer nos corps ensemble pour qu'ils s'emboîtaient parfaitement, ça lui avait fait se cambrer et lâcher un bruit rauque. J'entrelaçais nos doigts ensemble pour les placer au-dessus de sa tête, elle avait les yeux clos et sa respiration était saccader après chaque mouvement que je faisais.

Mes hanches bougeaient pendant quelques instants me gratifiant de plusieurs grognements, et quelques cries aigus de sa part. Et à un moment ce fut comme si tout se stoppa, j'avais l'impression d'être envahie d'un vertige passionné ou simplement d'un immense soulagement. J'accélérais le rythme de mes vas-et-viens en elle, elle cria un peu plus fort mais essaya de me calmer en m'embrassant mais c'était trop tard, car tout son corps se cambra au mien au même moment où le désir sauvage que j'avais pu avoir s'estomper pour avoir une vague de bonheur et de jouissance.

Je me retirais d'elle pour me placer à ses côtés, on avait tout deux le souffle coupé et son corps tremblait. La couverture au pied du lit nous recouvra, Cassy Ann posa sa tête sur mon torse quelque peu humide. Je lui souriais avant de lui faire un baiser sur le front.

J'étais avec la fille que j'aime, on était tout les deux consentant et le plaisir était intense. Tout avait été parfait pour notre première fois.

- J'ai faim, rigola Cass'

- Attend je vais aller chercher quelque chose, lui souriais-je en me levant.

Elle a une bouille d'enfant déçu que je m'en aille si vite, je me penchais pour remettre mon pantalon et ma chemise. Je boutonnais le tout en allant vers l'extérieur de la pièce.

A peine sorti de la chambre, je vis au fond du couloir Alice et Scarlett avec Louann. Parkinson semblait très en colère et commençait à donner des coups de poing dans le mur en bois. J'allais pour savoir si tout allait bien mais Alice me fit signe de ne pas venir. Je fronçais les sourcils en voyant Parkinson jeter une bouteille contre sur le même mur.

Point de vue de Alice Grindewald.

- Cherche pas ! Lançais-je à Edgard qui restait stoïque au milieu du couloir.

Mini-Krum partait dans sa direction. Bien !

- Lou s'il te plaît calme toi, fit Malfoy en se penchant vers elle.

- Quoi me calmer ! Beugla-t-elle, je vais parfaitement bien !

- Lou arrête ! Sifflais-je.

- Explique nous ? Fit Scarlett désemparée.

Scarlett était toujours comme ça, toujours bienveillante envers Parkinson. Mais au bout d'un moment il faut laisser couler. Surtout vu comment elle était têtue, chiante, borné et je ne sais combien de défaut.

- Je veux partir, déclara Lou froidement.

Scarlett soupira et leva les yeux au ciel puis elle tendit la main.

- Tu viens avec nous Alice ?

Je fronçais les sourcils d'incompréhension, où ?

- Je viens simplement pour savoir si tu vas aller bien, dis-je à Scarlett.

J'attrapais son bras, Lou vint tant bien que mal vers nous et prit le bras de Scarlett.

Une énorme pression se fit autour de moi, alors que tout devenait noir. C'était impossible que l'ont puisse respirer, un bruit sourd pressa mes tympans alors que j'essayais de garder mes yeux ouvert.

CRACK.

On reprirent tous une grande respiration, avant que je ne rompais le silence.

- Je ne m'habituerais jamais à transplaner !

Scarlett était en face de moi dans la cuisine des Parkinsons, elle me sourit avant d'accompagner Louann vers sa chambre, j'emboitais le pas mais en passant j'aidais Scarlett à prendre Louann.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, Parkinson marmonna quelques injures et des trucs sur sa mère, je ne comprenais pas tout.

- Donne moi... mon portable, ordonna-t-elle à Scarlett.

Elle plissa les yeux avant de chercher dans son sac à main et lui tendre ledit portable.

- Partez... ça ira.

- Lou je vais pas te laisser, essaya Scarlett.

- Partez, coupa Louann désemparé.

Je pris le bras de Scarlett.

- Laisse la.

- Grindewald, fit-elle.

- Malfoy ! Laisse la maintenant, ordonnais-je.

En prenant le bras à Scarlett pour transplaner je vis Louann texter quelque chose. Puis tout devient noir.

Point de vue de Charlotte Crivey.

Je posais ma brosse à dent dans le gobelet, et retournais dans ma chambre. Au moment où je me posais sur le lit pour enlever mes boots, mon portable vibra sur mon chevet.

Je le pris pour lire :

_Chez moi. Lou._

Mes sourcils se fronçaient et je remettais mes boots en vitesse avant de transplaner, en pensant très fort à Lou, et les descriptions qu'elle m'avait fait de chez elle et sa chambre. Et en un éclair je me trouvais devant elle.

Lou était devant moi sur son lit avec son menton sur les genoux, elle faisait peine à voir, elle semblait alcoolisé et certainement fatigué de la situation. Je m'avançais vers elle pour m'asseoir au bout de son lit.

- Tu m'as dit... Que tu passerais... enfin... si j'avais besoin, fit-elle alors que sa voix tremblait.

En me rapprochant, je lui pris la main.

- C'était affreux... tout était de trop. Trop grand, trop d'invité, trop de danse, trop de bouffe... trop d'amour... trop de ma mère. Et...Elle... Elle m'a même pas parler... et puis Pedro, enfin papa (je fronçais les sourcils). Elle m'a abandonner... abandonner... abandonner, alors que je suis là... toujours, j'avais tout fait pour elle... pour qu'elle m'aime. Mais elle... était pas là. Jamais. Elle ne m'aime pas, je suis rien. Elle ne m'aime pas.

Elle tremblait et pleurait alors d'un geste assez brusque je la pris dans mes bras en nichant sa tête dans le creux de mon cou.

- Elle ne m'aime pas, sanglota-t-elle.

- Chut... soufflais-je en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Abandonner..., renifla-t-elle.

Je pris délicatement son visage entre mes mains.

- Il temps que tu commences à vivre ta vie Lou, que tu reprennes en main et non que tu payes ce que t'a fait ta mère. Mais pour y arriver il faut que tu lâches prise, et avancer de nouveau, et je serais là pour toi, comme je te l'avais promis. Je savais que c'est peu des promesses en l'air et que tout ça est dur à accepté pour toi, mais il faut que tu te détaches d'elle, que tu puisses être heureuse.

Lou plissa les yeux.

- Tu seras là ?

Qui aurait cru que Louann serait quelqu'un qui chercherait autant la protection et le réconfort de quelqu'un ?

- Oui je serais là, murmurais-je.

- Merci, fit-elle en se décollant de moi avec les larmes aux yeux.

Je me levais et pris sur un fauteuil un jogging et un débardeur.

- Et maintenant, repose toi Lou.

Lou me suivait du regard, je me penchais sur elle pour déposer un petit bisou sur sa joue, en me décalant je vis qu'elle ne bougeait pas suite à mon geste. Je me levais pour aller lui chercher un verre d'eau dans sa salle de bain, au moment où je me trouvais devant son lavabo je la vis se déshabiller en retirant entièrement sa robe noire. Au moment où elle glissa sa robe et que je vis son ventre nu, je me sentais rougir. Je repris donc ma concentration sur le verre qui était en face de moi.

J'avançais vers elle alors qu'elle s'installa sous les couettes. Qui aurait cru que Louann pouvait être si mignonne quand elle était faible ? Non pas que je voulais qu'elle le soit plus souvent hein !

- Je vais y aller, annonçais je en tendant le verre.

Elle prit le verre et bu quelques gorgées.

- Tu... Est-ce que tu peux rester dormir ici ? Souffla-t-elle gênée.

Je me pinçais les lèvres puis souriais.

- Lou tu...

- S'il te plaît, supplia-t-elle.

- D'accord, cédais-je, seulement si tu me laisse de la couette.

Elle me souriait faiblement avant de se décaler vers la droite du lit. J'enlevais encore une fois mes boots dans la même soirée avant de me réfugier sur les couvertures chaudes.

- Bonne nuit Lou, dis-je en éteignant la lampe de chevet.

- Bonne nuit, répondit-elle.

Je fermais les yeux en repensant à tout cela. En repensant à notre relation qui était bizarre, on parle... parfois. On est ensemble... parfois. On est bien... parfois. Tout était que parfois entre nous deux. Est-ce que je voulais qu'on soit réellement amies comme Lily, Rose et moi ? Je n'en savais rien. Mais je savais qu'il fallait que je sois là pour elle, enfin je ne savais pas pourquoi mais j'avais l'impression de le devoir. Elle avait été là pour moi, elle.

Je l'entendis pleurer, ce qui me fit un pincement au cœur. Je me retournais pour être de son côté mais elle était de dos.

- Lou, murmurais-je.

- Prend moi dans tes bras, chuchota-t-elle en pleurant encore.

En quelques secondes je me rapprochais d'elle, je passais timidement ma main sur son ventre nu. Rapidement elle prit ma main et enroula nos doigts ensemble. Nos respirations prirent le même rythme au bout de quelques instants. Et elle s'endormit en pleurant, juste au moment où elle était enfin dans les bras de Morphée, je fis de même sachant qu'elle était en sécurité dans ses rêves.

Review? ;)


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer : Vous le savez rien ne m'appartient ! ;)

Natsu'eichi : Comme je te l'ai dit, d'autre personne vont mal réagir pour Scar et Rose, mais pas dans ce chapitre ! ;) Bref je t'ai fait attendre donc tien !

Le chapitre est très long, donc bonne lecture!

Ma correctrice que j'aime de tout mon coeur ma super amie est en concours blanc en ce moment et elle ne peut pas corriger, donc elle viendront plus tard ! ;)

17- Salem et Quidditch.

Point de vue de Rose Weasley.

Heureusement pour moi, j'avais réussi à m'avancer pendant les vacances, même si elles ont étaient bien courte comparait à la tonne de révision qu'on avait à faire pour les A.S.P.I.C. Ma mère m'avait aidé pour réviser avec toute sorte d'astuce, mon père bien évidement avait essayé deux minutes mais ça n'avait pas été très constructif (il avait reçu un regarde de mépris de ma mère ce qui m'avait fait beaucoup rire).

Lily et moi avions entre guillemets enterré la hache de guerre, mais il semblerait qu'elle n'est vraiment pas apprécié le fait que je lui disais que ce n'est pas la meilleure solution de se marier si jeune. Je ne démordrais pas de cette histoire, pour moi c'était simplement stupide de faire ça. Bref, il fallait que je révise encore avant le dîner de ce soir.

Je rentrais dans mes appartements quand je voyais que Patchouli était déjà installé sur mon lit. Je posais ma veste sur ma chaise avant de sortir mon livre d'Astronomie, il fallait absolument que je révise pour se devoir demain.

La porte s'ouvrit pour lasser apparaître Scarlett qui se stoppa avec un sourire... assez gêné. Oh merlin ! J'avais oublié, enfin non ! Enfin si un peu, enfin j'y avais pensé durant les vacances mais je n'en avais pas fait une fixette, enfin si mais. Merlin, j'étais entrain de stresser pour rien.

- Hé !

Ok ! Là j'étais entrain de stresser, il fallait que je réponde :

- Hé !

Pathétique, vraiment pathétique.

- Tu vas bien ?

Scarlett avait une voix douce, vraiment plus douce que l'habitude. Elle s'avança d'un pas hésitant vers moi, elle était particulièrement belle aujourd'hui. Elle était toujours mais là, avec son slim noir et sa tunique beige qui avait quelques boutons ouvert, elle l'était encore plus !

- Euh... Oui et toi ?

Très pathétique. Pourquoi je perdais mes moyens à ce point ?

- J'ai été occupé pendant les vacances, mais il faudrait qu'on parle non ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui faut qu'on parle, dis-je en décalant mon livre.

Elle recula pour me permettre de me lever, mais sans le vouloir je me retrouvais quand même assez proche d'elle, elle se décala une nouvelle fois pour me laisser de la place. Scar s'asseyait sur l'accoudoir de mon fauteuil.

- Donc ? Dit-elle.

J'arquais un sourcil.

- C'est toi qui voulait qu'on parle.

- Oui mais tu étais d'accord donc tu aurais pu commencer, sourit-elle.

Je souriais à mon tour, mais le silence s'installa. Un silence particulièrement gênant. De longue minute, trop longue. Mais Scarlett brisa se silence d'un coup :

- J'ai apprécié, j'ai vraiment apprécié.

Je savais de quoi elle parlait mais je n'arrivais pas à formuler une quelconque réponse. Elle continua :

- Rose s'il te plaît, je t'avais demandé si tu jouais avec moi et tu m'as répondu non, donc parle.

Je restais encore une fois figé, j'étais paniqué, mais Scarlett avait l'air aussi gêné et... peut être en colère. Oh merlin non ! Je ne veux absolument pas qu'elle soit en colère... Pas contre moi. Non il fallait que je réagisse ! Je pourrais simplement dire ce que je pense non ? Arrête de stresser ! STOP ces voix ! Respire !

- JE NE SAIS PAS.

Oui j'avais hurlé. Scarlett fronçait des sourcils, oh non non non ! Scarlett commençait à bouger sur elle même, je sentais qu'elle allait partir de son coin de la chambre.

- Attend ! Dis-je en lui attrapant la main.

Scarlett se retournait, et elle me jugeait du regard en silence. J'avalais difficilement ma salive.

- Je... Ne me coupe pas d'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête très lentement, je pris un bouffé d'air avant de commencer :

- Scarlett... quand je dis ''je ne sais pas'' ce n'est pas péjoratif, enfin peut être, mais... Je ne veux pas que tu le prennes comme ça. C'est compliqué... Oh merlin non c'est pas si compliqué mais je suis compliqué, je gâche déjà tout... Je me pose 15000 questions, la première est ''pourquoi ?''. Pourquoi toi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi je suis comme ça face à toi ? Pourquoi je perd mes moyens ? Pourquoi j'ai aimé t'embrasser ? Pourquoi j'ai été déçu quand j'ai vu que tu n'étais pas là le lendemain matin après Halloween ? (je pris une nouvelle respiration). Je ne comprends pas Scarlett vraiment... Merlin ! Je suis pathétique là.

Ma voix s'atténuait et Scarlett me prit rapidement les mains. Je me pinçais les lèvres en regardant nos mains avant de continuer :

- Tu as pas droit... Tu as pas droit de me prendre les mains et que ça soit si agréable, ça ne devrait pas exister, et ça aussi tu as pas droit (elle fronçait des sourcils), tu as pas droit de t'humidifier les lèvres aussi lentement. Et t'embrasser... La sensation que tu peux procurer et tes lèvres si douce, c'est inimaginable ! Ah oui ! Et la vanille, non mais tu veux vraiment que je craque ? (elle souriait timidement) C'est pas possible d'être autour de toi et de ne rien tenter... Enfin non c'est pas ça mais. Merlin... Scarlett tu es tellement magnifique. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi c'est toi, mais c'est simplement toi, dans ma tête tout est logique et ça me fait peur que ça soit si logique alors qu'il n'y a aucune explication.

En face de moi toujours assise sur l'accoudoir, Scarlett avait les pommettes rouges. J'essayais de calmer mon cœur qui allait à mon goût beaucoup trop vite.

- Tu as fini ? Demanda-t-elle en me serrant la main qu'elle tenait.

- Non, je... Je sais qu'on devait en parler et je suis désolée d'être aussi compliqué et de parler autant mais...

- Laisse moi parler, me coupa-t-elle, j'adore passer du temps avec toi vraiment et jamais je ne voudrais te faire du mal pour quoique ce soit. Ça me fait mal te dire ça mais si tu ne veux rien avec moi je préfère que tu me le dises plutôt que tu hésites et qu'on soit encore plus éloigné après.

- Non !

- Pardon ? Dit-elle dubitative.

- Je ne veux pas imaginer quelqu'un avec toi, enfin autre que moi !

Je venais vraiment de dire ça maintenant et à haute voix ?

- Euh... Rose pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

- Car... j'ai beaucoup réfléchis pendant les vacances, voir beaucoup trop. Et plusieurs fois, je me suis mit dans la tête qu'une fille aussi magnifique que toi ne devrait pas être célibataire, donc je me suis dit que tu étais célibataire simplement pour moi ce qui me flatte vraiment si c'est le cas mais en imaginant ça je me suis aussi imaginé toi avec d'autre garçon et ça me gênait enfin non... plutôt j'étais en colère simplement à l'imaginer donc non je ne veux pas que tu sois avec quelqu'un d'autre.

- Qui aurait cru que tu pouvais être si possessive, taquina Scarlett.

- Scarlett, s'il te plaît ne te moque pas, suppliais-je.

Scarlett se redressa de son appui pour me faire face.

- Je ne comprend pas Rose, tu dis de ne pas savoir enfin que tu ne sais pas du tout quoi faire de ''nous deux'' (elle minait les guillemets). Mais vu comment tu en parles j'ai l'impression que tu as ton idée derrière la tête.

Je hochais la tête silencieusement. Elle avait raison je pensais savoir ce que je voulais.

- Mais si tu me le dis pas clairement je ne pourrais jamais savoir si tu es d'accord avec moi ou si je me fais des films. Tu as peur de me dire les choses à haute voix ?

- J'ai peur que ça ne soit pas les mêmes attentes, chuchotais-je.

- Et si tu sais les miennes, est-ce que tu me diras les tiennes sans être influencé ? Dit-elle en souriant.

Je hochais la tête encore une fois.

- Je veux être avec toi, pourquoi ? Car tu me rends meilleure, et aussi tu crois en moi et en mon talent si j'en ai vraiment. Pourquoi toi ? Simplement car c'est toi qui me fait autant d'effet, il y a que toi qui me procure autant d'effet sans même me toucher ou me parler. J'aime pardessus tout être avec toi car tu es la personne la plus complète que je connaisse. Et maintenant je sais que j'adore t'embrasser, te toucher, te parler, te regarder et plein d'autre chose. (Scarlett se rapprocha de moi) Et je pense que ça serait trop dur pour moi de ne plus pouvoir faire ça alors que j'ai pu déjà le faire.

Scarlett me fixait intensément en regardant à la fois mes yeux et mes lèvres. Elle était tellement sexy avec ses yeux bleus profond. Je m'avançais vers elle. Pourquoi c'était si dur pour moi de m'avouer que j'aimais cette fille ? Que c'était elle que je voulais ? Je sentais son souffle sur moi et son odeur de vanille. Pourquoi j'avais peur de ce que mes amis pourraient penser de cela ? Ou mes parents ? Le bout de mon nez frôla le sien, et je commençais à fermer les yeux. Pourquoi le goût de ses lèvres sur les miennes m'étaient hypnotisant ? Pourquoi je ressentais un manque quand j'étais loin d'elle ? Je posais délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes, je réitérais se geste plusieurs fois avant de sentir la langue de Scarlett quémander l'accès. Je lui autorisais mais je reculais juste après qu'elle franchissait la barrière de mes lèvres.

Elle se pinça une nouvelle fois les lèvres comme si elle était frustré.

- Je veux être avec toi, chuchotais-je en regardant le sol.

Ses mains relevèrent mon visage, je la vis me sourire avant de me laisser un chaste baiser.

- Tu es sûre de toi ?

- Je peux pas me passer de tes lèvres ou de tes bras ou quoique se soit, avouais-je en vitesse.

Scarlett souriait jusqu'aux oreilles ce qui me rendit plus légère. J'aimais vraiment quand elle était heureuse, surtout si c'était grâce à moi.

- Ça tombe bien alors, rigola-t-elle, car je pourrais jamais te revoir avec Lorcan ou savoir que tu es libre et voir les gens te courir après.

- Personne ne me courent après Scar ! Dis-je en levant les yeux.

- Moi je t'aurais couru après, dit-elle avec un sourire lubrique.

Je lui tapais le bras pour qu'elle arrête son jeu. Elle arrêtait de sourire pour venir m'embrasser, ses lèvres étaient clairement libérateur et apaisante pour moi. Le baiser était doux et sensuelle, après des longues secondes de bonheur elle se dégagea pour poser son front au mien :

- J'aime être avec toi, murmura-t-elle.

- Tu l'as déjà dit ça, souriais-je.

- Je t'aime, avoua-t-elle.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire, elle le sentait.

- Je l'avais pas déjà dit ça, taquina-t-elle d'une voix mélodieuse.

- Je t'aime aussi.

- Depuis quand ? Dit-elle en se décalant.

Je ressentais déjà le manque de sa présence.

- Pardon ? Dis-je.

- Depuis quand tu m'aimes ?

- C'est une drôle de question tu trouves pas ?

- Non, c'est simplement de la curiosité et aussi je voul.

- Depuis plus d'un an je suis un peu perdu vis à vis de toi, mais j'ai compris que c'était autre chose que simplement une attirance physique que cette année, et puis à Halloween j'ai compris que c'était de l'amour. Car Lorcan m'a trompé mais quand j'étais allé le voir durant la soirée c'était pour lui dire que je voulais rompre car je voyais bien que je l'aimais pas de la même manière que je pouvais le faire avec toi.

- Tu es tellement mignonne quand tu fais ça, dit-elle.

- Quand je fais quoi ? Demandais-je un peu perdue.

- Déjà quand tu me coupes la parole, même si c'est un peu chiant quand je te parle, mais aussi car tu avoue des choses qui te touches en faisant un monologue.

- Je ne fais pas des monologues !

- Un peu Rose, tu parles beaucoup trop, rigola-t-elle.

- Ok et bien je vais arrêter de parler, dis-je en partant vers ma chambre en faisant semblant de bouder.

Arrivé au pied de me lit, je sentis Scar me retournait et posait ses lèvres contre les miennes, il était beaucoup plus appuyé que celui d'avant ce qui me fit frémir.

- Très bien ne parle plus mais au moins je pourrais continuer à t'embrasser, sourit-elle sur mes lèvres.

- Hé ! Je ne suis pas un objet ! Et si seulement ce que tu attends de moi je préfère partir.

- Je rigole Rose ! J'aime t'entendre parler, bouder et même te plaindre.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

- Et même te voir me mépriser est drôle.

- Raaah, râlais-je en m'allongeant sur mon lit.

Scarlett vint sur moi très doucement, je sentais sa poitrine sur la mienne et le bout de ses doigts caresser mes cheveux. Elle se colla à moi avant de venir poser ses lèvres sur mon oreille :

- Et te voir râler est mignon.

- Tu m'énerves, chuchotais-je.

- Ah ah, rigola-t-elle en s'installant à côté de moi sur le dos.

Il y eu un silence, et pour une fois ce silence n'étais pas gênant.

- On fait quoi maintenant ? Demandais-je en me plaçant afin de la voir.

- On est ensemble non ?

- Oui, mais ça veut dire quoi ?

Scarlett se retournait pour me voir et plaça sa main pour se tenir la tête.

- Tu es déjà sortie avec Lorcan donc tu sais ce que c'est d'être avec quelqu'un non ? Dit-elle en arquant un sourcil.

- Oui fin je veux pas que ça soit comme avec lui, surtout pas, précisais-je.

- Et bien (elle se colla plus à moi) je pense que ça ne sera pas pareil...

Elle m'embrassa avant de continuer :

- Car je suis moi, et que moi je ne te tromperais pas, et je ne te laisserais pas partir.

- Oh, donc il y a des chances pour que je t'appartienne ? Souriais-je.

Scarlett me fit un nouveau baiser.

- En quelques sorte, rigola-t-elle.

J'aurais voulu rester là avec elle, et pouvoir rester toute la nuit dans ses bras si elle me le permettait mais il fallait qu'on aille dîner sachant qu'on venait de revenir des vacances il y aurait sûrement une annonce et tout le tralala.

- Il faudrait qu'on aille dîner non ? Dis-je.

- Oui j'y pensais aussi.

- Donc on fait quoi ?

- Tu aimes vraiment te poser autant de question, sourit Scarlett.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu autant sourire de ma vie, elle était si douce avec moi ce qui était vraiment en contradiction avec sa réputation à Poudlard.

- Je n'aime pas me poser des question mais je voudrais savoir, avouais-je.

- Ok... Et bien il vaudrait mieux que notre relation reste entre ses murs pour l'instant jusqu'au moment où toi et moi on sera prête pour le dire à nos amis, famille ou... Enfin tu as compris ?

Je hochais la tête.

- Je ne veux pas qu'on stresse pour rien, fit-elle.

- Je suis d'accord, soufflais-je rassuré.

- Qui aurait cru qu'on s'entendrait aussi bien, taquina-t-elle.

Je me relevais sous le regard déçu de Scarlett, mais elle me suivit quand même quand je lui pris la main pour qu'elle ne proteste pas.

- Aller vient faut qu'on y aille, je te préviens qu'on est préfet en chef.

- C'est bon je te suis, dit-elle en soupirant.

Avant d'ouvrir la porte, je lui accordais un petit baiser sur sa bouche ce qui la fit sourire. Elle passa devant moi pour sortir :

- J'imagine que je pourrais pas te prendre la main dans les couloirs tout de suite, joua-t-elle.

Je levais les yeux au ciel alors qu'elle rigola. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être désespérante comme petite amie. J'avais pensé petite amie ? Enfin c'était normal car elle l'était non ?

- Aller vient arrête de stresser ! Fit-elle.

- Je ne stressais pas, précisais-je avant de partir vers les escaliers.

Point de vue de Lily Potter.

- Ah je te cherchais ! Dis-je en apercevant Charlie arriver d'un étage.

- Désolée je suis allé faire un tour et j'ai pas vu l'heure !

- Le tant qu'on soit à l'heure pour le dîner.

Alexander arriva à mes côtés pour me prendre la main. Pierre, Cassandra et Hugo arrivèrent à l'heure tour. On commença à descendre tous ensemble vers la grande salle. A l'entré de la porte Rose nous attendait avec un sourire un peu trop joyeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda Charlie en passant.

- Rien pourquoi ?

- Tu souris vraiment trop, fit remarquer Pierre.

- Quoi ! J'ai droit d'être heureuse.

- Oui, mais normalement tu es stressé, rigola Charlie.

- J'ai même pas droit d'être heureuse de vous revoir tous, c'est dingue ça, dit Rose en gesticulant ses bras.

- Mais si Rose, tu fais ce que tu veux, répondit Charlie avec un coup de coude avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

On avait essayé de discuter Rose et moi durant les vacances pour le mariage, mais je savais bien qu'elle ne faisait que le ''tolérer'' et pas qu'elle était heureuse pour moi. C'est ça qui me faisait de la peine, et à cause de ça on était un peu entrain de s'éloigner, ça doit faire depuis Halloween que je n'avais pas passé un moment avec elle.

- S'il vous plaît ! Silence, fit professeur McGonagall.

Le brouhaha était toujours constante et notre directrice pointa sa baguette sur sa gorge pour amplifier le son de sa voix :

- SIIIILLENNNCEEE !

On fronçait tous des sourcils et certains qui étaient trop près de la table des professeurs mettaient leurs mains sur leurs oreilles.

- Comme vous le savez pendant l'hiver nous allons accueillir dans notre château des élèves de l'Institution de Salem, évidement je n'accepteras que vous détérioré l'imagine de Poudlard et de ses quatre maisons en vous comportant comme une bande de babouins braillards et empotés ! Alors je vous pris de bien vous comporter car vous allez devoir vivre avec eux. Je tiens à préciser que les dernière année auront le devoir de les intégrés et de les mettre à l'aise, et de nous faire honneur. Maintenant je veux que vous accueillez comme il se doit les brillants élèves de Salem et leurs directeur Samuel Bishop.

Avant la fin de sa phrase les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrait pour faire apparaître un groupe d'élève avec un grand métisse avec une grande cape violet, ce qui était complètement contradictoire avec les habits sombres de ses élèves. Ils marchaient simplement tous ensemble jusqu'au bout des tables en face aux professeurs.

Samuel Bishop fit une accolade avec McGonagall et échangea une courte conversation.

- Mon cher vieille ami à déjà informé ses élèves des valeurs de chaque maison de Poudlard, donc les élèves de Salem ont choisi à leurs aise où ils voulaient loger durant les mois à venir sans se concerté entre eux bien évidement. Alors prenez place, fit McGonagall en montrant les places vides.

Certains élèves venaient à notre table, deux filles de notre âges vint vers nous prendre place aux côtés de Rose.

- Maintenant bonne appétit, lança notre directrice en faisant apparaître le buffet.

Une montagne de nourriture était devant nous, et personne ne se fit prier.

- Je m'appelle Rose Weasley bienvenue, fit Rose en tendant la main aux deux filles.

- Taissa Benson, dit la fille la plus à côté en serrant la main.

Elle avait un visage fin et des grand yeux de biche chocolat avec de longs cheveux raide châtain claires.

- Et moi Amber Avery, expliqua l'autre fille.

C'était une fille noir assez enrobé qui avait un large sourire communicatif.

- Charlotte Crivey, mais tout le monde m'appelle Charlie.

- Hugo Weasley, je suis le frère de Rose, sourit-il.

- Alexander Londubat, appelez moi Alex si vous voulez.

- Lily Potter.

- Potter ? Weasley ? Londubat ? Et Crivey ? Vous avez un lien de parenté avec les héros de la guerre contre le seigneur des ténèbres ? Demanda Amber.

- On a étudié l'histoire de la guerre, précisa Taissa.

- C'est nos parents, fit avec fierté Hugo.

Les deux filles étaient abasourdis, enfin on dirait.

- Assez parlé de nous, vous ! Dites nous tout, comment ça se passe à Salem ? Demanda mon copain.

- C'est pas vraiment comme chez vous c'est claire, commença Amber, on commence l'école des sorciers qu'à partir de nos 14ans.

- Et vous faites quoi avant ? Demanda Hugo inquiet.

- On va à l'école comme les moldus, rigola Amber.

- Et la magie dans tout ça ? Dit Alexander en se servant des pommes de terre.

- On la pratique avec des tuteurs ou parents avant de rentrée dans l'institution, répondit Taissa.

- Sinon qui sort avec qui chez vous ? Demanda Amber en souriant pour couper la conversation.

- Amber ! S'indigna Taissa.

- Quoi ? Je demande juste, rigola-t-elle.

- Et bien en dernière année y a Lily et Alex qui sont ensemble, commença Hugo qui était en face de Amber, et y avait Lorcan et Rose mais.

- HUGO la ferme ! Fit Rose en lui jetant son pain.

Amber rigola accompagné de Hugo.

- Sujet tabou ? Demanda Taissa gêné.

- Non, dis-je, il a trompé Rose mais.

- On reste amis tous ensemble, me coupa ma cousine.

OK ! Ça c'était nouveau, je ne savais pas qu'elle avait décidé de rester amis avec ! Il fallait vraiment que j'avale ma fierté pour lui parler. Charlie montrait à Amber et Taissa qui était Pierre, Cassandra et Lorcan sur les autres table, Charlie parlait aussi du Quidditch et du match à venir.

- Et vous qui est en couple ? Demanda Charlie excité par les ragots.

- Charlie ! S'indigna Rose.

- Et bien, Emma Brown la fausse blonde là ! (elle désigna une fille à la table des Serpentard) Elle sort avec Sam Peters le brun à ses côtés. Et y a aussi Zack Cohen et Summer Cooper là (chez les Pouffsoufle) et Josh Dash avec Kimberly Fox, les deux qui s'embrasse là, expliqua Taissa.

- Et vous vous avez pas de copains ou... copines ? Demanda Charlie.

- CRIVEY ! S'indigna Rose une nouvelle fois.

- Quoi ? Je suis curieuse où est le problème ?

Taissa rigola légèrement avant de répondre :

- Non on a ni copains et ni copines, et vous ?

Rose s'étouffa avec son jus de poireau, c'était vraiment une manie chez elle en ce moment.

- Non, fit Charlie.

Hugo secoua la tête en haussant les épaules.

- Euh... Non, dit Rose d'une voix faible.

Le repas se passaient possiblement bien, nos convives étaient restés discrète sur leurs vies en Amérique, mais elles nous avaient quand même parler de leurs amis : il y avait Luke Bennett c'était un grand afro-américain qui était d'ailleurs assez musclé; apparemment il était très discret, Sam qui était assez renfermé, Emma qui était assez superficiel (ce que dit Amber) et Vicki Sommers. Je n'avais pas bien compris pourquoi mais elles avaient évité le sujet.

Après manger, on monta vers nos chambres, Charlie avait sympathisé avec Taissa, et Amber était assez boute-en-train et s'entendait très bien avec Hugo. Avant de rentrer dans la salle commune une jeune fille brune avec un pull large noir.

- Taissa, dit-elle en lui attrapant le bras.

Les autres rentraient (à pars Charlie qui partit une nouvelle fois) alors que j'attendais Taissa pour rouvrir la porte.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Vick, tu vas bien ?

Je restais à l'écart pour les laisser discuter mais même si elles parlaient discrètement j'entendais ce qu'elles disaient.

- Non ça va... J'ai peur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? C'est pas le jour ? Murmura Taissa en prenant le bras de son amie.

- Non pas encore mais, tu sais... Taiss' ça va arrivé et... Ils ont dit que je pouvais venir mais... Et si ça se passe mal.

Je fronçais des sourcils derrière elles.

- Je vais te laisser Taiss' excuse moi, fit Vicki en partant vers les escaliers.

- Non attend Vick !

Son amie était déjà parti vers la salle commune de Serdaigle. Taissa se retourna vers moi et reprit ses esprits tant bien que mal en m'accordant un sourire. Je l'invitais donc à rentrer dans notre salle commune.

Alexander était dans un coin entrain de faire une partie d'échec avec Hugo sous les regards d'Amber. Charlie n'était pas là... Ce qui était bizarre. J'invitais Taissa à venir me rejoindre sur l'un des canapés.

- Alors toi et Alexander ? Fit-elle.

Apparemment ce qu'elle avait dit avec son amie ne me regardait pas et elle cherchait à éviter mes questions.

- Oui ?

- Vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps ? Dit-elle en ajustant ses cheveux.

- Bientôt 8mois, mais ça fait longtemps que.

- Que vous vous aimez et fricotez, coupa-t-elle en souriant.

- Oui voilà ! Et toi ? Tu as quelqu'un en vu ? Tu as des meilleures amies ?

- Euh oui, je suis très amies avec Amber et Emma, et pour l'instant j'ai des vus sur personne étant donné que ça ne fait même pas 3heures que je suis arrivé, précisa-t-elle.

- Emma... Emma Brown la fausse blonde ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Et bien si elle est à Serpentard actuellement elle doit être assez différente de toi non ?

- Tu n'es pas le genre à avoir des amis différent de toi ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Et bien non, je suis déjà bien entouré mais j'évite comme la peste les gens comme eux.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Ils sont vicieux, manipulateur et arrogant, précisais-je.

- Vraiment ? Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Ok ! Je devrais arrêté d'être aussi franche vis à vis d'eux car ça n'avait pas l'air de plaire à Taissa. Elle se leva avec délicatesse :

- Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit Lily.

Elle partait vers son dortoir sous le regard d'Amber. J'étais vraiment antipathique comme fille ou quoi ? Ou c'était simplement car j'étais trop franche ? Je vis Alexander quitter sa partie pour venir vers moi, il s'asseyait à mes côtés en caressant mes cuisses du bout des doigts.

- Elle est partie bien vite non ?

- J'ai pas vraiment compris, j'ai parlé des Serpentards et.

- Je vois, me coupa Alex.

- De quoi ? Dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu es vraiment froide en parlant d'eux, je te préviens que dans le lot des Serpentards il y a ma sœur, et aussi Edgard qui n'a jamais rien fait contre toi, nous ou n'importe qui.

- Ok ok j'ai compris !

Alex me souriait, il m'énervait quand il avait raison. Il s'approcha de mon cou pour me laisser un baiser.

- Je m'excuserais demain je veux pas qu'elle se méprenne, murmurais-je dans son oreille avant de lui lécher son lobe.

Il frémissait ce qui me fit sourire.

- Je déteste quand tu fais ça !

- C'est pas ce que tu dégages bébé, taquinais-je.

Je lui volais un baiser, Alexander s'approcha de moi et s'empara de ma bouche. Il glissa sa langue sur mes lèvres, ce qui me laissait un minuscule gémissement. Il attrapa mes hanches pour m'emmener sur ses genoux, nos corps était collés. J'enroulais mes bras autour de son cou pour lui coller mes lèvres sur les siennes une nouvelle fois.

- Je t'aime tu sais, murmurais-je.

- Oui moi aussi, mais je t'aimerais encore plus quand tu iras mettre les choses au claire avec Taissa, dit-il en posant un doigt sur mon nez.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

- C'est bon je le ferais demain.

Point de vue de Louann Parkinson.

- Qu'est-ce que tu t'es encore fait ?

Mon ton était rempli d'ironie et de sarcasme.

- La ferme Lou ! C'est Peeves qui m'a attaqué ! S'exaspéra Charlie.

- Et il a fait quoi cette fois, dis-je en m'approchant.

- Tu peux arrêté de te foutre de moi !

- Non mais sérieux Charlie tu es vraiment la meuf la plus maladroite, me moquais-je.

Je me rapprochais encore pour la faire s'asseoir sur le banc derrière nous.

- Non mais je vais le tuer aussi cet esprit de merde ! Il m'a balancé des armures dessus et du coup j'ai pas pu tout les évités.

- Et la magie tu t'en sers quand ? Dis-je cassante.

Elle me regardait avec les yeux sombres.

- Tu peux pas être simplement heureuse que je sois venu te voir ?

- En un seul morceau aurait été mieux !

Je lui levais un peu le tee-shirt pour regarder une petite plaie, elle se contractait sous la douleur.

- Tu es douillette, me moquais-je.

- Vas te faire Lou.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rigoler avant de me faire frapper le bras.

- Aller vient ! Tu vas te nettoyer, lui dis-je en partant plus loin dans les couloirs.

- Attend moi !

Elle me courra après afin de me rejoindre plus vite, en silence on marcha vers la salle de bain des préfet. Non je n'étais pas préfet et Charlie non plus mais je m'en foutais royalement, j'aimais bien prendre mes douches là bas ou simplement pour me lové dans l'immense baignoire. Arrivé devant Charlie me jugea du regard.

- On est pas préfet.

- Merci je le savais !

- Déjà qu'on a dépassé le couvre-feu après tu veux qu'on ailles dans la salle de bain des préfets ?

- Arrête un peu de froncer des sourcils Charlie, tu es bien trop jeune pour avoir des rides comme ça ! Fraîcheur des pins.

La porte s'ouvrit pour faire apparaître l'immense salle de bain. Je passais devant avec la tête haute, Charlie me suivit en roulant des yeux. C'était trop facile de lui faire faire des choses interdites !

- Arrête de sourire comme ça Lou, tu me fatigues !

- La ferme Crivey ! Et vient par là.

Je lui prenais la taille pour l'emmener vers un lavabo. Elle avait l'air choqué par mon geste mais l'accepta, il fallait avouer que même moi j'étais choqué par mon côté un peu trop prévenant. Je pris des tissues humide pour enlever les quelques goûtes de sang sur son ventre, avec ma baguette je marmonnais une incantation pour arrêter le sang et guérir la plaie. Je me relevais doucement pour être face à elle, elle se mordit les lèvres avant de se glisser du lavabo. Je me raclais la gorge gênée, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait me mettre mal à l'aise ! Non mais sérieux ça m'énervait tellement d'être amie avec elle ! On se serait pas confié des choses, j'aurais pu couché sans scrupule avec elle mais là, j'arrivais même pas à être dans cette optique car... Merlin ! J'aimais bien sa compagnie, c'était dur de se l'avouer. Ce qui était aussi dur à se l'avouer c'était que j'avais besoin d'elle.

- Ta mère est parti ? Me demanda Crivey.

- Tu veux vraiment qu'on parle de ça, dis-je d'une voix tranchante.

- Je veux savoir où tu en es ?

- Ou j'en suis ?

- Si tu es bien ou pas ? Ou si tu es focalisé sur elle ?

Crivey s'assit sur un banc de marbre en me regardant.

- Je vais bien, et elle est à Paris avec Pedro.

- Pablo, corrigea-t-elle.

- C'est pareil !

- OK ! Donc tu es sûre que ça va ? Insista-t-elle.

- Oui pourquoi ? Dis-je en arquant un sourcil.

- Et bien durant la semaine de vacances tu m'as demandé de dormir avec toi 3fois.

- Désolée si ça te dérangeait, sifflais-je méchamment.

- Tu sais Lou quand je t'ai dit que je serais là pour toi c'est pas un mensonge donc maintenant si tu pouvais être plus agréable avec moi ça serait cool, répliqua Crivey, je demandais seulement, car... Tu es mon amie et je m'inquiète pour toi.

- Tu pourrais arrêté deux secondes ta pitié ! Dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Tu pourrais arrêté deux secondes d'être chiante ! Déclara-t-elle en se postant devant moi.

Je la défiais du regard.

- Je sais que tu es le genre de fille qui à toujours raison et à qui tout le monde obéis, mais je ne suis pas comme tout le monde, je pense te connaître un minimum maintenant. Et je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi une fois tu es hyper touchante avec moi et après c'est limite si je te gênais ou que je ne comptais pas. Tu m'as dit vouloir être amie avec moi donc maintenant arrête de croire toute les deux secondes que j'ai de la pitié pour toi ! Monologua-t-elle.

- Tu es assez sexy quand tu pètes un capable !

- Et arrête de jouer à ça !

- Mais ! J'ai droit de quoi faire alors ?

Crivey leva les yeux au ciel avant de passer devant moi.

- Arrête un peu de faire la gueule Crivey, je m'excuse ça te vas ?

- Parfait, dit-elle en se retournant avec un sourire mi-victorieuse mi-joueuse.

- Tu m'exaspères, râlais-je en m'asseyant sur le banc en marbre.

- Je sais mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes bien, fit-elle en me rejoignant.

- Faut pas abuser non plus, soufflais-je.

Crivey à côté de moi jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts, je la regardais du coin de l'oeil. Le fait de passer du temps avec elle était toujours aussi libérateur et apaisant, même si le plus souvent on se chamaillait ou Crivey me posait des questions personnelles. Personnelles pas tant que ça mais du moins c'était quand même privé pour la plus part des élèves de Poudlard.

- Ça ne fait rien à Scarlett que tu passes du temps avec moi ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Personne ne sait que je passe du temps avec toi, précisais-je.

- Je sais mais elle pourrait s'en douter vu que c'est ta meilleure amie.

Elle avait pas tort, mais de toute évidence Malfoy était assez distraite c'est temps ci pour remarquer quoique ce soit.

- Non elle ne remarque rien, et toi Drama-Girl et St Nitouche ?

- Lou ! Tu es obligé de les appeler comme ça, ce sont mes amies !

- Quoi encore ! J'ai pas droit de donner des surnoms maintenant ? Tu es vraiment chiante.

- Laisse tomber. Rose est tellement stressé ou je ne sais quoi qu'elle est trop occupé à réviser. Et Lily commence à se poser des questions.

- Et c'est grave ou pas ? Demandais-je amusé.

- Lily a une dent contre toi donc des qu'elle pourra te tomber dessus elle le fera, à toi de voir comment le prendre, dit-elle nonchalante.

- Elle me fait pas peur, tranchais-je.

- Je sais ça, mais ça m'embêterait qu'elle te fasse du mal, avoua-t-elle.

Pourquoi ça l'embêterait ? Après tout c'est sa meilleure amie non, elle devrait la soutenir, non ? Il fallait avouer que si quelqu'un faisait du mal aussi à Crivey je serais capable de le mettre en bouilli.

- Ne t'inquiète pas je suis une warrior ! Me vantais-je.

- Dixit la fille qui pleurait dans mes bras, rigola-t-elle.

Je fronçais sévèrement les sourcils en la fixant.

- Désolée Lou c'était pour rire, s'excusa-t-elle.

- C'est trop facile d'utiliser ça contre moi ! M'énervais-je en me levant.

- Non s'il te plaît Lou (elle m'attrapa le bras), je suis désolée d'avoir dit ça, vraiment. JE veux vraiment que tu sois heureuse et que tout ce passe bien pour toi. Et j'ai vraiment apprécié être là pour toi, et je recommencerais s'il le faut, mais ne m'en veux pas pour ça. C'était simplement pour te taquiner, comme tu le fais tout le temps...

Je plissais des yeux en la regardant de haute en bas.

- D'accord j'accepte tes excuses.

- Avoue que tu es quand même un peu susceptible ? Dit-elle en s'avança vers moi.

- Et toi vraiment casse couille ! Lançais-je.

Crivey ne put s'empêcher de rigoler ce qui me fit sourire aussi. Sa bouche était tellement prenante, j'avais tellement envie de l'embrasser pour savoir qu'elle goût elle pouvait avoir. En faite plus je la voyais et plus j'avais envie de la prendre dans tout les sens du terme. Non mais sérieusement ! Elle était trop sexy avec ses longues jambes fines et ses lèvres pulpeuse... Dam ! Parkinson il fallait que tu arrête de faire une fixette sur cette fille ! Ma tête disait non, mon corps disait oui. Oui à quoi au juste ?! J'avais chaud, non mais c'était pas possible. Je reculais d'elle à contre cœur.

Crivey s'humidifia les lèvres avant de parler, elle avait le dons de me rendre dingue avec n'importe quel geste :

- Il est tard Lou, on devrait rentrer. Je sens que Lily va me chercher.

Je hochais la tête, oui parler en sa compagnie était toujours aussi dangereux car je n'avais jamais l'impression de contrôler grand chose.

On sortait de la salle, et au moment où il fallait qu'on se sépare pour aller dans nos salles respective je la voyais hésiter. Hésiter de quoi au juste ? Elle s'approcha de moi, et encore, et encore, et elle vint vraiment très proche de moi. Ok ! Mon cœur avait raté un battement quand elle avait posé une main sur ma taille pour me faire un bisou sur la joue, elle recula légèrement alors que moi j'étais figée.

- Bonne nuit Lou, dit-elle.

Je hochais la tête en la regardant partir. Ok ! J'étais grave mal à l'aise. Non mais c'était quoi mon problème ? J'étais LA fille qui jouait avec tout le monde, qui profitait de mon corps pour avoir ce que je voulais ou bien même j'aimais torturer les gens avec mon sex-appeal. Et là comme la fille la plus pathétique au monde je ne savais même pas quoi faire quand une amie me disait bonne nuit ! Non mais sérieusement j'étais vraiment la pire des pathétiques avec elle.

Je repartis vers les cachots pour aller dans mon dortoir, j'ouvris les portes de notre salle commune quand tout les regards se tournèrent vers moi. Je jubilais à l'intérieur de moi à voir tous ses idiots entrain de fantasmer sur moi. Je vis Sawyer assit dans le coin d'un sofa.

- Adams ! Saluais-je en m'effondrant à côté de lui.

- Parkinson. Que me vaux ce plaisir ?

- C'est qui ces blaireaux ? Demandais-je en désignant des élèves plus loin.

- Bouffonne ! Tu étais bien là durant le repas !

- C'est Salem ?!

- Tu écoutes quand les gens te parle au moins ?

J'arquais un sourcils en le regardant.

- Ouais je vois le genre... Donc ouais c'est les gens de Salem. Y en a que deux qui ont notre âge, expliqua Sawyer.

- Et ?

- Elle (il me désigna la fille) c'est Emma, et son copain à côté c'est Sam.

- Et ? Répétais-je.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Et bien ça va ils ont l'air cool, bon ils sont un peu spéciale faut ce l'avouer. Il est trop barge le mec.

- Explique bordel Sawyer !

- Calme toi Parkinson ! Il est arrivé puis à parler avec des gens et après il s'est intéressé au crapaud d'un gosse, et puis à commencer à jeter des sorts sur le crapaud. Bon j'avoue c'était drôle de voir pleurer le gamin mais il s'amusait à torturer la bête.

- Pourquoi il a fait ça ce cas sos ?

- Je sais pas, mais en tout cas sa copine est arrivé derrière lui et l'a calmé, expliqua-t-il.

- On est tombé sur quoi sérieux ! Ils vont tous nous tué ! Dis-je avec sarcasme.

- On verra bien, mais vaut mieux pas qu'il nou.

- On a pas été présenté, moi c'est Emma Brown, coupa-t-elle en tendant la main.

Elle avait les cheveux court, un sourire faux, et un air hautain. Il valait mieux l'avoir dans sa poche plutôt qu'elle demande à son copain de me torturer.

- Parkinson, dis-je méchamment en lui serrant la main.

Je vis à l'arrière, Scorpius et Alice arrivaient bras dessus bras dessous. J'avais envie de vomir à cette vision.

- Parkinson avec Alice tu pourras emmener Emma et Sam au stade de Quidditch le weekend pro ? Demanda Scorpius froidement.

- J'ai l'air d'un chien ? Répliquais-je.

- Non d'une chienne, trancha Krum en arrivant.

- Écoute moi bien espèce de demeuré ! C'est pas parce que tu as deux répliques dans ton sac que tu es obligés de les sortir pour faire ton intéressant. J'en ai strictement rien à foutre de ton avis. Tu auras beau dire ce que tu veux je sais que je suis beaucoup mieux que toi. Tu n'es qu'un connard et je plains ton frère de devoir te supporter alors que tu es le mec le plus stupide de la terre. Maintenant barre toi Krum avant que je t'émascule !

Krum vint vers moi, sûrement pour me frapper mais il est arrêté.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous Malfoy ?! Hurla-t-il.

- Tu ne la frappera pas ! S'opposa Malfoy.

- Ta gueule Malfoy ! Laisse moi lui foutre une raclais, ordonnais-je.

Scorpius se retourna pour me regarder choqué.

- Arrêtez tout les deux ! Vous êtes pathétique, répliqua Alice en levant les yeux au ciel.

Alexie débarqua derrière son copain, en lui prenant la taille et posant sa tête sur son épaule.

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Et bien apparemment tes amis on décidait de régler leurs compte maintenant, expliqua Emma.

- De quoi tu te mêle toi, râlais-je.

- Parkinson calmos, fit Sawyer à mes côtés.

- Vous vous rendez compte que vous partez quand même super loin, fit remarquer Alice en se recoiffant.

- C'est pas une grande nouvelle, dis-je en roulant des yeux.

- Barre toi alors ! Grogna Krum.

- Pour une fois que tu as une bonne idée Krum ! Déclarais-je.

- Arrête Louann tu vas pas te barrer ? S'inquiéta Alexie.

- Je vais aller dormir autre part pour ne plus voir vos tronches, ciao les nullos, dis-je en partant de la salle commune.

- Non mais attend c'est débile Lou ! S'écria Sawyer.

Point de vue de Scarlett Malfoy.

- Dooonnnncc ? Dis-je au bout du lit de Rose alors qu'elle était assis en tailleur devant moi.

- Non ! Râla-t-elle.

- Allez !

Rose me prit par la taille pour m'emmener vers elle.

- Peut être, souffla-t-elle avant de me laisser un baiser.

- Ah ! J'en étais sûre que tu allais venir, chuchotais-je dans son oreille.

- Mais je vais me ridiculiser...

- Pourquoi tu te ridiculiserais ? C'est moi qui joue et toi tu regardes je vois pas pourquoi tu te.

- Je connais pas les règles, coupa-t-elle.

J'ouvris grand les yeux et elle se cacha le visage avec ses mains.

- Tu es sérieuse Rose tu connais même pas les règles du Quidditch ?

Rose resta cacher sous ses mains alors que je levais les yeux au ciel. Je lui pris les mains pour les retirer et les garder dans les miennes.

- Tu veux que je t'explique ? Rigolais-je.

- Si c'est pour que tu te foutes de moi, non merci.

- C'est bon Rose, je suis pas odieuse !

- Je sais que tu es pas comme ça désolée, murmura-t-elle.

- Tu as de la chance que je sois pas susceptible, souriais-je en lui touchant le bout du nez.

Rose se pinçait les lèvres et rougissait, elle était si mignonne quand elle faisait ça. Je lâchais ses mains pour replacer une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle me regardait d'un air mielleux et je roulais des yeux ce qui la fit sourire. J'embrassais le bout de son nez tout en lui caressant le visage avec mon pouce. Rose pris ma taille s'avança encore plus proche de moi, c'était agréable de sentir sa chaleur sur moi. Elle continua à se rapprocher ce qui me fit me mettre sur mes coudes, elle souriait sur mes lèvres, elle ne faisait que les effleurer. Quelle allumeuse ! Elle m'embrassa enfin, elle bougeait ses lèvres sur les miennes et je ne me fis pas prier pour répondre au baiser. Après de longue seconde de plaisir, je me basculais de sorte à passer au-dessus d'elle ce qui la fit gémir légèrement, ça m'excitait encore plus. Je parcourais son cou, ce qui la fit frémir à chaque baiser que je déposais. Je sentais ses mains sous mon débardeur, elle me griffa doucement sous chaque pression de mon corps sur le sien. Notre baiser était langoureux jusqu'au moment où quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Rose se figea sous moi tout en gardant sa position, nos lèvres allaient quasiment à se rencontrer.

- Tu attendait quelqu'un ? Murmurais-je.

- Non, toi ?

- Non plus.

Je fronçais des sourcils.

- PUTAIN MALFOY OUVRE CETTE PUTAIN DE PORTE DE MERDE !

- Lou, soufflais-je en me décalant d'elle.

Parkinson était entrain tambouriner à la porte. Rose se releva de son lit à son tour et me prit la main pour me retourner.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ? Chuchota-t-elle.

- J'en sais rien, lui répondis-je avec un baiser.

Rose me suivit jusqu'au salon pour faire bonne figure, je la vis s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir de MON fauteuil.

- PUTAIN MAIS QUAND EST-CE QUE TU OUVRES !

J'ouvris la porte pour voire Lou en furie.

- Quoi !?

Elle fronçait les yeux pour regarder Rose et moi

- Je dérange ?

- Franchement ?

Lou arqua un sourcil.

- Laisse tomber, finissais-je par dire, bon rentre !

- St Nitouche, salua Lou.

- Louann, fit Rose.

Ok ! La soirée promettait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Lou ? Dis-je froidement.

- Les blaireaux m'ont chassé de la salle commune, lança-t-elle en s'affalant sur le fauteuil de Rose, c'est quoi ça ?

- C'est mon chat, précisa Rose en prenant Patchouli dans ses bras.

- Bon la vérité c'est quoi ? Demandais-je car je ne croyais pas un mot de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Lou posa ses pieds sur la table.

- D'accord d'accord, Krum m'a fait chier, j'ai répliqué et puis Salem me saoule déjà donc j'avais pas envie de dormir là bas.

- P-Pardon ?! Beuglais-je.

- Ouais je sais Krum est un connard !

- Non c'est pas ça, tu as l'intention de dormir ici ?

- OK ! J'aurais cru que tu seras plus contente de passer la nuit avec moi Scar, dit-elle avec un sourire lubrique.

- Bref de toute façon j'ai pas le choix, fis-je en m'asseyant sur le fauteuil de ma copine.

Juste en pensant à ça je me mis à sourire.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire Malfoy ? Demanda Lou.

- Rien ! Bon tu veux faire quoi car j'imagine que tu vas pas me foutre la paix ?

Rose posa son chat au sol, et resta sur l'accoudoir. Lou nous regardait d'un air bizarre mais répondit :

- J'ai pas encore sommeil ! Et j'ai vu qu'il te restait du whisky et une tequila donc.

- Quoi ! Vous comptez boire ce soir ?! Coupa Rose.

C'était infaisable de toucher Rose, ni de la caresser et encore moins de l'embrasser, c'était juste horrible pour moi. Elle me manquait déjà !

- Et bien sache Weasley que tu n'es pas ma mère pour commencer ce qui ne servirait à rien vu comment elle est et en plus il faut que je rattrape le temps perdue avec Malfoy, dit fièrement Lou avant de partir chercher des verres, et puis Rosie apparemment mon amie t'a déjà initié à cette pratique non ?

Rose se retourna vers moi un peu paniqué, elle cherchait à savoir mon avis, mais je n'arrivais même pas à savoir ce que je devais faire, si je refusais : Lou comprendrait directement qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre, et si je disais oui : et bien je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'il allait ce passer.

- Tien, fit Lou à Rose, et tien (cette fois-ci c'était pour moi).

Lou bu son verre et je fis de même. Rose me jugea du regard mais finit par prendre le sien. Je n'étais pas rassuré qu'elle me suive dans cette histoire mais il fallait que je fasse avec.

Après plusieurs verres et de nombreuses conneries raconté par Louann l'alcool commençait à faire effet.

- Je veux jouer à vérité vérité ou vérité ! Lança Lou après un shoot de tequila.

- Oh non Lou ! Surtout pas si y a Rose ! Annonçais-je.

- Rahhh fait pas ta rabat joie, lança Lou en partant vers la salle de bain, dès que je reviens oooonnn jouuuuee !

Elle ferma la porte, et au même moment j'attrapais Rose par la taille pour qu'elle tombe sur mes genoux.

- Tu devrais allé te coucher Rose, je veux pas t'attirer d'ennui.

Rose me coupa avec un chaste baiser.

- C'est moi qui est choisi de boire Scar, et pas l'inverse, chuchota-t-elle.

J'effleurais son nez plusieurs fois.

- Mais tu sais le jeu va être pénible, murmurais-je.

Elle se mordilla les lèvres avant d'ajouter :

- Peut-être que ça sera moins pénible vu que ça sera avec toi.

Je lui touchais le bout du nez encore une fois ce qui la fit sourire. Elle était si mignonne.

Lou réapparu et Rose se redressa sur mes genoux par la même occasion. Lou se stoppa en nous voyant mais vint finalement s'asseoir en face de nous.

- Weasley qu'est-ce que tu fous... sur les genoux de Scar ?

- Euh..., essayais-je.

- Vu que tu es sur le fauteuil de Scarlett et qu'elle est sur le mien... J'essaye de me mettre à l'aise comme je peux.

- Ouais ouais ouais ! Pourquoi pas par terre ou sur une chaise ? Fit Lou froidement.

- Car je suis chez moi, tu as qu'à aller sur une chaise si tu es pas contente, signala Rose.

J'étais fière de Rose, elle venait de remettre en place Parkinson.

- Bref ! On joue ou pas ! Je commence ! Fit Lou.

- Non ! Absolument pas, c'est moi... Weasley qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec Scramender ?

Elle fronçait des sourcils à ma question, je savais bien qu'elle était déçu que je parle de ça et aussi que je l'appel Weasley. Mais j'étais curieuse et il fallait que Lou ne fouine pas trop dans sa vie.

- Je vais resté amie avec lui je crois, on est un groupe... d'amis. Donc, enfin, je vais pas tout gâcher. Louann comment c'est passé le mariage de ta mère ?

Son ton de voix était doux et j'ai cru entendre une point d'inquiétude. Lou attendait quelques instant avant de répondre :

- Chiant, pas bien, beaucoup d'alcool. Scarlett... Comment ça avance avec la personne mystère ?

Je lui avais promis de ne jamais me demander le nom de la personne car je lui avais promis à mon tour de lui dire son nom quand je serais prête. Et même si Lou est une garce à plusieurs niveau je sais pertinemment qu'elle ne fera pas ça.

- Bien... Si je peux dire.

- La personne mystère ? Demanda Rose.

- Ouais ! Ta chère colocataire à un crush pour quelqu'un, rigola Lou.

Rose fronça les sourcils quelques secondes et compris enfin que c'était dont Lou parlait. Même si c'était la fille la plus intelligente de Poudlard, quand elle avait bu ça rester simplement une fille avec de l'alcool pour ralentir son cerveau.

- A moi... Lou ! Pourquoi tu es là au juste ? Demandais-je.

- Et bien car Krum m'a. (elle se coupa) Bon la vérité, j'avoue qu'il a rien fait de très spectaculaire mais je n'avais pas envie de... Dormir... tout seule.

Rose avait les yeux grand ouvert et moi j'étais un peu déboussolée.

- Pourquoi ? Interrogeais-je

- Tatata ! Une seule question à la fois Maleufoy, dit-elle en levant un doigt pour m'interrompre.

Elle venait d'écorcher mon nom de famille, l'alcool commençait à lui faire effet. Louann reprit :

- Pourquoi Drama Girl veut me faire la peau, Weas... Rosie ?

Rose essaya de prendre une meilleur place sur mes genoux avant de répondre, ce qui la fit se coller plus à moi.

- J'imagine que Drama Girl c'est Lily ? (Louann hocha la tête) Et bien... Sûrement car tu es incroyablement arrogante et que tu te tapes tout ce qui bouge. Je pense qu'elle doit... Avoir... Peur que tu, enfin. Tu couches avec son copain ou fiancé. Après, tu ne la connais pas, elle non plus d'ailleurs tous ce que les Serpentards peuvent faire... sur mon groupe d'amis, elle le remet sur toi. Car tu es un proie facile, car elle ne voit que tu es défaut. Mais pour te rassurer... Lily n'aime pas non plus Borislav, Alice et Scorpius.

Louann s'enfonça dans mon fauteuil avec son verre.

- Et bien c'est assez facile pour Potteuuur de m'en vouloir de tout ça alors que pour une fois je ne lui ai rien fait ! Se plaignait-t-elle.

- Rien fait ? En deuxième année tu lui as caché ses ingrédients de potions dans les toilettes des garçons.

- Oh ça va c'est rien ça ! Se défendit Lou.

Je restais silencieuse face à leurs échanges.

- En quatrième année tu lui as ensorcelé sa brosse à cheveux pour que ça lui hérisse, elle a du resté comme ça pendant 3jours.

- C'était vraiment trop drôle ! Rigola Lou.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de ricaner silencieusement en me remémorant le souvenir.

- Toujours en quatrième année tu enfin vous deux aviez enfermé toute les Gryffondors pour qu'elle loupe leur match de Quidditch. Heureusement McGonagall est passé devant.

- Vous avez gagné le match, grace à nous ! On vous a mis en colère et vous aviez été meilleurs, se justifia mon amie toujours en rigolant.

- En cinquième année tu l'as expulsé dans les Trois Balais !

- Quoi ! Non mais ça c'était une erreur ! Je visais Krum mais... J'avais trop bu, je voulais pas la blesser ! Quoique.

Rose leva les yeux au ciel avant de continuer.

- En sixième année, tu lui as foutu un coup de poing car tu avais cru qu'elle parlait de ta mère. Tu as continué toute l'année à lui lancer des piques par rapport à ça toute l'année. Depuis qu'on a 13ans tu l'appel Drama Girl. Et même si Alexander t'a repoussé tu as essayé de le draguer devant elle. Et cette année, ma cousine n'est pas vraiment d'humeur, elle est continuellement énervé contre vous pour votre manque de politesse et de savoir vivre, elle doit réussir à supporter ses deux meilleures amies qui ne sont pas d'accord avec elle pour son mariage. Et il faut aussi qu'elle le dise à ses parents, elle doit aussi gérer le club de duel, et s'entraîner au Quidditch.

Parkinson fit la moue. Je restais silencieuse moi aussi, même si ce que Rose disait été attribué à Louann, il y avait certain chose qu'on avait fait ensemble donc j'étais autant fautive.

- Ok ok ! Tu as raison, elle a le droit de m'en vouloir, avoua Louann.

- J'ai toujours raison, fit ma copine en ce moquant.

Je souriais.

- Bon à moi, dit Rose en finissant son verre. Louann pourquoi tu veux pas dormir seule ?

- Tu devrais arrêter de boire, chuchotais-je.

- T'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas pris grand chose.

Louann répondit enfin après un énième verre :

- Je veux pas dormir seule car... J'aime bien... Merde ! Vous me saoulez ! Jeveuxpasdormirseulecarj'aimeavoirquelqu'unquisoitlàpourmoi.

- Hein ? Lou tu peux parler distinctement ? Demandais-je.

- Je veux quelqu'un qui soit là pour moi, murmura-t-elle.

- On a rien entendu Louann, fit Rose.

- Je veux que quelqu'un soit là pour me réconforter, pour être avec moi ! S'énerva-t-elle.

J'eus un pincement au cœur, je n'avais pas réalisé qu'elle avait autant besoin de moi.

- Rosie ! Pourquoi tu nous en veux pas pour ton frère ? Demanda Lou pour changer de sujet.

Rose se leva pour aller s'asseoir sur la table basse. Pourquoi ne pas vouloir rester sur moi ? J'étais peiné par son geste.

- Je ne vous en veux pas vous deux car c'est Krum et ses amis qui s'est acharné dessus, pas vous.

- Pourquoi ne pas nous... mettre dans le même sac ? Demanda Lou dans l'incompréhension.

- Car si je faisais ça je n'aimerais plus beaucoup les gens autour de moi, expliqua Rose.

- Quoi Weaseuleu ? Tu nous aimes ? Joua Lou.

- Faut pas abuser ! Je dis ça simplement pour que tu comprennes que c'est pas vous les fautifs.

- Et bien pourquoi tu ne déteindrais pas sur Potter, dit Parkinson.

- C'est pas si facile d'être aussi pacifique que moi, se vanta Rose.

- Même si tu es sacrément coincé et ennuyeuse Rose ! Pourquoi tu t'efforces de faire passer une image aussi chiante de toi ?

La bouche de Rose s'entrouvrit de surprise et aussi de mécontentement.

- Je ne suis pas chiante ! Je suis juste... moi-même.

- C'est ce que je dis tu.

- Arrête Lou ! Coupais-je.

- Tu vas quand même pas me dire que c'est la fête tout les soirs ici, ricana Lou.

- Laisse tomber ! Dis-je en me levant. Je vais me coucher, Lou tu viens, et c'est pas discutable !

Je pris le bras de Parkinson pour qu'elle vienne dans mon lit.

- Je sens la nuit torride, dit Louann pour Rose avant disparaître dans le coin de ma chambre.

Après que Lou s'est changé, elle s'enroula dans ma couette à mes côtés. Je n'avais pas entendu Rose, mais j'étais sûre qu'elle était aller dormir sans commentaire. Je m'allongeais sur le dos en fixant le drapé vert-argent de mon lit.

Drôle de soirée. C'était aussi assez déplaisant, j'aurais pu passer ma soirée à être avec Rose mais il a fallait que Lou débarque maintenant. D'ailleurs pourquoi elle avait débarqué ? Je me retournais pour faire face à son dos. Je lui tapotais l'épaule pour qu'elle se retourne elle aussi.

Lou était en face de moi et commença à me caresser le ventre, je roulais des yeux dans le noir mais je la sentais se rapprocher de moi encore plus pour me susurrer quelque chose à l'oreille.

- Tu veux vraiment faire ça maintenant ?

- La ferme Lou, chuchotais-je, je voulais savoir si tu allais bien ?

- Très bien, fit elle en me collant un baiser dans le cou.

Dans notre habitude ça me gênait pas qu'elle me fasse cela car on avait une amitié assez spéciale mais... J'imaginais la tête qu'aurais pu avoir Rose si elle voyait ça.

- Pourquoi tu as besoin de moi aujourd'hui ? Chuchotais-je.

- J'ai besoin d'affection, fit-elle en me caressant le dos.

- Explique moi Lou, je pourrais pas t'aider...

- Je suis perdue, Pansy est partie alors qu'on a même pas parler cette fois-ci, et je connais même pas son marie. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi elle est venu simplement pour ce marier et repartir. Je ne comprend pas.

- C'est normal que tu sois perdue, tu te renfermes sur toi même et tu ne fais que penser à ta mère.

- Comment ça ? Dit elle en me caressant la joue.

Comment Parkinson pouvait être la plus belle salope de Poudlard et pourtant si douce avec moi ?

- Si tu pensais à autre chose, ou t'occuper à autre chose. Et non ! Je ne te dis pas de coucher par ci par là. Mais en faisant ça tu pourrais être en meilleure forme tu penses pas ? Il y a Salem maintenant tu pourrais peut être faire connaissance avec eux ou je ne sais pas. Tu devrais penser à toi d'abord au lieu de ta mère.

Elle laissa échapper un rire silencieux.

- Quoi ? Fis-je.

- Rien, tu me fais penser à quelqu'un, avoua-t-elle.

Lou me fit un baiser sur la joue avant de se retourner.

- Prend moi dans tes bras Scar.

Je m'exécutais en enroulant mes bras autour de sa taille.

- Scar.

- Oui ?

- Merci, dit Lou.

En quelques secondes je m'en dormais.

Point de vue de Rose Weasley.

La semaine était passé incroyablement vite, Louann était resté dormir tout les soirs dans nos appartements ce qui m'avait permis de vivre en ermites sans le moindre contacte avec Scarlett. Le seule truc qui avait été plutôt ''cool'' c'était que je voyais un peu plus Scarlett que d'habitude car on devait traîner tous ensemble étant donné que les élèves de Salem étaient tous amis. Oui oui McGonagall avait demandé qu'on soit joviale avec eux et qu'on fasse des activités avec eux. Ce qui voulait clairement dire aller au Trois Balais quasiment tout les jours et traîner à Pré-au-Lard. Bien évidement chacun son groupe d'amis durant les sorties, mais au moins je pouvais voir Scar de loin.

Durant la semaine j'avais remarqué que Luke Bennett, le grand métisse, tournait autour de Charlie. Mon amie était dupe mais aimé bien sa compagnie. Alexander et Lily était toujours collé ensemble et est avait sympathisé avec Taissa, Vicki et Michael. Mon frère et Amber ne se lâchaient plus, ils n'arrêtaient pas de rigoler tout les deux ou de jouer ensemble aux échecs et aux bavboules. J'avais remarqué que Lorcan, Pierre, Scorpius et Saywer étaient toujours entrain de surveiller Sam du coin de l'oeil, aller savoir pourquoi. Et Alice et Alexie avaient sympathisé avec Emma, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Parkinson et Scar, pourquoi ? Je n'en savais rien.

Il était 10h du matin le samedi. C'était ce samedi où les Gryffondors avait leurs matchs contre les Serpentards. J'étais dans la grande salle avec Charlie et Lily pour prendre nos petits déjeuner.

- J'ai gardé ma colère et mon agacement pour ce match ! Je suis à fond ! Lança Lily.

- Essaye de tuer personne quand même, rigola Charlie.

- Je peux vous demander un service les filles ? Demandais-je.

Elles se regardèrent tout les deux avant de se retourner vers moi pour hocher leurs têtes amusées.

- Je veux connaître les règles du Quidditch, enfin que vous m'expliquiez ?

- OH MERLIN ! S'écria Charlie, ENFIN ! ENFIN ! J'ATTEND CA DEPUIS TELLEMENT LONGTEMPS !

- Q-QUOI ?! Tu vas venir voir le match ? S'excita Lily.

- Ok ! Je savais pas que je pouvais autant vous faire plaisir, dis-je.

- Non mais tu es sérieuse, en quel honneur? Demanda Lily en souriant.

- Je... C'est pour vous faire plaisir, et je veux pas y aller simplement pour voir des gens gigoter sur leurs balais pendant tout le match et ne rien comprendre.

- OK ! Je m'en fiche de savoir le pourquoi tu viens, fit Charlie, je suis juste trop heureuse de pouvoir enfin te parler de Quidditch!

- Je veux simplement les règles Charlie hein.

Elle plissa les yeux :

- Ok que les règles. Donc on est par équipe, il y a un gardien, un attrapeur, trois pousuiveurs et deux batteurs. Le but est très simple. Mettre le souafle la balle des pousuiveurs dans un des trois anneaux de l'équipe adverse. Chaque but vos 10points.

- Hugo lui, l'attrapeur doit prendre le vif d'or face à Krum. Il doit simplement l'attraper avant lui comme ça on aura 150points en plus. Et ce qui met fin au match, ajouta Lily.

- Attend ! Si aucun des deux ne l'attrape ça veut dire que le match continue ? Demandais-je paniqué.

- Oui, mais c'est leur but donc ils ne durent pas non plus 8h à la prendre, fit remarquer Charlie.

- Ok... Et les batteurs ils servent à quoi ?

- Eux c'est les plus fun, ils ont juste à gêner les autres joueurs ou à les faire expulser du terrain, enfin les faire tomber du moins. Ils doivent nous protéger des cognards, expliqua Lily.

- Et les gardiens, ils protèges leurs buts simplement ! Mais ils sont super important, souriait Charlie.

- En faite c'est super simple ! M'exclamais-je.

- Je me tue à te le dire depuis plus de 10ans ! S'écria Lily en s'effondrant sur la table.

Charlie rigola avant de se lever et d'attraper par le col Lily.

- Ramène ton cul toi, j'ai convoqué tout le monde pour un entraînement.

Elles prirent la direction de la sortie.

- Hé Rose ! On te voit au match ! A plus tard ! Dit Charlie avec un large sourire.

Je leur fis un signe de main avant de me lever pour aller dans ma chambre.

A ce que j'avais remarqué, je faisais tellement plaisir à mes amies que Lily n'avait pas été désagréable. J'aurais vraiment du leur dire que je venais depuis le début comme ça tout se serait arrangé. J'étais dans le couloir de ma chambre quand j'entendis une conversation :

- Alors quand c'est ?

- Dans deux semaines.

Je reconnue la première voix, c'était Taissa.

- Ils te donnent ce qu'il faut ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Oui oui, ça ne durera pas longtemps cette fois.

J'arrivais enfin en face d'eux. L'autre fille était Vicki, elles se retournèrent en silence. Je souriais avant de continuer mon chemin.

Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait entre elles, mais en tout cas elles étaient toujours très discrète et sérieuse quand elles étaient ensemble. J'entrais enfin dans ma chambre en jetant mon écharpe et mon bonnet sur mon bureau. Il fallait que je prenne une douche ou peut être un long bain. De toute façon toute mes devoirs étaient à jour, j'avais ma robe pour Noël et puis il me restait du temps avant d'aller au match.

Après un long bain où je m'étais endormis comme une larve, j'enfilais enfin mon jeans puis un débardeur noir suivi d'un pull rouge foncé. Je sortais de la salle de bain juste après avoir séché mes cheveux, ils ressemblaient terriblement à ceux de ma mère, c'était dingue. Je refermais la porte derrière moi.

- Putain mais où sont mes chaussettes de merde, râla Scarlett en balança des fringues parterre.

Je me calais sur l'entrée de sa chambre. Je la regardais entrain de fouiller partout ce qui me fit sourire. Elle était avec son uniforme de Quidditch de Serpentard qui était le numéro 5, et avait les cheveux tiré en queue de cheval haute mais ses cheveux étaient tellement longs qu'ils atteignaient le haut de son dos.

- Tu cherches quelque chose ? Souriais-je.

- Oh je t'avais pas vu !

Scarlett se levait en vitesse pour m'embrasser. Ça faisait longtemps et ça faisait autant de bien que je l'imaginais. Elle se retira de mes lèvres pour parler :

- Je cherches mes putains de chaussette de Quiddicth, et Krum m'attend pour faire un petit entraînement, et il va me tuer !

- Et bien tes chaussettes sont derrière ta malle, tu as du les faire tomber quand tu as regardé dedans, dis-je en les montrant.

Elle suivit mon geste pour se précipiter sur ses chaussettes, elle les enfila en vitesse avant de mettre ses chaussures. Scar se leva d'un bout pour me faire un baiser sur la joue avant de partir.

- Hé ! Interpellais-je en lui prenant le bras.

Scarlett se retourna.

- On s'est pas vu de la semaine et on est enfin seule tu pourrais au moins être plus heureuse de me voir, dis-je.

Elle me sourit et s'avança vers moi pour m'embrasser. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches afin de me plaquer sur la porte de la salle de bain, le choc me fit grogner de plaisir. Et elle commença à m'embrasser l'intégralité du cou. Scar décala tout en gardant enroulé ses bras sur ma taille.

- C'était plus convaincant là ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire joueur.

- Parfait, dis-je.

Scar me laissa un baiser en essayant de partir.

- Reste un peu, suppliais-je.

Elle se mordilla les lèvres quelques instants avant de revenir se coller à moi pour me garder dans ses bras.

Point de vue de Borislav Krum.

- Putain mais elle fout quoi ta sœur, grognais-je.

Scorpius se retourna en passant son bras au-dessus de ses yeux pour empêcher l'eau lui brouiller la vue.

- J'en sais rien ! Mais le match commence dans 15minutes, et si elle est pas là on va devoir la remplacer !

- Elle me casse les couilles ! Criais-je en frappant un mur en bois derrière moi.

- Bon les gars déjà vaut mieux qu'on se mettent à l'abri, signala Alexie.

L'équipe acquiesça et vint plus loin sous les tribunes.

- Quelqu'un à vu Lou ? Demanda Joe.

- Je te préviens qu'elle joue pas au Quidditch, râlais-je.

- Je sais putain ! Ça se trouve elle est avec Scarlett ! Siffla Joe.

- Impossible, Louann est déjà dans les gradins, précisa Alexie.

Scorpius faisait les cents pas, alors que June et An se lançaient un souafle. Alexie était dans mes bras pour que j'essaye de la réchauffer, ça faisait déjà 10minutes qu'on attendait Malfoy ! On vit une masse sombre arriver en courant sous la pluie.

- Putain la voilà ! Grognais-je en me décalant de ma copine.

J'avançais vers l'entrée de l'abri quand Scorpius me coupa la route.

- Tu lui fais du mal, je t'explose, fit-il.

Mon regard était sombre et rempli de colère.

- Je suis désolée ok ! Pas de sermon ! J-je..., essaya Scarlett.

- Respire avant de parler ! Hurla Joe.

- Ta gueule toi ! Répliqua Scor.

Scarlett reprit sa respiration.

- J'avais perdu mes affaires de Quidditch ! Maintenant je suis là.

- Ok ! On va pas blablater. Maintenant allez dans le couloir pour rentrer sur le terrain on a deux minutes.

Je tapais des mains pour les encourager alors qu'on se positionna pour rentrer sur le terrain. La porte s'ouvrit devant nous et sous applaudissements et cris de nos supporters, on enfourcha nos balais pour se diriger au milieu de terrain. Arrivé au dessus Geoffrey Hooper notre professeurs de vol je remarquais le nombre de personne dans les gradins malgré le mauvais temps. Des bannières vertes flottaient avec le nom ''Malfoy'', ''Krum'' ou ''Vive Serpentard'', pour Gryffondor c'était un peu la même chose.

- Je veux que vous soyez fair-play aujourd'hui, cria Hooper au sol, et surtout je ne veux pas que la moité d'entre vous se retrouve à St Mangouste ! Les capitaines seraient vous la mains.

Dans un même geste on s'avança au-dessus avec Crivey. C'était rapide et efficace, on retourna à nos places respective.

- A mon coup de siffler !

Je fixais Hugo du regard :

- On a peur Weasley ! Criais-je.

Un coup de siffler retentis.

- Potter attrape le souafle, commença le commentateur. Elle le passe à Craft qui est intercepté par la sœur Malfoy. Le frère Malfoy protège sa sœur en dégageant Gordon plus loin ! Dean Green envoie un cognard sur la sœur Malfoy !

- Espèce de connard ! Cracha Scar en faisant tomber le souafle.

Scarlett prit de la vitesse avec son frère pour faire sandwich à Juliet Gordon.

- ENVOYEZ LA A TERRE, leur ordonnais-je.

Ils hochèrent la tête simultanément avant de l'emmener dans le sable mouillé.

- Gordon est à terre ! Continua le commentateur. Mais elle a eu le temps de le passer à Potter. Potter évite un cognard envoyé par Joe, elle va vite ! Très vite ! Potter évite June Cooper. Lance le saoufle à gauche eeeetttttt... GRYFFONDOR MARQUE ! 10Points pour Gryffondor.

- PING ! Ne me fait pas regretter de t'avoir prit ! Hurlais-je à notre gardienne.

Je voyais Scarlett bousculer Craft, pour prendre le souafle. Elle agrippa le souafle de toute ses forces, Alexie envoya un cognard sur Potter qui passait par là. Les deux s'insultaient mais Potter essaya de rattraper Scarlett mais elle arriva vers Crivey avec une vitesse folle et feinta son tire pour bluffer Charlie.

- MALFOY MARQUE ! 10 à 10 ! s'écria le commentateur. Weasley et Krum cherchent toujours le vif d'or. Oh non ! Londubat envoie Craft au sol. Gordon prend le souafle, elle se fait courser par les Malfoys ! Ils zigzaguent entre les tours. Gordon passe à Potter, Potter lance et... MARQUE ! 20 à 10 pour Gryffondor !

Je fonçais vers les Malfoys pour les rattraper.

- Foutez leurs une raclée sinon.

- Ta gueule on s'en charge, firent les Malfoys en partant en vitesse.

- Les Malfoys sont d'attaque ! Ils foncent sur Potter ! La sœur Malfoy intercepte le souafle et le passe à son frère, ils se font des passent jusqu'aux buts alors que Londubat et Roberts ont dégagés le terrain des cognards. SCARLETT MARQUE ! 20 à 20 !

- YES ! Hurlais-je.

- Les Malfoys sont chaud ! Scarlett fait un looping pour récupérer la balle ! Elle évite tout le monde et percute Potter, puiiiiss marque ! Fit le commentateur.

Je vis le vif d'or passer devant moi, j'agrippais fermement le manche de mon balais pour aller plus vite possible, je passais à l'extérieure du terrain et prit en chasse la petite balle en or. J'entendis la foule qui hurlait plusieurs fois de suite, j'étais fixer sur le Vif d'or, mais la pluie était trop forte et je le perdis de vue.

- MERDE ! Jurais-je.

Weasley n'avait pas bougé de l'autre côté du terrain.

- Et ça rentre encore ! 70-30 pour Serpentard, la sœur Malfoy fait un super match. Oh non attend ! Le frère Malfoy s'est prit un cognard en pleine tête par Dean Green ! Il s'effondre au sol ! Potter en profite pour se diriger vers les buts, et encore un but ! 70-40 !

- SCAR ! Ne t'occupe pas de ton frère ! Hurlais-je. Va le venger !

- La sœur Malfoy prend le souafle venant de Cooper une jeune recrue de Serpentard ! Malfoy enchaîne mais Crivey intercepte ! Crivey fait un bon match vu le nombre de but qu'elle intercepte. Oh ! Scorpius Malfoy reprend ses esprits et remonte sur son balais pendant que Cooper se fait intercepter son lancer par Crivey. Crivey pour Potter, Potter pour Gordon, Gordon lance et marque ! 70-50 pour Serpentard !

La foule était en folie. Le ciel s'assombrissait mais je revis le vif d'or passer devant moi, cette fois je l'aurais ! La foule hurlait mais je ne fixais que la petite balle dorée. Je piquais en vitesse vers le sol, je sentais que Weasley était à mon cul.

- Dégage Krum, il est à moi ! Fit Poil de Carotte en me percutant sur le côté.

- Dans tes rêves connard !

On volait entre les buts côte à côte pendant que le reste de l'équipe jouaient. Le vif d'or alla directement vers une tribune et sans hésiter on le suivait en faisant tomber plusieurs supporters sur leurs fesses. Le vent fit dévier mon balais vers la gauche alors que Weasley rester bien en face du vif d'or. On le suivait jusqu'au centre du terrain, la pluie ruisselait sur mes lunettes de protection. Je me coucha sur mon manche et fonça, Hugo ne me lâchait pas, il resta à la même hauteur. Le vif d'or était juste en face de nous, je tendais le bras et l'effleurais... On touchait presque le sol... Hugo regardait mon bras et le vif d'or... Weasley fonça en avant et lâcha son balais pour dégager mon bras. Une bourrasque de vent se fit sentir... Weasley en profita pour foncer le bras tendu et...

- WEASLEY A ATTRAPPÉ LE VIF D'OR ! GRYFFONDOR GAAAGNEE ! S'écria le commentateur alors que Weasley tendait la petite balle en l'air.

- Dans mes rêves ? Fit Weasley avec un clin d'oeil.

- ESPECE DE CONNARD ! Dis-je en fonçant dessus.

- STOP ! S'interposa Scorpius, tu veux te faire exclure ?!

Malfoy me fit signe de retourner au milieu de terrain pour venir serrer les mains des joueurs. Il faisait froid, on venait de perdre, et je n'étais pas d'humeur mais c'était mon devoir. J'arrivais en face de Crivey pour lui serrer la main, dans un silence religieux je serrais les mains des joueurs adversaire.

- Bien joué Malfoy ! Fit Crivey en serrant la main de Scarlett.

La foule était en délire, et je ne supportais pas ça ! On avait perdue on était des vrais merde !

On partait vers les vestiaires pour se changer. Arrivé dedans les Malfoys jetèrent leurs balais au sol de frustration. Joe Roberts frappait son casier alors que An Ping et June Cooper s'asseyaient en silence. Alexie restait derrière moi.

- Des merdes ! Voilà ce qu'on est ! Leur hurlais-je.

Scarlett se retourna vers moi d'un geste brusque.

- Ta gueule Krum ! Franchement ferme ta gueule ! On a mené tout le match ! Mais toi tu as été incapable d'attraper ce putain de vif d'or ! On a perdu de 140 à 200 ! On aurait pu leurs foutre une raclée si tu avais un peu moins la grosse tête et si tu t'entraînais au lieu de nous donner des ordres !

J'étais rouge de rage !

- Tu aurais plus marqué on aurait pas eu besoin du vif d'or ! Criais-je.

- Arrête Krum ! Répliqua Scorpius. On a fait tout le travail ! SCARLETT a fait TOUT le boulot !

- Laisse tomber Scor ! C'est qu'un crétin ! J'ai autre chose à foutre !

Point de vue de Charlie Crivey.

- Bravo ! Bravo à tous ! Franchement Hugo la victoire te reviens ! Félicitais-je.

- Merci ! Dit-il en s'inclinant.

Juliet, Dean et Zoé lui sautèrent au bras.

- Je ne veux pas faire ma rabat joie, mais on a été mauvais ! Sans Hugo on aurait pu perdre à tout moment, dis-je.

- Non le problème c'est que Scarlett était excellente aujourd'hui, et ça me fait mal de l'avouer, fit remarquer Lily en se séchant les cheveux.

- Le problème, commença Juliet, c'est qu'on a pas été là pour t'aider à défendre les buts, on aurait du maintenir une ligne de défense comme on l'avait dit !

Rose, Alexander, Lorcan et toute la troupe apparurent derrière en nous applaudissant. On fit des accolades et ils nous félicitèrent.

- Alors Rose tu as réussit à tout suivre ? Rigola Lily dans les bras de son copain.

- Oui ! Et j'ai même applaudis au bon moment, sourit-elle en se moquant d'elle même.

Alors qu'il était tous entrain de célébrer la victoire je vis les gens passer au loin pour quitter les gradins. Je m'approchais de la porte pour monter à l'étage d'une tour, et ''tombais'' sur Parkinson.

- Je savais pas si tu allais venir, fit-elle.

- Tu m'avais dit que si je gagnais tu me dirais si tu allais bien ou pas et toute la vérité de ton comportement de cette semaine, répondis-je.

- Et bien tu as gagné, même si c'est plus grâce à Poil de Carotte, dit-elle froidement.

- Lou dit moi pourquoi tu es distante avec moi, et si tu vas bien ? Demandais-je en m'approchant d'elle.

Pourquoi elle était toujours obligé de lever les yeux au ciel ou de s'humidifier les lèvres ?

- Je vais bien ! Et... Tu te souviens à Halloween ? Dit-elle.

- Oui ? Mais je vois pas de quoi tu parles, expliquais-je.

- Tu as dit que tu aimais pas que je drague des gens devant toi et tout le tralala, fin tu m'as fait une crise.

- Je ne t'ai pas fait de crise Lou ! Répliquais-je.

- Bref ! Et bien j'aime pas non plus que le grand noir tourne autour de toi, en faite le pire c'est que tu sois si mielleuse avec lui, non mais sérieux Crivey ! Je t'ai élevé mieux que ça, dit-elle avec sarcasme.

Et voilà que la jalousie revenait sur le tapis. J'avais l'impression de faire que ça avec elle ! D'ailleurs je ne pensais pas que ça soit normal d'être jalouse autant en étant amie.

- Je ne suis pas mielleuse Lou ! M'exaspérais-je. Et Luke ne me tourne pas autour !

Elle arqua un sourcil, oui Louann me méprisait actuellement.

- Ma pauvre Crivey tu es clairement aveugle !

- Bref ! Tu vas bien du coup ? Car j'ai appris que tu dormais chez Rose et Scarlett. Et ne me mens pas, je te connais maintenant, coupais-je.

Lou hésita en fronçant ses sourcils puis répondit :

- On aurait pas du dormir ensemble pendant les vacances.

- Euh... Pourquoi ça ? Dis-je déboussolée.

J'ai adoré de passer du temps avec elle !

- Car à cause de toi ! J'ai eu besoin de quelqu'un pour me réconforter avant de dormir !

- A cause de moi ? Non mais tu es pas bien Lou ! J'ai été là pour toi car tu es mon amie !

- Oui et bien merci ! Maintenant je suis pathétique.

- Lou... soufflais-je en m'avançant, tu es vraiment chiante avec ça, tu es loin d'être pathétique, et personne a de la pitié pour toi. Et je te conseille de savoir que je suis là pour toi, ok ?

Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'elle ne réponde :

- D'accord... Pourquoi tu me dis pas qui ta... violé ?

Pourquoi elle me demandait ça maintenant ? Je détestais quand elle faisait ça, quand elle mettait ça sur le tapis alors que tout aller bien. Et ça m'énerve qu'elle soit si mignonne quand elle me posait cette question ! A chaque fois j'avais envie de me confier à elle.

- CRIVEY ! TU ES OU !? On va au Trois Balais pour fêter ça ! Cria Lily d'en bas.

Sauvé par le gong, je m'avançais rapidement vers Lou pour lui faire un câlin avant de repartir vers les vestiaires et de la laisser en plan.

- Tu t'en tireras pas comme ça ! Hurla Lou.

Point de vue de Scarlett Malfoy.

- Je déteste les parapluies on dirait que je suis une fille, se plaignait Sawyer.

- Oui bah moi je m'en plains pas, j'en ai ma claque d'être tremper, répliqua Alexie.

Avec Sawyer, Scorpius, Alexie et Krum on était entrain de remonté dans le château. La pluie et le vent étaient toujours omniprésente, on avait l'impression d'avancer à deux à l'heure, puis entendre Krum pester à l'arrière contre Hugo était vraiment lourd. Après tout c'est de la faute de ce crétin de Krum ! Il se serait un peu moins surestimé on aurait pu gagné merde ! Bref c'était passé, maintenant il fallait que tu te calmes Scarlett.

- Hé ! C'est pas Sam Peters là bas, dit Sawyer en montrant un endroit proche du lac.

- Qu'est-ce qui fout là ? Fit mon frère en essayant de regarder au loin.

- On a qu'à aller le chercher, dit Alexie sous son parapluie.

On acquiesçait tous même si cela nous faisait un petit détour. Certes durant la semaine je n'avais pas vraiment échangé de mot avec Sam mais il n'avait pas l'air si bizarre que nous, enfin il avait constamment son regard ailleurs et sombre mais sinon ça pouvait aller. Puis de toute façon il s'en ira donc ça sert à rien que je me fasse du soucis pour rien sur son compte.

On approchait de lui quand on vit qu'il n'était pas seule. Scorpius nous arrêta avec son bras.

- On devrait les laisser seule non ?

- Ça n'a pas l'air d'être sa... Oh mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce qu'il est entrain de faire !? Hurlais-je.

Un éclaire avait jailli au même moment où Sam avait lancé un sort sur quelqu'un, l'élève s'était recroquevillé sur lui même alors que Sam pointé sa baguette sur le haut de sa tête. Un grondement fit trembler la terre mais on était déjà parti en courant à la rencontre de Sam.

- Hé ! Interpellait Sawyer.

D'un élan de panique, l'élève de Salem retourna sa baguette sur Sawyer, et on le vit s'effondrer au sol mouillé. Je m'abaissais en vitesse pour l'aider, mais il était entrain de souffrir de l'intérieure. On aurait dit qu'il convulsait.

- Je suis là Sawyer ! Calme toi ! ARRETTE ! Hurlais-je à Sam.

Mon frère n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour l'expulser par magie plus loin. Alexie était autour de Sawyer avec moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as foutu ! Espèce de connard ! Cria Krum en s'approchant de Sam.

- Tu t'approches de lui je te le ferais regretter, menaça Emma qui venait d'apparaître de derrière un arbre la baguette tendu sur Krum.

On vit que Sawyer reprendre ses esprits pendant qu'Alexie s'approcha de l'autre élèves qui était au sol.

- C'est un élève de Pouffsoufle, dit elle, il est jeune et il reprend connaissance.

- Je vais m'occuper de lui, fit Sam en s'approchant du jeune garçon au sol.

- Hopopop ! Toi tu bouges pas espèce de taré, fit Krum.

Emma n'avait à mon avis pas peur de quoi que ce soit car elle passa devant Krum pour aller vers Alexie et l'élève de Pouffsoufle. La fausse blonde positionna sa baguette vers l'élève.

- HO ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?! Cria mon frère.

- Oubliettes, fit Emma.

On resta tous choqué par la situation, elle se mit à genoux pour parler à l'élève.

- Hé ! Ça va bien ? Tu es tombé sur la tête, dit elle avec un grand sourire.

Tout le monde la regardait avec des gros yeux, Sawyer qui s'était relevé ne comprenait rien à la situation. Seule Sam Peters souriait, il avait un air tellement sadique sur son visage.

Le jeune Pouffsoufle partit après que Emma l'ai aidé à se relever.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ! Fit une voix derrière nous.

Lou.

- Je vais pour rentrer au château quand je vois au loin des éclairs jaillirent de vos baguettes. Je me dis cool c'est une baston et là je vous vois tous comme ça avec ses deux crétins, fit-elle en désignant les élèves de Salem.

Scorpius ne faisait pas attention à ce que venait de dire Lou :

- Vous êtes quoi au juste vous deux ? Pourquoi ton abruti de copain s'est attaqué à cette élève et à Sawyer ?

Emma se positionna face à nous.

- Il a des problèmes à contrôler ses pulsions et sa colère, fit elle.

- Oh excuse nous, on avait pas réalisé qu'il fallait souffrir pour lui, cracha Sawyer.

- Et tu le laisses faire jusqu'au moment où il tuera quelqu'un, dit Alexie.

- Non ! Je suis là pour contrôler ça, je suis la seule personne qui ne touchera pas, dit Emma.

- Non mais tu te rends compte ou pas du bordel ? Cria Scor.

- C'est bon je suis pas débile ! Fit elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Et bien on dirait ! Il agresse des élèves et torture des animaux, ça fait longtemps qu'il devrait être envoyé à l'hosto, trancha Lou.

- Je ne peux pas aller y aller, je suis trop doué pour manipuler les gens et puis personne ne se souvient quand je les torture, souriait Sam.

Sawyer se précipita dessus pour lui balancer un droite dans la figure. Sam tomba au sol pour le plus grand plaisir des Serpentards.

- Maintenant ferme ta gueule toi ! Siffla Sawyer.

- Faut le dire à la directrice, dit Alexie en s'approchant de Krum.

- Certainement pas ! Fit Sawyer en se retournant.

- Quoi ?! Firent tous ensemble.

- Non ! Pesta-t-il en se retournant vers Sam. Si j'apprends que tu as touché quoique se soit, ou que tu me cherches encore, je t'assure que je t'envoie à l'hôpital dans une boîte d'allumette connard ! Maintenant tien toi à carreau.

Sawyer rebroussa chemin juste après lui avoir mit un coup de pied dans le thorax.

Avec les autres, on se regardait un peu perdu, mais Lou partit la première pour rejoindre Sawyer. On les suivit de près après que Krum ait lâché une insulte en bulgare au deux autres. On remontait pour aller au château.

- Je vous jure ce connard je vais l'avoir à l'oeil ! Grogna Sawyer en marchant.

- Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Demanda Alexie.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il se fasse exclure ça serait trop facile, dit-il.

- Tu veux qu'il morfle quoi, fit Krum.

- Exactement, il fait un seule pas de travers et je le bute, déclara Sawyer.

- On peut peut-être le forcer à faire un pas de travers, précisa Lou.

Je n'aimais pas ça, ça allait forcement nous retomber dessus. Mon frère ne disait pas un mot comme à son habitude, je les suivais alors que Lou était devant avec Sawyer entrain de chercher un moyen de leurs faire payer. Il fallait que je remonte dans ma chambre, j'étais trempé et mes chaussures étaient pleine de boue.

- Je vais me changer ! On se voit plus tard Lou, dis-je en me précipitant dans les escaliers.

J'ai perdu ! Enfin non ! On a perdu le match ! Et en plus contre Gryffondor ! Puis l'autre taré là ! Non mais on était tombé sur quoi ! J'étais sûr qu'il allait nous tuer, en tout cas il était bien partie pour.

J'arrivais dans ma chambre, d'un geste rapide je retirais mes chaussures et mon blouson pour les balancer à l'entrée suivit de mon sweat-shirt et de mon débardeur mouillé. Venait enfin le tour de mes chaussettes mais en les retirant je tombais au sol.

- Tu es obligé de te déshabiller dans le salon ?

Rose qui était assise sur le rebord de son bureau me regardait.

- Oui ! Car je suis trempé comme qu'un Boullu !

- Un Boullu vit dans l'eau c'est normal qu'il soit mouillé, fit Rose en roulant les yeux.

- Oui et bien tu as compris ce que je voulais dire, répondais-je en me retirant ma deuxième chaussette trempé.

Rose s'avança un peu vers moi.

- J'aurais cru que tu serais avec les autres pour fêter la victoire, dis-je en rassemblant mes affaires.

- Et bien j'ai pris un verre avec eux et puis je me suis dit que j'aurais peut être la chance de te voir, souriait elle en évitant de me regarder en sous-vêtement.

- C'est gentil, mais tu sais j'ai perdu et je suis pas sûre d'être de très bonne compagnie, dis-je en emmenant mes affaires dans la salle de bain.

Rose me suivit mais resta quand même à la limite de mon côté.

- Je comprend pas tu as super bien joué, en plus même Charlie et Lily l'ont reconnue, fit-elle.

Après avoir posé mes affaires dans la corbeille, je me retournais pour aller chercher un pull dans ma chambre.

- Vraiment ? Potter a pensé ça de moi ? Moi avec ''mes attitudes de connasses'', dis-je cassante.

- Elle ne te connais pas c'est pour ça qu'elle avait dit ça, et puis c'était en début d'a.

- Non Rose, elle ne m'aime pas faut pas rêver, coupais-je en enfilant un pull large gris qui laissé apparaître une de mes épaules.

Rose soupira avant de rentré enfin dans le côté de ma chambre, alors que je m'asseyais pour enfiler de grosse chaussette en laine.

- Au pire c'est si grave que ça si mes amis ne t'aimes pas ? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

Je levais les yeux vers elle et soupirais avant de lui prendre la taille pour qu'elle aille sur mes genoux. Rose ne refusa pas et se positionna à son aise sur mes cuisses alors que j'entourais toujours sa taille.

- Non c'est pas grave si elles ne m'aiment pas, le temps que toi tu.

- Je t'aime, coupa-t-elle.

- Rose arrête de me couper tout le temps, dis-je en souriant.

- Désolée c'est plus fort que moi...

Je m'embrassais pour qu'elle bascule avec moi sur le lit. Il fallait avouer qu'elle avait un corps très bien proportionné et surtout vraiment magnifique, je ne me gêné pour en profiter. Je passais une main sous son débardeur pour aller caresser son dos. Qui aurait cru que Rose ne soit pas si coincé que ça ! Le bout de ses doigts chatouillaient mes abdos déjà contracté de plaisir. Je la sentais sourire sur mes lèvres, notre baiser était électrisant.

- Tu m'as manqué, soufflais-je.

- Qui aurait cru que Scarlett Malfoy si mignonne, souriait-elle.

- Tu devrais essayé c'est sympa, me moquais-je.

- Hé ! Je suis toujours mignonne ! Fit-elle en se décalant de moi.

Je gardais une de mes mains sur ses hanches pour la garder proche de moi, elle laissa une de ses jambes entre les miennes.

- Tu as déjà acheté ta robe pour le bal ? Demanda Rose en caressant ma mains posé sur mon matelas.

- Oui, elle est bleu électrique, répondais-je.

- Pas verte ?

- Je ne porte pas que du vert, je te préviens.

- Oui je sais mais la dernière fois ta robe au mariage était fabuleuse, dit-elle timidement.

Ok ! Je ne pouvais me retenir de rougir d'imaginer entrain de me regarder durant la séance d'essayage.

- Mais bleu sera très bien avec tes yeux, précisa-t-elle en me laissant un baiser sur la joue.

- Merci Rose... Tu seras comment toi ? Demandais-je.

- J'ai pris une robe noir bustier. Je me demande comment les élèves de Salem vont s'habiller, souriait-elle.

- De toute façon on s'en fout comme ils sont, ils ne seront jamais aussi beaux que toi, dis-je en l'embrassant.

Il valait mieux pas que je dise à Rose ce qui c'était passé avec Sawyer et Salem sinon elle serait sûrement aller le dire à professeurs. Et puis de toute façon ce n'était pas mon problème, c'est pas comme si je lui mentais mais seulement que j'omettais quelque chose. Je devrais être heureuse en ce moment et ne pas penser à tout ce qui va se passer avec Salem.

Review ? 0:)


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer : Tout est à JKR !

Ma super correctrice est toujours occupé par ses cours en ce moment, donc la correction viendra plus tard. Excusez moi ! :$

Natsu'eichi : Ma chère lectrice ! Pour Vicky tu le seras un peu plus tard ! ;) J'espère vraiment que tu vas apprécier ce chapitre. Je pense que tu seras déçu de Charlie/Lou. Bref bonne lecture à toi. :$

18- Le bal de Noël.

Point de vue de Louann Parkinson.

- Alors tu en penses quoi ?

- Tu es toujours sexy, et tu le sais Lou, je vois même pas pourquoi je suis là, dit Scarlett.

Je me retournais avec ma robe dans les bras.

- Ça fait déjà un moi que tu es ailleurs quand tu es avec moi, au début je trouvais ça cool comme ça il y avait pas d'état d'âme, mais maintenant j'ai besoin d'entendre que je suis la plus chaude de la soirée !

Scarlett roula des yeux ce qui me fis sourire.

- Tu es la plus magnifique pour aller danser, se moqua Scarlett en tapotant des mains.

- Vas te faire ! Dis-je en lui balançant mon sac à main.

Scarlett rigola assise sur mon lit.

- J'hésite ! Proclama Alexie en arrivant avec ses chaussures.

Scarlett et moi se retournèrent pour apercevoir deux paires de talons à chaque mains d'Alexie.

- Noir avec des paillettes, choisissais-je en montrant la paire.

- Tu es sûre, pas celle avec les nœuds ?

- Non je t'assure écoute Lou, les paillettes sont mieux ! Renchérissait Scar.

Alice était entrain de se changer derrière un paravent mais elle réapparut avec une robe bustier rouge foncé en taffetas. Ça lui allait bien, certes beaucoup moins bien que moi fallait pas rêver ! Elle avait attaché ses cheveux brun en deux tresses qui se rejoignait à l'arrière de son crâne.

- J'ai pas besoin de ton avis Scarlett, je sais que je suis terrible, dit Alice.

- J'espère sincèrement qu'on te verra un peu derrière moi, dis-je d'un air moqueur.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas de cavalier Scarlett ? Demanda Alexie qui était assise au bout du lit pour mettre ses talons.

- Elle vient avec moi et Sawyer, déclarais-je.

Alexie arqua d'un sourcil en nous regardant. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore ?

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir pris quelqu'un qui vous plaisez ?

Je m'avançais vers Scarlett d'un pas de loup.

- Oh si croit moi j'ai pris quelqu'un qui me plaît, dis-je en caressant les cheveux blond de mon amie.

Scarlett tapa ma main pour que j'arrête, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire vu comment elle était coincé c'est temps ci.

- Elle plaisante, on y va entre amie, on avait pas envie de se taper des trolls endormies qui nous marche sur les pieds, déclara Scar.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Emma Brown, la fausse blonde sadique... Non c'était son copain qui était comme ça ou bien elle ? Bref c'est deux abrutis là il fallait les oublier. Enfaite non, il fallait les gardez à l'oeil. Sawyer n'avait toujours pas réussit à mettre la main dessus, mais j'avais un plan ! Ce soir d'ailleurs ! De toute façon cette soirée s'annonçait génialement à chier, les professeurs nous surveillaient, il n'y avait pas d'alcool (même si Sawyer m'avait promis une bouteille de whisky-pur-feu). Et en plus, étant donné que les gens était tous en couple pour le bal, ça faisait plus d'une semaine que je n'avais pas couché avec quelqu'un. Et ça me titillait ! Bref je disais Emma Brown était rentré dans notre chambre.

Tout les regards étaient sur elle (ce qui était étrange étant donné que j'étais dans la même pièce héhé) :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Trancha Alexie qui était la plus proche d'elle.

- Je voulais savoir si vous pouviez me prêter un mascara ? Demanda-t-elle d'un air hautain.

J'arquais un sourcil en marchant vers elle d'un pas menaçant.

- Dégage de là toi !

- En quel honneur ? Siffla-t-elle en s'avança.

- En l'honneur de mon poing dans ta gueule !

- Lou, fit Scarlett qui m'avait prit le bras.

Et merde ! Mon plan ! J'avais oublié de préciser que je n'avais mit au courant de mon plan personne !

- Bon ce mascara ça vient, dit-elle en tapant du pied.

J'étais de nature assez explosif et violente, mais pour le bien de mon plan il fallait que je le sois beaucoup moins sinon ça n'aurait pas pu fonctionner à merveille ! Je ne devais pas péter un cable maintenant. Je me retournais pour prendre un tube noir sur le lit d'Alexie (oui je vais pas lui donner le mien quand même).

- Tien ! Dis-je cassante en lui mettant le tube dans sa main. Maintenant dégage de là à part si ta fausse couleur à réussit à déteindre sur ton cerveau et que tu es incapable d'assimiler quelque chose ? D-E-G-A-G-E (j'avais épelé le mot).

Emma me fixa avec un regard de rage, j'en étais bien contente ! Et elle fit demi-tour sans protestation, enfin si, la porte avait claqué violemment. Je me retournais avec un grand sourire satisfait face à mes amies.

- Quoi ? Lançais-je en voyant tout les regards désapprobateur sur moi.

- Pourquoi tu lui as donné ? Demanda Alice.

- Surtout ! Pourquoi tu n'as pas donné le tien ? Siffla Alexie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu manigances ? Murmura Scar qui se tenait debout à mes côtés.

- Vous verrez ce soir ! Dis-je en allant vers ma robe.

Les filles me regardaient mais elles reprirent leurs conversations.

- Si tout fonctionne, parlais-je à moi même.

Après un petit moment, Alice était partie voir ''son chérie d'amour qu'elle aime tant''... Scorpius. Non mais sérieux c'était tellement pathétique ! Ils étaient obligés de crier sur tout les toits qu'ils s'aimaient quoi... Bon j'exagère ! Mais Alice était lourde à nous exploser son bonheur à la gueule ! C'est bon on avait compris que tu l'aimais. Non je n'étais pas jalouse, et puis jalouse de quoi au juste ? De devenir quelqu'un de mielleux, soumis, et contradictoire avec ses principes ? Je ne tomberais jamais au grand jamais amoureuse de quelqu'un. Le sexe avant tout !

Alexie quant à elle était partie rejoindre ''son krummmmiie'', là c'était le summum du pathétique ! Heureusement pour moi, il restait notre duo de choc, les plus belle de Poudlard, les plus sexy, les déesses, la garce et la salope, les manipulatrices, les tombeuses, les incroyables (bon fallait que je me stoppe) alias Scarlett et moi ! Je me retournais vers elle.

- Alors bébé, on est que toute les deux, observais-je d'un air joueuse.

- Je t'arrête tout de suite, j'ai des choses à faire avant le bal.

- QUOI !

J'avais hurlé !

- Non mais c'est pas possible ! J'en ai ma claque que tu révises tout le temps, ou que tu te fasses plaisir toute seule.

- LOU !

Scar n'aimait apparemment pas mes remarques à sexuel.

- Sérieux Malfoy ! Tu deviens encore pire que Weasley ! Elle déteint sur toi ou quoi ? Ça fait plus de deux jours qu'on est pas sortie en douce de Poudlard ! Deux jours !

Scarlett me regardait avec un sourcil remonté.

- Déjà c'était hier !

- C'est ce que je dis : hier plus aujourd'hui, ça fait deux jours, dis-je de mauvaise fois.

Elle roulait des yeux.

- Non mais j'ai déjà eux un Effort Exceptionnelle l'autre jours car tu as préféré qu'on aille traîner à Pré-au-lard au lieu de réviser.

- Je te préviens que j'ai eu Piètre !

- Oui mais tu m'as dit ''Ohh aller Scar vient avec moi à Pré-au-lard ! On s'en fout des notes, ça seeeerrrttt riiiiennn !''.

- Très mauvaise imitation, précisais-je en croisant ses bras sur la poitrine.

- Je dois aller à la Bibliothèque avant d'aller au bal, ajouta-t-elle.

- Rahh ! Comme tu veux ! Mais tu me le payeras Malfoy ! Ce soir, je veux plus qu'une danse avec toi !

Scarlett vint vers moi pour me faire un baiser sur la joue.

- Dans tes rêves, lança-t-elle avant de partir vers la sortie de ma chambre.

La porte se refermait. Ils allaient tous me rendre dingue, pourquoi diable personne ne pouvait être comme moi et avoir comme religion le ''jemenfoutisme''. Ils étaient tous stressé pour leurs examens, ou pour le bal, ou pour leurs copains, ou même pour le Quidditch ! Non mais il fallait se réveiller, c'était que Poudlard, on allait pas mourir si on loupait une année.

Donc c'était comme ça que je me changeais et maquillais seule sans MA meilleure amie qui préférait ses bouquins à moi.

Il fallait vraiment que ce soir mon plan fonctionne. Et pour ça, je devais trouver Sawyer ! Après avoir enfilé ma robe noir qui avait un large décolleté dans le dos, ce qui allait faire chavirer plusieurs mecs ça j'en étais sur ! Je sortis de mon dortoir avec mon sac à main, la moitié des élèves convié au bal étaient déjà entrain de se préparer. Je vis Edgard entrain de lire la Gazette sur un sofa :

- Hé ! Mini-Krum il est où Sawyer ?

- I-il doit être en haut.

- Bien jouer Sherlock ! On est au cachot forcement qu'il est en haut, tranchais-je.

- Il doit être à la Grande Salle, dit-il.

Immédiatement je me dirigeais vers la sortie, à peine sortie je percutais deux corps.

- Prenez une chambre, c'est dégueulasse, dis-je cassante.

- Oh ta gueule, lança Krum.

Alexie était pendu à son cou, alors que je partais en essayant de pas vomir. De toute façon chaque année c'était pareil dès que la neige commençait à tomber au sol les couples étaient en ébullition, c'était des vrais soumis aucune personnalité que des bisous, câlins, cadeaux, et des branches de guis, et des petits gâteaux, et des bonhomme de neige, et tout le tralala. J'arrivais enfin à la Grande Salle, les douze arbres de Noël étaient dressés autour de la salle comme à leurs habitudes, le plafond magique laissait tomber des flocons de neige avec des chandelles allumées. Les arbres étaient décorés de guirlandes de gui et de houx avec un semblant de neige décoratif, une multitudes de boules d'or étaient accrochées.

D'ailleurs pourquoi c'était encore décoré comme cela alors que la réception avait avoir lieu ici, oh et puis on s'en foutait ! Je m'approchais de Sawyer qui... réviser, ok c'était bizarre.

- Tu révises toi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Parkinson ?

Il venait de décaler ses affaires, j'en profitais pour m'installer devant lui.

- Je veux les faire baver !

- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda-t-il avec un air un peu trop insolent à mon goût.

- De ta mère. Non mais tu es con ou quoi ? De Salem évidement.

Il me regarda le regard sombre avant de continuer :

- Ok ! Et pourquoi ça ?

- L'autre c'est un taré, me défendais-je en arquant un sourcil.

- Ma question est pourquoi maintenant ?

- Ça c'est mon problème, tranchais-je.

- Ok ! Et comment tu veux t'y prendre dans ce cas ?

- Le plan est super simple, quand le bal commencera je vais attendre que Sam parte discrètement, je le suivrais et je le percuterais avec un verre à la main, je sortirais une réplique désagréable. Et j'attendrais qui pète un câble.

- Il est à chier ton plan.

- Ta gueule Sawyer !

- Et s'il sort pas ''discrètement'' ? Et s'il pète pas un câble ?

- Il sortira et au pire je le ferais dans la salle. Et il pétera un câble s'il y a pas sa copine, car tu as bien entendu ce qu'elle a dit ''il ne maîtrise pas sa colère''. Donc un petit truc et il explosera !

- Alors pourquoi il l'a pas fait avant ? Demanda-t-il méchamment.

- Tu veux vraiment savoir pourquoi ? Simplement qu'au lieu de torturer des humains il s'est mit à torturer des animaux !

- Quoi ?!

- L'autre jour j'étais dans la forêt interdite.

- Pourquoi tu vas là bas ? Coupa-t-il.

- C'est pas la question ! Je disais quoi déjà ? Ha oui ! J'étais dans la forêt, et j'ai vu des araignées mortes, puis des rats, et plusieurs Botruc et Scroutt à pétard, le problème c'est qu'on peut pas le prouver ! Donc faut qu'il pète un câble devant nous, capiche ?

Sawyer me fusilla du regard avant de se lever et de tendre sa main.

- Je te suis, même si c'est ultra simple et que je doute que ça marche.

- Ta gueule ça va marcher, dis-je en me levant pour attraper sa main.

- Sinon Parkinson, tu es canon comme ça.

- Je sais, dis-je en partant vers la sortie.

Point de vue de Rose Weasley.

- J'ai fini ! Fit Charlie en fermant son livre bruyamment.

- Tu as pas fini, lui dis-je en souriant.

- Oh aller Rose ! J'en ai marre de réviser, et tu très bien que je suis pas studieuse !

- Tu m'as demandé de l'aide donc.

- Je croyais que ça serait plus drôle, coupa Charlie.

- Ok va retrouver Luuuke!

- Hé !

- Quoi ? Tu vas pas me dire que vous sortez pas ensemble ? Me moquais-je.

- On sort pas ensemble, on passe de bonne journée à parler et traîner ensemble c'est tout, fit elle.

- Tu vas avec lui au bal ?

- Oui.

- Alors voilà tu es avec, signalais-je avec un sourire.

- Non, je suis pas avec, je ne l'aime pas.

- Et bien peut être que ça viendra, rigolais-je.

Charlie se pinça les lèvres et croisa ses bras sur la table de la bibliothèque.

- Rose, je ne veux pas être avec lui, enfin c'est pas simple... J'y arriverais pas tout de suite, murmura-t-elle.

Je me raclais la gorge en faisant un sourire gênée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demandais-je timidement.

- Q-Quoi ?

Elle avait l'air déstabilisé et incroyablement gênée.

- Charlie... Je suis loin d'être stupide, et ça fait bien longtemps que j'ai compris qu'il y avait quelque chose, déjà avec Hooch, et aussi car tu es bizarre certaine fois. Et je dois dire que j'étais plutôt contente quand j'ai appris que tu allais au Bal avec Luke Bennett, je croyais que c'était passé mais.

- Rose ça va, coupa-t-elle, je t'assure je n'ai rien.

Elle se leva et fit le tour de la table pour être à côté de moi.

- Je te vois ce soir ok, fit elle en me laissant un bisou sur la joue.

Apparemment Charlie ne voulait toujours pas me dire ce qui la tracassait. Je la voyais disparaître entre les bibliothèques qui se dressaient. Après avoir relu mes cours je partis vers la réserve pour remettre les livres que j'avais pris pour ma lecture. Je plaçais les livre en face des étagères et par magie ils allaient se ranger à leurs places. Je me retournais pour aller dans une autre allée.

A peine rentrée dans l'allée de la bibliothèque, je la vis assise de côté qui croisait les jambes. Elle tapotait de sa main droite la planche de travail, elle fronçait légèrement les sourcils devant son bouquin puis se pinçait les lèvres qui doit avoir un lien avec la difficulté de sa lecture. Je m'approchais discrètement vers elle, cette magnifique blonde commença à jouer avec ses cheveux en prenant sa plume pour la tremper dans l'encre. Elle battait son pied de haute en bas alors que je venais me poster devant elle. Et puis ses yeux remontaient délicatement sur mes jambes puis sur mon buste et enfin je pouvais voir ses yeux bleus rentrer en contacte avec les miens.

Ses yeux me souriaient en me fixant, elle se léchait délicatement les lèvres avant de m'offrir un sourire complice. J'étais subjugué par sa beauté, ses lèvres rosés, son nez fin et ses yeux tout simplement intenses. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire en me mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Je m'avançais sans quitter ses yeux qui étaient si profond, et elle posa sa plume et décroisa ses jambes pour se lever. Tout juste debout ses mains vinrent sur mes hanches pour m'attirer vers elle. Elle approcha son visage du mien pour caresser avec le bout de son nez ma joue.

- Tu m'as manqué, fit-elle en me laissant un baiser sur ma tempe.

- Toi aussi Scar, répondais-je.

Scarlett souriait avant de me laisser un deuxième baiser sur le nez.

- On devrait peut être pas faire ça ici, lui remarquais-je.

- Rose on est dans la réserve. Personne ne vient là, surtout pas à cette heure, et encore moins vu qu'il y a le bal.

- La preuve que non car tu étais là.

Elle roula de yeux.

- Oui, mais moi je suis plus studieuse que les autres et puis tu es chiante à trouver des excuses tout le temps ! Tu es ma petite amie j'ai bien le droit de t'embrasser et en plus il y a personne.

- Tu avais di.

Scarlett me coupa en me prenant le visage entre ses mains pour m'embrasser. Avec sa bouche elle effleura la mienne doucement avant de venir caresser de sa langue mes lèvres. Puis ses lèvres furent plus appuyés, j'en voulais un peu plus. Timidement je passais ma main sur sa nuque pour l'attirer à moi. Elle glissait sa langue contre la mienne et une valse de plaisir ce fit sentir à l'intérieur de mon ventre. Puis elle se sépara de moi, et un grognement de frustration m'échappa.

- Et c'est toi qui voulait que je t'embrasse pas, murmura-t-elle à mes lèvres.

- Embrasse moi au lieu de parler.

Scar ricana jusqu'au moment où elle me prit par la taille, afin de me surélever pour me placer sur la tablette de travail qui se trouvait derrière moi. Tout en m'embrassant je sentais ses mains me caresser les cuisses jusqu'à aller sous le bord de ma jupe. Notre baiser était langoureux et intense, tout ce qui nous fallait, enfin il me semblait, en tout cas ce n'était pas de refus.

- Et c'est toi... Qui... voulait... qu'on soit... discrète, chuchota-t-elle en me laissant des bisous dans le cou.

Je la repoussais d'un coup.

- Ah non ! Ne repose pas la faute sur moi.

Elle fronçait des sourcils en se dégageant de moi, Scarlett avait les yeux étincelant ce qui à mon avis n'était pas bon signe.

- Tu as pas droit de dire ça Rose, je respecte ton choix.

- C'était aussi ton choix !

- Oui mais tu es ma copine et je voudrais bien pouvoir être avec toi tout le temps et.

- Tu l'as dit à Louann ? Coupais-je.

- Non mais je sais qu'il faudra que je lui dise, expliqua-t-elle énervée.

Je sentais qu'elle était énervée et il fallait avouer que je commençais à l'être à mon tour.

- Je ne comprend pas, continua-t-elle, tu m'aimes ou pas ?

J'ouvrais grand les yeux, comment elle pouvait me demander ça.

- Bien sûre que je t'aime Scar ! C'est pas la question, dis-je choquée.

- Alors tu as honte de moi ? Demanda-t-elle.

Le ton de sa voix n'était pas sévère mais plus avec une pointe d'inquiétude. Je ne voulais pas cette conversation (ou dispute), certes on commençait à en parler car ça faisait déjà plus d'un moi qu'on se cachait mais on finissait toujours pas repousser la chose.

Je m'avançais vers elle pour lui prendre les mains, elle se laissa faire même si je savais qu'elle était entrain de grincer des dents en l'attente de ma réponse.

- Scar... Je n'ai absolument pas honte d'être avec toi... Oh non pas du tout, chuchotais-je.

- Tu as peur ?

- Évidement que j'ai peur, tout le monde n'est pas tolérant comme ta grand mère Scar, je ne sais même pas comment va réagir mes amis ou ma famille, et puis de ton côté comment ils vont réagir ?

- Je me fiche de ma famille Rose, ce qui m'importe c'est seulement toi et.

- Louann, coupais-je.

- Rose tu peux arrêter de me couper ! Je vais aller en parler avec Lou... Bientôt. Je veux être avec toi ! Pas seulement dans une chambre, je veux être avec toi tout le temps, je suis fière de toi, je veux montrer à tout le monde à quel point je t'aime.

Sa déclaration me faisait de la peine, oui de la peine. Car je ne pouvais pas lui donner cela pour l'instant et je savais que à cause de ça je lui faisais du mal. Elle dégagea ses mains quand elle vit que je ne répondais pas.

- Non attend Scar, s'il te plaît, suppliais-je.

Scarlett commença à partir vers l'entrée de l'allée.

- Scarlett attend !

- Je dois me préparer pour ce soir, trancha-t-elle avant de partir.

Une vague de tristesse m'envahissait. Pourquoi j'étais si compliqué ? J'avais continuellement peur du regard des gens... Être Gryffondor et n'être pas courageuse c'était quand même un comble. Je ne voulais pas la perdre c'était évidement, et puis si sa grand-mère avait bien réagis alors qu'elle était une Malfoy, pourquoi mes amis et famille réagiraient mal ? Il faudrait sûrement que j'en parle avec Charlie et Lily, quoique ! Il vaudrait mieux que j'en parle qu'à Charlie pour l'instant car sinon Lily irait commettre un assassinat. De toute façon je n'avais pu le choix, ça faisait la sixième fois qu'on se disputait depuis seulement cinq jours, c'était toujours la même chose et ça commençait à changer notre couple. Non bien évidement on était toujours bien l'une avec l'autre, on rigolait, on était fusionnelle, bref, tout allait bien sauf quand on parlait de ça.

Sans me rendre compte je venais d'arriver dans mes appartements, bien évidement Scarlett n'était pas là. Je lâchais un soupir de mécontentement, elle me manquait déjà.

Je sortais de ma chambre prête pour la soirée. Arrivé dans les escaliers je vis Pierre et Cassandra mains dans la mains descendre.

- Hé Rose ! Superbe robe, fit Pierre avec un sourire.

- Tu es magnifique Rosie, souriait Cass' en me sautant dans les bras.

Ma robe était noir avec un bustier, simple mais apparemment elle faisait de l'effet ce qui me fit rougir.

Cassandra avait une robe verte et rose pastelle avec ses cheveux attachés en une longue tresses sur le devant. Alors que Pierre avait un simple smoking bleu foncé qui allait avec sa cravate et une chemise rose.

- Vous êtes très beaux aussi, dis-je avec un sourire.

Pierre passait entre nous deux et prit le bras de Cass puis le mien avant d'ajouter :

- C'est moi qui serait le mieux accompagné de la soirée !

On rigola ensemble avant d'aller dans l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Plusieurs couple étaient déjà présent dont ma cousine avec Alexander, elle avait un longue robe rouge sang. Mon frère était accompagné de Amber apparemment en simple amie, ils rigolaient encore tout les deux. Taissa était sans cavalier, elle avait préféré venir en solo comme moi au lieu d'être ''mal accompagné''. Charlie était clairement entrain de se faire draguer par Luke, il était dans un costume rouge sombre en velours avec une chemise blanche alors que Charlie avait une robe en dentelle blanche. Lorcan était là entrain de parler avec les garçons.

- Vous voilà enfin ! Lança Lily en nous enlaçant.

- Désolée j'ai du réviser avant de venir, m'excusais-je.

- Et nous on était simplement occupé à autre chose, souriait Cassandra avec innocence.

C'était gênant mais on avait l'habitude, chaque couple allaient en direction de la Grande Salle alors que j'allais vers Taissa qui portait une simple robe orange cintrés sans décolleté et avec de large bretelles.

- Alors comme ça on va passer la soirée ensemble ? Fit en me tendant le bras pour que j'emboîte le mien.

Je le pris sans hésiter afin d'aller vers le lieu de la cérémonie.

- Apparemment tu vas devoir me supporter, rigolais-je.

- Vicky aussi est seule ce soir, il faudra que j'aille la voir, s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Oh oui je comprend ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'appartiens pas pour la soirée, dis-je timidement.

On rentrait dans la Grande Salle, c'était incroyablement beau. Il y avait de la neige partout avec des diamants et de la glace partout. On se serait crue dans un royaume de glace. Il y avait une scène vers le fond où des musiciens avaient prit place. Plusieurs buffet et tables étaient mit à notre dispositions autour de la piste de danse.

Taissa me sourit avant de m'accompagner vers le buffet, elle m'offrit une coupe avant de trinquer avec moi :

- A notre super bal sans cavalier !

On buvait toute les deux en observant les autres festoyer. Lorcan était déjà entrain de danser avec Hestia Jones, je n'étais pas jalouse mais il me manquait, mon ami me manquait. Je me retournais vers Taissa après avoir vu Vicky à l'autre bout de la salle.

- Donc toi et Vicky ? Demandais-je intéressée.

Taissa fronçait des sourcils en me regardant.

- Tu es entrain de me demander si je sors avec Vick ?

- Euh... (je triturais mes doigts) en quelque sorte.

Elle laissa échapper un petit ricanement.

- Non non ! Pas du tout Vick est simplement mon amie, comme une sœur si tu préfères.

- Désolée si j'étais indiscrète, dis-je en baissant la tête.

- T'inquiète pas, j'ai connu pire, rigola-t-elle.

Un groupe de Serpentard arrivait avec à sa tête Borislav et Alexie, puis Alice et Scorpius. Bizarrement Edgard et Cassy Ann faisaient toujours bande à part. A la fin du groupe je voyais Sawyer et Louann ensemble entrain de parler ou je ne savais quoi, vu les pommettes de Sawyer ils avaient du encore boire. Juste à côté de Louann, il y avait Scarlett. Elle se permettait un regard dans ma direction où je lui esquissais un léger sourire alors qu'elle détourna son regard rapidement. Une pointe de culpabilité apparaissait à l'intérieure de mon cœur.

- Vous formez un beau couple, chuchota Taissa à mon oreille.

- Q-Quoi ? Demandais-je perturbée.

- Toi et Scarlett, vous allez bien ensemble, répéta-t-elle avec un sourire.

Un frisson désagréable m'envahissait et me brûlait la colonne vertébrale.

- M-Mais, de quoi t-tu parles ?

- Je vous ai vu un soir il y a deux semaines dans les couloirs, fit-elle.

- T-tu.

Je n'arrivais pas à sortir le moindre mot tellement j'étais choqué, perdu, et apeurée. Taissa le remarqua et posa un bras sur mon épaule.

- Ne t'inquiète pas je ne l'ai dit à personne, et je ne le dirais à personne.

- Mer-Merci, bégayais-je.

- Je me trompe ou personne est au courant ? Demanda-t-elle.

Je secouais la tête.

- Pourquoi ça ? De ce que je sais elle à l'air d'une fille assez bien et en plus tu avais l'air heureuse avec elle l'autre jour.

- Je... Je ne sais pas vraiment... Comment le dire à mes amis, avouais-je timidement.

- Si tes amis ne comprenne pas alors ils ne sont pas vraiment tes amis, bien sûre c'est simple de dire ça, mais je suis sûre que tes amis l'accepteront ; toute suite ou avec le temps, souriait-elle.

Je restais stoïque à son annonce, certes j'avais peur mais après tout c'était mes amis voir mes meilleurs amis dont on parlait. Elle avait peut-être raison.

- Tu devrais le dire avant que ça soit eux qui ne l'apprenne par eux même, dit-elle.

Taissa me prit le bras.

- Allez vient on va danser.

Sans protester on se retrouva toute les deux dans la foule d'élèves pour danser devant la scène. Tout le monde était en euphorie et pour une fois je me laissais aller avec mes amis. La confidence de Taissa m'avait choqué en premier temps mais finalement ça m'avait enlevé un poids vis à vis d'elle. Je me sentais enfin moi même avec une autre personne que Scarlett.

Peut-être qu'elle avait raison et qu'il fallait que je le dise maintenant à mes amis, enfin à Charlie du moins.

Alors que la musique s'arrêtait pour faire place à une autre, je m'approchais de Taissa pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

- Je vais aller voir Charlie.

Taissa me souriait de toute ses dents avant de répondre :

- Ne t'inquiète pas ça va aller, et puis c'est ton amie. Elle t'aime.

Je lui fis un sourire en retour avant d'aller retrouver Charlie au buffet des boissons. Arrivé derrière elle, je me sentis bien bête d'aller la déranger alors qu'elle était avec Luke (qui était d'ailleurs entrain de lui murmurer des mots doux). Mais c'était le moment et j'avais réuni assez de courage pour lui en parler donc au diable Luke. Je tapotais son épaule pour qu'elle se retourne.

- Désolée vous deux mais... Est-ce que je peux te parler Charlie ?

Mon amie hocha la tête avant de s'excuser auprès de son cavalier. Dans un silence mutuelle, on avança vers la cour d'entrée du château. Arrivé dehors, on s'installa à l'abri sous le couloir ouvert qui entourait la cour.

Alors que je m'adossais au mur en pierre derrière moi, Charlie resta en face de moi et commença à se réchauffer les bras.

- Tu sais que j'adore passer des moments avec toi Rose, mais je n'ai pas non plus envie de mourir de froid maintenant, souriait-elle.

Je souriais à mon tour en silence, j'étais gêné et j'avais quand même une boule au ventre.

- Il y a quelque chose qui va pas Rose ? C'est à cause de Lorcan et Hestia ? Quelqu'un t'a fait du mal ?

- Non non ! Personne ne m'a fait du mal, et c'est sûrement pas Lorcan ne t'inquiète pas...

- Alors c'est quoi Rose ? Demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant de moi.

Je ne savais pourquoi mais je ne pouvais pas la regarder dans les yeux. J'aurais vraiment cru que ça serait plus facile, après tout on est au XXIéme siècle, ça ne devrait choquer personne de sortir avec celui ou celle qu'on aime non ? Oh Merlin ! Et si Charlie refusait de l'accepter ? Et si elle me laissait seule ? Et si elle me trouvait répugnante d'aimer Scarlett ? Et si...

- Rose ça va pas ? Pourquoi tu as l'air si triste ? Coupa Charlie en prenant sa tête dans ses mains.

Je la fixais en silence et je sentis que mes yeux étaient humide.

- Rose ? Pourqu.

- Je sors avec Scarlett.

Je sentais ses mains tomber le long de son corps.

- Quoi ?

- Je veux dire... on sort ensemble Scarlett et moi, dis-je coupable.

Charlie se pinça les lèvres tout en fermant les yeux. Je la vis même légèrement secouer de la tête pour retrouver ses esprits. Je ne savais pas si ça annonçait quelque chose de bien ou non, j'avais rarement vu mon amie comme cela.

- T-Tu p-peux répéter ? Demanda-t-elle en secouant plus fortement sa tête et avec un sourire surpris.

- C'est arrivé il y a seulement un moi, désolée Charlie, j'arrivais pas à te le dire, m'empressais-je.

- Quoi ? Que... Scarlett ? Fit elle un peu plus sévère, La Scarlett de Serpentard, Scarlett comme Scarlett Malfoy ? Une fille ?

- Oui, oui, appréhendais-je en plissant les yeux.

Charlie se gratta la tête avant de me regarder. Elle hésita à parler puis commença :

- Qui est au courant ?

- Euh... J'aurais bien voulu te dire toi, mais Taissa nous a surpris. Donc vous deux, expliquais-je timidement.

- Oh... Donc toi et Scarlett...

Je hochais la tête pour lui faire comprendre que c'était bien ça dont il était question, et aussi car je ne savais pas quoi dire, j'étais terrifié.

- Donc tu es lesb. Enfin tu aimes les fil.

- Non non ! Je sais pas, j'aime simplement Scarlett, simplement elle. C'est vraiment une fille génial, coupais-je.

- Et aussi un super canon, souriait-elle amusé.

C'était sûrement bon signe non ?

- Je comprendrais si tu étais choqué, mais il fallait que je te le dise, car tu es ma meilleure amie et ça commençait à me faire stresser.

- Tu stresses toujours Rose, fit-elle.

- Je voulais te le dire car tu mérites la vérité, dis-je timidement.

Charlie hochait la tête toujours surprise par ma révélation puis commença à parler après une longue seconde de silence :

- Je comprend...

Encore quelques instants de silence. En plus d'avoir peur, j'avais vraiment froid, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle ne me disais pas autre chose. Est-elle toujours mon amie ? Est-ce qu'elle l'acceptait ? Elle m'en voulais ?

- On est toujours amie n'est-ce pas Charlie ? Demandais je pour me rassurer.

Elle plissa légèrement les yeux avec un soupire, puis un sourire se forma sur son visage. Déstresse Rose, c'était ton amie.

- Bien sûre qu'on est toujours amie.

Je la regardais avec de la peur mélanger avec du soulagement. Elle m'aimait comme j'étais. Charlie m'aimait comme j'étais !

- Aller arrête de stresser et vient là.

Elle ouvrit les bras et je m'engouffrais dedans avec joie. Charlie resserra son étreinte en me caressant le dos. Tout ce qu'elle dégageait m'apaisait tout d'un coup. Je ne pouvais me retenir de sourire, je la sentais se décaler.

- Dit je t'excite pas quand même ? Rigola-t-elle.

- Rah ! Fis-je en lui tapant le bras.

Charlie ne put s'empêcher de rire en se frottant de bras.

- Ça fait bizarre, précisa-t-elle, je veux dire c'est quand même Malfoy de qui on parle.

- Je sais, je m'y attendais pas. Ça te dérange ? Demandais-je timidement.

- Et bien, vu que tu l'aimes et que je t'aime, je pense que je ferais des efforts et.

- Je l'ai vraiment dit qu'à toi, donc je te demande pas d'être amie avec elle et de traîner avec nous, et puis de toute façon on traîne pas vraiment ensemble, enfin tu as.

- Stop ! Arrête de stresser comme ça Rose, tu fais ce que tu veux. Je suis véritablement heureuse que tu le sois, me coupa-t-elle. Tu vas le dire quand aux autres ou à tes parents ?

- Vu comment ça c'est passé avec toi, je pense que ça sera durant les vacances ou peut être après.

- Tes parents sont tolérant tu sais, surtout ta mère donc tu n'as pas raison de t'inquiéter, la seule personne qui risque de hurler c'est...

- Lily, finissais-je.

Charlotte me regardait avec compassion.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça maintenant, tu verras bien. D'ailleurs pourquoi tu me le dis que maintenant ?

- Car on s'est disputé avec Scar (elle souriait à ce surnom) par rapport au fait qu'on pouvait pas être nous même avec les autres, donc je pense que c'était le moment de le faire avant que tout capote entre nous.

- Lou n'est pas au courant ?

Même si j'étais surprise qu'elle appelait Louann, Lou, mais je ne lui en fis pas part.

- Non elle ne lui a pas dit, apparemment Louann n'accepterait pas les états d'âme et que Scar lui parle de ses sentiments, expliquais-je.

Charlie soupira :

- C'est tout elle ça.

- Quoi ?

- Non rien t'inquiète, Malfoy verra bien comme son amie réagira. Mais il est préférable qu'elle lui dise plutôt qu'elle l'apprenne d'elle même, conseilla Charlie.

- Tu as raison, fis-je.

Charlie me prit la main pour m'attirer vers l'entrée du château.

- Je suis contente que tu me l'ai dit Rose, mais je commence vraiment à avoir froid donc rentrons.

Point de vue de Lily Potter.

Rose revenait avec Charlie, aller savoir ce qu'elles avaient pu se dire. Peut être même que Charlie a essayé d'enrôler Rose au Quidditch ! Je rigolais, impossible que Rose accepte ça, déjà c'était quelques choses d'incroyable pour elle d'être venu voir notre match, alors là ça serait le comble. Et puis voir Rose sur un balais et presque aussi drôle de voir Peeves se faire engueuler par le Baron Sanglant. Bref ! Charlie allait en direction de son cavalier alors que Rose venait vers moi, elle avait l'air ravis. Pourquoi étais-je toujours la dernière au courante quand Rose était heureuse ?

- Hé Rose, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda Alexander qui arrivait avec des coupes.

Apparemment je n'étais pas la seule à avoir aperçu son sourire.

- Oh rien d'important, Charlie me parlait de Luke et ça m'a fait sourire, fit-elle en prenant un verre.

- Oui il est sympa, commença Alex, il a l'air bien d'apparence, mais il ne parle pas trop, enfin il parle qu'à Charlie quoi.

- Vous croyiez qu'ils se disent quoi ? Demandais-je.

- Aller savoir ! C'est la première fois que je vois Charlie proche d'un garçon autre que Pierre, expliqua Rose.

- On parle de moi ? Fit Pierre en arrivant derrière elle avec Cass'.

- Ouais mec ! Toi qui est normalement super amie avec Charlie, tu crois qu'elle fait quoi avec Luke ? Interrogea mon copain.

- Bah ils parlent non ?

- On le savait ça, on croyait que tu avais plus d'info, précisais-je.

- Il est jaloux qu'elle soit avec un autre mec, surtout que ce mec soit plus baraque que lui, rigola Lorcan en arrivant avec Hestia à son bras.

Ok ! Je commençais à être mal à l'aise, enfin non c'était peut-être de l'énervement. Je n'aimais pas que Lorcan pavane avec Hestia. D'ailleurs ils étaient quoi tout les deux ? En couple ? Un flirt ?

- Je suis pas jaloux de lui, c'est mon amie. J'ai Cass', répliqua Pierre.

Pierre coupa court et parti avec Cass danser. Pas jaloux ? Mon cul ouais.

- Je vais aller parler avec Lorcan, chuchotais-je à Alexander avant de lui laisser un baiser.

Il hocha la tête avant de s'avancer vers ma cousine, Alexander s'inclina. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout encore ?

- Miss Weasley puis-je avoir cette danse ?

- Avec plaisir, fit ma cousine en lui prenant la main.

Quand ils essayaient de se foutre de moi c'était les meilleures. Bref de toute façon il fallait que je parle avec Lorcan. Sans précaution je m'avançais vers lui et prit son bras.

- Vient!

- Hé ! Calme toi !

Mais il me suivait quand même pour aller jusqu'à un coin de la salle. Hestia était parti voir ses amis, tant mieux ! Il avait beaucoup plus de force que moi ce qui ne me facilitait pas la tâche. Je me postais face à lui.

- C'est quoi encore le problème Lily ?

- C'est toi le problème ! Tu te prends pour qui de venir avec Hestia ?

- Je ne suis pas venu avec Hestia, on s'est retrouvé ici.

- Joue pas avec les mots c'est pareil ! Sifflais-je.

- Oh putain ! Mais tu vas arrêter ! Rose n'était pas amoureuse de moi, comme moi d'elle !

- Putain mais c'était ta copine et ton amie !

- C'est toujours mon amie Lily, il y a que toi qui ne le comprend pas !

- Je comprend juste que tu es vite passé à autre chose toi !

- Et alors ? C'est pas ton problème, où veux tu en venir ?! Lança-t-il d'un ton insolent.

Où est-ce que je voulais en venir ?

- J-Je...

- Attend tu es sérieuse Lily ? Tu me prends la tête mais tu sais même pas pourquoi ?

- Si c'est...

Merlin ! J'étais tellement conne, je me focalisais sur ça alors que ça me concernait pas, et en plus j'en voulais à Lorcan alors que même Rose ne lui en voulait pas. Non mais réveil toi Lily ! Tu étais tellement conne !

- Tu ne la respecte pas, crachais-je comme une excuse.

Lorcan me regardait de haute en bas.

- Lily, tu es mon amie du coup je vais essayé de ne pas m'énerver, mais arrête avec cette histoire. Je la respecte, on se voit pas beaucoup évidement, mais je la respecte. Et je trouve que tu es gonflé de me faire chier avec ça sachant que tu l'ignores une fois sur deux, tu préfères être avec Alexander cette année et tu lui parles même pas. Donc bonne soirée Lily.

Et il me laissa seule pour aller rejoindre les autres. Il venait de me dire que je la laissais tomber quoi ? Que j'abandonnais ma cousine ? Lui ! Celui qui la trompait ? Je marchais précipitamment pour le rattraper alors que je percutais quelqu'un.

- Fait attention putai... POTTER ! Bordel demande des lunettes à ton père, trancha Parkinson.

- Ta gueule !

Parkinson me faisait face, je voyais derrière elle un Lorcan joyeux partir vers Heeessttiaaa. (Je ne l'aimais pas c'était claire).

- Parkinson on a pas le temps avec ça, vient, ordonna Sawyer.

- Ça ? Dis-je en arquant un sourcil.

- Elle va pas nous lâcher celle la ! Fit Parkinson avec un geste de la main.

J'avançais vers elle. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais à chaque fois j'avais envie de lui foutre mon poing dans la gueule.

- Dégage de la Potter, dit-elle froidement.

Sawyer lui prit le bras.

- Il est là vient, on s'en fout d'elle, fit-il.

Il ? De qui ils parlaient ces deux là ? Parkinson regardait derrière l'épaule de Sawyer pour voir... Sam avec Emma. C'était quoi encore leurs délires.

- Il y a un problème ?

Charlie venait d'arrivé derrière moi... accompagné de Luke. Parkinson eut un regard plus que sévère, ce regard ne m'était pas attribué.

- Dégage Crivey ! Fit Parkinson.

- Et ! Tu te calmes toi, défendit Luke.

Parkinson se sépara de Sawyer pour s'approchait de Luke. Si elle voulait lui faire face c'était mal barrée, il faisait au moins une tête de plus qu'elle et il était taillé en V avec des bras musclé et puissant. Mais bizarrement l'idée qu'elle se fasse tabasser par un mec ne me réjouissait pas tant que ça.

- Je fais ce que je veux à ce que je sache, et c'est pas un con comme toi tu qui vas me dire quelque chose ! Attaqua-t-elle en lui mettant un doigt sur le torse.

- Baisse d'un ton, défia-t-il en lui agrippant le bras.

Charlie semblait tendu, Luke avait un regard sévère, Alexander et Rose arrivèrent derrière moi. Krum et Scorpius virent se poster aux côtés de leurs amis. Ok, Louann était quelqu'un d'explosif mais pourquoi sur Luke ?

Parkinson ouvrit grand les yeux et secoua le bras pour se dégager du grand noir.

- Lâche moi connard !

- Tu devrais mieux la lâcher maintenant, sinon tu vas le regretter, fit Scorpius en posant sa main sur l'épaule de l'élève de Salem.

- Tu devrais calmer ta copine alors. Il faudrait qu'elle apprenne les bonnes manières, dit Luke froidement avant de lâcher Louann.

- C'est pas mon copain imbécile, et je sui.

Parkinson ne fini même pas sa phrase, elle se retourna pour prendre la flûte de la main de Krum. Ce n'était pas du tout le genre de Parkinson de ne pas finir une confrontation, ses amis et nous mêmes la regardaient intrigués. Elle partait vers... Sam et Emma qui n'étaient qu'à seulement deux mètres de nous au buffet. Pourquoi elle faisait ça ?

VLAM !

Sam poussa quelque peu Parkinson. A ce geste la totalité des Serpentards allaient à sa rencontre. Je regardais Alexander dans les yeux pour chercher une réponse puis il me prit la main afin d'aller vers le lieu de l'action. Luke était déjà entre les Serpentards et ses amis.

- Qu'est-ce qui.

Alexander fut couper dans son élan quand il vit que Sam avait les yeux grands ouvert et le visage complètement rouge de colère. Il avait sa chemise complètement trempé, il fallait être débile pour ne pas comprendre qu'elle avait renversé son verre sur lui.

- JE VAIS TE T.

- Calme toi bébé, c'est rien, t'inquiète, fit Emma en caressant l'épaule de son copain.

- Sam ! Elle la fais exprès, tu es plus fort que ça ok, dit Luke en fusillant du regard Parkinson.

- Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, c'est juste que ce crétin était en face de moi, essaya Louann d'un ton vulgaire.

- Rahh, grogna Sam avant de s'avancer vers elle.

Emma et Luke essayèrent de repousser leur ami, alors que les garçons de Serpentard avaient fait un pas pour protéger Parkinson.

- Vient Samy, vient me chercher je t'attend, ricana Parkinson.

C'était quoi ce délire ? Pourquoi ils étaient tous comme ça là ?

- Calmez vous, on est en soirée ! On est là pour s'amuser, essaya Alexander en mettant une main sur l'épaule de Luke et une autre sur celle de Krum.

- Regarde Samy, regarde mon bras et mon bleu qui se forme, ça ne te fais pas plaisir, ajouta Parkinson en tendant son bras.

Sam avait les yeux sombres, pourquoi elle faisait ça ? Et pourquoi il était si énervé lui ?

- Arrête ! Fit Emma pour Louann, calme toi ! S'il te plaît calme toi, ferme les yeux ! Respire.

Sam fermait les yeux puis les rouvrirent après quelques secondes avec un sourire sur son visage.

- Allez vient danser, dit Emma en lui prenant le bras.

- Non mais merde ! Gueule moi dessus, explose moi la face connard ! Torture moi ou tue moi maintenant ! Cracha Louann.

Emma lui jeta un regard noir en partant vers la piste.

- Mauvais plan apparemment, souriait Luke pour Louann.

- Va te faire foutre toi ou va te faire Crivey ! Mais dégage de ma route.

Elle bouscula ses amis et passa devant Luke. Il lui attrapa le poignet.

- Tu lui parles sur un autre ton, signala-t-il.

Parkinson essaya de se dégager de lui.

- Je te parle à toi connard, pas à Crivey. Et tu la connais même pas donc ne te crois pas tout permis ! Maintenant (elle le poussa et il fit deux pas en arrière) dégage !

Louann partit en dehors de la réception. Charlie resta statique alors que Rose partit à son tour. Alexander regarda les gars de Serpentard, ils se fusillaient tous du regard. La posture de mon copain m'excitait quelque peu, il avait fière allure et il avait un côté bad boy en faisant face aux autres élèves.

Alexander se retourna vers moi pour le prendre la main. Nos doigts s'enlacèrent à la perfection.

- Vient, on va danser, fit-il en m'embrassant le front.

Ce contacte était un soulagement, surtout après cette affaire bizarre. Sérieusement qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous avec Sam Peters, ce pauvre mec devait juste un peu paumé c'était tout. Aller savoir ce qu'ils manigançaient encore ces Serpentards.

Point de vue de Charlotte Crivey.

Pourquoi je faisais ça ? Pourquoi j'étais partie à la recherche de Lou. Elle montait les marches des grands escaliers.

- Attend Lou !

Elle ne se retournait même pas, elle était vraiment têtue ! Je me précipitais un peu plus vers elle afin de la rattraper.

- S'il te plaît ! LOU !

Après avoir crié son prénom elle se retourna violemment ce qui me fit la percuter en pleine face. Je reculais en reprenant mes esprits.

- Quoi Crivey ?!

- Pourquoi tu es si énervé ?

- Laisse tomber !

- Non explique moi ?

- Retrouve ton petit copain tu veux, et fous moi la paix ! Siffla-t-elle.

- Arrête ! Je sais que tu es jalouse mais.

- Ta gueule ! Franchement ta gueule Crivey !

Je reculais sous le choc de ses mots.

- Pourquoi tu me parles comme ça ? Demandais-je froidement.

- Arrête de me faire croire que tu es mon amie ok ? Tu es incapable d'être avec moi quand j'en ai besoin ! Non mais franchement tu es pathétique comme fille, dès qu'on s'intéresse à toi deux minutes tu papillonnes tes cils ! Tu t'intéresses qu'à la nouveauté, notre amitié n'était qu'une passade pour toi ? C'est bon tu t'es confié à moi et maintenant tu me laisses tomber, tu as honte qu'on traîne ensemble ! J'ai été la seule à être là pour toi et maintenant tu fricotes avec l'ennemie !

- JE NE TE LAISSE PAS TOMBER ! Et oui je suis désolée car j'ai pas pu te voir récemment.

- Ça fait 3 semaines, coupa-t-elle.

- Je suis désolée ! Et je trouve ça dégueulasse que tu dises que je suis pathétique à rentré dans le jeu d'un mec sachant que tu es la seule à connaître mon mal être ! Et je trouve ça aussi méchant de ta part de croire que je suis qu'une connasse qui pense qu'à ma gueule !

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, mais maintenant que tu le dis c'est claire que tu l'ai, dit-elle sévèrement.

Comment elle pouvais me parler comme ça ? Ça me faisait terriblement mal venant de sa part, chaque mot me piquait le cœur.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Chuchotais-je alors que j'avais du mal à retenir une vague de tristesse m'envahir.

Louann me fixait avec un air complètement perdue.

- Je déteste les gens qui me font souffrir ! C'est pour ça que je m'attache pas ! C'est pour ça que je voulais pas que tu rentres dans ma vie ! Je voulais surtout pas qu... que tu te confies à moi.

- Mais... Mais c'est toi qui voulait que je te le dise.

- Mais pourquoi tu m'as écouté pour une fois ?!

- Pourquoi tu mets la faute sur moi ? Je me suis sentis en confiance avec toi voilà c'est tout !

- Je met la faute sur toi car c'est de ta faute si je suis autant perdue actuellement ! Merde Crivey ! Tu m'as dit que tu serais là, mais c'était faux !

- MAIS JE NE SUIS PAS PARTIE !

Mon ton était pathétique, j'avais l'impression de perdre fil et je sentais mes larmes se former aux creux de mes yeux.

- Tout est de ta faute ! A cause de toi je souffre, souffla-t-elle en se recoiffant.

Je ne comprenais rien à ses propos, pourquoi disait elle que je la faisais souffrir ? C'était mon amie... enfin je le croyais.

- Tu fraternises avec des tarés ! Cracha-t-elle.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- De toi et l'autre connard !

Lou avait un regard noir alors qu'elle s'approcha de moi furieuse.

- Luke ?

- Non non ton père ! Bien sûre Luke !

J'avais bien compris que le problème était Luke, mais pourquoi était elle autant à cran par rapport à ça.

- Il est gen.

- Tu l'aimes ? Me coupa-t-elle.

- Q-Quoi ? Mai-Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? On s'en fout !

- Répond moi ! Dit-elle sévère en serrant les dents.

- Je ne le connais pas ! Je ne pense pas que l'amour ce fasse si facilement.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ? Je ne comprend plus rien avec toi Lou ! Je suis perdue. Tu m'insultes, tu me fais des reproches ! Pourquoi tu es comme ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ?

Lou s'avança. Je recula d'un pas mais je fus coincé par la rambarde de l'escalier derrière moi. Son visage n'était plus du tout sombre, il y avait une étincelle à l'intérieure. L'odeur qu'elle dégageait été intense, pourquoi son odeur me manquait ? Elle entrouvrit ses lèvres pour respirer, son souffle était chaud et il caressait mon visage. Je me mordais timidement ma lèvre inférieure alors qu'elle lécha (comme à son habitude) les siennes. Je sentais la chaleur de son corps et son rythme cardiaque s'emballer, maladroitement nos corps se touchaient presque. Lou se rapprocha de moi encore plus, mon coeur loupait un battement sans que je ne le veuille vraiment. Sa respiration me chatouillait le visage et j'étais étrangement attiré par ses yeux et ses lèvres. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir quand elle fixa mes lèvres et les effleura. J'aurais cru que le monde s'arrêtait ou s'effondrait quand elle fit frôlé ses lèvres aux miennes avant de venir à mon oreille.

- Je déteste partager mes amies, et je déteste passer en second. Tu m'as fait souffrir, maintenant laisse moi tranquille que je t'oublies, dit-elle sèchement.

Louann se décala de moi. Ma respiration était saccadé, j'avais mal, terriblement mal. Je me sentais écrasé, comme si quelqu'un m'enfonçait. Louann partit sans un mot. Je la voyais remonter l'escalier sans un regard sur moi. Comment elle pouvait réagir comme ça ? Pourquoi j'étais si attaché à elle ? Merlin ! Elle m'avait quitté ? Elle voulait que je la laisse... Mais j'avais besoin d'elle, c'était mon amie. Mon cœur se serrait, j'avais du mal à respirer. Elle était partie ? Pourquoi ? Elle ne m'aimait pas comme j'étais ? Oh merlin ! J'étais tellement égoïste ! Je n'avais pas cherché à l'aider.

Je ne voulais pas la perdre, elle avait prit trop de place dans ma vie.

Point de vue de Scarlett Malfoy.

Il neigeait encore et toujours, j'aimais bien la neige mais quand même il y en avait beaucoup trop ! Heureusement pour moi je m'étais mis à l'abri derrière une fenêtre. Fichu soirée ! Sérieux l'ambiance était à chier, enfin non c'était juste que je n'étais pas d'ambiance déjà à cause de Rose, et puis Sawyer et Lou devaient à la base m'occuper l'esprit mais ils étaient toujours entrain de chuchoter je ne savais quoi. Le pire c'était qu'ils n'avaient même pas remarquer que j'étais partie depuis un moment maintenant.

Étais-ce moi qui exagérait ? Ça faisait plus d'un moi qu'on était ensemble et je la voyais que dans nos appartements. On aurait pu croire que c'était pratique mais pas du tout, car Rose prenait son rôle de préfet très à cœur, elle révisait beaucoup et elle passait du temps avec ses amis, puis Lou était la championne pour casser notre intimité, enfin elle venait toujours squatter avec nous. D'ailleurs même si Lou faisait des remarques cinglante à propos de Rose, j'avais bien l'impression qu'elle ''l'appréciait un peu''. C'était d'ailleurs assez drôle de voir Lou et Rose se chamailler toute les deux minutes. Mais parfois je voulais rester qu'avec ma copine. Au final je ne la voyais pas tant que ça et puis il était impossible qu'on soit ensemble en dehors de notre chambre.

Certes je m'en fichais du regard des autres mais en y réfléchissant bien j'avais quand même peur de la réaction de mes parents et de mon frère. Quoiqu'on était jumeau, si j'étais tolérante lui il devait l'être non ? Après tout je suis sûre qu'il ne me fera pas de mal et qu'il ne m'en voudra pas ou du moins pas longtemps... enfin j'espère. Puis de toute façon je pourrais lui expliquer du mieux que je peux. Je ne voulais pas perdre mon frère.

Oh merlin ! Et ses parents à elle ! Ils vont me détester... enfin si on était toujours ensemble. J'aurais jamais cru que je me poserais autant de question en sortant avec elle, j'ai vraiment peur qu'elle déteigne sur moi (oh non ! Je ne voulais pas stresser autant qu'elle!).

Même mes pensées étaient complètement floues, comment ne pas être perdue avec ça ?

- Scar je peux te parler.

Rose ! Elle venait de me faire sursauter. Je me retournais avec un regard plus méchant que je ne voulais avoir. Son visage se crispa en me voyant, je ne pouvais me retenir de la juger du regard.

- S'il te plaît, fit elle en s'approchant de moi.

- D'accord mais Rose tu.

- Laisse moi parler et j'arrêterais de te couper, coupa-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre.

Je hochais la tête, j'étais un peu soumise il fallait l'avouer.

- Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure vraiment, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai honte de toi loin de là ! Je t'aime Scar vraiment. Je suis fière d'être ta copine et je veux être avec toi. Quand on s'est mit ensemble, on s'était dit qu'on prendrait notre temps. (je fronçais des sourcils) Attend ok laisse moi finir. J'ai compris que j'arriverais jamais à être avec toi face au monde si je le disais pas à mes amis et ma famille car ils sont important pour moi, mais tu es importante pour moi vraiment car tu es ma copine et car je t'aime. Je... Charlie le sait, je lui ai dit tout à l'heure, et Taissa le sait.

J'étais bouche-bée, après sa confidence et aussi car elle avait eu le courage de le dire à sa meilleure amie alors que moi je n'avais toujours pas le cran de le dire à Lou. J'étais tellement égoïste, je lui ai forcer à le dire alors que moi non ! Merlin, qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ?

- Scar, je t'aime et je lui ai dit... Chuchota-t-elle en s'approchant.

- Je suis tellement désolée Rose.

- Q-Quoi ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Demandait elle perdue.

- Non bien sûre que non ! Tu es parfaite c'est... (je m'asseyais sur le banc en pierre derrière moi)... Moi, j'ai été tellement égoïste, je t'ai forcé la main alors que tu étais pas prête. J'aurais du penser à toi au lieu d'en faire qu'à ma tête. Je veux pas te perdre ok, j'étais énervé tout à l'heure et je veux pas que tu m'en veuilles pour ça... Je suis désolée.

- Scar... (elle s'asseyait à côté de moi) je l'ai dit à Charlie, chuchota-t-elle, je l'ai fait pour nous et car j'ai été prête, et je voulais pas te perdre.

Je me retournais pour lui prendre la main.

- Rose tu me perdras pas comme ça, c'est moi qui était conne dans l'histoire vraiment, je te promets que je te forcerais plus jamais à faire ça, on ira à notre rythme et que.

Ses lèvres venaient de me couper, un tel soulagement était divin. Je répondais à son baiser en l'attirant vers moi mais par manque d'air on coupa court à cet instant. Pourtant elle resta proche de mes lèvres.

- Tu es partie depuis longtemps de la réception, murmura-t-elle en caressant du bout de son nez ma joue.

- C'était chiant et j'ai rien louper de tou.

- Oh non il y a eu une embrouille, me coupa-t-elle.

Rose se décala un petit peu :

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir encore couper la parole...

- J'ai l'habitude, dis-je en roulant des yeux, tu disais qu'il y a eu une embrouille ?

- Oui, commença-t-elle en caressant le dos de ma main, j'ai pas vraiment compris, mais il y a eu un truc entre Louann et les élèves de Salem.

- Quoi ? Elle a fait quoi ? Dis-je inquiète.

Rose fronça des sourcils avant de continuer :

- Et bien elle a provoqué Lily d'abord, après Luke et au final elle est partie à la rencontre de Sam et.

- Il lui a fait du mal ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? M'empressais-je.

- Il est partit danser, fit Rose intrigué, il y a un problème ?

- Non non t'inquiète, mentis-je.

Il a pas réagit ce blaireau ! Putain Lou devait être sacrément énervé. Oui je n'étais pas si dupe que ça, je savais bien qu'elle avait fait exprès de le provoquer.

- Tu es sûre ? Demanda Rose en s'approchant de moi.

- Certaine, dis-je en la prenant dans les bras.

Sa tête se posa naturellement sur mon épaule, je lui caressais le dos alors qu'elle me laissait des baisés sur l'épaule. Évidement ce geste me fit sourire, je lui pris le visage pour l'embrasser.

- WEASLEY ! Sérieusement ! Weasley !

Point de vue de Louann Parkinson.

- Avec Weasley ! Répétais-je.

Malfoy et elle se décalèrent l'une de l'autre. Malfoy se mit directement sur ses deux jambes afin de venir vers moi.

- Lou s'il te plaît attend !

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas me dire putain ?

Scarlett affichait un regard sombre.

- Essaye de comprendre merde !

- Comprendre quoi ? Que tu te tapes la St Nitouche de service, tranchais-je en désignant Weasley.

- Ne l'appel pas comme ça, répondit Scarlett.

- Oh pardon chère amie si j'ai insulté ta dulcinée, dis-je avec sarcasme.

- Arrête ça Lou !

- Louann attend! Attend s'il.

Et voilà le comble de l'histoire : Crivey, non mais franchement qu'est-ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas dans ''me laisser tranquille''. Situation pire que grotesque : Crivey qui venait d'arriver derrière moi pour je ne sais qu'elle raison, Rose qui se taisait pour une fois, et Scarlett qui me faisait face.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux toi ? Criais-je à Crivey.

- Je... Calme toi !

- Me calmer ? Non mais c'est quoi ton problème ?

- Ne lui parle pas comme ça, fit Weasley.

- Toi ta gueule ! Dis-je cassante.

- Parkinson ! Arrête ! Qu'est-ce que te prend ? J'ai droit d'être avec qui je veux, exposa Scarlett.

J'étais rouge de colère (d'ailleurs cette couleur ne m'allait pas du tout).

- Non mais pas elle ! Tu veux mieux que ça, tu fais pas baby-sitter, pas elle quoi ! Tu la détestes.

- Lou c'est toi qui t'es mis ça dans ta tête, je ne la déteste pas, et puis si tu m'écoutais un minimum depuis le début je te dis que je suis perdue dans mes sentiments... Et puis merde Lou tu vas pas en chier un cake là ! Et qu'est-ce que tu fous là Crivey ? Siffla Scarlett.

- Putain mais réveil toi Malfoy, tu me laisse tomber ! Crachais-je.

Crivey ne répondit pas.

- Mais pourquoi tu crois ça ? Est-ce que je t'ai laissé tomber depuis un moi ?

- UN MOI ! ÇA FAIT UN MOI ? Hurlais-je.

Ok je m'attendais pas qu'elle soit ensemble depuis si longtemps.

- Tu vois que tu t'en es même pas rendu compte, signala Weasley.

- Oh la ferme toi je te cause pas !

- Arrête de lui parler comme ça, fit Scarlett en mettant un bras pour la protéger.

- Tu es pas comme ça Scarlett, tu es pas soumise et tu défends pas des nazes comme eux, alors réveil toi !

- Mais je suis bien Lou ! Pourquoi tu veux que je change ? Disait Scarlett en fronçant des sourcils.

- Car tu n'es pas comme ça, putain ! La Scarlett que j'ai connu était cassante prête à tout pour.

- Te suivre partout ? Coupa-t-elle.

- Oh non ! Scarlett joue pas à ça avec moi, ne me dit pas que je te pousse à faire des choses que tu n'aimes pas ! Tu adorais passer du temps avec moi, et maintenant tu le passes avec elle alors me fait pas croire que tu n'as pas changé !

- Louann calme toi, fit Crivey en posant un bras sur mon épaule.

- Toi lâche moi !

Charlie me fit quand même face mais je n'étais pas d'humeur à m'atteler à elle maintenant.

- Lou arrête de péter un câble pour rien ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que je sorte avec Rose ?

- Tu m'as abandonné !

- Je n'ai rien fait du tout ! Arrête de gueuler là ! J'ai toujours été là pour toi !

- Faux ! Vous m'avez tous laissé tomber à un moment ou un autre !

Scarlett écarquilla les yeux.

- Dit moi quand ? Dit elle froidement.

Je ne voulais pas avoir cette conversation avec Crivey et Weasley à nos côtés.

- Tu vois tu ne réponds même pas Lou ! Je ne t'ai jamais abandonner, j'ai toujours été là pour toi quand tu le voulais et quand tu ne le voulais pas !

- Moi je te veux tout le temps et je voulais pas te perdre ! Mais c'est trop tard car maintenant je me retrouve seule !

Je me retournais pour partir, mais je bousculais Crivey.

- Tu es pas sérieuse Lou ? Fit Scarlett qui me prit le bras.

- Tu la préfères à moi, sifflais-je en passant devant Crivey en retirant le bras de Scarlett.

Scarlett était stoïque, j'avais l'impression de l'avoir achevé.

- Louann attend tu réagis comme une gamine, signala Charlotte.

Une gamine ! Ma main ne fit qu'un geste, la claque avait été rapide et violente.

- Toi ! Ne parle pas ! Menaçais-je alors qu'elle se tenait la joue.

Rose essaya de s'approcher de moi mais Scarlett lui en empêcha. Je partis sans me retourner et véritablement énervé ! Comment elle a pu sortir avec Rose, et surtout me le cacher ? J'étais sa meilleure amie, elle aurait pu me faire confiance non ? J'aurais sûrement pas réagis comme ça si elle m'avait prévenue dés le début ! Non mais merde, pourquoi elle m'avait caché ça ?

Et puis merde ! Rien à foutre de ses états d'âme à la con. Maintenant j'étais seule sans ma meilleure amie, sans ma mère et sans Crivey. Putain mais merde ! Pourquoi je réagissais comme ça ? Crivey m'a rendu faible, dingue et pathétique ! Je n'avais plus personne.

Oh merlin... J'étais seule. Quelque chose coulait sur mes joues, c'était quoi encore. Je m'essuyais les joues.

- Merde maintenant je chiale ! Sifflais-je à moi même.

Je pleurais, j'étais seule, et j'étais surtout super conne. Pourquoi j'avais réagis comme ça ? J'avais l'impression que mon cœur était en mille morceau. Oh merlin... Crivey me manquait. Je savais très bien que Scarlett reviendrait vers moi un jour ou l'autre c'était ma meilleure amie. Mais Charlie me manquait, pourquoi ça ? Oh non, non, non ! Je ne voulais pas qu'elle prenne autant d'importance dans ma vie. Je ne voulais pas l'apprécier autant.

Il fallait que je me change les idées.

- Hé tu vas bien ?

Je levais ma tête pour apercevoir qui me parlait. Thérésa ? Tess ? Taissa ? Je me souvenais pas de son prénom, mais elle était loin d'être moche.

- Parfaitement ! Dis-je avec un sourire.

Elle répondait en souriant et se recoiffait ses cheveux claires.

- T-Tu retournais au bal ? Demanda-t-elle gentiment en se mordillant les lèvres.

J'avais trouvé ma distraction.

- Non, je me baladais, il faut que j'aille me nettoyer. Je me suis mis du jus sur ma robe, dis-je gentiment.

- Oh... Tu veux que je t'accompagnes ? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

Soit elle était conne soit elle avait compris mes intentions.

- Tu as qu'à me suivre, murmurais-je en me léchant les lèvres.

Taissa Benson, voilà son nom me revenait ! Elle m'emboîta le pas et on se retrouvait vite à l'intérieure des toilettes de filles, elles étaient désertes ce qui était parfait. Je me retournais dès que j'entendis la porte se refermer.

Je m'approchais d'elle alors qu'elle fit un pas en arrière, sûrement par habitude. Son regard était profond alors qu'elle se mordillait les lèvres, il fallait être débile pour ne pas ressentir la tension sexuel qui était présente. J'avançais vers elle encore une fois alors que la porte d'une toilette s'ouvrit derrière le poids du corps de Taissa. En un mouvement, elle me prit par la taille pour m'attirer dans la minuscule toilette. Je ne me fis pas prier pour la plaquer sur la cloison en bois, nos bouches se rencontrèrent enfin, tout était très sauvage. Je sentais rapidement sa langue avec la mienne ce qui me fit gémir en première, mais il était vite accompagné par un grognement de plaisir de sa part quand je lui mordais sa lèvre inférieure. Dans la précipitation je dézippais sa robe alors qu'elle mordillait l'intérieure de mon cou avec des intervalles de coup de langue. Je n'eus pas le temps de me plaindre de sa robe qu'elle me poussait un peu pour la retirer, à peine ce geste fait que je la reprenais par la taille pour qu'elle revienne à moi. Je déposais de multitudes de baisés sur son cou et le début de sa poitrine, je la sentais frémir ce qui m'excitait encore plus. Pourquoi je faisais ça avec elle ? Je n'avais pas le temps d'y réfléchir que je sentais ses mains se diriger vers ma chute de reins. Taissa remonta ma robe et je la jetais négligemment sur le sol. Sans me rendre compte, je caressais déjà le contour de son bas de sous-vêtement, elle laissa apparaître un nouveau gémissement avant que je commence à la caressais à travers son habit. Son souffle était déjà saccadé, merlin c'était fou comment je faisais de l'effet. Alors que je continuais elle retira avec habilité mon soutien-gorge avant de commencé à m'embrasser, me mordre, me lécher ou même caresser la poitrine. Chaque contactes étaient intenses, je laissais un gémissement alors que mes doigts se firent plus pressant à découvrir son intérieur, alors brutalement je les enfonçais en elle. Elle se cambra brutalement et en fonça ses ongles sous ma peau, ce qui me fit grogner de plaisir. Alors que je faisais des vas-et-viens en elle, elle bougea son bassin à mon rythme. Taissa avait une respiration rauque, j'étais toujours entrain de m'occuper d'elle qu'elle prit mon visage dans ses mains pour m'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Elle me plaqua sur l'autre cloison alors que je sentis son genoux venir à mon entre-jambe. J'aurais pourtant cru que c'était le genre de fille discrète. Je fermais mes yeux de plaisir à ce contacte, j'étais toujours en elle et on commença un jeu de domination. Qui est-ce qui ferait le plus mal ou le plus plaisir ? Mon dos se cambra quasiment juste après qu'elle est atteint son plaisir ultime (où elle avait eu le plaisir de me griffer une partie de mon dos). Au moment où je la sentais en moi un cri m'échappa, j'essayais de le contrôler en la mordant violemment.

Taissa se recula de moi et s'adossa à la cloison en face de moi. La sueur sur son svelte corps était attrayant j'avais encore envie de la goûter, je m'avançais vers elle et l'embrassa fougueusement. Sur mes lèvres elle le chuchota :

- Tu as l'habitude de crier... (je l'embrassais) le nom d'un autre... (encore une fois en lui faisant un suçon) quand tu couches avec quelqu'un ?

Je reculais violemment. Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ?!


End file.
